Verano Ardiente
by Lucerito11
Summary: ¿Lo hará? ¿Se dejará llevar por las palabras encendidas, las caricias ocultas y la pasión prohibida de un hombre al que ni siquiera puede ver el rostro? ADAPTACION. Lemmon!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Isabella, una mujer de poco más de treinta años, con un hijo adolescente y una vida cómoda en Madrid, se ve «obligada» a pasar las vacaciones de verano en el pueblo de su exmarido. Y no es que le haga mucha gracia…

Un día, perdida en la sierra, encuentra una rústica cabaña de madera en un claro del bosque. Junto a ella hay un pequeño cercado con dos caballos; incapaz de resistir la curiosidad, se acerca para recrearse en sus movimientos sin saber que ella misma está siendo observada.

A partir de ese momento todo su mundo dará un giro radical. Todo en lo que cree cambiará a manos de un desconocido que no permite que le vea la cara mientras le ordena, susurrante, que haga lo que jamás se atrevió a hacer.

¿Lo hará? ¿Se dejará llevar por las palabras encendidas, las caricias ocultas y la pasión prohibida de un hombre al que ni siquiera puede ver el rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de **_**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Llegó el ardiente verano, el bochornoso calor, las temidas vacaciones, el odiado pueblo... El aburrimiento.

Un día tras otro, una hora tras otra, un segundo tras otro... En el maldito pueblo.

Bella observó desde el umbral de la casa a su hijo de 14 años levantar la mano y despedirse; se iba a dar una vuelta, no volvería hasta la noche.

Les vio alejarse; su niño pequeño, que ya no lo era, rodeado de toda la caterva de primos de su misma edad que se reunían en el pueblo al llegar el verano. En el maldito y aburrido pueblo.

Cuando era niña y acababan las clases, la mayoría de sus amigas se iban al pueblo desde finales de junio hasta principios de septiembre. Ella se quedaba sola en Madrid, soñando que sus padres tenían un pueblo al que ir; un pueblo lleno de tíos, primos y abuelos con los que pasar las vacaciones estivales.

Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea... porque puede cumplirse.

Al crecer se olvidó del sueño, pero el sueño no se olvidó de ella. Y cuando conoció al que sería su marido durante casi diez años, el sueño iba incluido en el trato. Jasper era de Ávila, más concretamente de un pueblo de Ávila, Mombeltrán (1). Durante el primer verano de su noviazgo fueron allí a pasar las vacaciones, fue un sueño convertido en realidad. Días de calor y risas, de ríos y juegos, de naturaleza y sensualidad, de locura y erotismo... De polvos salvajes en el campo y embarazos no deseados. Se casaron, tuvieron a Alec, se odiaron y se divorciaron. Pero mucho antes de divorciarse, aborrecía el pueblo. Y ahora estaba de nuevo allí. Tras cinco años sin poner un pie en las montañas de Gredos, se había visto obligada a volver.

Miró a su alrededor, Alec había desaparecido en las callejuelas; se encontraba sola de nuevo. Se giró para entrar en la casa, posó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la apartó como si se hubiera quemado. ¡No quería pasar otra tarde más encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes!

Metió los dedos en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, asegurándose de que llevaba las llaves encima y dio un paso. Respiró profundamente y dio otro, y otro más. No miró a izquierda ni a derecha, no miró hacia atrás, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de la punta de sus pies. Sólo quería alejarse de ese horrible pueblo, de esa horrible casa y, perderse...

¿Dónde? Ni idea. Sólo perderse.

Caminó por la calle principal sin hacer caso a la gente que la reconocía como «la viuda del hijo del Rubio». En el pueblo perdía su identidad, pasaba de ser Bella a ser «La mujer del hijo de...» o, más exactamente en estos momentos: «La viuda del hijo de...»; aunque antes había sido «la Ex del hijo de...». Se necesitaba ser un hombre del pueblo para tener nombre allí, su ex marido no lo había sido; ni hombre, ni del pueblo..., por tanto siempre sería «el hijo del Rubio».

Fue un alivio cuando dejo atrás la Cruz del Rollo (2), cuando por fin salió del pueblo, cuando dejo de oír los murmullos que seguían cada uno de sus pasos.

Pero no se detuvo.

Siguió andando, un paso tras otro. Atravesó fincas de olivos y vides hasta llegar a un cerro. Se detuvo bajo las sombras de encinas, robles y pinos. Respiró. Estaba lejos del pueblo, de su agobio; pero no lo suficiente.

Un paso, otro paso, otro más. Nunca sería suficiente.

Era un alma de ciudad. De humo. De tráfico. De edificios altos hasta el cielo.

Los bosques, las nubes sobre su cabeza, los arroyos que cortaban el camino; eso no era para ella.

Un paso, otro paso, otro más... Miró a su alrededor: árboles, arbustos y rocas. Nada más. No sabía dónde estaba y tampoco le importaba mucho. Había logrado su propósito: huir.

Un relincho recorrió el bosque. Se giró buscando el origen del sonido. Era extraño, estaba alejada del pueblo, que ella supiese no había fincas por esa zona, claro que tampoco sabía mucho de Mombeltrán.

Sin saber por qué se dirigió hacia el sonido, le daba igual estar perdida en un lado que en otro. Se iba a aburrir lo mismo al norte que al sur, y los caballos siempre le habían gustado.

Otro relincho, esta vez más cercano. Apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar a una alta valla que se extendía de este a oeste hasta el infinito, o eso parecía. Supuso que se trataba de un coto privado de caza. La cerca estaba encajada entre altos árboles, rodeando una gran parcela, y a través de los agujeros podía ver un claro más allá de los árboles.

Otro relincho.

Bella siguió la alambrada, buscando un lugar desde el que la vegetación le dejara ver al dueño de tan potentes pulmones.

Unos minutos después vio un sendero asfaltado que llevaba hasta unas puertas de forja. Observó el lugar, alerta; no quería ver a nadie, quería morir de aburrimiento ella sola, sin habladurías ni murmullos; pero el camino estaba desierto y el caballo relinchaba de nuevo.

Se acercó con cautela, la puerta estaba cerrada con una cadena. Empujó, el candado que debía sujetarla cayó. Lo recogió del suelo y dudó unos segundos con él en las manos, luego lo enganchó a un eslabón sin cerrarlo del todo y entró en la finca.

Árboles altos y frondosos rodeaban el camino asfaltado intentando devorarlo hasta que, pocos metros después, el sendero desaparecía y los árboles con él. Como si hubiera sido eliminado por alguna fuerza mágica, el bosque se abrió en un claro enorme y verde en mitad del cerro.

Frente a ella una alta cerca blanca formaba un círculo de unos treinta metros de diámetro. Pegada al perímetro había una construcción de paredes de chapa y tejado de uralita en forma de «U» invertida que probablemente sería un establo y, unos veinticinco o treinta metros al este, rodeada por un muro bajo hecho de piedras y elevada a medio metro del suelo sobre una plataforma de cemento, se ubicaba una pequeña casa rústica de tejas rojas y paredes de pino, con un pequeño porche sobre el que destacaba una mecedora de madera.

Si hubiera creído en los cuentos, habría pensado que estaba en la casa de la abuelita de Caperucita Roja. Pero no creía en ellos y además estaba aburrida.

Fijó la mirada en el círculo blanco, donde un precioso caballo negro, de crines largas hasta los ijares y cruz alta, con una estrella blanca destacando en la sien y la cola ondeando al viento relinchaba alzando la testa y arqueando el cuello. Recorría con pasos pesados el centro del círculo y se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras en dirección a un alazán rojizo, algo más pequeño, que pastaba tranquilo atado al pie del cercado. Éste alzó la cola y soltó un buen chorro de orina en respuesta a su compañero. El negro corcoveó excitado, alzó el labio superior y olisqueó el aire con movimientos casi espasmódicos.

Bella se acercó como hipnotizada. Era impresionante ver a ambos corceles; uno tan tranquilo, el otro tan nervioso y a la vez tan majestuoso y altivo. Aferró la cerca con los dedos y apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Ahora el negro se aproximaba al alazán, casi podía decirse que bailaba alrededor de él levantando los cascos, acercándose orgulloso para, al instante siguiente, alejarse nervioso. El alazán volvió a orinar. El negro arqueó el cuello, destacando de esta manera los músculos duros y delineados de la cruz, a la vez que volvía a subir el labio superior y cabeceaba en el aire con énfasis.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —se preguntó Bella.

— El semental danza para la yegua —susurró una voz ronca sobre su nuca, a la vez que un cuerpo duro y cálido se pegaba a su espalda.

— ¡Qué...! —Bella intentó volverse, pero unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por los hombros y unas manos ásperas se posaron sobre las suyas, inmovilizándola.

—Ahora la yegua le muestra al semental que está preparada —continuó el desconocido haciendo caso omiso de los intentos de Bella por liberarse—. Observa —ordenó.

En ese momento el alazán separó las patas traseras y levantó durante breves segundos la tupida cola de pelo canela, mostrando la vulva hinchada y rojiza de una yegua. El corcel negro se volvió loco. Hizo cabriolas, dio saltos y elevó las patas delanteras mostrando su belleza en todo su esplendor.

—Lo está provocando —aseveró el desconocido. Los labios susurrando en su oído— pero el semental no se fía; conoce a las yeguas, sabe que antes de aparearse tiene que ganársela.

El corcel se acercó a la yegua y en ese momento ella bufó y bajó su cola ocultando la entrada a su vagina. El negro reculó y se lanzó a la carrera hacia el otro extremo del vallado.

—Se rinde... —dijo Bella entristecida. Con un suspiro intentó volver la cabeza y ver de quien era la voz que la mantenía inmóvil; una voz que, estaba segura, debía de reconocer.

—No. Se replantea el cortejo —susurró el desconocido empujando su pecho sobre la espalda de Bella, obligándola a pegarse a la valla antes de que ella pudiera verle el rostro.

Bella volvió su atención al semental. Se le veía más calmado, recorriendo pausadamente el perímetro de la cerca, ignorando a la yegua.

—Más bien pasa de ella —aseveró Bella, intentando liberar las manos del agarre del hombre.

—No. Están jugando, ella quiere un semental entre sus patas, pero antes quiere un cortejo en toda regla —susurró él introduciendo uno de sus pies entre los de ella.

—Yo no soy una yegua que busca follar con un semental —declaró Bella, sin moverse ni alzar la voz, pensando que debería intentar liberarse de él. O, al menos, sentir miedo por la situación en la que estaba inmersa. Pero no era así, no tenía ni pizca de miedo ni se sentía atacada. Algo en su interior le decía que el desconocido no era tal.

—No. No eres una yegua —aseveró él en voz baja, ocultando adrede el tono verdadero de su voz e ignorando el resto de la frase—. Ahora volverá a tentarle.

Y así fue. La yegua volvió a miccionar y el semental respondió con un sonoro relincho, corcoveando y hocicando al aire.

El desconocido presionó las manos de Bella sobre la valla hasta que éstas se juntaron, luego asió ambas con una de las suyas y llevó la otra hasta el estómago de la mujer.

Bella se tensó sin saber bien por qué. El roce de sus dedos sobre la camiseta era cálido, demasiado cálido.

«Esto no me está pasando a mí», pensó. «No puedo estar en mitad del campo, pegada a un tío que no sé ni cómo es, observando a un par de caballos a punto de echar un polvo... Y con ganas de echarlo yo misma.»

El semental negro volvió a repetir el baile y la yegua volvió a levantar su cola. En el momento en que él se acercó, ella la bajó otra vez.

—Menuda calienta pollas está hecha —comentó Bella apoyando la barbilla en el dorso de la mano que sujetaba las suyas. Era trigueña, con uñas cortas y limpias. Sintió sus dedos callosos acariciándole los nudillos. «No debería estar relajada, este tipo me está seduciendo y ni siquiera sé quién es...»

—Negro sabe lo que se hace, ahora es cuando va a empezar a impresionarla —susurró él.

—Ya veo —replicó burlona. Quería que él dejara de susurrar, que levantara la voz hasta su tono normal. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía le reconocería.

—No miras adonde debes. Cualquier yegua se sentiría impresionada ante él —aseveró el desconocido pegando su ingle a las nalgas de Bella.

Estaba erecto.

Ambos machos lo estaban.

El pene del caballo se alargaba hasta casi el corvejón, a mitad de la pata trasera.

La verga del desconocido se acomodaba entre las nalgas de Bella; dura, gruesa, quemándola a través de la tela de los vaqueros.

Bella se quedó petrificada. Debería girarse y darle una buena patada en los cojones, pero no podía. Mentira, no quería. Hacía tanto tiempo que nada ardía en ella, que no sentía la sangre correr alterada por sus venas... Continuó inmóvil.

El semental se acercó a la yegua, ésta lo ignoró; la golpeó suavemente con la testa en los lomos, ella no se movió.

El desconocido posó sus labios sobre la nuca de Bella. Ella sintió su lengua cálida y húmeda lamiéndola en círculos, acercándose poco a poco a la vena que le latía erráticamente en el cuello para apretar los labios contra ella y absorber con fuerza, justo en mitad de un latido. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y bajó directo hasta su vagina.

El semental negro tampoco se había quedado quieto. Bailaba alrededor de la yegua, acercándose a ella para golpearla con el hocico en las ancas para alejarse al instante en un baile frustrante que dio como resultado que ésta apartara a un lado la cola y expusiera levemente su vulva hinchada para volver a ocultarla al segundo siguiente. El semental se alejó, el pene bamboleó inmenso entre sus patas traseras cuando levantó las delanteras y lanzó un potente relincho.

El desconocido recorrió con los dedos el camino desde el estómago a los pechos y sostuvo el izquierdo en la palma de su mano; sus dedos extendidos abarcaron el seno y lo tentaron suavemente, deslizándose sobre el pezón fugazmente. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que su mejilla encontró la del desconocido, pero él la empujó con el mentón hasta que quedó apoyada en su hombro duro y masculino. Luego recorrió con los labios la delicada clavícula femenina, raspándola con su incipiente barba y mandando destellos de placer con cada áspero roce. Bella cerró los ojos, frustrada por no ser capaz de verle, de reconocer su voz.

—Abre los ojos —ordenó él con voz enronquecida.

Bella le obedeció a duras penas, sus músculos no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro. Las piernas estaban flojas, sin fuerzas; las manos todavía reposaban sobre la valla, sujetas por las de él; su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración errática, ansiando un nuevo roce de sus dedos callosos.

El semental estaba tras la yegua. Le hocicaba las ancas, empujándola y alejándose de ella. En ese momento el alazán elevó la cola y el semental hundió el hocico en la vulva; frotó su morro en ella, humedeciéndolo, para separarse al instante del fruto prohibido; su verga mostrándose en todo su esplendor.

La mano del desconocido liberó las suyas, recorrió lentamente los brazos y aterrizó sobre su estómago. Pero no se detuvo allí, bajó hasta encontrar la cinturilla de los vaqueros y se coló bajo ellos, quemándole la piel.

Bella sintió los dedos recorriendo los rizos de su pubis; presionando su vulva, húmeda al igual que la de la yegua.

«Estoy libre, me ha soltado; debería darme la vuelta, golpearle, escapar, salir corriendo», pensó. Pero no lo hizo, no quería hacerlo.

Se aferró con fuerza a la cerca, los dedos temblándole de anticipación, las rodillas débiles por la excitación, la mirada fija en los dos corceles... Se acercaba el final.

El semental volvió a alzar las patas delanteras. Bella no podía apartar la vista de la inmensa verga negra; brillante y rígida, larga y orgullosa, gruesa y lisa... Parecía suave. Tan suave como las caricias de las yemas del desconocido en sus labios vaginales.

La mano que jugaba con su pecho izquierdo se desplazó lentamente hacia el derecho, los dedos rodearon el pezón, lo pellizcaron, tiraron de él y sintió que la tierra sobre la que estaban posados sus pies desaparecía, que todo su mundo giraba alrededor de las manos de aquel hombre. La que excitaba sus pezones, la que abarcaba su vulva.

—Observa a los caballos —ordenó él, situando un dedo a cada lado del clítoris—. La yegua está preparada, su vagina está lubricada. Abre las patas y levanta la cola, ofreciéndose sumisa. —Apretó los dedos contra el clítoris y Bella estuvo a punto de estallar.

El pie enfundado en la bota campera del desconocido la golpeó suavemente en los tobillos hasta que abrió más las piernas. Bella jadeó con fuerza cuando vio desaparecer su gruesa y trigueña muñeca por debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones, se olvidó de respirar cuando sus dedos llegaron hasta la entrada de su vagina.

— ¿Qué crees que hará Negro ahora? —preguntó susurrando.

—No... No lo sé... —respondió Bella cerrando los ojos, perdida en las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Míralos —ordenó severo.

Bella obedeció.

El semental se colocó tras la yegua y elevó las patas delanteras para cubrirla, encerrándola bajo su cuerpo, sujetándola por las ancas. La enorme y pulida verga en su máxima extensión, los testículos hinchados balanceándose bajo su negra y tupida cola.

Bella se humedeció los labios.

El negro corcel penetró de una sola embestida la entrada rosada e hinchada de la yegua alazana.

El desconocido introdujo con fuerza dos dedos dentro de su vagina al mismo tiempo que presionaba el clítoris con el pulgar.

Las rodillas dejaron de sostenerla, pero él la sujetó por el estómago sin dejar de bombear con los dedos en su vagina. Dentro y fuera. Dentro y fuera. Con fuerza. Rápidamente, curvando los nudillos en cada embestida a la vez que azotaba con el pulgar el clítoris endurecido.

—Para... por favor... Para... —rogó Bella con voz apenas audible.

El desconocido hizo caso omiso. Pegó más su ingle a las nalgas y comenzó a frotarse contra ella.

Bella creyó que se rompería en pedazos. Él empujaba con su pene inhiesto y sólido contra sus glúteos mientras sus dedos le invadían la vagina sin pausa. Su pulgar recorría en apretados y húmedos círculos el clítoris, mientras la palma de su otra mano le quemaba el estómago.

El aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, la sangre ardía en sus venas, tenía los dedos blancos de apretar la cerca y sus labios abiertos jadeaban en busca de oxígeno.

El semental montaba a la yegua con fuerza. Los dedos del desconocido destrozaban los nervios de su sexo, mandando ramalazos de placer por todo su cuerpo, llevándola hasta donde nunca había llegado.

—Esto no está bien... —intentó razonar Bella al borde del orgasmo—. No debo...

—Córrete para mí —ordenó él—. Ahora.

Bella gritó. Tembló. Cayó en un abismo que no sabía que existía.

Se derrumbó sin fuerzas sobre la mano del desconocido, sintiendo sus ásperos dedos entre sus pliegues más íntimos, la palma de su mano húmeda por sus fluidos.

—Cierra los ojos y respira —ordenó él sosteniéndola.

Bella dejó caer las pestañas y se esforzó por volver a respirar con normalidad.

El desconocido la tumbó con suavidad sobre el suelo.

Esperó lánguida a que él la desnudara y se la follara con la misma intensidad con que la había masturbado, pero en vez de eso le sintió girarse y oyó sus pasos alejarse entre los árboles.

Abrió los ojos confundida.

El semental pastaba tranquilo al otro lado de la valla, sus instintos satisfechos.

La yegua sacudía la cabeza como saliendo de un sueño.

Giró la cabeza y buscó a su alrededor. El prado, vacío; la puerta del establo, cerrada; la cabaña... Tal vez el desconocido había ido a la cabaña.

Se levantó lentamente, sus piernas aún no respondían con rapidez.

Un paso, otro paso, otro más hasta llegar a la choza. La puerta estaba cerrada y las ventanas tenían cortinas que le impedían ver el interior. Estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta con los puños, pero sabía que sería inútil. Él se había ido. Había oído sus pasos alejándose en dirección contraria, hacia los árboles que rodeaban el claro. No lo encontraría si él no quería. Y parecía que ése era el caso.

— ¡Cabrón! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. Cabrón... —repitió entre dientes sabiendo que no tenía derecho a insultarlo, ni siquiera a enfadarse.

No tenía derecho a sentirse ofendida. Él no le había obligado a hacer nada; de hecho no había hecho nada más que dejarse llevar y aceptar el placer que él le daba.

—Pude haberme ido. Él me soltó, pude haber echado a correr, haber gritado, haberme girado y verle la cara. Pero no lo hice —reconoció para sí— ¿Por qué no lo hice?

Respiró profundamente y se colocó la ropa. Tenía los pezones sensibles. La vulva le latía con el recuerdo del orgasmo. Los músculos de la vagina se le contraían involuntariamente.

El clítoris ardía.

Miró a la yegua y se acercó hasta ella. Ésta la miró curiosa.

—Nos lo hemos pasado bien esta tarde... Espero que haya merecido la pena, tú te quedaras aquí con tu semental, ignorando lo que te rodea; yo volveré al pueblo y rezaré porque mi semental no se vaya de la lengua y no me haga sentir como una puta en un sitio en el que no me siento yo misma.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el camino asfaltado, esperando que éste llevara a alguna carretera que confluyera con la del pueblo. Realmente no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba.

* * *

**(1)****La villa de Mombeltrán se encuentra situada al sur de la provincia de Ávila y a 70 km de su capital, a la que accede a través de los puertos del Pico y de Menga, forma parte de la Comarca del Valle del Tiétar y es punto central del denominado Barranco de las Cinco Villas, desde donde se puede admirar uno de los paisajes más impresionantes de la vertiente sur de la Sierra de Gredos. Su altura sobre el nivel del mar es de 635 metros**

**(2)****La Cruz del Rollo está situada en una de las entradas de Mombeltrán**

**Bueno, aquí estoy con esta adaptación, es la primera que hago :) los días que actualizare no lo se con exactitud, pero lo que si se es que serán días de semana y no pasaran de cinco a seis días, espero les guste la historia!**

**aahhhh y gracias a mi Amore Gladys (MonitaGG'Cullen Lutz) por la ayuda!**

**Gracias por las alertas y los reviews: MonitaGG'Cullen Lutz, ErandiLina, alexf1994**

**Lucerito!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son**__**de**___**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

«Más alto que yo, piel bronceada, manos fuertes... ¿Qué más? ¡Qué más!»

Se había repetido esa pregunta una y mil veces en el tiempo transcurrido desde su visita al campo. Dos días sin salir de la casa eran muchos minutos dedicados a comerse el coco, y eso era a lo que se había consagrado sin tregua: a preguntarse por qué no había salido corriendo cuando tuvo la oportunidad; por qué había reaccionado de esa manera... Pero sobre todas las cosas, se había estrujado una y otra vez el cerebro intentando reconocer una voz que estaba segura que no era la primera vez que escuchaba.

Para las dos primeras preguntas tenía respuesta: no había huido porque no se había sentido amenazada, más bien todo lo contrario, y había reaccionado de esa manera porque era una mujer normal y corriente con las fantasías que toda fémina tiene en algún momento de su vida.

El último interrogante seguía siendo una incógnita. Y eso la llenaba de frustración. Si él hubiera hablado en un tono de voz normal en vez de dedicarse a susurrar, lo hubiera reconocido. Pero no, el muy cabrón lo sabía, por eso había bajado la voz.

Miró por la ventana, la gente del pueblo caminaba por las calles ajena a su angustia. Llevaba dos días encerrada, horrorizada de pensar que en el momento en que pisara la calle, la gente la señalaría con el dedo mientras murmuraba lo zorra que era por dejarse sobar por el primer tipo que se le presentaba.

Pegó la frente al cristal y cerró los ojos. ¡Era lo que le faltaba! No sólo era «una extraña» a la que todo el mundo miraba y sobre la que casi todos cuchicheaban, ¡ahora además les había dado motivos para hacerlo! ¿Cómo había sido tan inconsciente?

Por el momento su suegro parecía no saber nada, pero estaba segura de que antes o después le llegarían rumores; al fin y al cabo se había dejado masturbar por un hombre —desconocido para más señas—, y los hombres jamás mantenían la puta boca cerrada.

Temía con pesar el momento en que su suegro lo descubriera. No diría nada, la apreciaba demasiado como para mencionárselo, pero la observaría con esa mirada horrible, mezcla de pena y desilusión que dedicaba a quienes le decepcionaban. Y ella no podría soportarlo.

No. Estaba decidido, no saldría de casa hasta el final de las vacaciones, para lo cual únicamente faltaban tres semanas. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué coño le había prometido a su hijo que pasarían las vacaciones en el puto pueblo de mierda? Porque su padre había muerto ese invierno y Alec quería pasar las vacaciones en el pueblo, como todos los años, pero no quería estar solo.

Desde su separación, hacía ya cinco años, Alec pasaba julio en la playa con ella y agosto en el pueblo con su padre. Este año su hijo quería ir al pueblo a toda costa, encontrarse con sus primos, que de paso también eran sus mejores amigos, y refugiarse en brazos de su tío y de su abuelo; pero no quería enfrentarse solo a la mirada compasiva de la gente. Así que Bella se resignó, olvidó la playa por un año y acompañó a su hijo a Mombeltrán. Aún se estaba arrepintiendo.

Se levantó del alféizar de la ventana y se dirigió hacia la única parte de la casa que consideraba suya: su habitación, su escritorio. El portátil estaba abierto sobre éste. Tres semanas no eran demasiadas si tenía Internet al alcance de un clic. Encendió el PC y esperó. Ni siquiera Internet tenía prisa en ese lugar perdido de la mano de Dios.

—Bella, hija, no te lo tomes a mal, pero nos tienes preocupados —dijo Carlisle entrando en su habitación sin llamar. Bella frunció el ceño—. Llevas dos días encerrada en casa. Deberías salir, al fin y al cabo estás de vacaciones.

—Estoy bien aquí, gracias Carlisle —contestó educadamente a su suegro. Que el hijo hubiera sido un malnacido no significaba que el padre fuera mala persona; de hecho, era todo lo contrario.

—No estás bien. Nadie puede estar bien encerrado entre cuatro paredes. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Por supuesto que no. —«Dímelo tú», pensó. «¿Te ha dicho alguien que soy una puta?»

—Estamos preocupados por ti, hija.

—No os preocupéis. Estoy bien. Gracias —mintió Bella, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el escritorio.

—Alec y yo hemos pensado en ir esta tarde a Icona a merendar, nos gustaría que nos acompañaras.

—Odio comer en el campo —aseveró Bella.

Icona era un prado lleno de hierbajos y bichos, con un arroyo poblado de mosquitos chupa sangre al que iba medio pueblo a merendar y chismorrear. No quería encontrarse con nadie.

—Bella, tu hijo ha perdido a su padre... —La interpelada alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada apesadumbrada de Carlisle— y su madre no le hace caso porque se pasa el día encerrada en su cuarto. No creo que sea justo para Alec. —Bella se mordió los labios al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo, además de cobarde, egoísta—. Deja de hacer el idiota y acompáñanos. El pueblo no es tan malo.

—Está bien. Iré.

La merienda no estuvo mal, nadie la miró raro ni susurró en su presencia, tampoco se formaron grupitos para comentar a sus espaldas, o al menos ella no los vio. De hecho la gente fue muy amable, o todo lo amable que se puede ser con una persona que apenas habla. Bella sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero estaba muerta de miedo.

Con el paso de las horas —una merienda en el pueblo significaba pasear por el campo de mesa en mesa desde las seis de la tarde hasta que volvían a casa a las doce de la noche— Bella se fue relajando, sobre todo al comprobar que por lo visto su semental era el único hombre del mundo que no andaba cotorreando sobre sus conquistas.

Comenzó a observar a todos los hombres que había a su alrededor. Eliminó a todos los que no fueran del pueblo y alrededores; el desconocido tenía ese acento abulense único y especial, aun hablando en susurros. Descartó a los que eran más bajos que ella, lo cual era bastante difícil, ya que medía poco más de metro y sesenta y cinco; desechó también a los que no estaban bronceados, pero casi todos lo estaban, al fin y al cabo trabajaban en el campo y eso implicaba piel trigueña. Observó las manos, recordaba perfectamente las del desconocido: grandes, fuertes, bronceado, de uñas limpias y cortas, como las de la mayoría de los hombres del pueblo. También se fijó en el calzado, revisó atentamente a aquellos que llevaran botas camperas, aun sabiendo que era una soberana estupidez; todo el mundo tenía al menos un par de botas en su armario. Intentó recordar algo más. Creía que el desconocido tenía el cuerpo duro, musculoso... pero no estaba segura, sólo lo había sentido contra su espalda, y lo que más había notado era su tremenda erección... Y claro, no podía ir mirando el paquete a los hombres, no era plan; aunque más de una vez se descubrió haciéndolo. «¡Joder!»

Para contentar a su hijo se intentó relacionar con la gente. Saludó a primos, tíos, cuñadas de primos, abuelos de primos y demás familia, que por cierto componía medio pueblo. Uf, lo odiaba. Era lo malo de aquel lugar, la mitad de la gente era familia directa de su suegro y la otra mitad, de su difunta suegra... Un horror. Era imposible alejarse de tanto besuqueo, abrazo e interrogatorio familiar.

Se pinchó con los pelos del bigote al besar a tía Carmen, la única hermana soltera del cuñado de Carlisle; respondió con calma a la prima Sue, prima hermana de su ex marido y dueña de la única peluquería del pueblo, lo que la convertía en la fuente oficial de (des)información, a la que todo el mundo acudiría en busca de noticias en cuanto Bella se diera la vuelta. Sonrió educada ante la parrafada que le echó Benjamín sobre las tierras que nadie cuidaba, primo segundo del primo hermano de su ex, y rezó para que un rayo la fulminara ipso facto ante la cháchara de más de media hora de la tía abuela Lilian, hermana de alguno de los cuñados de los primos de quién sabe qué familiar. Consiguió alejarse de ella al ver a su cuñado apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

—¡Anda! ¡Si ése es Edward! —gritó, no porque estuviera entusiasmada de ver a su cuñado, sino porque la tía Lilian era sorda como una tapia— ¡Hace años que no le veo!

—Hijita, deberías ir a saludarlo, seguro que tiene muchas cosas que contarte.

—Lo dudo —dijo entre dientes Bella.

—¿Que has dicho?

—¡Seguro! ¡Voy a saludarlo! ¡Adiós!

Echó a andar antes de que la buena señora cambiara de opinión y la volviera a coger del brazo para seguir hablando. Disimuladamente se limpió la cara con la camiseta; no sólo estaba sorda como una tapia, también era campeona en el lanzamiento de perdigones entre dientes...

«¿Qué le costaría comprarse una dentadura postiza? Seguro que así se ahorraría muchísima saliva.»

Su cuñado seguía apoyado en el tronco del roble, indiferente, mirándola con una sonrisa irónica en los labios e intuyendo, sin duda, que le había usado de excusa para librarse de la familia. Dudó entre dirigirse a él o dar media vuelta y perderse en el bosque, quizá con un poco de suerte aparecería el Lobo Feroz para devorarla, liberándola de la martirizante merienda familiar. Miró hacia atrás, la anciana señora la observaba fijamente. Suspiró, no le quedaba otra que acercarse a Edward por mucho que prefiriera morir a manos de un batallón de hormigas devora hombres. ¿Cómo se llamaban las de esa película de Charlton Heston? Mmm, no lograba recordarlo.

Sintió la mirada de Edward fija en ella y se preparó para una charla difícil. No porque su cuñado fuera un hombre complicado, que lo era, ni porque fuera ofensivo, que también lo era, sino porque había que sacarle las palabras con sacacorchos a no ser que tuviera ganas de hablar. Entonces era todavía peor.

En fin, más dolorosos eran los besos de tía Carmen. Al menos Edward estaba bien afeitado.

—Hola —saludó tendiéndole la mano.

—Hola cuñada —respondió él con su voz potente y ruda—. ¿No me vas a dar un beso? A la tía Carmen se lo has dado y se afeita peor que yo. —Bella gruñó para sus adentros, su cuñado parecía leerle el pensamiento en: los momentos menos oportunos.

—Tan agradable como siempre —refunfuñó, poniéndose de puntillas y besándole la mejilla lisa y tersa. Se fijó en las pequeñas arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos, antes no las tenía. Claro que hacía más de cinco años que no lo veía.

—Todo sea por las apariencias —contestó él saludando con la mano a la tía Lilian.

—¿Cómo se llamaban las hormigas esas que devoraban a la gente en la película de Charlton Heston? —preguntó Bella de sopetón. No es que tuviera mucho interés en saberlo, pero como decía Edward, había que guardar las apariencias, y si se iban a tirar cinco minutos haciendo como que se llevaban bien, era necesario conversar aunque fuera de gilipolleces.

—¿Así es como iniciáis una conversación las personas de la capital? —respondió burlón—. No sabía que en Madrid fuerais tan originales.

—Así es como los madrileños mandamos a la mierda a los imbéciles —contestó Bella enseñándole el puño cerrado con el dedo corazón estirado.

—Vaya modales. Ten cuidado, medio pueblo te está observando —dijo saludando con la cabeza a alguien situado detrás de Bella.

Esta se giró para encontrarse con la mirada afilada del cura del pueblo que, por si fuera poco, también era primo segundo, o tercero, del hermano de la cuñada de su suegro. O algo por el estilo. ¡Joder! ¡Estaba rodeada de familiares! ¡Era como la invasión de La guerra de los mundos, pero con tíos, primos y abuelos en vez de extraterrestres! Sonrió con la sonrisa más falsa del mundo y se giró para fulminar con la vista a su cuñado, cosa que a él le resbaló por completo.

—¿Qué tal te va la vida? —preguntó con los dientes apretados, intentando dar la impresión de una charla amena entre cuñados.

—Igual que hace cuatro años. ¿O son cinco? —contestó Edward, insinuando con esto el tiempo que llevaban sin verse—. No aprietes tanto los dientes o estallarán por la presión —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, a la vez que la cogía del codo—. Vamos a dar un paseo.

—¿Contigo? ¡Antes prefiero que me devore la marabunta! —Eso era, por fin le salía el nombre de las hormigas asesinas—. Aunque... pensándolo mejor, prefiero que te devoren a ti —dijo con una enorme y falsa sonrisa zafándose del brazo por el que le sujetaba.

Se quedaron con la mirada fija uno en el otro. Edward apretó los puños junto a sus potentes muslos mientras una gruesa vena comenzaba a latir visiblemente en su cuello, síntoma inequívoco de que estaba ligeramente cabreado. Bella alzó la barbilla y se cruzó de brazos desafiándole.

Se comportaba con su cuñado de una manera totalmente irracional. Ella era una mujer tranquila, pasiva, con una actitud casi indiferente ante todo. Menos con su cuñado, con él sacaba a relucir un carácter endiablado que dejaría pasmados incluso a sus amigos más íntimos; si es que los tuviera, claro. No lo odiaba, pero casi. No tenía motivos para comportarse así con él, ni para volcar sobre él todas sus frustraciones y decepciones, pero así era y no podía evitarlo. Hacía cinco años en un momento de desengaño, despecho y desesperanza había matado al mensajero. Y ése había sido Edward. Mala suerte para él.

—Tenemos que hablar a solas —ordenó Edward dando dos pasos hacia Bella, pegándose a ella e intentando imponerse con su presencia.

Bella bufó. No la impresionaban sus casi dos metros de altura, ni el metro entre hombro y hombro, ni mucho menos el ancho cuello con la vena latiendo, por no hablar de lo risibles que eran sus brazos llenos de musculitos imponentes o sus largas piernas de muslos bien definidos enfundadas en vaqueros desgastados.

—Vas listo —siseó en respuesta a su orden. Los ojos verdes de Edward se tornaron amenazantes bajo el mechón de pelo cobrizo que intentaba ocultarlos.

—Vaya, vaya... Mira quién está aquí —interrumpió el duelo de miradas un hombre alto de cabellos color ébano, piel morena, ojos azules y sonrisa Profident en los labios—. Por fin has escapado de la casa-prisión del tío Carlisle. Aunque has saltado de la sartén para caer en las brasas —susurró divertido en el oído de Bella.

—¡Emmett! ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó la mujer con una radiante, y por primera vez en el día, feliz sonrisa.

—Lo mismo que tú, penitencia.

—Idiota —soltó entre dientes Edward.

—Yo también estoy encantado de verte, primo —comentó irónico mientras miraba seductor a Bella—. Creo que tío Sam ha traído su famoso orujo de hierbas casero. Vamos a saludarle —dijo el recién llegado cogiendo a Bella del brazo—. Chao, primo.

—Adiós. —Bella se despidió con una sonrisa. Emmett era la única persona divertida que conocía en el pueblo y es encantada de haberse encontrado con él.

Edward observó a su primo y a la ex mujer de su hermano alejarse, caminando uno junto al otro, susurrándose cosas al oído y estallando en carcajadas. Inspiró con fuerza y apretó los puños hasta que crujieron los nudillos. ¿No quería hablar con él? Perfecto. Llevaba cinco años esperando esa conversación, le daba lo mismo esperar cinco más. Pero antes o después, prometió en silencio, hablarían.

**Hola! Espero que les este gustando la historia… poco a poco sabrán mas sobre ese hombre misterioso! XD**

**Gracias por las alertas y los reviews: MonitaGG'Cullen Lutz, ErandiLina, alexf1994, Jess, Bella Masen Mckrty, NorixBella Leon de Masen.**

**Lucerito!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son**__**de**___**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

El sol iluminaba a medias la cabaña, manteniéndola entreclaros y sombras. Las hojas de los robles, los pájaros surcando el cielo, las ardillas subiendo y bajando por las altas ramas, el sonido lejano de algún animal escarbando en el suelo cubierto de hojarasca y musgo y el relincho de Negro componían la única música que le gustaba escuchar al hombre que, sentado en el porche, se mecía lánguidamente sobre la mecedora.

Cálidos rayos de sol ascendían por sus piernas deteniéndose al llegar a la cintura y dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo en penumbra.

Su postura indolente reflejaba aburrimiento. La pierna izquierda colgando del reposa brazos; el pie derecho apoyado descalzo en el suelo, dando vida a la danza de la mecedora; sus manos reposando en aparente tranquilidad sobre los muslos, cubiertos por unos viejos vaqueros.

Si las sombras hubieran permitido que la luz entrara por completo en el porche, ésta iluminaría su semblante duro y pensativo. El aparente relax que denotaba su postura, no en más que la calma antes de la tormenta. Ocultos entre las sombras, sus ojos vigilantes y su mente afilada no paraban de darle vueltas a la misma idea una y otra vez.

Esa tarde se cumplía una semana.

Una semana desde que la volvió a ver.

Una semana desde que volvió a respirar su aroma.

Una semana desde que recorrió con sus dedos la suavidad de su piel.

Una semana desde que los impregnó en su esencia.

Una semana muriendo por tocarla de nuevo, por sentirla entre sus manos, por saborearla.

Una semana sabiendo que el sueño se había esfumado en el aire.

Apretó los labios, enfadado consigo mismo. Los sueños, sueños son. No merecía la pena esperar de ellos nada más que unas cuantas erecciones matutinas.

Dejó de impulsarse con el pie y observó el claro que él mismo había desbrozado de árboles. El semental negro correteaba inquieto en el cercado, intuyendo el estado de ánimo de su dueño, nervioso sin saber bien por qué. La yegua alazana, fiel a su carácter tranquilo e impasible, pastaba indiferente a todo lo que no fuera espantar las moscas con la cola.

El corcel negro se acercó hasta el extremo de la cerca más próximo a la cabaña y lanzó un potente relincho.

—No pierdas el tiempo, Negro, aprovecha que Roja está en celo y tíratela antes de que se esfume el sueño —gritó enfadado. El animal le respondió con un bufido. El hombre sonrió enseñando sus blancos dientes—. No, Negro. No va a volver —aseveró.

Cerró los ojos, recordando.

Le había sorprendido encontrar a Bella observando a los caballos. Tanto que, sin pensar lo que hacía, se dejó llevar por la necesidad de sentir el calor femenino contra su piel. Cuando la sintió sobresaltarse e intentar alejarse de él, todos sus instintos le ordenaron que se lo impidiera; por eso la sujetó con su cuerpo y sus manos. Después, sin saber bien por qué, decidió reírse un poco de su mojigatería y hacerla ruborizar con el relato detallado del apareamiento de los corceles. Y fue en ese preciso instante cuando su mundo se tornó patas arriba. Ella no sólo no se había espantado, sino que se había excitado. Pudo olerlo, sentir los temblores del cuerpo de Bella pegado al suyo, ver la vena latir en su cuello.

Nunca, ni en sus sueños más salvajes, habría imaginado a Bella reaccionando así. Sin miedo, con curiosidad, mostrándole su sexualidad sin ruborizarse. En ese momento perdió el control. Dejé de ser el hombre que trataba de ser y se convirtió en el que realmente era.

Se movió inquieto sobre la mecedora. Su pene había cobrado vida. Los botones del vaquero le molestaban, la tela le aprisionaba la tremenda erección.

—Qué más da —murmuró—, estoy solo. Ella no va a volver, pero tengo el recuerdo y lo pienso disfrutar.

Se desabotonó los pantalones y, sin molestarse en bajárselos por las caderas, se sacó el pene erecto e hinchado. Tanto que casi dolía. Lo acarició lentamente, intentando hacer durar la sensación, y cerró los ojos.

Sus dedos recorrieron toda la longitud y se detuvieran en el glande. Jugueteó con la abertura de la uretra, recogiendo la humedad que brotaba de ella y deslizándola por toda la corona; la mano izquierda se coló por debajo de la tela hasta que encontró los testículos, los acogió cuidadosamente en la palma y los sacó de la prisión del vaquero.

Era una estampa impresionante. Un hombre alto, fibroso, vestido sólo con unos pantalones derrumbado sobre una mecedora de roble hecha a mano. Sus enormes y bronceadas manos recorriendo con lentitud la tremenda erección que asomaba entre la tela vaquera.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gruñido. En su mente la veía a ella morderse los labios cuando la penetraba con los dedos, la sentía temblar contra su pecho al llegar al orgasmo, notaba sus senos cálidos, sus pezones enderezándose entre los dedos.

Sus manos aceleraron las caricias y comenzó a imaginar. Bella de pie, frente a él, cerrando los ojos ante su beso, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el roce de su barba. Su lengua recorriendo la suave y pálida clavícula, lamiéndole el cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, deslizándose sobre la comisura de su boca, absorbiéndola hasta que ella exhalaba un gemido. La lengua colándose en su interior, recorriendo sus dientes blancos como perlas, bebiéndose sus jadeos. Los cuerpos de ambos tan pegados que ni un pétalo cabría entre ellos. Las blancas manos de Bella, sus dedos de pianista, largos y delgados acogiendo su erección, acariciándola...

Las nalgas se le despegaron del asiento de madera. Todo su cuerpo en tensión, los labios apretados, las fosas nasales inhalando aire con demasiada rapidez como para llamarlo respiración.

—No vas a volver —aseveró—, pero te tengo presa en mis sueños —afirmó sintiendo cómo el clímax se acercaba. Un fuerte relincho cortó los sonidos del monte. Abrió los ojos y sus manos detuvieron los movimientos espasmódicos. Todo su cuerpo gritó de dolor al verse privado de la culminación.

Bella estaba de pie sobre el camino de cemento. Al borde del claro. A unos sesenta metros de la cabaña. De él.

Su mirada fija en él volaba desde los pies descalzos hasta las manos inmóviles sobre el pene erecto, escrutaba las sombras que le ocultaban el torso y la cara.

El hombre ignoró el dolor punzante de sus testículos, ignoró los relinchos del semental negro, ignoró al mundo entero. Ella había vuelto.

Bella dio un paso, salió del camino y entró en el claro entornando los ojos, intentando verle las facciones más allá de las sombras que las ocultaban.

Sonrió irónico. Ella no sabía quién era, no tenía ni la más remota idea.

«Y por eso ha vuelto», pensó en un destello de claridad. No sabe quién es su amante secreto, la curiosidad la ha hecho regresar.

Y lo supo. Sin lugar a dudas, sin temor a equivocarse, lo supo.

En el mismo instante en que ella descubriera su identidad, el sueño terminaría.

Podía ser honesto y descubrirse ante ella. Podía arriesgarse a estar equivocado, mostrarse ante ella y rezar para que no saliera huyendo. Podía, pero no lo haría. Hacía años que había aprendido que si no tomaba lo que quería en el momento en que estaba a su alcance, luego era demasiado tarde. Y él quería a Bella. Siempre la había querido. Siempre la había deseado. Si ahora podía obtener parte de ella, tocar su piel, entrar en su cuerpo, tomaría lo que le ofreciera; más incluso, aunque ella no supiera quién la poseía, quién la tocaba, quién la saboreaba. Y si con el tiempo lograba entrar en su mente y hacerse un hueco allí, perfecto. Si por el contrario acababa con una patada en los cojones por meterse donde no debía... En fin, cosas peores le habían pasado. Como por ejemplo, perder un sueño.

Se levantó lentamente de la mecedora hasta posicionarse erguido en el porche; la mitad superior del cuerpo oculta en sombras, la mitad inferior imponente ante la mirada de la mujer. No se molestó en esconder su erección bajo los pantalones que reposaban en sus caderas. Mostraba orgulloso su pene erecto, grueso y brillante. _Desafiante_.

Bella notó cómo sus pezones se endurecían y su vagina palpitaba. Se mordió los labios sin retirar la vista de la estampa del hombre en todo su indómito atractivo. Dio un paso más y se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que él saliera de entre las sombras. Esperando que mostrara sus rasgos.

El desconocido sonrió para sí, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Se giró y entró en la cabaña dejando la puerta abierta en una clara invitación.

Rezó porque Bella aceptara.

**Aquí esta nuestro hombre misterioso, ya saben un poco más de él, así que saquen sus conclusiones!**

**Gracias por las alertas y los reviews: MonitaGG'Cullen Lutz, ErandiLina, alexf1994, Jess, Bella Masen Mckrty, NorixBella Leon de Masen, .**

**Besos,**

**Lucerito!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son****de**_**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Bella se quedó petrificada al ver que él entraba en la cabaña pero no cerraba la puerta.

—¿Qué coño significa esto? —susurró para sí—. No seas idiota, sabes bien lo que significa. Te está invitando a entrar. Lo que no tienes tan claro es si vas a aceptar la invitación.

Dio un paso. Dudó. Miró a su alrededor. Los caballos en el cercado, los árboles rodeando el claro, el sol alto en el cielo. No había nadie más. Nadie que pudiera verla e ir con el cuento al pueblo. Y el desconocido, por ahora, había sido discreto.

Excepcionalmente discreto.

Había pasado una semana desde su primer encuentro. Una semana de calor sofocante, noches ardientes, sábanas empapadas en pasión insatisfecha y sueños oscuros con un hombre sin cara. Un hombre que hacía escasos segundos se estaba masturbando frente a ella sin ningún pudor, pensó, sintiendo su estómago contraerse.

Vestido sólo con los vaqueros, acariciándose lentamente el pene con una mano y los testículos con la otra, sentado indolente mientras impulsaba con un pie desnudo la mecedora de madera era la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida.

Se mordió los labios al sentir su vagina palpitar. Se estaba excitando con sólo pensarlo. ¡Mentira! Estaba excitada desde el segundo exacto en que había decidido acudir al claro. ¡Mentira de nuevo! Llevaba excitada desde el momento en que el desconocido la había inmovilizado contra la cerca, hacía ya seis días con sus noches.

«¿Pero qué coño me pasa? —pensó, enfadada—. ¿Me falta un tornillo, o qué?»

No le iban esa clase de jueguecitos peligrosos y desconocidos; inmovilización, aceptación, ¿sumisión? ¡No! Ella no era de esas. O tal vez sí... Sí con el hombre adecuado, aunque no tuviera ni idea de quién era, aunque no le hubiera visto el rostro. Un hombre alto, trigueño y con una verga que su mano no abarcaba por completo cuando se masturbaba.

Sintió humedad entre sus piernas al recordar. _Y no era sudor_.

Se alegró de llevar falda, si se hubiera puesto los pantalones de lino como pensó al principio, ahora mismo estarán empapados. Observó dudosa la puerta abierta de la cabaña, la excitante invitación no pronunciada.

¿Qué debía hacer? No. Esa no era la pregunta apropiada.

¿Qué quería hacer? Entrar en la cabaña. Sin dudarla

Dio un paso.

¿Quién era el desconocido? Ni idea.

¿Era peligroso? No, imposible.

¿Por qué no? Porque no había sentido miedo estando entre sus brazos. Porque hubiera podido hacerle cualquier cosa y sólo le había dado placer. El aura que le rodeaba era dominante, salvaje y, por alguna razón, sentía que podía confiar en él.

¿Quién es él? Se preguntó de nuevo. Seguro que era un hombre normal y corriente, un tipo simpático y puede que incluso tímido en la vida real.

¿Por qué no? Siendo sincera, ella tampoco era tan atrevida ni desvergonzada en la vida real. Pero ahí, en ese claro del bosque...

Todas las personas tenían una cara oculta. Una cara que sólo mostraban en ciertos momentos. En ciertos juegos. Y esto no era más que un juego, ¿verdad? Un juego excitante y prohibido, pero un juego al fin y al cabo.

Comenzó a caminar con seguridad hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros, se detuvo.

Estaba segura de que conocía al hombre misterioso. El susurro de su voz levantaba ecos en su memoria, pero no lograba aunar la voz con una cara conocida. No podía saber si era alguien cercano a ella.

Pero si vivía en el pueblo.

En el pueblo todo era tranquilidad y reposo. Sus habitantes se asomaban a la ventana y veían pasar el tiempo sin la menor inquietud. Se levantaban al alba para cuidar sus campos y al regresar salían a pasear por la calle para encontrarse con otros parroquianos con los que hablar. Nadie quedaba con nadie, simplemente se encontraban por casualidad. Se sentaban en los bancos frente a las montañas y miraban la vida pasar.

Se moría de angustia al pensar en el tiempo perdido, en los segundos desperdiciados.

Ella siempre tenía algún proyecto en mente, siempre iba corriendo a todas partes.

¿Y qué importaba eso ahora? Pensó irritada por la volatilidad de sus pensamientos.

Dio un paso más hacia la cabaña y volvió a detenerse.

¡Ay, Dios! ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? No sabía quién estaría esperándola tras la puerta. Contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de que era eso lo que la incitaba a continuar. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué iba a encontrar.

Se giró en dirección al camino. No iba a continuar con esa estupidez. Ni de coña.

Dio un paso, dos, tres. Se detuvo.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó entre dientes, frunció el ceño y sonrió irónica—. ¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre? ¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida? —canturreó—. Joder, ni que fuera José Luis Perales —exclamó irritada—. ¿Qué soy, una mujer o un avestruz que esconde la cabeza bajo tierra? —Inquirió girándose y encaminándose hacia la cabaña—. Soy una mujer adulta; una mujer decidida a coger el toro por los cuernos, o por donde haga falta. Una mujer segura de sí misma que va a cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida —finalizó, arrepentida en el mismo momento en que traspasó el umbral de la cabaña.

Se detuvo con un pie dentro y otro rúen, oteando en la penumbra del interior, pero no vio a nadie.

Entró, intrigada.

La cabaña era muy pequeña, sólo constaba de las cuatro paredes que se veían desde fuera. No había puertas que llevaran a ninguna otra habitación.

En dos de los muros se ubicaban unos grandes ventanales, tapados por tupidas cortinas que impedían el paso de la luz. La escasa claridad que iluminaba el habitáculo se colaba por la puerta entreabierta.

En el centro de la estancia había una mesa rectangular de madera con un par de sillas al lado; una gran cama, también de madera, estaba pegada a una pared junto a un arcón del mismo material que imaginó hacía las veces de mesilla; una exquisita chimenea de piedra y un aparador ocupaban la pared libre. No había nada más en la cabaña. Ni vivo ni muerto.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. ¿No había nadie dentro? imposible. Le había visto entrar, no existía ningún lugar donde esconderse y la única salida quedaba a su espalda.

La puerta se cerró de golpe dejando la cabaña a oscuras.

Bella gritó sobresaltada. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon desde atrás.

—Tranquila —susurró la voz de su amante misterioso— Estoy aquí.

Bella no pudo contestar, estaba perdida en su aroma, en su tacto, en su calidez.

La abrazó, cuando lo que quería hacer en realidad era arrodillarse ante ella y dar gracias a todos los dioses del cielo por su presencia.

_Había aceptado la invitación_.

Gimió de alivio sobre su preciosa y delicada nuca. Los minutos que había tardado en entrar habían sido los más difíciles de su vida.

Oculto tras la puerta, había esperado nervioso e ilusionado a que ella aceptara. Su pene erecto e insatisfecho le dolía esperanzado, sus testículos estaban tensos por la expectación, sus manos temblaban de impaciencia; pero lo que más le hacía sufrir eran los latidos angustiados de su corazón al pensar que ella no aceptaría, que se iría para no volver más. Y ahora estaba allí. Con él. Entre sus brazos.

Hundió la nariz en su cabello castaño e inspiró profundamente. Deseaba tumbarla en la cama y lamerla entera, saborear su paladar y fundirse con ella de todas las maneras posibles. Pero no podía. Debía permanecer a su espalda, sin descubrir su identidad, sin poder acariciarla de frente ni reposar la cabeza entre sus pechos pequeños y sedosos. La cabaña estaba en penumbra, pero las negras pupilas de Bella no tardarían en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y entonces lo miraría a los ojos y sabría quién era él. Y cuando eso sucediera, el sueño se evaporaría para siempre.

No podía permitirlo. La deseaba demasiado. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperándola.

Tomaría lo que le fuera entregado. No se arriesgaría en quimeras.

Las manos del hombre aflojaron su agarre, pero no la soltaron. Al contrario, comenzaron a recorrer su estómago, a buscar en la camisa las pequeñas aberturas entre los botones e introducir los dedos en ellas. Trazó círculos alrededor de su ombligo, deslizó las callosas yemas por los huecos de las costillas, subió lentamente hasta tocar el encaje del sujetador...

Bella jadeaba buscando aire con cada roce; sus pezones se endurecieron, ansiosos por sentir las caricias del hombre. Sus sentidos se vieron inundados con el aroma a jabón y virilidad. Inhaló con fuerza la esencia del desconocido, limpia y pura; la excitaba casi tanto como sus manos. Sintió su pene desnudo a través de la tela de la falda, pegándose a ella, quemándola en lugares adonde no alcanzaba la razón. Sus dedos se entretenían recorriendo los bordes del sujetador, tan delicadamente que la estaba volviendo loca. Quería sentir esa orgullosa verga dentro de ella, atacándola con dureza, abriéndola con su grosor apenas intuido.

Se revolvió entre los brazos del desconocido, intentando girarse; tocar aquello que sentía contra ella. El hombre la sujetó entre sus brazos, agarró la camisa y de un fuerte tirón arrancó los botones y se la bajó hasta los codos, amarrándola con ella, impidiéndola moverse.

—No te muevas —susurró en su oído. El desconocido fijó su mirada en el movimiento agitado de los pechos de Bella y respiró profundamente, necesítala tranquilizarse o sería incapaz de contenerse. Ancló sus manos en la cintura de la mujer y la alzó en vilo. Ella se dejó caer contra él, los brazos atorados en los costados, la cabeza apoyada en su poderosa clavícula. La llevó como si fuera una pluma hasta la mesa, dejándola resbalar por su cuerpo hasta que sus pies calzados con bailarinas blancas tocaron el suelo.

Bella sintió contra la espalda la piel masculina, cálida y desnuda, los musculosos pectorales. Él dejó que sus glúteos se deslizaran sobre los marcados abdominales y el pene hinchado se encajó en la unión de sus piernas, separado de su vulva por la falda y el tanga. Gimió frustrada. Lo quería dentro.

El hombre notaba en el tronco de su verga cada arruga de tela, su glande se extasiaba con la humedad que traspasaba el diminuto tanga que ella llevaba; tanta suavidad, tanta calidez, era casi insoportable.

Le liberó los brazos de las ataduras de la camisa y empujó su espalda, obligándola a inclinarse sobre la mesa hasta sus pezones cubiertos de encaje se apretaron contra la madera pulida. Le cogió las manos y las deslizó por la suave superficie hasta que la mujer quedó con los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza, las palmas apretadas contra la madera y los dedos extendidos.

La espalda desnuda se mostraba pálida y tentadora en contraste con la oscuridad del roble barnizado. Los muslos pegados al canto de la mesa hacían que las nalgas casi se alzaran en el aire esperando sus manos, sus caricias, su pene. Le fue alzando la falda lentamente, dejando asomar poco a poco las piernas delgadas y sedosas.

Bella sintió la calidez del ambiente en su piel cuando él le levantó la falda, pero no sintió sus dedos, ni su boca, ni su pene pegándose a ella ni siquiera cuando colocó la tela arrugada sobre su cintura y le bajó lentamente el tanga hasta quitárselo. No la tocó en ningún momento.

Gruñó frustrada y en respuesta oyó su risa sibilante. Se estiró más sobre la mesa y sus dedos tocaron algo suave. Levantó la cabeza extrañada, ante sus ojos encontró una... fusta. Se intentó incorporar de golpe. Una mano le apretó la espalda impidiéndoselo.

— ¿No te gusta? — susurró en su oído—. La he hecho para ti. Pensando en ti.

—¿La has hecho para mí? —jadeó Bella acariciando el mango de la fusta entre asustada y excitada.

—Con mis propias manos —aseveró él en voz baja, casi suspirando—. Durante todos estos días tallaba y pulía la madera del mango pensando en ti, lo envolví en cuero recordando el tacto de tu cuerpo y, cuando la terminé, me masturbé imaginando que te acariciaba con ella —finalizó casi gimiendo.

—¿Dolerá? —preguntó Bella sin saber por qué. Ella no quería jugar a eso, no le gustaban esos juguetes. Entonces, ¿por qué su vagina se contraía espasmódicamente?

El desconocido no respondió, sino que recorrió los brazos de Bella hasta llegar a la mano que acariciaba inconscientemente el suave cuero.

Bella vio sus fuertes y trigueños dedos asir el mango de la fusta. Jadeó entre asustada y expectante. Cerró los ojos.

Sintió una caricia tan suave como una pluma deslizarse por su espalda, dibujar círculos sobre su piel. No eran los dedos de su amante. Tampoco su lengua.

El desconocido dio un paso atrás, si quería acabar lo que había empezado necesitaba separarse de ella, de su calor.

Si la tocaba moriría de placer haciendo el más espantoso de los ridículos.

Recorrió lentamente con la flexible varilla de la fusta la piel femenina, con mucha suavidad, dejando que se acostumbrara a ella y acostumbrándose él a su vez a su manejo. Era la primera vez que la usaba para esos menesteres.

Bella estaba asombrada por la suavidad de las caricias, por la ternura en las palabras del hombre, por su propia reacción ante el juego.

Jadeó excitada al sentir una sensación distinta sobre su piel. El desconocido estaba recorriendo con sus labios el camino que creaba con la fusta, mandando escalofríos de calor por todo su cuerpo.

La piel de Bella sabía como la brisa salida del mar en una tarde de verano, era excitante, fresca y cálida a la vez. Rozó con cuidado su mandíbula rasposa en la suave piel de su cintura; dibujó con la lengua las hendiduras del final de su espalda, deteniéndose al llegar a la tela arrugada de la falda, y volvió a subir por el camino trazado. La trémula piel femenina palpitaba a su paso, su respiración se aceleraba haciendo que sus pulmones se expandieran con fuerza. Metió una mano entre la mesa y el cuerpo de Bella, retiró el sujetador y ahuecó bajo los pechos hinchados; pellizcó los pezones, alterando fuerza y suavidad mientras dirigía de nuevo la fusta hacia abajo, hasta la cintura, hasta la tela y más allá.

Bella dejó de respirar. Los labios del hombre pegado a su piel dibujaron una sonrisa.

La flexible varilla saltó sobre la tela y se detuvo sobre sus nalgas. Notó el roce picante moverse en círculos cada vez más pequeños sobre sus glúteos hasta quedar enterrado en ellos, presionando con la punta la sensible piel del ano.

—¡No! —jadeo.

—¿No? —gimió el dejando resbalar la fusta por el perineo hasta detenerla firmemente acomodada entre los labios vaginales.

—No —exhaló Bella, sin saber si se negaba a dejarse penetrar el ano o si le pedía que no se alejara del agujero entre sus nalgas. Se temía que era por esto último, pero no tuvo tiempo de recapacitar sobre ello.

El desconocido frotó la varilla en su vulva pegándose a su trasero, acomodando en el lugar donde había estado la fusta su grueso y rígido pene.

—Sí —exclamó Bella, sin saber por qué. El hombre casi se desmayó de placer al oírla asentir. Casi murió de éxtasis al sentirla presionar el trasero contra su pene, abrir más las piernas, pegarse a él y restregarse contra él.

El desconocido perdió el control. La fusta escapó de sus manos sin fuerza a la vez que él se derrumbaba sobre la espalda de la mujer y empujaba las caderas con energía. Estaba al borde del abismo.

Se obligó a detenerse, ella debía volar primero. Sólo así él sería libre de dejarse ir.

La sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos para impedirle que siguiera moviéndose. Bella gruñó frustrada, intentó incorporarse para obligarle a acabar lo que había empezado, pero él no se lo permitió. Posó sus labios ardientes sobre su nuca y mordió. ¡Mordió! Pero en vez de sentir dolor, un espasmo de placer le recorrió el cuerpo, quemándole el útero y convirtiendo su vagina en gelatina temblorosa.

Los dedos del desconocido se deslizaron veloces por su pubis hasta acabar adheridos a sus pliegues, la palma de su mano empujando con fuerza en el clítoris mientras el dedo anular se introducía en ella.

Bella se puso de puntillas, dándole mejor acceso a su vagina, empujando con más fuerza contra el estático pene pegado a sus nalgas, sintiendo contra el perineo los testículos pesados y llenos de esperma, dispuesto a ser liberado.

—Más —suplicó.

El desconocido le concedió el deseo. El dedo corazón la penetró junto al anular, lentamente; primero las yemas, después la primera falange, la segunda... Bella empujó con más fuerzas obligándole a hundirlos hasta los nudillos. El pulgar tomó posición en el clítoris e hizo magia sobre él.

Los sonidos del bosque se vieron rotos por jadeos roncos y gruñidos de placer, por la respiración fuerte y errática de dos cuerpos al límite de la resistencia. Al límite del placer.

—Más —gritó Bella.

Un tercer dedo se introdujo en ella bombeando con fuerza junto a los otros. Dentro y fuera. Con rapidez y dureza. _Ferozmente_.

La verga impulsándose contra sus glúteos, recorriendo la grieta entre ellos con premura, tentando el ano para alejarse en el momento en que parecía que se iba a introducir en él.

El hombre hundió la cara en la sedosa melena de Bella, muerto de pasión y miedo. Jamás se había sentido tan excitado e inseguro. Jamás la sangre en sus venas había quemado tanto como en este momento. Jamás había perdido el control como con ella. Jamás había deseado tanto dar placer a una mujer. Conseguir que Bella jadeara su nombre cuando llegara al orgasmo era la única razón de su existencia. Una quimera imposible, pensó cerrando los ojos.

—Necesito... —sollozó Bella —, necesito...

—Dilo —gruñó él, al borde del delirio.

—Te necesito a ti...

—Me tienes.

—Dentro de mí.

—¡Joder! —gritó frustrado. Bella se estremeció bajo él—. No puedo —susurró, recuperando en parte la compostura—. No tengo condones —masculló apesadumbrado.

—¿Condones? ¿Para qué quieres condones? —preguntó totalmente aturdida.

Luego cayó en la cuenta: para prevenir enfermedades. Gracias a su dificultad (por decirlo de manera delicada) para concebir, casi nunca había usado preservativos y, por supuesto, también pesaba mucho el hecho de que hacía años que no se acostaba con nadie. Y antes de eso, sólo lo había hecho con su ex marido.

El hombre notó que el cuerpo femenino se relajaba bajo el suyo. Retiró de la vulva hinchada la mano resbaladiza por los fluidos. Percibió el rayo de desilusión que se coló en la mente de Bella.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de olvidar comprar preservativos? ¿En qué coño estaba pensando? Pasó horas trabajando en la fusta, acariciándose hasta el orgasmo al imaginarse jugando con ella sobre el cuerpo de Bella, gritando de placer por las noches, soñando que se introducía en ella, y no había pensado ni por un momento en ir a una farmacia a comprar lo que realmente necesitaría si ella volvía. ¡Idiota!

Se agachó y recogió la fusta del lugar en el que había caído, en el suelo entre sus pies.

Bella intentó contener un sollozo, pero no pudo. ¿Por qué no había mantenido la boca cerrada? ¿Por qué había sido tan bocazas? Sólo había pensado en ella, como siempre; en su placer, en su satisfacción. Él le había dado todo sin pedir nada a cambio y ella se lo pagaba con exigencias. ¡Cómo podía ser tan estúpida! ¡Tan egoísta!

Apoyó las manos en la mesa, impulsándose con la intención de incorporarse, mirarle a la cara y disculparse por ser tan egoísta, fuera quien fuera él.

No se lo permitió. En el momento en que sus pechos se separaron de la pulida madera, la mano de dedos extendidos del hombre se plantó sobre su espalda y empujó con fuerza, aplastándola suavemente contra la mesa.

—No he acabado contigo —afirmó con un susurro.

La mano que le sujetaba bajó hasta las nalgas, un dedo se hundió entre ellas. Apoyó el poderoso antebrazo sobre el final de su espalda, inmovilizándola, y metió los pies descalzos entre los finos y delicados de Bella, abriéndole las piernas hasta que los músculos del interior de los muslos femeninos se quejaron.

¿Me va a follar sin condón?, pensó asustada, justo de sentir algo suave y duro entre sus muslos. Un segundo después, el mango de la fusta se sumergía en su interior.

El desconocido jadeó a la vez que Bella. Era tan excitante oírla gemir que estuvo a punto de correrse sin esperarla, sin hacerla volar. Apretó los dientes. Ni hablar.

Fijó la mirada en el mango de madera cubierto que tanto le había costado tallar. Penetraba con suavidad la vagina, haciéndola arquearse de placer, extrayendo gemidos sollozantes de sus labios. Había pasado días trabajando el cuero para dejarlo liso y sedoso y cada segundo había merecido la pena.

Bombeó con potencia introduciéndolo entero, rozando los labios vaginales con los nudillos para a continuación extraerlo despacio, muy despacio, hasta sacarlo casi por completo, haciéndola gruñir, para al instante enterrarlo de nuevo con fuerza.

Bella respiraba agitada, se tensaba; los músculos de su vagina se contraían intentando retener el falo en su interior, tratando de evitar que se escaparan las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que sentía los nudillos del desconocido rozar su vulva.

El hombre presentía que Bella estaba al límite, que le quedaban unos segundos para derrumbarse. El mismo sentía la mandíbula dolorida de tanto apretar los dientes. Notaba el escroto tenso, dispuesto a soltar la carga de semen que le quemaba la ingle; su pene dolorido saltaba en el aire buscando el contacto de la piel femenina que le haría explotar en un orgasmo sobrecogedor, capaz de hacerle perder el conocimiento.

Bella se estremeció al sentir cómo el dedo alojado entre sus nalgas comenzaba a moverse al mismo ritmo que la mano que empuñaba la fusta. Bajando hasta el perineo, recogiendo la humedad que rezumaba de su vagina, subiendo hasta la grieta entre sus nalgas, tentando y presionando su ano.

En el momento en que la fusta penetró hasta el fondo de su vagina y el dedo se introdujo en el ano, estalló.

Gritó como no había gritado nunca. Su cuerpo se agitó en espasmos, sin control. Su vagina se contrajo con fuerza a la vez que desde los pezones, rayos de éxtasis recorrían sus venas hasta quemarle el clítoris.

Él apretó sus nudillos contra la vagina de Bella, sintiendo las vibraciones de su orgasmo en la mano que agarraba la fusta. Esperó hasta que ella dejó de temblar y entonces, y sólo entonces, desenterró de su interior el objeto que tanta satisfacción le había dado.

Bella notó cada milímetro que salió de ella.

La presión sobre su espalda se retiró, estaba libre.

Presintió, más que oyó, al hombre alejarse de ella y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se giró, extendió las manos y le sujetó con fuerza la muñeca.

El desconocido se quedó petrificado. Su mente estaba tan pendiente de captar un último atisbo del precioso cuerpo de Bella antes de salir de la cabaña, que no se había percatado de que ella podía darse la vuelta, girarse hasta quedar frente a él, cara a cara. Su peor pesadilla había ocurrido.

Sus ojos mostraban todo el terror que rugía en su alma, pero Bella no lo vio.

No pudo verlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Espera —dijo temblorosa, con la cabeza baja y los ojos apretados fuertemente.

—No... —susurró el hombre.

—No te vayas...

—No puedo quedarme... No debes saber... —Se interrumpió al verla caer de rodillas en el áspero suelo.

—No romperé las reglas del juego —afirmó.

Recorriendo con sus manos las perneras de los vaqueros hasta dar con el final de la tela, se los bajó lentamente, gimiendo ante el tacto de las piernas cubiertas de suave vello. Los pantalones volaron hasta una esquina cuando los pies grandes y trigueños se deshicieron de ellos de una patada. Bella sonrió ante su impaciencia, se acercó a sus rodillas y deposito un suave beso en cada una. Le acarició los pies y subió, tanteando con las yemas el camino hasta sus genitales, siguiendo con labios y lengua el recorrido trazado a fuego con sus dedos.

El hombre jadeó con fuerza al sentirla sobre su piel. No podía verle la cara, seguía teniendo la cabeza inclinada. Posó una mano sobre su castaña coronilla, más por intentar mantener el equilibrio que por impedirle alzar la vista.

Cuando los gruesos y húmedos labios ascendieron por su ingle, cuando la cálida y suave mejilla rozó su pene, cuando los dedos acunaron con cuidado sus testículos, creyó que moriría. Cuando un húmedo roce acarició su glande, supo que estaba muerto y en el paraíso.

Bella aprendió la forma y el tamaño del pene con la lengua y los labios. Acarició con la palma de la mano los testículos a la vez que con los dedos presionaba suavemente el perineo y sonrió sobre el pene cuando lo oyó gruñir de placer.

Los labios de Bella rodeaban la corona de su verga, apretaban y soltaban; su lengua se introducía en la uretra tomando cada lágrima de semen que escapaba de ella. Los delicados dedos jugaban con sus testículos, los abandonaban subiendo por toda la longitud del pene acariciando la superficie tersa, tan sensibilizada que casi dolía con cada roce. Casi... Los dientes arañaban suavemente la piel del frenillo. Él dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los dientes para evitar gritar de placer.

Bella abrió los labios y él le enterró el pene en la boca, hasta que chocó contra la garganta.

Jadeó con fuerza al sentir el glande rozándola el paladar, al notar cómo los dientes le arañaban suavemente al subir y bajar por toda la longitud de su verga, cómo acariciaba con la lengua cada vena hinchada, cómo sus preciosas mejillas se contraían y presionaban al absorber con fuerza la corona del pene.

—Voy a correrme —logró decir. Bella aumentó la presión, sus labios subieron y bajaron más rápido, sus dedos recorrieron el perineo más intensamente—. No... puedo..., contenerme... más —susurró sin aire—. Sepárate —avisó sin soltarla el cabello que tenía asido en las manos.

Ella le ignoró. Lo absorbió con fruición, sin detenerse para respirar, regodeándose en la palpitación de las venas hinchadas que recorrían su enorme y perfecto pene.

Gritó cuando el orgasmo explotó en sus testículos, quemándole. Eyaculó con fuerza en el interior de la boca de Bella y ella capturó cada chorro de semen en su garganta, le alentó con su lengua, pidiendo más, hasta que no quedó una sola gota. Entonces, y sólo entonces, le permitió salir de su boca.

Él perdió el equilibrio y dio varios pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás, todavía desorientado por el placer recibido. Apoyó la mano en la pared, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento.

Bella seguía de rodillas, la cabeza inclinada, sus pechos subiendo y bajando rápidamente por la respiración agitada.

El desconocido inspiró y expiró profundamente varias veces. Cuando sintió que el control volvía a su cuerpo, se alejó de la pared y dio un paso, dos, tres; hasta quedarse erguido frente a ella y sin saber qué hacer.

No podía descubrirse, no podía romper el juego o el sueño terminaría.

La rodeó hasta quedar detrás de ella, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y susurró algo en su oído. Luego se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

La tenue luz del final de la tarde penetró en la cabaña, iluminando débilmente los pies desnudos del hombre. Bella levantó la vista del suelo rápidamente, pero sólo le dio tiempo a verle dar el último paso y observar sus piernas velludas y bien formadas, sus nalgas duras, su cintura estrecha... Luego las sombras del porche se tragaron los colores y sólo pudo ver que era alto y que el pelo le caía en mechones alborotados hasta la nuca. Nada más.

Se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y suspiró.

Era extraño, pensó, en vez de estar avergonzada o aterrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer, se sentía segura, protegida... Cuidada. Adorada.

Sonrió al recordar su última orden, arrodillado tras ella con su aliento susurrando en el oído y su aroma a sudor y sexo impregnado en la piel.

—_Vuelve_. —Suplicó más que ordenó.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está otra vez este hombre misterioso, espero que les haya gustado el cap….. Este estuvo más largo y creo que valió la pena! Que dicen?**

**Gracias por las alertas y los reviews!**

**Les dejare un pedazo del próximo Capitulo "Mariposas"**

—_**Fóllame —ordenó sin pararse a pensar lo que estaba exigiendo. **_

—_**No —respondió él con un gruñido. El sudor caía sobre su frente. **_

—_**Ahora —exigió clavándole las uñas en las muñecas.**_

**Besos, Lucerito!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes son ****de ****Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Pasaban cinco minutos de las siete de la madrugada cuando el primer rayo de sol consiguió atravesar el dosel de encinas y pinos que rodeaban la cabaña. Se coló subrepticiamente por las cortinas abiertas de la ventana y atravesó sin prisa el suelo hasta llegar a la cama sobre la que dormía, inquieto, un hombre desnudo.

El hombre despertó al sentir el calor de la luz sobre su cuerpo, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y gruñó. Se rascó el pecho y suspiró al sentir presión en la ingle. Deslizó la mano hacia el ombligo, hasta tocar la cabeza hinchada y humedecida de su pene erecto.

Volvió a gruñir.

Rodeó con los dedos el glande y apretó, sus piernas se abrieron involuntariamente y sus nalgas se tensaron.

—Joder —exclamó con voz ronca.

Retiró el antebrazo que lo protegía del sol y abrió los ojos sin dejar de acariciarse lentamente.

Apenas había dormido un par de horas, pero se sentía con más fuerzas que nunca en su vida. Había tardado horas en regresar a la cabaña la noche anterior, asustado por si ella todavía estaba allí esperando para verle la cara, para reconocerle.

No le había importado internarse desnudo en el bosque ni caminar descalzo sobre las punzantes hojas de los pinos que abarrotaban el suelo hasta que las plantas de sus pies se quejaron de dolor. Lo único que le importaba era alejarse de allí.

Huir. Sí, huir.

Ella había vuelto, se había entregado al juego con él. Sin saber quién era. Sin que aparentemente le importara. Y no sabía si sentirse aliviado o enfadado.

Aliviado porque por fin se hacía realidad su sueño.

Enfadado porque siempre sería eso, un sueño.

«No romperé las reglas del juego». Para ella no era más que un juego excitante. Un momento de placer que, estaba seguro, olvidaba en cuanto salía de la cabaña.

—Pero en mi mano está que no olvide —afirmó jadeante. Sus dedos subían y bajaban aferrados con fuerza al tronco de su pene; la otra mano acariciaba los testículos. Sus piernas se abrieron más aún, bajó los dedos hasta tocar el perineo, imaginando que era Bella tentándole de nuevo. Dejó que sus parpados se cerraran, recordando. Había soñado con ella todas las noches durante largos años, había saboreado su piel, besado sus labios, penetrado en su cuerpo de mil maneras distintas. De formas tan eróticas y excitantes que se despertaba gritando en mitad de la noche con las sábanas empapadas por el orgasmo y el cuerpo temblando de placer.

Aferró el pene con más fuerza y deslizo los dedos velozmente hasta el glande, oprimiéndolo. Gotas de semen le humedecieron la palma. Apretó las nalgas sin dejar de acariciarse el perineo igual que ella lo había hecho la tarde anterior.

Gimió al recordar. Bella no se había asustado de su sexualidad brusca y exigente, no había salido corriendo, sino todo lo contrario, había exigido más.

—¿Quieres más? —Jadeó arqueando la espalda, a punto de correrse—. Cariño... No sabes... No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que he soñado hacerte cada noche.

Abrió los ojos y fijó la mirada en el techo de la cabaña. Apretó los dientes, la determinación se reflejaba en sus facciones.

—¿Quieres jugar? —preguntó al aire—. Yo quiero mis sueños —afirmó soltando su pene-. Quiero todas y cada una de las noches que has hecho que me corra en las sábanas.

Se levantó de la cama ignorando el dolor que le asaeteaba los testículos, ignorando el semen que bullía en ellos.

—No voy a manchar más mi cama. O al menos no voy a hacerlo solo —aseveró, apretando la mandíbula.

Todavía desnudo, abrió uno de los cajones del aparador, sacó un metro, papel y bolígrafo. Miró al techo, calculando.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no iba a perder el tiempo masturbándose. Ya no.

Al ferretero no le gustaba nada madrugar, de hecho lo odiaba; por eso siempre llegaba tarde al trabajo. Claro que no tenía la mayor importancia, ya que él era el jefe y, si no era puntual, no pasaba nada. O eso solía pensar.

Esa mañana, como todos los días, pasaban quince minutos de las diez cuando por fin aparcó frente a la entrada de su negocio.

Con la espalda apoyada en la pared, los pies cruzados, las manos en los bolsillos y una cara de mala hostia tremenda le esperaba un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados, botas camperas y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que dejaba entrever unos brazos morenos y musculosos. Un mechón de pelo le caía sobre los ojos claros, haciéndole parecer aun más amenazador.

El tendero tragó saliva y se apresuró a subir las rejas. En el momento en que abrió la puerta, el desconocido entró y sin mediar palabra le enseñó un papel. Lo cogió y sin hacer preguntas comenzó a depositar cada cosa de la lista sobre el mostrador. Conocía al hombre; de hecho, a tenor de todo lo que le había comprado en los últimos años, estaba seguro de que el tipo tenía que ser un verdadero manitas. Un manitas taciturno al que no le gustaba charlar.

El hombre pagó, gruñó un «hasta la vista» y se marchó. Tenía prisa. Aún le quedaba por comprar lo más importante. Se montó en el coche y tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante.

¿Farmacia o algo más... específico? Metió la llave en el contacto y encendió el motor. Sonrió, lo que podía conseguir en la farmacia era muy poco para todo lo que tenía pensado: una caja de preservativos, mejor dos, un tubo de lubricante... Poco más.

Sacó de la guantera una página arrancada de un periódico, estudió la dirección que esa misma mañana había rodeado con rotulador rojo y entornó los ojos. La calle no estaba lejos. Dejó caer la hoja sobre el asiento del copiloto, aceleró y salió derrapando del aparcamiento. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Por primera vez en sus treinta y seis años de vida iba a entrar en un _sex shop_. Esperaba que estuviera a la altura de sus expectativas.

—Vamos mamá ¡anímate!

Bella dio un salto hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de las gélidas gotas de agua que su hijo le lanzaba desde el río en un intento de animarla a bañarse. ¡Antes muerta! Le gustaba el agua como a cualquier hijo de vecino, de hecho adoraba bañarse en las playas de arena fina y olas cálidas del Mediterráneo y tampoco le importaba darse algún que otro chapuzón rápido en las aguas del Alberche o nadar un poco en el pantano de San Juan, pero el río en el que estaban pasando el día no era apto para personas.

Sí, reconocía que las piscinas naturales del río Pelayo, en Guisando, eran un paraíso de la naturaleza: lagunas de agua clara rodeadas de árboles; la fragancia de la jara, el tomillo y el brezo inundando cada centímetro del monte; los pájaros piando acojonados por si algún águila despistada los usaba de desayuno y, arriba del todo, casi rozando las nubes, algún que otro buitre negro oteando la montaña en busca de carroña. Pero... Tanta naturaleza en estado puro no era para ella.

Esa misma mañana su suegro y su hijo habían decidido que era un día perfecto para ir a Guisando. Bella no veía por ningún lado la perfección del día. Hacía demasiado calor, el sol quemaba sin compasión y el aire no corría; para ella era el día perfecto para quedarse encerrada frente al ventilador —en casa de su suegro no existía el aire acondicionado—. No obstante, había decidido ir; ella y media familia, porque una de las cosas que tenía el pueblo era que las noticias corrían más rápido que la pólvora. En el tiempo que había tardado en meter en la bolsa un par de toallas, hacer unos bocadillos y ponerse el biquini, medio pueblo se había enterado de la excursión al río y había decidido apuntarse.

Y allí estaba, asada de calor, con la espalda colorada, la nariz al rojo vivo y los pies desollados. ¡Malditos pedruscos!

Bella adoraba la playa, la arena fina que le acariciaba las plantas de los pies y se escurría entre sus dedos. En el río no había arena, sino afilados guijarros; donde no había guijarros había agujas de pino, y donde no había ni lo uno ni lo otro, simplemente eran rocas; peñascos de aristas puntiagudas cubiertos de musgo asqueroso y resbaladizo. ¡Y a nadie le importaba! Los niños iban de acá para allá descalzos, saltando como cabras sin hacerse ningún rasguño; los adultos se sentaban en las piedras y charlaban con la botella de agua a mano y, mientras, ella se clavaba las piedras en el culo y las agujas de los pinos en los pies. ¡Vaya mierda!

Pero no podrían vencerla, no lloraría pidiendo clemencia ni clamaría por un alma compasiva que le llevara en coche hasta el pueblo, al refugio de su ordenador. No. Sería fuerte. Por tanto, nada más llegar al claro y comprobar que todo el mundo se dedicaba a charlar y bromear, ella se hizo invisible (o al menos lo intentó). Buscó un hueco de suelo sin piedras, puso allí su toalla y se acomodó cual Toro Sentado, rumiando su mala leche en silencio.

Y así se había quedado hasta que su suegro intentó convencerla para dar una vuelta por el monte.

—¿Para qué? —respondió Bella, cogiéndose las rodillas.

—Para respirar aire puro.

—Ya lo respiro aquí, gracias —respondió sonriendo (más o menos) y mirando el reloj. No había trascurrido ni una hora desde que habían llegado, aún le quedaba todo el día por delante.

Poco después su hijo quien se acercó a ella animándola a jugar una partida de tute. No parecía mala idea, aceptó.

En el mismo momento en que se sentó a jugar se vio rodeada por la familia, y todos, ¡todos!, jugaron. Daba igual la edad, el sexo o si sabían o no las reglas; era una actividad en familia, por tanto todo el mundo era bienvenido y todo valía, hasta las trampas. Ella estaba acostumbrada a jugar en Madrid al póquer en serio; en una mesa, en silencio. Lo dicho, el pueblo no era para ella. Jugó una partida y se fue, sólo para ir a parar al grupo de las tías.

Las madres preparaban la comida, los hombres jugaban a la petanca, los niños y ándanos hacían trampas en el tute y las abuelas se sentaban muy juntas en un círculo de sillas de piscina, dispuesto única y exclusivamente para ellas; para las decanas de la familia. Hacían una pina y hablaban sobre unos y otros sin molestarse en bajar la voz. A veces llamaban a algún despistado para que fuera a charlar con ellas, y ella estaba despistada. En honor a la verdad, debía reconocer que incluso se lo había pasado bien, más o menos. Las abuelas eran como una enciclopedia heráldica del pueblo, lo sabían todo de todos y su misión en la vida era enseñar a la juventud todo sobre sus ancestros. У Bella se había convertido por obra y magia de su matrimonio con «el hijo del Rubio» en parte de esa juventud. Aunque llevara años divorciada, aunque ahora fuera viuda, daba lo mismo. Era la madre del «nieto del Rubio» y, como tal, tenía que estar enterada de todo. Le interesara o no.

Cuando logró escapar de sus garras, se acercó hasta orilla del río con la intención de remojarse un poco, a ver de esa manera lograba deshacerse del incipiente dolor de cabeza que tenía. Metió un pie en el agua y lo sacó al segundo con los dientes castañeteando. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía estar tan fría? Y lo que era más importante, ¿cómo podían los primos, tíos, sobrinos y demás caterva de familiares estar a remojo, tan tranquilos, en esa agua gélida?

Niños pequeños y no tanto, bebés enseñando la colita, mamas embarazadas, padres haciendo aguadillas a sus hijos... Todos tan felices, sin síntomas de congelación, con los labios sonrosados en vez de morados y la piel lisa en vez de erizada. No lo entendía, ella se había quedado helada.

Y justo en ese momento, a traición, su hijo la había salpicado. ¿No habría en aquel lugar perdido de la mano de Dios un caballero andante que la rescatara de la familia, el agua helada y el aburrimiento crónico?

—Vamos, prima, anímate —oyó una voz conocida a su espalda—. El agua tiene que estar divina.

—Emmett, hola —saludó sorprendida. No lo había visto en toda la mañana—. ¿También a ti te han liado para un día de campo?

—No. Yo me he liado solo. Se me ocurrió ir al Rincón del Ángel a comer y allí me contaron que toda la familia había venido a Guisando. Me dije, ¡demonios! ¿Nadie me ha avisado? ¿Será que no quieren que vaya? Por tanto no podía hacer otra cosa que venir hasta aquí a cerciorarme del desplante.

—¡Mira que eres mal pensado! —dijo Bella, divertida.

—No sabes cuánto. Anda, alejémonos de la orilla, tu crío es capaz de lanzar otra andanada de hielo líquido y, si lo hace, no respondo de mis actos —afirmó simulando un escalofrío.

A partir de ese momento, al contrario que por la mañana, la tarde pasó volando.

Definitivamente Emmett y ella eran almas gemelas. No les gustaba el campo, no les gustaba el río y no les gustaba el pueblo.

Emmett era un poco como su ex marido, él tampoco se sentía en el pueblo como en casa. Al igual que Jasper, había estudiado allí hasta que pudo escaparse a una ciudad para cursar la carrera, luego no había vuelto más que para pasar las vacaciones o algún fin de semana suelto. Pero a diferencia de su ex, por lo que ella sabía, Emmett mantenía su polla dentro de los pantalones.

Durante toda la tarde pusieron cara de asco cuando vieron a las arañas correr por los troncos de los árboles, esquivaron con sonrisas las llamadas del «Círculo de Tías», se alejaron disimuladamente de la orilla del río y jugaron un par de manos al póquer. Ellos dos solos. Emmett perdió, por supuesto.

Tras pasar toda la tarde con él, llegó a una conclusión: Emmett no era su amante misterioso, imposible. Era demasiado dulce, demasiado tranquilo, demasiado... previsible. Y sin saber por qué, se sintió decepcionada y aburrida. Y no porque Emmett fuera aburrido, sino porque tenía la cabeza en otros temas.

Dejó su mente vagar hasta el claro del bosque donde estaba oculta la cabaña. ¿Estaría esperándola? Sintió una punzada de anhelo en el estómago. Deseaba estar allí, con él, escuchando su voz susurrante, sintiendo sus manos acariciándola... Haciéndole sentir especial, querida, adorada. ¡Qué tontería! Era sexo y sólo sexo, y además era peligroso. Si él decidía irse de la lengua, jamás podría volver a mirar a la cara a su hijo ni a su suegro, ni ya puestos al resto del pueblo. Aunque esto último, siendo sincera, le importaba un comino. Pero, sabía sin lugar a dudas, que él jamás le haría daño.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te has quedado seria de repente —preguntó Emmett, acariciándola la mejilla con un dedo.

—Estoy cansada de estar sentada sobre una piedra —respondió Bella, y no mentía, al menos no del todo.

—Vámonos

—¿Adónde? No hay ningún sitio al que ir aquí arriba —sonrió sin ganas. Podían ir al río o internarse en el bosque. No había más opciones.

—Al pueblo. Podemos ir al kiosco a tomar algo. Aún es pronto.

—Exactamente. Es demasiado pronto, aún quedan como poco un par de horas para que la gente decida marcharse —contestó mirando el reloj. Eran poco más de las nueve de la noche—. Seguro que quieren cenarse las tortillas que han quedado...

—Podemos irnos solos. Tengo coche, ¿sabes?

—No me parece bien dejar a Alec y a mi suegro. He venido con ellos.

—Están muy entretenidos, lo mismo ni se dan cuenta —dijo Emmett levantándose—. Diles que te vas y listo, no son tus niñeras.

—Mmm. ¿Eso que estoy oyendo es una orden? —preguntó juguetona.

—No, mujer, claro que no. Es sólo una... sugerencia.

—Bueno, en ese caso, sugiero que les preguntemos si no les importa y luego nos vayamos cagando leches de aquí.

Pero no fue tan fácil. Su suegro y su hijo no estaban por ningún lado; según parecía, se habían ido a ver a los buitres con _El Vivo_. Lógicamente, pensó Bella para sí misma, no se iban a ir con un muerto.

Por si la desaparición de su familia más cercana no fuera suficiente, ella necesitaba urgentemente un poco de privacidad. Al final decidieron buscarles cada uno por su lado y volver a encontrarse frente al círculo de tías.

«Esto es justo lo que más odio del monte», pensó Bella internándose en la arboleda. «Puedo soportar los bichos, los parientes, el agua helada, incluso la incomodidad del suelo; pero lo que no soporto de ninguna manera es tener que andar por mitad del bosque, perdida de la mano de Dios y expuesta al ataque de cualquier animal salvaje, para hacer un pis. ¡Joder!».

Bella caminó con cuidado, intentando no golpearse (demasiado) con las piedras y las ramas caídas que llenaban el suelo. Un par de veces miró hacia atrás creyendo que ya podía aliviarse y en las dos ocasiones negó con la cabeza. Estaba lejos del campamento pero no lo suficiente como para bajarse el biquini, ponerse en cuclillas y quedarse a gusto.

«Odio el pueblo», pensó, sintiendo escalofríos. «¿Cómo puede ser que por la mañana haga un calor de muerte y en cuanto cae el sol se levante por fin el aire? Justo cuando ya no hace falta ¡Es injusto!».

Estuvo tentada de darse la vuelta e ir por algo de ropa. El biquini, aunque no era diminuto, tampoco tapaba mucho y, por si fuera poco, no se había puesto calcetines y las deportivas le estaban haciendo polvo los dedos de los pies.

Se giró de nuevo. El campamento no se veía por ningún lado. Lo cierto era que, entre pensar en lo mucho que odiaba el pueblo y alejarse de la gente, llevaba andando más de un cuarto de hora.

—¡Genial! Ahora me he perdido, joder. Se acabó, ¡ningún lobo me devorará con la vejiga llena!

Miró a su alrededor, no vio nada. De hecho no se veía un pimiento, se había hecho de noche en un santiamén. Se armó de valor, se bajó la braga del biquini, se acuclilló y orinó, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados sólo por si acaso. No pensaba dejar que ningún lobo la devorara con las bragas abajo.

Se limpió cuidadosamente con una toallita húmeda de bebé, dando gracias en su interior a su costumbre de ir con ellas a todas partes, incluso a la selva, esto... el pueblo, y se colocó la ropa (ja). Se mordió los labios un segundo, solía tener buena orientación pero en la montaña todo le parecía igual. No obstante no era tan complicado, sólo tenía que volver por donde había venido. Se dio la vuelta y caminó... Y siguió caminando... Diez minutos después se detuvo. Joder! no le sonaba nada... No sabía dónde estaba. ¡Su puta madre!

—¡Odio el pueblo! —gritó entre dientes, rezando porque alguien la oyera.

—Es una pena. El pueblo no te odia a ti, más bien te aprecia —susurró una voz tras ella. Bella gritó, y esta vez lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas—. Ey, tranquila, no pasa nada. Soy yo. —Volvió a susurrar la voz mientras que los fuertes brazos de su amante la rodeaban por la espalda.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?! —exclamó Bella, dando patadas en el aire.

—Me hago una ligera idea. — Bella lo sintió sonreír contra su nuca.

Abrió la boca para ordenarle que la sacara del bosque ipso facto, pero la cerró al instante. El desconocido había deslizado su mano bajo la braga del biquini y en esos momentos estaba jugando con los rizos de su pubis.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Aquí no! —exclamó asustada—. Alguien puede vernos.

—Por ejemplo, un lobo... —susurró en su oído para después morderla en el hombro.

¿Me ha leído la mente? Pensó un segundo antes de olvidarse de todo. El cabello del hombre le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla mientras su mano se deslizaba más abajo, hacia el clítoris, y comenzaba a hacer magia sobre él.

Gimió, perdida en las sensaciones, sintiéndose a salvo allí, en mitad de la nada, arropada por los brazos de un hombre al que no conocía y excitada al sentir su erección pegándose a sus nalgas casi desnudas.

La mano que la sujetaba por el abdomen se retiró, para al momento posarse de nuevo sobre su estómago asiendo algo entre los dedos. Fue resbalando lentamente hasta juntarse con la que le acariciaba la vulva y, una vez allí, presionó delicadamente sobre su clítoris. Bella estuvo a punto de caer por la impresión. El desconocido tenía algo en el dedo que vibraba, algo tan suave y cálido que mandaba dardos de placer por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él, tímidamente.

Bella le respondió jadeando y pegando los glúteos a su erección. El aliento del desconocido le recorrió la nuca cuando se rió entre dientes.

Intentó pegarse más él, quería sentirle en todo su cuerpo, pero sólo notó la tela. El algodón suave de la camiseta de él contra su espalda, el roce áspero de los vaqueros raspándole los muslos... ¡Tela y no piel! Gruñó sin poder evitarlo y llevó sus manos hacia atrás, a la erección cubierta por el pantalón del hombre. Buscó a tientas los botones y los desabrochó. Él jadeó y se pegó más a ella.

Sonrió. Ella también sabía jugar. Hundió las manos bajo la tela y comprobó que él no llevaba ropa interior. ¡Perfecto! Tanteó con los dedos hasta recorrer el pene entero, recordando su forma, su grosor, su tamaño. Lo envolvió con las manos, lo sacó de la prisión del vaquero, lo colocó entre sus nalgas y comenzó bailar contra él.

Él hundió un dedo en su vagina mientras con la otra mano seguía friccionando el clítoris con... algo. Ella siguió sus embates. Cuando el dedo entraba, ella friccionaba el trasero contra su pene, cuando el dedo salía, ella se alejaba. La respiración de ambos se aceleró, el aire se llenó del olor a excitación y sexo, los jadeos de ambos hicieron eco entre los árboles mientras sus cuerpos se movían acompasadamente.

—¡Joder! —exhaló de repente el hombre.

Sacó los dedos de la vagina de Bella y retiró con fuerza el biquini que cubría las nalgas que tanto ansiaba sentir. «Será sólo un segundo, un único roce», se ordenó a sí mismo; «necesito sentir su piel, su calor». La verga lloró agradecida por el cálido contacto, buscó el lugar entre los glúteos que la llevaría al perineo y de allí, al paraíso. «No iré más allá», juró él en su mente.

Bella dejó de respirar cuando sintió el pene rondar la entrada de su vagina. Temblando de anticipación, se puso de puntillas para darle mejor acceso. Se agarró con fuerza a la muñeca firme y velluda que se colaba por debajo del biquini y esperó.

Pero no pasó nada.

El desconocido seguía inmerso en friccionar el clítoris con ese algo vibrante que la estaba volviendo loca; sus caderas se balanceaban, haciendo que el pene recorriera lentamente la vulva humedecida; pero no entraba en ella, no la llenaba.

—Fóllame —ordenó sin pararse a pensar lo que estaba exigiendo.

—No —respondió él con un gruñido. El sudor caía sobre su frente.

—Ahora —exigió clavándole las uñas en las muñecas.

El desconocido la penetró con la punta del glande. Bella jadeó con fuerza; impaciente, excitada, casi a punto de volar. Se pegó más contra él, que la sujetó con la mano libre por la cintura y la frenó.

—No —negó firmemente—. No te voy a follar en mitad del bosque. —«No la primera vez», pensó para sí mismo. «No, aunque reviente de dolor. No, aunque muera por la frustración.» Ella merecía algo mejor y él necesitaba anclarla a su alma, aunque fuera haciéndola adicta a sus caricias. La necesitaba con él, siempre... O mientras que durase el sueño.

—Pues entonces vete a la puta mierda —gritó Bella frustrada.

—Como desees —susurró él.

Presionó con fuerza el objeto vibrante contra su clítoris y hundió su pene un poco más en ella, sin llegar a introducir más que la corona. Bella tembló mientras el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo.

Él salió de ella y retiró sus dedos de la entrepierna del biquini, pero dejó pegado a sus labios vaginales aquello que vibraba volviéndola loca. La besó con ternura en la mejilla y susurró en su oído

—Sigue el camino de baldosas amarillas.

—¿Qué? —Logró decir con el poco aire que aún quedaba en sus pulmones. Como única respuesta escuchó la risa clara y sensual del hombre.

Todavía atontada por el orgasmo, se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y cogió lo que allí había dejado él. Apenas había luz y no podía ver bien qué era, pero una cosa estaba clara, era como un anillo, no ocupaba apenas y tenía alas. ¿Alas? Apretó la mano sobre ello, decidida a esperar hasta llegar al campamento y, con más luz, ver qué era. En ese momento recordó.

¡Joder, el campamento!

Se irguió y miró a su alrededor, estaba sola otra vez. Perdida otra vez.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Por qué el muy cabrón no se había quedado con ella? ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdida? Claro que no, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Ella había estado tan pendiente del placer que no se lo había dicho, «¡Idiota! ¡Soy idiota!» Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos.

De repente una luz iluminó el bosque. Una luz amarilla que marcaba el sendero. ¿El camino de baldosas amarillas?

Bella se puso de pie y miró hacia el origen de la luz, pero quedó deslumbrada al instante. Cerró los ojos para intentar recuperar la visión y le oyó acercase a ella, cogerla del brazo e indicarla que comenzara a andar.

—Vamos, no queda lejos —susurró él—. Sigamos el camino de baldosas amarillas —bromeó.

Pasó el brazo sobre su hombro y la sujeto contra su costado, manteniéndose ligeramente tras ella e iluminando el sendero con la linterna. La sostuvo con fuerza durante todo el recorrido, impidiéndole caer y avisándola de los obstáculos que la harían tropezar.

Un rato después, Bella vio luces y oyó gritos.

—Te están buscando —afirmó él—. Aunque no lo quieras creer, se preocupan por ti.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó algo atontada por el aroma a jabón y placer que emanaba del cuerpo del hombre; por la calidez con la que se pegaba a su espalda y la fortaleza con la que rodeaba sus hombros.

—Tu familia —dijo apretándola el hombro—, ésa a la que tanto te empeñas en ignorar.

—Yo no los ignoro —contestó Bella, sintiendo el amargo sabor del remordimiento en el paladar—. Simplemente no...

—Exactamente, tú no... —afirmó soltándola—. Camina un par de pasos y grita, vendrán corriendo por ti.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Bella girándose hacia él. La luz de la linterna, enfocada en su cara, la deslumbró impidiendo que le viera.

—Ve con ellos —contestó él, apagando la linterna.

Bella escuchó sus pasos hasta que se perdieron en el bosque. Esperó unos segundos y gritó. Al momento le contestaron y, en un instante, se vio rodeada por las caras preocupadas de toda la gente a la que había ignorado durante cinco años. Su hijo la abrazó llorando, llevaba perdida casi una hora.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido entrar en la montaña tú sola? —la increpó.

—Bueno... No parecía adecuado que nadie me acompañara —contestó sonriendo—, y además no me he perdido. Sólo me he despistado un poco —mintió.

La mentira dio resultado, más o menos, porque su hijo se calmó y su suegro respiró. Volvieron al campamento y poco a poco fueron regresando los hombres que habían salido a buscarla, entre ellos Emmett que, al verla, sonrió y asintió.

—Ya os había dicho que no estaba perdida —dijo a nadie en especial, pero en sus ojos se leía el alivio.

Cuando volvieron al pueblo, Emmett, Alec y el resto de la familia se empeñaron en pasar un rato por el kiosco. Al fin y al cabo no era más que media noche y les apetecía escuchar un poco de música al aire libre y relajarse después del susto. Bella, sin saber muy bien por qué, accedió a acompañarles, aunque antes pasó por casa para cambiarse de ropa... y comprobar qué era lo que ocultaba en la mano que había mantenido cerrada en un puño todo el camino. Necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que él le había regalado.

A solas en su cuarto observó risueña el regalo. Tal y como había imaginado, era un anillo de silicona con una «mariposa» en lugar de un diamante. Una mariposa muy suave que en su interior ocultaba una pequeña bala vibradora. Lo lavó cuidadosamente y lo guardó en la mesilla.

—¡Sí qué has tardado, mamá! —exclamó su hijo a modo de saludo cuando llegó al kiosco.

—Pero ha merecido la pena —aseveró Emmett, guiñándola un ojo. Bella sonrió acercándose hasta ellos.

Estaban sentados en uno de los muchos bancos de piedra que había en el parque de La Soledad. El kiosco era una caseta hecha de piedra y chapas, situada al lado de una cueva excavada en la falda del bancal por el que se ascendía al castillo. Porque el pueblo de su suegro no era un pueblo normal y corriente, no, tenía un hermoso castillo del siglo XV ubicado en medio de un hermoso parque poblado de inmensos olmos, bajo cuya sombra todos los vecinos se refugiaban por la tarde y que, por la noche, protegían a la gente del aire frío que bajaba de las montañas.

Por primera vez en cinco años observó detenidamente las caras que la miraban y no halló en ellas todo lo que siempre había pensado que vería. Nadie la miraba con lástima ni conmiseración; ni siquiera con enfado por haberse divorciado de alguien del pueblo. Sólo se mostraban curiosos, esperando a que ella, como siempre hacía, sonriera de mala gana, dijera un escueto «hola» y se sentará a ver pasar las nubes. Se mordió los labios al darse cuenta de que, desde hacía cinco años, era invisible. O al menos eso intentaba, porque ellos seguían pretendiendo conversar con ella.

—¿Qué tal en Guisando? ¿Vistes alguna cabra? —preguntó socarrón uno de los camareros desde la barra.

—Cabras no, pero cuando me perdí pensé que me comerían los lobos —comentó sonriendo, y no era una sonrisa falsa. No sabía por qué, pero las palabras del desconocido se habían grabado en su memoria, «el pueblo no te odia a ti, más bien te aprecia».

—¿Te perdiste? —Se hizo el sorprendido el camarero. Como actor no valía un pimiento.

—Ufff... No te lo puedes imaginar, me metí en el bosque a hacer... cosas que nadie podía hacer por mí —dijo arqueando las cejas—, y no sé cómo, acabé en el quinto pino.

La gente que había a su alrededor se quedó de piedra durante unos segundos y luego empezó a bromear con ella. Bella, sin saber cómo, había pasado a formar parte del grupo. Le preguntaban y ella les contestaba; se reía de sus bromas.

«No es ningún milagro —pensó para sus adentros—. Son gente de mi edad, por eso ha sido tan fácil compenetrarme con ellos. Mañana, cuando vea a los parientes de la edad de mi suegro, será otra vez la misma historia.»

—Os juro que pensé, «si voy a morir devorada por los lobos, no voy a hacerlo con las bragas abajo» —dijo entre chanzas un buen rato después. Aún seguían comentando su escapada.

—¡Tío Edward! —gritó Alec, eufórico, bajando del banco y echando a correr hacia la silueta que se recortaba en el camino del parque—. ¡Has venido!

—Lo prometido es deuda —afirmó su cuñado llegando hasta ellos.

Bella se sobresaltó al verlo medio oculto entre las sombras. Era alto y delgado, pero fuerte, de piernas largas y músculos marcados. Por un momento, con la cara oculta por la oscuridad de la noche, le había parecido... Pero no, Edward, no. Imposible. Su cuñado no sentía el menor aprecio por ella.

—De modo que te iban a devorar los lobos... Al lado de Guisando, con la gente a pocos metros de distancia... —dijo sonriendo—. Son lobos, no idiotas —aseveró con mirada burlona.

—Para eso ya estás tú —afirmó Bella, susurrando. Sólo la escucharon su hijo y Edward, que apretó los puños enfadado.

—Vamos Edward, no seas malo —dijo una de las primas de la misma edad de Alec, dispuesta a defender el honor de Bella —. A mí también me da un poco de miedo el bosque por la noche. Nunca se sabe qué puedes encontrarte.

—Es más probable que te devoren las hormigas antes que los lobos —aseveró Edward arqueando las cejas sin retirar la vista de Bella.

—La marabunta —contestó Bella fijando la mirada en su cuñado—. Aunque imagino que estarán más interesadas en devorar a un hombre alto y musculoso que a una insípida mujer sin carne sobre los huesos —comentó inocente.

—¿Quién sabe qué clase de bichos repugnantes habitan el bosque? —Suspiró la defensora de Bella.

—Muchos, desde luego —afirmó Edward sin retirar la vista del duelo de miradas con Bella —. Me apuesto el cuello a que, bajo tu punto de vista, todo aquello que tenga más de dos patas es un bicho repugnante.

—Incluso aunque sólo tenga dos piernas—aseveró ella.

No sabía por qué, pero se estaba divirtiendo.

—¡Mamá! No seas así, hay muchos bichos bonitos aquí —exclamó su hijo, viendo perfectamente por donde iban los tiros y queriendo evitar la pelea a cualquier precio.

—Efectivamente —comentó Emmett, que en esos momentos regresaba cargado de botellines de cerveza y latas de Coca-Cola del kiosco—. No sé si te habrás fijado, pero un poco antes de llegar a la piscina de Guisando hay una colonia de mariposas. Son preciosas, marrones con pintas doradas —comentó, tendiéndole una lata a Bella. Esta no fue capaz de sujetarla entre sus dedos.

—¿Mariposas? —preguntó casi sin voz.

—Sí, mariposas —contestó Emmett agachándose para recoger la lata del suelo donde había caído—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dan asco? Pensaba que era todo lo contrario —afirmó, dándole el refresco y acariciándole los dedos con los suyos cuando Bella reaccionó por fin y la cogió.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo, a mi me encantan las mariposas U.U … Bueno aquí entro Emmett en escena. Que les parece Emmett? Sospechoso? Pues veremos qué pasa más adelante.**

**Gracias por las alertas y los reviews!**

**Bueno Alexf1994 pidió algo en un review y en el próximo capítulo vendrá, les dejo un mini adelanto:**

_**Levantó lentamente las manos hasta que enmarcó con ellas la cara de Bella y recorrió con los dedos sus rasgos, intentando borrar con lentas caricias las arrugas de preocupación que los años habían formado en su frente. El pulgar trazó la forma de sus pómulos hasta llegar a la comisura de los preciosos labios. Unos labios finos y sonrosados, en absoluto voluptuosos; el inferior quizá un poco más grueso que el superior, pero no mucho. **_

**Besos, Lucerito!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son****de**_**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

—¿Adónde vas a estas horas? —preguntó Carlisle cuando vio a Bella vestida para salir.

—A dar una vuelta —esquivó ella la pregunta—. Hace un día precioso.

—Hace un calor tremendo, mamá, te va a dar un soponcio —aseveró su hijo.

—Me dará si me quedo un segundo más escuchando hablar de higos y brevas —refunfuñó Bella —. Volveré cuando haga más fresco —avisó.

Nieto y abuelo movieron la cabeza asombrados cuando Bella se fue. No eran horas para salir a la calle. En absoluto.

—Tu madre está muy rara últimamente.

—No sabes cuánto. Se ha puesto minifalda —comentó Alec, frunciendo la frente llena de acné.

—¿Y?

—Odia llevar minifalda en el pueblo.

—¿Por?

—Dice que le da asco que los bichos que infestan cada rincón, le suban por las piernas desnudas —explicó el joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah —respondió el abuelo—. Pues me alegro de que haya cambiado de opinión, está muy guapa con ella. Seguro que a uno que yo me sé, se le va a caer la baba si la ve vestida así —sonrió para sí mismo. Su nieto le miró inquieto, no quería que se le cayera la baba a nadie con su madre.

Bella sintió que le abandonaban las fuerzas en el mismo momento en que pisó la acera. Si en la casa hacía calor, en la calle era bochornoso. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y no corría ni un soplo de aire fresco, pero si volvía a oír otra vez la palabra higo o breva junto al nombre de Edward, empezaría a gritar. Su hijo sólo tenía en la mente acompañar a su tío en la próxima recogida del higo y su instinto de madre le decía que si se despistaba acabaría recogiendo esas «cosas» ella también. ¡Puag!

Además, y para ser sincera, estaba ansiosa por ponerse en camino. No había dormido en toda la noche pensando en él. Había pasado todo el día divagando con su próximo encuentro y, aunque era demasiado pronto para ir a la cabaña, pensó algo nerviosa, nada en el mundo la convencería de esperar un poco más.

Las dos veces anteriores había llegado alrededor de las ocho de la tarde. Si tardaba en llegar a la cabaña casi tres cuartos de hora, como mucho se presentaría allí a las siete. Iba a parecer que estaba desesperada por verlo o, peor aún, podía llegar demasiado pronto y encontrarse con que él no estaba. Si ése era el caso, ¿qué haría? ¿Esperar en la cabaña? Probablemente estaría cerrada con llave. ¿Hacer tiempo de pie en mitad del claro observando a los caballos? Eso parecía un poco humillante, claro que no tanto como llegar y encontrar las rejas que vallaban la propiedad cerradas, en cuyo caso, no le quedaría otra opción que darse media vuelta y volver al pueblo; por nada del mundo esperaría anhelante a que él tuviera a bien regresar a su finca y permitirle el paso. Tenía ganas de verle, pero no tantas como para humillarse de esa manera, O tal vez sí...

Se paró en mitad de la calle y dio un fuerte pisotón. «¡No seas idiota! Sólo estás dando una vuelta», se reprendió a sí misma.

—Todo el mundo es libre de dar un paseo por donde le salga de las narices —aseveró en voz alta.

—Claro que sí, hijita —coincidió una anciana vestida con una falda negra hasta media pantorrilla, una chaqueta de manga larga, también negra, y un pañuelo del mismo color cubriéndole la cabeza—. ¿Y tú de quién eres? —preguntó cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundamente, como olisqueándola.

—Soy la ex mujer del difunto hijo del Rubio —contestó Bella maquinalmente, estremeciéndose por dentro. ¿Cómo podía llevar tanta ropa encima esa buena mujer?

—No lo creo —afirmó la anciana aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Ah, ¿no? —Repasó mentalmente la frase de presentación. Era correcta. Todo el mundo del pueblo la conocía así.

—No, tú eres una Viva —sentenció abriendo sus ojos, mostrando un fantasmal iris blanco.

—¿¡Perdón!? —Ay no, por favor, no. Lo sabía, ningún hombre podía mantener su bocaza cerrada—. ¿Me está diciendo que soy una «viva la Virgen»? — Bella se estiró y frunció el ceño intentando parecer amenazante, aunque se daba perfecta cuenta de que no le serviría de nada, ya que la mujer era casi ciega.

—Claro que no hijita, te estoy diciendo que tú nunca has sido del hijo del Rubio.

—¿No? Esto... bueno, por supuesto que no. Yo no pertenezco a nadie —afirmó estupefacta, no podía creerse que esa viejecita tuviera la mente abierta y las ideas modernas.

—Claro que sí, hijita, claro que sí. Tú perteneces al Vivo.

—¿A un vivo? —Mira que me he encontrado con gente rara en mi vida, pensó Bella, pero ésta mujer se lleva la palma; claro que con tanta ropa lo mismo está delirando del calor.

—No, al Vivo —especificó la anciana—. Hazme caso, tengo mala vista —dijo mostrando sus ojos totalmente nublados por las cataratas—, pero Dios me ha dado buen olfato y, desde que viniste por primera vez al pueblo, hace ya casi quince años, me lo olí —dijo dándose golpecitos con un dedo artrítico en la nariz—. Nunca has sido del hijo del Rubio. Tú eres del Vivo —sentenció clavándole el dedo en el esternón—. No te molestes en huir —continuó mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos blancos parecían brillar—, porque él te pillará; se te meterá dentro y atará su alma a la tuya.

—Tonterías, no conozco a ningún «Vivo» —farfulló Bella dando un paso atrás. La vieja le estaba empezando a dar grima.

—Lo conoces, pero no lo sabes. Le perteneces, pero aún lo dudas —aseveró—. Haz caso a esta vieja bruja que no ve, pero huele —aconsejó dándose golpes en su larga y picuda nariz de nuevo. Luego sonrió y se marchó renqueando, como si no se hubiera parado a hablar con Bella.

Bella la observó alejarse con un nudo en el estómago. Aramis Fuster era una tierna corderita comparada con la vieja renegrida de los ojos blancos.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando llegó hasta las altas rejas de la finca. Estaba sudorosa y muy nerviosa. Durante todo el camino no había hecho nada más que pensar en la vieja y en el tal «Vivo».

Si la vieja decía la verdad, —y eso no quería decir que Bella se hubiera creído ni una sola palabra—, entonces el tal «Vivo» era el hombre que se le «metería dentro». Si lo decía en sentido bíblico, entonces era su amante misterioso. Si era su amante misterioso, tenía mote, El Vivo, por tanto era un hombre del pueblo.

—¡Joder! Demasiados «si» para mi cordura —dijo entre dientes—, si tal... si cual... si Pascual... —gruñó.

Se abanicó con una mano mientras intentaba serenarse. Desde la noche anterior había notado espinas en el estómago, pinchazos de terror que le asaeteaban en cuanto pensaba en Emmett y su alusión a las mariposas. Era cierto que había fantaseado con algunos hombres del pueblo en el papel de amante misterioso pero, en el momento en que él habló de las mariposas, tuvo claro, diáfano —como diría Jack Nicholson en Algunos hombres buenos—, que se moriría si llegara a conocer la identidad de su amante. Seguro.

Moriría de un ataque fulminante de vergüenza. Mmm, ¿se podía morir de eso? Por un momento se imaginó en su ataúd. En vez de pálida estaba roja como un tomate y en el epitafio de su tumba pondría: «Isabella, adorada madre. Falleció a los treinta y tres años de un ataque de vergüenza. Tu hijo no te olvida.»

—No —susurró llevándose una mano al pecho. Nadie había muerto jamás de eso y ella no sería la primera.

Sacudió la cabeza y puso en orden sus ideas. Emmett no era su amante, aunque hablara de mariposas en el momento más inesperado, le faltaba... chispa. Era tan... normal y corriente. El hombre de los caballos era audaz, autoritario, seguro de sí mismo, controlador, impetuoso, generoso... Y Bella se sentía como una diosa, adorada entre sus brazos.

—Él, sea quien sea, es un hombre del valle del Tiétar, no del pueblo. Conoce la montaña, sabe orientarse en el monte en mitad de la noche y cuida caballos en un claro en el centro del bosque al lado de una cabaña de madera, es El Vivo. Y no es nadie a quien yo conozca —afirmó con la esperanza de que fuera cierto—. Y ahora mismo, voy a entrar en la finca porque las puertas están abiertas. —Esto era un ruego más que una afirmación—. Y después caminaré hasta la cabaña tranquilamente y lo veré. Y disfrutaré con él, sea quien sea.

En el mismo momento en que su mente clarificó este hecho, los pinchazos de su estómago se convirtieron en fuego líquido que recorrió sus venas.

Sintió una punzada de deseo.

Iba a encontrarse con su amante imaginario y sólo de pensarlo sentía como se le humedecían las bragas. Debería haberse puesto un salva-slip; iba a parecer demasiado desesperada, pensó por enésima vez.

Inspiró profundamente y empujó la puerta. Estaba abierta, ¡sí! Caminó con cuidado sobre el camino asfaltado, se había puesto las valencianas en un ataque de vanidad. Eran preciosas y quedaban perfectas con la minifalda vaquera, pero eran sumamente incomodas para andar por cuanto se despistaba se le metía alguna piedrecita entre la planta del pie y la suela y tenía que parar a quitársela. ¡Uf!

Se secó el sudor de las manos en la falda y se coloco una ajustada camiseta de manera que se le viera el ombligo. Un segundo después se la estiró hasta la cinturilla de la falda, tapando la piel desnuda; no quería parecer demasiado... ¡fresca! Al llegar al final del sendero asfaltado, se la subió de nuevo. ¡Qué coño! había llegado hasta allí excitada y con ganas de sexo, era una tontería dejarse llevar por el pudor. Pero tampoco era plan ir mostrando las estrías del embarazo, volvió a bajársela y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la minifalda en un intento de dejarlas quietas.

Un segundo más tarde llegó al claro. Se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer.

Los caballos no estaban en el cercado y la puerta de la cabaña estaba cerrada.

Él no estaba.

Definitivamente, había llegado demasiado pronto. ¿Y ahora qué?

Pensó en acercarse a la cabaña y sentarse en el porche a esperarle, como una desesperada.

Pensó en ir hasta el cercado y apoyarse en la valla blanca, sensualmente, como una fresca.

Pensó en sentarse en mitad del prado, sobre la hierba verde, como un indio cabreado.

Pensó que estaba haciendo el gilipollas, allí parada como si fuera una adolescente yendo a buscar a su novio a casa por primera vez.

Pensó, girándose hacia el camino, que era una pena haber caminado durante una hora para nada.

No había terminado de dar el primer paso que la llevaría de regreso al aburrido pueblo, cuando oyó un relincho. Su vagina se contrajo, sus manos temblaron en los bolsillos y sus labios se abrieron en un jadeo que era casi una sonrisa. ¿Él había vuelto?

Movida por Dios sabe qué impulso, saltó hasta quedar tras el grueso tronco de una encina y espió.

Él caminaba por delante de los caballos. Con las riendas en una mano los iba guiando a través de los árboles que había detrás de la cabaña hasta la valla del cercado.

Verlo fue casi una conmoción, las piernas le temblaron y se tuvo que agarrar con fuerza al tronco de la encina.

Vestido sólo con unos vaqueros cortados a la altura de los muslos y unas deportivas viejas, parecía salido de sus sueños más eróticos. Podía imaginar los músculos de su estómago ondear a cada paso, sentir sus muslos firmes y vigorosos al caminar entre la hojarasca del bosque, saborear el sudor que cubría su piel. Jadeó al fantasear con su cuerpo fibroso.

Entornó los ojos intentando descubrir quién era, pero fue imposible. Llevaba un sombrero que le cubría los rasgos. Bella sonrió para sí, si ésta fuera una escena de alguno de sus libros románticos, sería un Stetson digno del más aguerrido de los vaqueros del salvaje oeste. Pero no era una novela y el sombrero era el típico de paja y ala ancha con el que cualquier españolito se protegía del sol en la playa. Siendo sincera consigo misma, debía de reconocer que el sombrerito de marras le quitaba bastante sex appeal. O tal vez no... La imperfección le hacía parecer más sexy porque era más real.

Siguió observándole, intentando reconocer en sus movimientos algún gesto conocido, algún indicio de quién era.

Sus ademanes eran relajados, tranquilos. Acariciaba con la mano libre las quijadas de los corceles y estos le respondían empujándole la espalda con la testa. Al entrar en el cercado les quitó los bocados dejándolos libres y les dio un par de palmaditas en el lomo, después se dirigió hasta la puerta del establo. Allí se quitó las deportivas de un par de puntapiés y quedó parado frente a algo. Bella no lograba ver qué era. Estaba demasiado lejos.

Lo vio inclinarse y enganchar una ¿manguera? a un extraño aparato.

Sus dedos se tensaron ante el deseo de acariciarle la espalda, brillante por el sudor.

Estaba doblado por la cintura, de espaldas; sus brazos sujetaban algo, subiendo y bajando con fuerza y rapidez. Ella se mordió los labios y asomó más la cabeza intentando averiguar qué estaba haciendo.

La manguera recorría unos metros hasta una vieja bañera pegada a la valla, en el interior del cercado. Los caballos de acercaron y hollaron el suelo impacientes. De repente, de la goma comenzó a manar líquido.

Lo entendió de golpe. Lo estaba extrayendo de un pozo subterráneo con una bomba manual. ¿No tenía agua allí? No. Se respondió a sí misma. Estaban en mitad de un cerro, rodeados por el bosque y a más de media hora, caminando a paso rápido, del pueblo. No tenía agua corriente ni luz, pensó recordando la cabaña. No había lámparas ni bombillas, ni nada parecido.

¡Vivía en una cabaña similar a las del Salvaje Oeste en pleno siglo XXI! ¡Alucina, vecina!

Cuando se quitó el estupor de encima y volvió a mirar, el agua ya no caía sobre la vieja bañera, pero él seguía dale que te pego a la bomba. De improviso paró, se quitó el sombrero, cogió un cubo metálico del suelo y, todavía dándole la espalda, alzó los brazos con el cubo entre las manos y se lo echó por encima de la cabeza.

¡Igualito que Hugh Jackman en Australia! Estuvo a punto de gritar Bella.

Observó cómo el agua resbalaba por su espalda lisa y bronceada, recorría el camino hasta la cinturilla de los vaqueros, le mojaba las nalgas... Se lo imaginó de cara a ella, el agua recorriéndole el pecho, el abdomen, las ingles... Y sin poder evitarlo, apretó los muslos con fuerza. ¡Dios! Estaba más caliente que un turista perdido en las dunas de Maspalomas.

Él volvió a bombear agua y Bella se preparó para otra sesión de calentura imaginaria, pero se equivocó.

El hombre hizo amago de girarse, pero recordó algo en el último segundo. El sombrero. ¡El puñetero sombrero de mierda! Se lo encajó en la cabeza, colocándolo de tal manera que lo protegiera del sol y le cubriera la cara. Cogió el cubo y se dirigió al semental para, ni corto ni perezoso, echárselo por el lomo. El caballo respondió con un testarazo de su frente contra el estómago del hombre y éste rió. Fue una risa potente, desinhibida, amigable, que acabó cuando agarró la crin con una mano y de un salto se subió sobre el lomo del animal, sentándose casi tumbado sobre él, con los pies desnudos anclados en los ijares y sus manos cálidas acariciándole la cruz con cariño.

La yegua se acercó a la pareja y bufó envidiosa, el hombre se bajó del semental y abrazó el cuello de la alazana, ésta lo arqueó satisfecha. Cuando hubo repartido mimos, volvió a llenar el cubo y se lo echó a la yegua por encima. Jugó con los caballos un buen rato, riendo a carcajadas y susurrándoles cosas en las orejas.

Bella sintió calor en el estómago. No era excitación, era anhelo. Quería alguien que la tratara con ese cariño, con esos mimos. Que jugara y bromeara con ella, que le susurrará al oído en cualquier momento del día, no sólo durante un polvo salvaje.

«¿Pero qué gilipolleces estás pensando?», se reprendió a sí misma. Ella no quería nada de eso, ya lo había tenido con su marido y sabía de sobra lo que venía después, aunque Jasper nunca fue tan cariñoso como el desconocido lo era con sus caballos. O al menos no lo fue con ella. Con las demás, francamente, ni idea.

¡Se acabó! Ella iba a lo que iba. Ni más ni menos. Y estaba perdiendo el tiempo a lo tonto.

Dio un paso saliendo de su escondite. Respiró hondo e hizo lo que se hacía siempre en las películas: toser con fuerza para darse a conocer.

El desconocido alzó la cabeza sobre el lomo del semental y la miró, o eso esperó Bella, ya que el jodido sombrero de los cojones seguía ocultándole el rostro.

Salió de entre los caballos, fue hasta la bomba, llenó por enésima vez el cubo de agua y se dirigió con él a la cabaña sin mirarla en ningún momento. Al llegar a la puerta, sacó del bolsillo trasero del pantalón lo que Bella imaginó que eran unas llaves y abrió. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se giró hacia ella envuelto en las sombras del porche; oculto, misterioso.

Entró en la cabaña y dejó la puerta abierta.

Bella aceptó la invitación.

Al entrar se llevó la primera sorpresa de la tarde. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y la luz entraba a raudales por las ventanas, iluminando por completo el interior. Dio un paso hacia delante con la mirada fija al frente, temerosa de girar la cabeza y ver lo que no debía ver. Una cosa era imaginar y otra muy distinta saber sin ninguna duda quién era él.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda y sintió sus pies desnudos caminar sobre el suelo de madera hasta situarse tras ella.

Bella se quedó petrificada. Si se giraba, le vería. Ordenó a sus ojos cerrarse. No iba a darse la vuelta y romper el hechizo. No iba a joder la única fantasía hecha realidad que había tenido en su aburrida vida.

Era cierto que había pasado horas imaginando quién podría ser él, pero eso era parte del juego; al menos para ella. Observar sus gestos y escuchar sus susurros intentando averiguar quién era el hombre al que pertenecían, era excitante y divertido. La hacía sentir viva; más aún, la hacía sentir distinta, ser otra persona, alguien libre, sin reglas. Podía ser quien quisiera sin pensar en nada, en ninguna norma establecida u obligación social. Si él decidía mostrarse ante ella, poner cara al misterio, entonces se acabaría el juego. Más que eso, ella sería otra vez Bella, la mujer convencional, la madre de Alec y la currita anónima. Se vería obligada a volver al mundo real.

Pero él no hacía nada. Estaba allí, plantado tras ella, esperando. ¿Esperando qué? ¿Que se diera la vuelta y se enfrentara a él? No lo haría. No era tan valiente. Si reconocía su rostro, no habría fuerza en el mundo capaz de impedirle salir corriendo, muerta de vergüenza, y regresar a su casa de Madrid para esconder la cabeza, o más bien el cuerpo entero, bajo su aburrida cama.

¡Joder! ¿Quién coño era ese tipo para ponerla en esa tesitura? ¿Qué se creía? ¿Que ella era cómo la mujer de Lot, que se daría la vuelta y se convertiría en estatua de sal?

¡Pues estaba muy equivocado! La sal era mala para el corazón, ni de coña se daría la vuelta.

Abrió los ojos dispuesta a permanecer inmóvil. A no mirar. Buscó frente a ella algo que desviara su atención del hombre que la asediaba incluso en sueños. Y lo encontró. Vaya si lo encontró. Dio un paso inseguro al frente. ¿Qué era eso?

Él parpadeó cuando ella se movió. Salió del letargo en que se había sumido en el instante en que Bella entró en su cabaña y su precioso cuerpo se vio rodeado por la luz dorada que rebotaba en las paredes de madera. Era una diosa. Tan hermosa... Y estaba en su cabaña, en su terreno. Era suya. Al menos por unas horas.

«¿Cuánto tiempo he estado mirándola absorto?», se preguntó cuando ella dio un paso hacia adelante. «¿Cómo puedo medir el tiempo ante su presencia?»

La había visto de lejos y había entrado en la cabaña esperando que ella lo siguiera, sin pensar ni por un momento que no estaba preparado para ella.

No iba vestida como siempre, con shorts, faldas largas o pantalones de lino. Tampoco iba tan desnuda como en Guisando, cuando ese biquini normal y corriente le hizo perder la poca razón que conservaba. Llevaba una cortísima minifalda vaquera que acababa apenas unos centímetros bajo sus hermosas nalgas en forma de corazón, dejando al descubierto sus piernas largas y blancas, ocultando lo que sus manos morían por tocar. La camiseta roja se pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, no tenía mangas ni tirantes, sino que se anudaba a la nuca dejando al descubierto sus perfectos omóplatos y parte de su espalda.

Alzó la mano sin ser consciente de ella, Necesitaba tocarla. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta dejando al descubierto el cuello, un cuello perfecto para ser besado... y mordido.

Volvió a parpadear cuando ella comenzó a andar. Se dirigía con paso dudoso hacia el centro de la estancia.

«¡Gracias a Dios que no se ha dado la vuelta!», pensó aterrado. Se había perdido de tal manera al contemplarla, que no se había dado cuenta de que ella podía verle. Reconocerle. Acabar con el juego, con el sueño. Sacudió la cabeza y centró sus pensamientos, aún no podía dejarse llevar, no hasta que estuviera oculto a sus ojos.

Pronto, sonrió al ver lo que había llamado la atención de Bella.

—¿Qué coño es esto? —preguntó ella en voz baja, mirando el techo de la estancia.

—Un juego —susurró él a su espalda. Bella sintió su aliento sobre su piel desnuda quemándole las terminaciones nerviosas, colándose en su interior y recorriendo su cuerpo hasta quedar alojado en sus pezones, como si su boca estuviera acariciándolos. Dio un paso atrás hasta que su espalda quedó pegada al húmedo y musculoso torso del hombre. El vello de su pecho le hizo cosquillas cuando él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, hundió la cara en su nuca y comenzó a lamerla y mordisquearla. Centró su vista en lo que tenía frente a ella, decidida a resistir la tentación de volverse y devorarlo.

En el techo de la cabaña, donde antes no había nada, ahora estaban ancladas un par de poleas, separadas entre sí unos dos metros. De cada una de ellas colgaba una larga cuerda que reposaba sobre la mesa de madera, la misma mesa sobre la que la poseyó con la fusta la última vez.

¿Dónde se estaba metiendo? ¿Qué clase de juegos le gustaban a él? Y lo que era peor, ¿qué clase de juegos le gustaban a ella? Porque en esos momentos, sus braguitas estaban empapándose por la excitación que fluía de su vagina.

Alargó la mano hasta asir una de las sogas. El tacto le demostró que no eran las típicas cuerdas a las que ella estaba acostumbrada; es decir, las de tender la ropa, el bramante para atar el redondo, las de saltar a la comba de niña... Estas eran más suaves, muchísimo más, y eran negras.

Acarició con dos dedos el cabo, descubriendo que estaba completamente equivocada. No eran cuerdas, sino cuero. Cuero grueso y suave, trenzado y trabajado hasta formar un cordel redondo, resistente y... exquisito.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —preguntó sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo? —Tenía que ser un tipo con mucho tiempo libre, sólo hacía tres días que había estado allí por última vez y entonces no había nada de eso.

—No duermo bien últimamente —susurró a modo de respuesta.

¡Genial! Su amante misterioso era un manitas con el cuero, dormía poco, tenía un cuerpo de infarto y le iban los jueguecitos... ¡Qué combinación más apropiada! Y por si todo esto fuera insuficiente, además tenía unos atributos muy, pero que muy notables; determinó al sentir su erección contra la parte baja de su espalda.

Mmm. ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Por qué él no se toma manos a la obra? Con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, decidió intentar algo que esperaba le hiciera reaccionar. Recorrió con los dedos los cabos de cuero y fue subiendo hasta que tuvo los brazos alzados. Enredó las manos en ellos, como si estuviera atada, y sintió que sus pezones se tensaban reclamando atención. Esa postura la excitaba, reconoció para sí misma. Sólo había algo que la molestaba: la mesa. Estaba justo debajo de las poleas y chocaba contra sus muslos. Empujó con ellos para apartarla, pero él posó sus enormes manos en sus piernas y se lo impidió. Bella las abrió un poco y esperó a ver qué juego se traía él entre manos.

Él dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la piel de su diosa para recuperar la cordura. Antes de empezar nada debía asegurarse de que ella no lo descubriría. De hecho, eso era lo primero que debería haber hecho en el mismo momento en que ella pisó la cabaña, a fin de protegerse de su curiosidad; pero había sido incapaz de pensar.

Buscó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón lo que instantes antes había guardado allí. Sacó el antifaz de cuero que había hecho un par de noches atrás y lo colocó en su sitio: sobre los ojos de Bella. Lo ató con cuidado, cerciorándose de que no quedara ni demasiado apretado ni demasiado flojo. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se permitió dejar fluir la pasión.

Recorrió los brazos femeninos lentamente hasta llegar a las manos enredadas en el cuero. Las envolvió en las suyas. Las hizo soltar el amarre obligándolas a bajar hasta que quedaron apoyadas en su erección. Le tentaron, recorriéndolo por encima de los vaqueros. Él se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Necesitaba esas caricias como respirar. No se había permitido así mismo ningún alivio en tres días. Tres días en los que su pene había despertado cada vez que la veía, cada vez que la recordaba. Tres noches en las que sus testículos gritaban su deseo en cada sueño que tenía.

Frenó sus caricias apenas un minuto después, si la dejaba continuar acabaría corriéndose antes de empezar, y quería cumplir un par de sueños antes de eso. Sobre todo necesitaba cumplir uno.

La agarró de las manos y la obligó a girarse. Quedaron frente a frente.

Ella estaba ciega gracias al antifaz, si hubiera podido verle, vería la cara de un hombre a punto de cumplir su más deseado anhelo. Vería las emociones recorrer unos rasgos duros y curados. Vería unos labios conocidos tornarse en una sonrisa ilusionada, cuando su imagen se quedó grabada en los ojos claros del hombre.

Levantó lentamente las manos hasta que enmarcó con ellas la cara de Bella y recorrió con los dedos sus rasgos, intentando borrar con lentas caricias las arrugas de preocupación que los años habían formado en su frente. El pulgar trazó la forma de sus pómulos hasta llegar a la comisura de los preciosos labios. Unos labios finos y sonrosados, en absoluto voluptuosos; el inferior quizá un poco más grueso que el superior, pero no mucho.

Al sentir la presión del pulgar sobre ellos, Bella los abrió, sin ser apenas consciente de ello, y succionó lentamente. El cuerpo del hombre se tensó. Conteniendo un gemido pegó su rostro a la mejilla lisa y suave de Bella y respiró profundamente, inhalando su aroma a cítricos; limpio y fresco. Su incipiente barba raspó la piel femenina en un roce tan tierno que ella, en respuesta, apresó con los dientes el dedo que mantenía en el interior de su boca, mordiéndolo con la intención inconsciente de llevar el juego un paso hacia adelante. Lo consiguió.

El mordisco despertó su lado más salvaje, le hizo desear más, y estaba a su alcance obtener lo que quería. Apartó el pulgar, giró su cara y arañó con cuidado el labio inferior de la mujer con los dientes, para a continuación succionarlo con fuerza.

Ella gimió y desplazó sus dedos hasta el pecho masculino, desnudo.

Él perdió el control.

Llevó con rapidez sus manos a la sensible nuca de Bella y tiró con fuerza del nudo de la camiseta hasta que se deshizo. Con dedos temblorosos deslizó la molesta prenda por el cuerpo de su amada hasta que ésta cayó al suelo, a sus pies. Se recreó un momento en los contornos suaves de la espalda femenina hasta dar con la cintura de la falda. Buscó la manera de quitársela, pero el botón se le resistió durante unos segundos, los justos para hacerle perder la paciencia. Tiró con fuerza hasta que lo arrancó y la falda se abrió mostrando el tono blancuzco de las caderas de Bella. Sin pararse a pensarlo recorrió la piel hasta dar con el tanga; no se molestó en averiguar su color o su forma, directamente metió los dedos bajó él y lo arrastró junto con la falda hasta el suelo.

Cuando tuvo su cuerpo tal y como lo deseaba, sin la interferencia de la ropa, la sujetó por las manos y la obligó a que las deslizara por su cuello. Bella se aferró a él como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Y así era. Sus piernas flaqueaban, su estómago temblaba, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se estaban derritiendo. Necesitaba anclarse a él para seguir de pie.

Cuando sintió que estaba fuertemente aferrada a él, volvió a besarla a la vez que bajaba sus rudas y callosas manos por los costados, trazando los surcos entre las costillas hasta llegar a la cintura. Entonces extendió los dedos en abanico hacía su espalda y siguió bajando para llegar a las redondeadas nalgas, amasándolas brevemente.

Bella respondió a sus caricias apretándose más contra su cuerpo, intentando fundirse con él sin dejar de besarle.

Él cortó el beso y la miró fijamente, sopesando si continuar con su plan o llevarla directamente a la cama. Apenas podía pensar en nada que no fuera penetrar su vagina y dar alivio a su dolorido pene.

Bella tiró de sus manos unidas, exigiéndole que volviera a acercar sus labios a los suyos, que volviera a besarla. Él obedeció, aferró su labio inferior con los dientes y succionó con fuerza.

Ella levantó la pierna izquierda envolviendo las fuertes caderas masculinas, intentando sentir en su ingle el pene enhiesto que tanto deseaba en su interior.

Él sonrió contra sus labios al percibir la urgencia del deseo. Deslizó los dedos en la unión de las nalgas femeninas, sujetó con las palmas su precioso trasero y la subió hasta que las ingles quedaron pegadas. Bella no desaprovechó la ocasión, le rodeó las caderas con la otra pierna y se balanceó contra su erección enfundada en los vaqueros. El áspero roce de la tela contra su clítoris la hizo gritar. Él arqueó la espalda apretándola contra su verga, moviéndose contra ella hasta que jadeó con fuerza, desesperada por llegar al orgasmo. Entonces, sin ápice de compasión, la alejó de él y la sentó sobre la mesa con el trasero justo en el borde.

Bella gruñó y tensó los músculos de sus brazos y piernas para pegarse de nuevo a él.

Él no se lo permitió, soltó sus nalgas y asió las manos de Bella que aún estaban aferradas con fuerza a su nuca, las obligó a soltarse y empujó hasta que la espalda de la mujer quedó pegada a la madera de la mesa. Ella intentó incorporarse, pero se lo impidió aplastándola con su cuerpo.

Tumbada boca arriba sobre la mesa, con el torso de él pegado a sus pechos y sus fuertes dedos sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza, Bella continuó aferrándose a sus caderas con las piernas, apretándose rítmicamente contra él, buscando el alivio que él no le proporcionaba.

Él cerró los ojos cuando Bella se pegó más contra su ingle. Incluso a través de los vaqueros sentía la humedad que recorría el sexo de su mujer. El aroma a excitación que emanaba del cuerpo de la joven se filtraba en sus fosas nasales, convirtiéndolo en poco más que un semental en celo con la mente en un solo objetivo: follarse a la mujer que permanecía bajo él con los pechos alzados, los pezones erguidos y la vagina dispuesta.

Jadeó con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas. Abrió los ojos y se deleitó con la erótica visión. Inspiró un par de veces intentando serenarse. Apretó la mandíbula hasta que le dolieron los dientes y se alejó del cuerpo anhelado.

Bella sintió un vacío frío cuando él se separó de ella, apoyó los brazos en la mesa e intentó alzarse en su busca, pero él se lo impidió posando una mano sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos sin tocar los pezones. Bella se rindió y se dejó caer de nuevo. El desconocido la asió las manos obligándola a estirar los brazos por encima de la cabeza hasta tocar el borde superior de la mesa. Le giró las palmas y dobló sus dedos con suavidad hasta que se aferraron al borde de madera. Luego la soltó.

Al sentirse libre, Bella alzó los brazos intentando agarrarle, él la sujetó las manos de nuevo y las volvió a colocar en la posición inicial. Ella entendió. Se aferró al borde de la mesa y esperó.

Al cabo de unos segundos y al ver que ella aceptaba el juego, sonrió.

Bella dio un respingo cuando el desconocido la agarró los tobillos, que aun permanecían anudados a sus caderas, y los colocó sobre sus fuertes hombros, abriéndola completamente, exponiéndola a su mirada. Su primer impulso fue cerrar los muslos, apretar las rodillas y así impedir su escrutinio. Sus piernas temblaron a punto de cerrarse, pero se aferró con fuerza al borde de la mesa determinada a seguir el juego, a ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar. Excitada; convertida de nuevo en esa desconocida, esa mujer sexy y sumisa que había descubierto en su interior hacía apenas una semana.

Él clavó la mirada en la vulva hinchada y brillante humedad. Se lamió los labios al imaginarse cómo sería su sabor en su lengua, sentir su clítoris terso contra sus labios. Deseaba enterrar la cabeza entre sus piernas y olvidarse del mundo. Pero no lo iba a hacer.

Desató los nudos de las valencianas lentamente, acariciándole con ligereza las pantorrillas, despertando el placer en lugares que ella ni imaginaba. Besó con ternura la piel enrojecida por las cintas y recorrió con los labios sus pies, lamiendo el empeine para a continuación arañarlo suavemente con los dientes. Y mientras hacía eso, sus dedos subían por las pantorrillas, delineaban la corva de sus rodillas, transitaban indolentes por el interior de los suaves muslos femeninos hasta tocar los húmedos rizos que apenas podían ocultar su sexo excitado y dispuesto.

Bella contuvo la respiración al sentirlo jugar al borde de su vagina, arqueó la espalda y su pubis se alzó en busca de todo aquello que prometían los dedos de su amante imaginario. Pero éste tenía otra idea en la mente. Sonrió juguetón y le posó la mano sobre el vientre.

—No tengas tanta prisa —susurró con voz ronca.

—Jo... der —jadeó Bella entre dientes—. ¿A qué coño esperas?

—Ya lo descubrirás.

Bella estaba a punto de gruñir su frustración cuando sintió un tenue roce sobre sus pezones, casi como la caricia de una pluma, pero con más peso. El roce se repitió una y otra vez hasta que sus pezones estuvieron tan duros que dolían.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó gimiendo.

—Imagínatelo —respondió en voz baja, casi divertido.

Bella soltó una mano del borde de la mesa y la alzó para coger aquello que la atormentaba. Él chasqueó la lengua y la sujetó por la muñeca obligando a los dedos finos y largos a volver a aferrarse al borde de la mesa.

—Has sido mala —comentó—, pensaba darte pistas, pero no has esperado. —Lo que fuera que había rozado sus pezones danzaba ahora sobre su pubis—. Tenía pensado jugar en tu clítoris con esto. — Bella sintió un roce fugaz sobre su sexo, apenas un suspiro—. Pero, no mereces que lo haga —algo resbaló por su vulva. Algo largo y delgado, suave y firme a la vez—. ¿No imaginas lo que es?

—No... —gimió ella, moviéndose, intentando llevar ese roce hasta su clítoris anhelante.

—¿No? Piensa.

Sintió la mano del hombre sobre en su estómago, sujetando algo. Sintió los dedos de la mano libre de él deslizarse por su muslo y cerrarse en un puño. Luego el roce se hizo más fuerte, más preciso. Algo se clavó en su vulva, penetrando todo el largo entre los labios vaginales.

—Las cuerdas —jadeó Bella.

—¡Premio!

Presionó un instante la cuerda contra el clítoris, y después la fue subiendo lentamente por el muslo izquierdo. Dejó atrás la rodilla y la trenzó con delicadeza alrededor de la pantorrilla. El hombre comprobó que la atadura no se clavara en la piel y repitió la misma operación con la otra cuerda en la pierna que continuaba libre. Cuando hubo concluido, sostuvo con las manos las piernas de Bella y se alejó lentamente.

Bella permaneció inmóvil. No tenía ni idea de a qué pensaba jugar él, pero aquello le estaba gustando, y mucho.

Cada roce de sus manos, de su piel, de sus labios la pillaba desprevenida. El antifaz le impedía ver y cada caricia era inesperada y muy deseada. Cuando ató las cuerdas de cuero a sus pantorrillas, en vez de asustarse se sintió todavía más excitada. Ignorar lo que le esperaba daba alas a su imaginación; las fantasías se sucedían en su mente, divagando con la manera en que él le daría placer a continuación. La certeza de saber que tenía las manos presas sólo porque ella así lo decidía le daba la confianza necesaria para plegarse a las órdenes de su amante.

Cuando él soltó por fin los dedos, comprobó que, aunque le había atado las piernas, podía moverlas. Las cuerdas estaban flojas, le sostenían las rodillas a la altura de la mesa dejando que sus pies cayeran libres hacia el suelo, permitiéndole cierta movilidad.

Bella frunció el ceño bajo el antifaz. No es que fuera una experta en el tema, pero las pocas referencias que tenia sobre esa clase de juego eran que las ligaduras tenían que ser firmes, impedir cualquier movimiento. Abrió los labios para decírselo al hombre, pero se los mordió antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, enfadada consigo misma por pensar siquiera en exigirle que tensara más las cuerdas. Luego abrió los ojos bajó el antifaz, asustada al comprender que se sentía decepcionada por la... ineficacia del hombre.

—Joder —jadeó. No se reconocía a sí misma.

—¿No quieres continuar? —susurró el hombre, con voz pesarosa.

Se inclinó sobre ella y acarició con delicadeza sus pómulos y sus labios.

—No pasa nada —continuó él, al interpretar en su silencio que a ella no le gustaba el juego— Ahora mismo te desato —afirmó.

—¡No! —gritó Bella—. No lo hagas. No me desates —suplicó. Aunque las cuerdas no estuvieran tan firmes como ella pensaba que debían de estar, eso no significaba que quisiera terminar el juego.

—Bien —aprobó él complacido, dándole una palmadita en el pubis.

Bella esperó que se cerniera sobre ella en ese instante y la penetrara, pero en cambio sintió sus pasos alejarse hacia la pared.

El silenció reinó durante diez segundos. Luego un sonido, el suspiro de una manivela moviéndose, el silbido de una polea girando sobre sí misma y, por último, un tirón en la cuerda que sostenía su pierna izquierda.

Bella jadeó.

La cuerda siguió tirando de su pierna hasta que la alzó por encima de la mesa. Luego el silencio otra vez.

Bella probó a mover esa pierna, aún podía, pero apenas unos centímetros.

De nuevo el roce de la polea al ponerse en movimiento.

Esta vez fue la pierna derecha la que se alzó hasta la altura de la izquierda... y más.

Poco a poco, las cuerdas fueron tensándose y sus piernas separándose y alzándose hasta que su trasero casi no tocaba la madera de la mesa. Sintió que si la tensaba un poco más, se rompería por la mitad.

Él también lo supo, ya que amarró con firmeza el cuero a los ganchos de la pared que había colocado apenas dos noches antes.

Se acercó hasta Bella y la miró atento, buscando indicios de que ella se sintiera incómoda. Sin poder evitarlo le deslizó los ásperos dedos por las piernas, acariciando las pantorrillas alzadas, comprobando que las cuerdas trenzadas en ellas no le apretaran en exceso. Había pasado toda una noche ideando la manera de crear una red con la que poder atar su delicada piel sin dañarla y ahora comprobaba que sus desvelos habían dado un resultado excelente. La piel se veía tersa pero sin rojeces. Asintió para sí y la miró de nuevo.

Respiraba agitadamente, sus pechos subían y bajaban arrítmicamente. Tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que se aferraba al borde de la mesa. Sus piernas, abiertas y alzadas, mostraban con claridad la vagina brillante por la humedad de la excitación, contrayéndose, buscando alivio con cada respiración; las nalgas apretándose sobre el fruncido ano.

Bella gimió cuando los dedos del hombre se alejaron de sus pantorrillas para recorrer lentamente el interior de sus muslos. Gruñó cuando ignoraron su sexo y bajaron por el perineo hacia el trasero expuesto. Jadeó cuando la yema de un dedo presionó contra su ano.

—Empuja —ordenó él.

Bella obedeció. El dedo entró ligeramente en el fruncido orificio y ella no pudo evitar contraer las nalgas intentando sentirlo más profundamente. Casi gritó cuando notó que la mano que él tenía libre se deslizaba sobre los labios vaginales, arriba y abajo. Alzó las caderas intentando acompañar su movimiento, pero él quitó inmediatamente la mano de ahí para posarla sobre su vientre, impidiendo que se moviera.

—Quieta—susurró.

Cuando ella consiguió dejar de moverse, los dedos volvieron a bajar, recorriendo de nuevo la vulva. Estuvo tentada de moverse contra ellos, pero sabía que si lo hacía él volvería a detenerse. Se mantuvo inmóvil, jadeando, incapaz de llenar de aire sus pulmones. Y cuando él posó por fin el pulgar sobre su clítoris, no pudo evitar gritar. La estaba matando de placer.

Comenzó a trazar círculos sobre él, al principio apenas un roce que poco a poco fue tomando fuerza, presionando sin descanso donde todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se juntaban, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba sentirse llena y él no se lo permitía. Jugaba con el dedo en su ano sin llegar a penetrarla más que con la yema. El pulgar se movía sin pausa sobre el clítoris, quemándola por dentro, pero sin dejarla llegar hasta el final.

—Respira profundamente —ordenó él. Bella fue incapaz de obedecer, jadeaba en busca del aire que sus labios no encontraban—. ¡Hazlo! —exigió él.

Bella abrió la boca en un grito mudo, aspirando todo el aire que había a su alrededor. En ese mismo instante, el índice y corazón del hombre se hundieron con fuerza en su vagina, mientras el pulgar presionaba sobre su clítoris y el dedo que jugaba con su ano la penetraba hasta la primera falange.

Bella convulsionó en un orgasmo arrollador, que la hizo arquearse de tal manera que sólo su cabeza reposó sobre la mesa. Las piernas atadas se tensaron alejando su trasero de la madera que le servía de apoyo, mientras el hombre no cesaba de bombear con sus dedos dentro de ella, obligándola a sentir hasta el último espasmo, a quemar hasta la última gota de sangre en sus venas.

Cuando los estremecimientos cesaron, Bella relajó sus músculos, la cabeza cayó hacia atrás, las manos soltaron su agarre y sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse de aire.

Poco a poco volvió a ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba.

El hombre se movía por la habitación, sus pisadas alejándose de ella, deteniéndose y acercándose de nuevo.

Escuchó el sonido de algo metálico al posarse en el suelo, seguido del arrastre de una silla que paró al ser depositada justo frente a ella, entre sus piernas abiertas.

A continuación, el silencio.

Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando cualquier ruido que revelase la presencia de su amante y de repente sintió sus manos envolviendo las suyas, llevándolas de nuevo al borde de la mesa, doblándola los dedos hasta que se aferraron a la madera.

Depositó un suave beso en sus labios y habló, haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclaran.

—¿No pensarás que he acabado contigo, verdad? —susurró burlón.

* * *

**Aquí otro capítulo más, esta Bella sí que es valiente y lo que le espera!**

**Gracias por las alertas y los Reviews!**

**Mini adelanto del próximo Capitulo:**

—_**¿Qué haces? —preguntó sobresaltada. **_

—_**Librarme de lo que me estorba —respondió él en voz baja. **_

—_**Pero... ya estoy depilada —acertó a decir. Se depilaba las ingles con fotodepilación. **_

—_**No del todo —afirmó él. Y tenía razón. Estaba depilada hasta la línea del biquini, nada más. **_

—_**Ya. Pero... no hace falta. **_

—_**Cuando mi lengua se hunda en tu coño no quiero que nada me distraiga. **_

**Lucerito! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son ****de **_**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Bella intentó asombrarse ante la declaración del hombre, pero lo cierto es que no tuvo fuerzas para ello. Su cuerpo estaba laxo, ni siquiera era capaz de ruborizarse por la postura en que se encontraba; abierta ante él, desnuda, totalmente expuesta a la mirada del hombre que la había llevado a un orgasmo sobrecogedor sin tocarla más que con las manos y unas simples cuerdas. Un hombre que ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse los vaqueros que cubrían su pene.

Contuvo el aliento cuando escuchó el crujido de la silla indicando que él acaba de sentarse. Frente a ella, entre sus piernas. Su aliento caliente derramándose sobre su vulva la hizo tensarse por el repentino escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

¡Dios! Realmente debería de estar avergonzada, y no por la postura, sino porque en contra de lo que había supuesto, su cuerpo estaba empezando a responder. Otra vez.

Las manos del hombre se colaron bajo sus nalgas haciéndola suspirar. Le alzaron el trasero y colocaron bajo éste un tejido... ¿esponjoso?

—¿Qué...? —comenzó a decir, pero él la hizo callar con un chasquido de su lengua.

Bella se mordió los labios para no seguir preguntando, pero la lasitud que antes dominaba su cuerpo había desaparecido como por arte de magia. El muy intrigante le había colocado una toalla —o eso parecía— bajo el culo. ¿Para qué narices ponía una toalla ahí? ¿Qué coño tenía pensado hacer? El hombre sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara sorprendida de la mujer, metió la mano dentro del cubo metálico que había colocado en el sitio y sacó una esponja empapada en el agua casi helada que había extraído con la bomba del pozo.

Bella jadeó al sentir un chorro de agua cayendo sobre su pubis. El contraste entre la piel caliente y el agua gélida hizo contener la respiración. ¿Pero qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ese tío?

Su irritación subió un par de puntos más cuando él comenzó a frotar contra su pelvis algo duro y resbaladizo. Algo que hacía espuma. ¿Algo que servía para asearse? Noooo. Seguro que no. Él no podía estar lavándole el... chichi.

A ver, sí, estaba algo pringosa y tal, pero... Si él quería que se aseara, bastaba con decírselo o, mejor aún, con desatarla y ella inmediatamente se hubiera dado una buena ducha, era lo que hacía siempre tras un polvo. Aunque, pues, no había ducha en la cabaña. Bueno, pues se hubiera lavado con un cubo de agua... afuera, en privado, ella sólita, como las niñas grandes. ¡Pero no así, leches! Una ducha compartida era genial, pero que le lavaran los bajos como hacían a las ex-virginales doncellas de la edad media tras su noche de bodas en las novelas románticas que leía, le parecía ridículo.

No, recapacitó. Imposible. Él no estaba haciendo eso. Seguro que era alguno de sus jueguecitos sexys. ¡Pero leches! Es que él seguía dale que te pego con la pastilla de jabón. Porque estaba cien por cien segura de que era eso, sobre todo ahora que le llegaba el aroma al mismo jabón que su suegro fabricaba en casa. Su suegro y medio pueblo. ¡Vivan productos naturales!

—Perdona... —carraspeó sintiendo el rubor asomar sus mejillas—. ¿Qué...? —Lo intentó de nuevo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Enjabonarte.

—Ah —contestó sin saber bien qué decir—. ¿En este preciso momento? ¿Justo dos segundos después de un orgasmo? —preguntó incorporándose sobre los codos. Se estaba empezando a mosquear.

—Si me desatas lo hago yo.

—No. Túmbate —ordenó.

—Ah... —dijo ignorando su orden e incorporándose un poco más—. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿estás insinuando que huelo mal o que no soy capaz de lavarme yo solita?

—Vuelve a tumbarte —susurró él a la vez que dejaba la pastilla de jabón en el cubo y empujaba con la mano en el pecho de Bella—. Y recuerda agarrar con los dedos el borde de la mesa —exigió en voz baja cuando ella tuvo de nuevo la espalda pegada a la mesa.

—¡Serás capullo! —exclamó total e irremediablemente cabreada—. ¡Pero qué coño te has creído! —gritó llevándose las manos a la cara para quitarse el antifaz.

Él se abalanzó sobre Bella sujetándola las muñecas, pegándose a ella, haciéndole cosquillas en los sensibles pezones con el suave vello que cubría su pecho, fundiendo su ingle con la pelvis enjabonada, presionándole la vulva contra su tremenda erección.

—¿Debo de atarte las manos a las patas de la mesa? —preguntó suavemente—. Tengo muchas cuerdas disponibles para ese menester —aseveró sonriendo, como si le agradara la idea. Lástima que Bella no pudiera ver esa sonrisa. Le hubiera reconocido de inmediato.

Bella abrió la boca para responder, pero de sus labios sólo emergió un gemido. Él se balanceaba sobre su cuerpo. Sentía la forma y el tamaño de su pene contra ella. La bragueta tirante del pantalón clavándose en su clítoris; arrasándolo. Quemándolo.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados, la frente empapada en sudor y los labios fruncidos luchando por no emitir ningún jadeo que pudiera descubrirle a la mujer la necesidad que tenía de entrar en ella. Este era su sueño. Su plan para hacerla suya en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. No pensaba dejarla tomar el control. Todavía no, porque en el momento en que ella se hiciese con el poder, se acabaría el juego; le tendría comiendo de sus suaves y deliciosas manos y, cuando eso sucediese, lo primero que Bella exigiría, sería saber su identidad. Lo segundo, su cabeza; a ser posible sobre una bandeja de plata y hervida en su propia sangre.

No. Tenía que demostrarle que lo que ella realmente quería no era un tío soso, aburrido y ambicioso; más pendiente del reloj, del trabajo y del dinero que de adorarla. Lo que ella necesitaba era un hombre que la hiciera sentir única y especial. Un hombre dispuesto a todo por conseguir que ella se manifestara como realmente era: una mujer ardiente, extrovertida, valiente, vibrante y segura de sí misma; no una tímida secretaria ni una mujer introvertida encerrada en su casa, y mucho menos una madre que se plegaba a todos los caprichos de su vástago por temor a que éste la quisiera menos que a su ex marido.

—¿Debo atarte o no? —preguntó, rezando porque ella no notase la agitación de su pecho ni las palpitaciones de su pene.

—¿Debo? —reiteró exigente, alzándose sobre ella; alejándose, sujetándola por las muñecas.

Bella relajó los brazos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para moverla de un lado a otro negando. Él la soltó despacio y contuvo un suspiro cuando la vio agarrarse al borde de la mesa.

—Mira lo que has hecho —susurró—. Me has manchado los vaqueros de jabón. Voy a tener que quitármelos.

La respiración de Bella se agitó al pensar en él sin pantalones. Jadeó cuando oyó el sonido de la cremallera al bajar. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que sólo con su voz daba alas a su excitada imaginación?

Cuando se libró del pantalón volvió a sentarse en la silla y sacó la esponja del cubo de agua.

Bella suspiró cuando el agua fría calmó su piel ardiente. Bufó irritada cuando él volvió a recorrer con el jabón su pelvis. Inspiró con fuerza

Cuando sintió sus dedos fuertes posarse sobre los rizos mojados de su pubis y comenzar a moverse en círculos lentamente, suavemente. Jadeó cuando sintió la palma de su mano entre sus piernas antes de presionar levemente el clítoris resbaladizo por el jabón. Gimió cuando los dedos le extendieron la espuma por el perineo y más allá. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando esos mismos dedos resbalaron entre sus nalgas y jugaron con su ano mientras la palma presionaba en la entrada de su vagina. Desde luego, le estaba haciendo una limpieza de bajos a fondo. ¡Muy a fondo!, pensó sobresaltada cuando la yema de un dedo penetró ligeramente en el orificio prohibido. Un segundo después, sus manos abandonaron su cuerpo dejándola frustrada y perdida.

—No te muevas —ordenó él. Bella, incapaz de hablar, asintió con la cabeza.

El brazo derecho del hombre se posó sobre su estómago, inmovilizándola, mientras su mano derecha estiraba la piel de su ingle. Un segundo después algo duro, frío y afilado se deslizó por los rizos de su pubis.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sobresaltada.

—Librarme de lo que me estorba —respondió él en voz baja.

—Pero... ya estoy depilada —acertó a decir. Se depilaba las ingles con fotodepilación.

—No del todo —afirmó él. Y tenía razón. Estaba depilada hasta la línea del biquini, nada más.

—Ya. Pero... no hace falta.

—Cuando mi lengua se hunda en tu coño no quiero que nada me distraiga.

Bella jadeó al imaginar su lengua ahí. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con su calenturienta imaginación. No era normal que, sólo de pensarlo, sus pezones se irguiesen y su vagina se humedeciera... más todavía.

El hombre usó la navaja con cuidado en cada centímetro de su pubis, tirando de la piel con sus dedos, tocando el clítoris con los nudillos como quien no quiere la cosa, abriendo sus labios vaginales delicadamente cada vez que estiraba la piel sobre ellos para rasurarla.

Bella se aferró con fuerza al borde de la mesa. Su respiración era un silbido entre dientes; su estómago subía y bajaba al ritmo de los latidos del corazón; los músculos de sus piernas, todavía atadas, se contraían sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

¿Cómo podía ser un simple afeitado tan excitante? ¿Había algo mal en su cabeza o es que ese hombre era tan bueno en lo que hacía que ella no podía resistirse a él? Estaba a punto de sufrir su segundo orgasmo y apenas había pasado un cuarto de hora desde el anterior.

Justo cuando la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, él terminó.

Volcó un buen chorro de agua para deshacerse del jabón y la acarició con la palma de la mano, complacido con su obra de arte. Bella tenía una piel suave y preciosa y su pubis depilado era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Se inclinó y depositó un beso en el monte de Venus. Sonrió al oírla jadear. Perfecto.

Fue depositando suaves besos en cada milímetro de su ingle mientras con las manos acariciaba lentamente el interior liso y sedoso de sus muslos.

Si alguien se hubiera asomado a la ventana habría visto a una mujer desnuda y excitada tumbada sobre una mesa de madera, con la espalda arqueada, los brazos por encima de la cabeza, los pechos hinchados, los pezones erectos y las piernas separadas y alzadas por cuerdas de cuero negro que surgían del techo y se enredaban en sus pantorrillas.

Habría visto a un hombre desnudo, de piel trigueña y pelo claro, sentado frente a ella, con la cabeza entre sus muslos acariciándola arrobado la ingle con las mejillas y bebiendo de ella como si llevara años perdido en mitad de un solitario desierto y se hubiera encontrado de repente con un pozo de ambrosía.

Pero no había nadie mirando por la ventana que pudiera verlo ni describirlo.

Jugó con el clítoris entre sus labios hasta que lo sintió tensarse en su boca, luego deslizó la lengua por la vulva, arriba y abajo, hasta que el aroma a jabón se transformó en la fragancia dulce y salada de la mujer. Se recreó en su sabor hasta que sus pómulos quedaron impregnados en su esencia. Sin separar los labios de ella, introdujo un dedo en su interior cálido y resbaladizo. Succionó con cuidado el clítoris a la vez que movía el dedo dentro y fuera, hasta que la oyó gemir; hasta que los músculos vaginales se tensaron.

Su pene saltó y lloró una lágrima de semen. Sus testículos se quejaron, provocándole dolor. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, llevó la mano libre hasta ellos y los masajeó hasta que se calmaron. Luego, sin dejar de lamer la exquisita vulva, se rodeó el pene y comenzó a masturbarse.

Su dedo entraba y salía de Bella y absorbía cada gota de esencia con la lengua mientras se masturbaba cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. Ella jadeó con fuerza y él sintió sus testículos pulsar enviando el semen hasta la abertura de su glande. Su boca exhaló un grito sordo que brotó de sus pulmones a la vez que el pastoso líquido cayó sobre la mano con que aprisionaba su pene duro y enrojecido. Con cada gota de esperma que abandonaba su cuerpo sentía mermar sus fuerzas. Los músculos se relajaron tanto, que su cabeza acabó vencida sobre el pubis de Bella con la respiración agitada, luchando por normalizarse; sus manos inertes, apoyadas sobre sus muslos.

Bella sintió el peso del hombre sobre su vientre. Sintió más que oyó su grito de liberación y sonrió. Echaba de menos sus manos y sus labios sobre ella pero, ante todo, se sentía poderosa al comprobar que él era débil ante el placer, que ella, con su cuerpo desnudo e inmóvil, le había vencido. Que ella tenía un poco de poder sobre él.

Un segundo después, casi recuperado, el hombre chasqueó la lengua enfadado consigo mismo. No había pretendido llegar tan lejos, no aún, pero en el momento en que el sabor sublime de Bella, tan delicioso y especial, se le había adherido al paladar, se había olvidado hasta de su propio nombre.

Bella era única. Y sería suya en cuerpo y alma. Quince años atrás había negado lo que sentía por ella debido a una estúpida cuestión de honor. Cinco años antes la había dejado escapar para que curase sus heridas. Cinco malditos años esperando a que regresara. Esta vez no permitiría que se le escabullera, costara lo que costara.

Miró a la mujer que tenía ante él y se sintió tentado de darse contra la pared. Bella respiraba agitadamente, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba. Le estaba esperando y él estaba perdiendo el tiempo como un tonto. Se humedeció los labios y los posó con delicadeza sobre el vientre de Bella. Apoyó la mejilla sobre su ombligo y la sintió temblar. Por él.

Inspiró profundamente y esbozó en la mente su siguiente paso. Quería intentar algo.

Jugueteó un poco con su ombligo y luego se deslizó entre los muslos, ignorando su vulva acogedora, y recorrió con caricias lánguidas de su lengua el lugar donde el trasero termina. Bella contrajo los glúteos, él le mordió con suavidad las nalgas, frotó sus mejillas contra ellas dejándolas sonrosadas por el roce de su incipiente barba, se deleitó en su suavidad hasta que ella se relajó de nuevo. Entonces apoyó la palma de sus manos en cada nalga e introdujo los dedos en la unión de éstas. Ella volvió a tensarse. Él las masajeó, presionando y soltando, abriéndolas y juntándolas, siempre sin dejar de mordisquearlas y acariciarlas con las mejillas. Bella gimió. Él separó los glúteos y comenzó a trazar círculos con la lengua alrededor del pequeño orificio; sin llegar a tocarlo, sólo tentándolo.

Ella jadeó, impresionada. No podía creer que eso le estuviera gustando. No era posible, pero deseaba que él se dejara de juegos y fuera directo al (gr)ano.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, su lengua se sumergió allí donde más se la deseaba. Presionó contra el ano una y otra vez hasta que la oyó jadear. Entones, y sólo entonces, comenzó el recorrido inverso, subiendo por el perineo hasta llegar a la vagina para hundirse en ella. Bella soltó el borde de la mesa y llevó las manos a la cabeza del hombre para obligarle a ir hasta su clítoris, ya no podía esperar más.

—Aún no, preciosa, aún no —susurró él, cogiéndola por las muñecas y volviendo a colocarle las manos al borde de la mesa. Bella gruñó un poco antes de obedecer. El muy cabrón la estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando introdujo de nuevo la lengua en su vagina, lo hizo a la vez que presionaba con la yema del índice su ano humedecido por la saliva. Bella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer: empujar.

El dedo entró apenas un centímetro en su recto. La lengua se introdujo del todo en su vagina, presionando el punto G... o el J... o K, el que fuera, porque no era sólo uno. Era todo su interior el que colapsaba con sus húmedas caricias. Separó las manos del borde de la mesa unos centímetros antes de ser capaz de volver a aferrarse a ésta de nuevo. Si seguían así acabaría por dejar la marca de los dedos en la madera.

La lengua tentaba su interior, entrando y saliendo de ella al mismo ritmo que el dedo presionaba y se relajaba en su ano. El estómago de Bella era como un flan de gelatina, temblaba sin poder evitarlo; sus pechos subían y bajaban incapaces de serenarse. Sus finas manos se alejaron del borde de la mesa y asieron al hombre del cabello, con fuerza. Le importaba una mierda todo, le iba a llevar hasta el clítoris aunque tuviera que arrancarle todos los pelos de la cabeza.

El hombre sonrió para sí y se dejó guiar. Penetró con el anular el lugar donde antes estaba su lengua mientras las manos de Bella lo aplastaban contra el clítoris erguido y tenso. Y él, obediente, lamió y succionó atento a los temblores de sus manos, al aroma cada vez más especiado que emanaba de su piel, a los labios cada vez más hinchados; buscando las pistas para absorber más o menos fuerte, para penetrar con un dedo, o dos, en su vagina.

El que tentaba el ano se introdujo hasta la primera falange, salió y volvió a introducirse. Dentro, fuera; cada vez un poco más hasta llegar a la segunda falange.

Y seguía lamiendo, arañando tímidamente con los dientes, succionando... Los dedos en la vagina entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo. El que ocupaba su ano se movía a los lados; cada vez más lejos. Y Bella no pudo más.

Apretó con fuerza los puños sin importarle los mechones de cabello enredados en ellos y gritó mientras él seguía extrayendo placer de su cuerpo.

Cuando sus manos se relajaron y cayeron sobre la mesa, él levanto la cabeza del paraíso entre sus piernas y se alzó sobre ella para inclinarse sobre su rostro. La besó en los labios delicadamente, como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

Y en realidad lo era.

Se colocó a un lado y, sin dejar de mirarla, desató con cuidado los nudos de la cuerda atada a su pierna izquierda. Cuando los soltó, pasó su fuerte brazo por debajo de su rodilla y la sostuvo. Con la mano libre desató la cuerda que quedaba y, al terminar, la levantó en volandas, como a una novia, y la llevó hasta la cama. La colocó con cuidado en el centro, se tumbó a su lado y la besó. Fue un beso casi infantil. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y los acarició lentamente antes de separarse.

Bella subió la mano hasta el pecho masculino y recorrió con suavidad su piel. No era una caricia erótica, solamente era una manera de estar conectada a él. Él la abrazó cariñosamente y volvió a besarla, quizá con un poco más de pasión, pero sobre todo con mucha, mucha ternura.

El sol se ocultó lentamente en el cielo y la luna se asomó a ver cómo le iba al planeta Tierra. El tiempo transcurrió perezoso en una cabaña perdida en medio de un claro rodeado de robles, pinos y encinas mientras un hombre y una mujer se alimentaban el uno del aliento del otro y se exploraran con las manos, impregnando sus sentidos con la tersura de la piel del amado.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasaron besándose, acariciándose, (amándose).

A ninguno de los dos le extrañó este cambio en su encuentro, que de ser abiertamente sexual, había pasado a convertirse en algo íntimo y personal. Quizá estaban aún bajo el influjo de la ensoñación que se produce tras el orgasmo o simplemente fuera que, tras años de espera, tristeza y anhelo, el destino había decidido dar una oportunidad a dos personas para que encontrasen a su alma gemela. Fuera como fuera, ellos estaban felices ignorando todo lo que no fuese la presencia del otro.

Él no podía dejar de observarla, de recorrer su rostro una y otra vez, de deslumbrarse con cada uno de sus rasgos, de sentir bajo sus dedos el dulce tacto de su piel de seda. Se negaba a dejar de tocarla, a separarse de ella, temiendo que ella recuperara la razón y huyera como alma que lleva el diablo. Aunque si eso sucediera, sabía exactamente dónde buscarla.

Y haría lo que fuera por atraerla de nuevo a su lado.

Bella se sentía como en una nube, como si por una vez en su vida estuviera siendo realmente ella misma. Su verdadero yo se encontraba por fin en casa, entre los brazos de ese hombre; henchida por su calor, seguridad y afecto. Sus besos le transmitían un cariño tan intenso, que convertía la pasión anterior en un simple preludio para algo mucho más profundo. Sus manos decoraban su cuerpo trazando círculos y espirales eternos, envolviendo sus sentidos en oleadas de entendimiento y reconocimiento mutuo.

Los dedos de Bella ascendieron por el gran hombre, rodearon su clavícula y se internaron en el suave pelo que se le rizaba en la nuca. Él suspiró al sentir su tacto, presionándolo para que se acercase más. Los labios de ambos se abrieron a la vez y los besos pasaron de ser tiernos a ser apasionados. Sus lenguas se juntaron, se reconocieron y se amaron.

Él gimió al sentir su cálido contacto y casi perdió el control.

Casi.

Con los últimos retazos de voluntad, buscó bajo la almohada hasta encontrar uno de los condones que había dejado allí, rasgó el envoltorio y se lo colocó sobre el pene erecto.

Bella escuchó el sonido de un paquete al rasgarse e instintivamente supo lo que era. Su cuerpo sensible por las caricias recibidas gritó de alegría, su vagina se estremeció anticipando el placer mientras en sus labios, se extendía una sonrisa sincera y excitada. Sus piernas se abrieron; esperándolo, anhelándolo.

La penetró lentamente. Con cuidado. Como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo y tuviera miedo de romperla.

Y así era.

Bella gimió al sentirlo dentro. Parecía creado específicamente para ella. Su pene se acoplaba perfectamente al interior de su vagina llenándola intensamente; colmándola con su sola presencia.

Él creyó morir al entrar en ella. Se sentía inmerso en una nube de éxtasis. No podía existir nada más sublime ni más perfecto. Deseaba detener el tiempo, hacer que ese instante fuera eterno.

Bella se movió, le rodeó las caderas con sus largas y suaves piernas y él se perdió en ella. Sus cuerpos se movieron acompasados en un ritmo tan antiguo como la propia tierra. Sus corazones latieron al unísono. Su sangre hirvió en las venas a la misma temperatura cuando sus sentidos estallaron.

Horas, minutos o segundos después, se separaron. Empapados el uno en el otro. Estremecidos. Perdidos.

La masa de aire caliente que envolvía la tierra comenzó a ascender hacia el cielo nocturno. A mitad de camino se encontró con su hermana, la masa de aire frío, que abandonaba enfadada la cuna de las montañas. Ambas se enzarzaron en su rutinaria pelea diaria girando una alrededor de la otra, formando pequeños remolinos en torno a las copas de los árboles y aullando irritadas entre las ramas más frondosas hasta que una de ellas ascendió a la posición privilegiada que le acercaba a las estrellas y la otra descendió indignada en dirección a las zonas más bajas de los montes. Había perdido la batalla y se vería obligada a permanecer en tierra hasta que el sol asomara de nuevo y le trasmitiera su calor. Y eso no sucedería hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas. Pero mientras tanto, pensaba pagar su frustración con cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino.

Asustó a los pájaros que dormían en sus nidos sobre las ramas los árboles, molestó a los robles, pinos y encinas moviendo sus hojas, se coló por los agujeros del suelo despertando a topos, conejos y liebres y, por último, penetró violentamente por la ventana abierta de una cabaña de madera escondida en un claro del bosque.

Bella tembló cuando una brisa de aire helado cayó sobre su piel.

Se había quedado dormida entre los brazos de él, con las piernas enredadas en las suyas, sin nada más encima que su piel. Y aunque eso era suficiente para el calor de la tarde, en ese momento agradecería una manta con la que cubrirse.

Él la sintió temblar contra su pecho y abrió los ojos. La noche había caído hacía rato y el aire fresco de las montañas se colaba por cada ventana de la cabaña.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó separándose de ella para ir a por una manta.

—Un poco —respondió abrazándose a si misma— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó totalmente perdida. No podía ver nada con el antifaz puesto, por tanto no podía obtener pistas por la iluminación, o falta de ella, en el cielo nocturno. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo había estado dormida, pero esperaba que fuera poco. Lo único que tenía claro es que había pasado por lo menos un par de horas haciendo el amor.

—Cerca de la una —susurró él subiendo a la cama, colocándose tras su espalda y arropándola con una manta que tenía su esencia masculina impregnada en la suave tela.

—Ah —suspiró Bella, envolviéndose en ella y aspirando su aroma—. ¡Cerca de la una de la madrugada! — exclamó cuando la información explotó en su cerebro—. ¡Ay, Dios mío! —Chilló con voz aguda, incorporándose de golpe sobre la cama, tirando la manta al suelo y buscando con los dedos los nudos del antifaz—. ¡Tengo que irme a la voz de «ya»!

—Schh... Tranquila, no hay prisa —susurró él tras ella, abrazándola de tal manera que le inmovilizó los brazos, impidiendo que sus dedos deshicieran el nudo.

—¿Cómo que no hay prisa? ¡Alec estará solo! ¡Yo tendría que haber estado en casa hace horas! ¡Jamás salgo hasta tan tarde! —gritó, sin pararse a respirar—. ¡Suéltame! —exigió dando patadas en cualquier sitio al que llegasen sus pies.

—Alec ya es mayorcito y de todas maneras no está solo, el abuelo está con él. No tienes por qué estar en casa pronto, como una niña pequeña bajo las ordenes de tus papás; eres una mujer adulta e independiente y tu hijo, repito, está bien cuidado por Carlisle. Y creo que el problema no es que jamás salgas hasta tan tarde, sino que jamás sales. ¡Punto! —susurró él, respondiendo a cada uno de sus gritos sin hacer ninguna intención de liberarla de entre sus brazos.

—Suéltame —gruñó de nuevo Bella.

—No.

—Tengo que irme. ¡Ya! —Se movió de nuevo; apretándose, sin ser consciente de ello, contra el hombre que estaba a su espalda—. Estarán preocupados, no les he avisado de que iba a llegar tan tarde. No está bien —afirmó dándose por vencida, él era mucho más fuerte que ella y, con tanto movimiento de caderas, se percató de que lo estaba excitando... y mucho—. Por si fuera poco, tardaré como mínimo media hora en llegar a casa, eso si no me mato al caer por algún barranco que no pueda ver porque es de noche —afirmó abatida.

—Tranquila —susurró acariciándole la espalda—. Deja que te vista y te llevo a casa en un momento.

—¡No hace falta que me vistas! ¡No soy una niña pequeña! —exclamó irritada.

—Como quieras —contestó él saltando de la cama—. Pero no te quites el antifaz.

—Vale. —Sintió como le colocaba la camiseta y la falda en las manos—. Falta el tanga —comentó con la mente puesta en otra cosa. Si él contestó algo, Bella no se percató de ello. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a una sola frase: «Te llevo a casa.»

¿La iba a llevar a casa? Eso era muy caballeroso, y sobre todo muy adecuado, ya que no le apetecía en absoluto caminar sola por mitad del monte en plena noche, pero... ¿cómo iba a llevarla hasta casa? Su cerebro enfermo —porque tras esa tarde de sexo desenfrenado estaba claro que a su cerebro le pasaba algo muy grave— no hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto.

—¿De verdad vas a llevarme a casa? —preguntó dubitativa.

—Claro —respondió él en voz baja, algo extrañado—. ¿No estarías pensando en ir sola, verdad?

—Genial —contestó Bella, de nuevo inmersa en su mundo.

Así que era cierto, no había oído mal. Iban a ir juntos hasta el pueblo. De hecho, la iba a llevar hasta casa... Y esa era la palabra clave, llevar, porque implicaba que la iba a transportar de un sitio al otro. Si hubiera querido acompañarla dando un paseo, habría dicho que «darían un paseo» o algo similar, pero al usar la palabra llevar, daba a entender que tenía algún medio de transporte.

Bella se mordió los labios. Él era un hombre de campo, vivía alejado del pueblo, su casa no tenía electricidad ni agua corriente... Era como un vaquero del salvaje oeste.

Él acabó de vestirse y observó detenidamente a su mujer. Estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, aún no se había vestido, de hecho ni siquiera había hecho intención de ponerse la camiseta o la falda. La miró extrañado. ¿Qué estaba esperando? Imaginó que no sería fácil vestirse a ciegas y que ella estaba pensando en cómo hacerlo. Se acercó a la cama con la intención de ayudarla a vestirse, tal y como había sido su idea desde un principio, pero se frenó cuando Bella se mordió los labios y apretó la ropa contra su pecho como si estuviera soñando algo muy... ¿romántico? i

—Entonces... —comenzó a hablar Bella, con una enorme sonrisa esperanzada iluminando su rostro a la luz de la luna—, vamos... voy... vas... —El hombre asentía con la cabeza a cada palabra, esperando que ella aclarase sus pensamientos, muy intrigado por saber cuáles eran éstos—. Ejem —carraspeó ella—, vamos a... esto... ¿montar en Negro?

—¿En Negro?

—Sí. Tu caballo, ya sabes, bajo la luz de la luna; tú montado sobre su grupa y yo acomodada entre tus piernas, con los pies descalzos colgando —aseveró ella soñadora. Siempre había deseado montar a caballo, pero nunca tenía tiempo de hacerlo.

—Ah —contestó él con la voz estrangulada. Se estaba imaginando esa escena, con unas variaciones de nada... Iban desnudos y ella estaba entre sus piernas, frente a él, firmemente empalada. No sabía si era una postura capaz de realizarse sobre un caballo, pero pensaba intentar hacerla realidad, fuera o no posible—. Desde luego... si tú quieres —afirmó ronco por el deseo.

—¡Genial! Pues vamos.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó parpadeando.

—Claro. Cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha, antes llegaremos a casa.

—¿Quieres ir a casa montada desnuda sobre Negro? ¿Ahora? ¿En mitad de la noche? —Muy pocas personas habían logrado asombrarlo. Bella lo había dejado patidifuso.

—¿Desnuda? ¿Quieres llevarme hasta la casa de Carlisle desnuda como mi madre me trajo al mundo? —casi gritó Bella, ese hombre estaba como una puta cabra.

—¡No! Yo no he dicho eso... Has sido tú...

—¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Has sido tú. A ver, centrémonos —pidió él absolutamente perdido.

—Tú has dicho que me ibas a llevar a casa...

—Sí —afirmó—. Hasta ahí de acuerdo.

—Pues ya está —dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba tan claro como el agua.

—Yo no he dicho nada de ir a caballo...

—Ya, pero eso se sobreentiende. No tienes coche; por lo tanto, si quieres llevarme al pueblo, tendrás que hacerlo sobre un caballo. ¿O pensabas llevarme en brazos? —preguntó atónita.

—¿No tengo coche? —inquirió sonriendo. Desde luego Bella tenía mucha, pero que mucha imaginación. ¿Llevarla en brazos? ¿Hasta el pueblo? En fin, no era un blandengue, pero eso le parecía un pelín exagerado.

—No. No lo tienes —informó Bella mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Estás segura? —Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hombre.

—Bueno... No tienes luz eléctrica ni agua corriente. Vives en mitad del bosque... con dos caballos. Eres... bueno... ya sabes, eres como un vaquero en el salvaje... —se interrumpió antes de meter la pata más todavía—. Tienes coche, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Oh, Señor —dijo Bella cubriéndose torpemente, la cara con las manos. Jamás se había sentido tan ridícula en toda su vida.

—¿Soy cómo un... qué? —la pinchó él, sentándose en la cama y abrazándola—. ¿Cómo en el salvaje... oeste?

—No te rías.

—No me río —repitió él a punto de estallar—. «Voy de un lado a otro montado a caballo? ¿Con un par de pistolas en el cinturón y un sombrero en la cabeza?

—Esta tarde llevabas sombrero —respondió ella enfurruñada.

—Sí... de paja. Porque... hacía calor y el... sol me daba en los... —No pudo terminar la frase. Una súbita carcajada se lo impidió.

—¡He dicho que no te rías!

Él fue incapaz de responder. Cayó cuan largo era sobre el colchón, sin fuerzas, sucumbiendo a la risa estentórea que la confesión de Bella le había provocado. Ella trató de indignarse, movió las manos hasta que encontró su cuerpo y le atizó una sonora palmada en lo que pensaba que era su estómago. Él se carcajeó aún más fuerte. Ella se puso a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a golpearle, o al menos lo intentó, porque se le fueron las fuerzas cuando comenzó a reírse con él. Al final, decidió que sería más productivo hacerle cosquillas y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a ese menester.

Se revolcaron en la cama, a veces ella encima, otras veces él. Las risas inundaron la estancia, acompañadas en momentos puntuales por la voz de un hombre mencionando a vaqueros, John Wayne y...

—Deja de hacerme cosquillas, mujer, o tendré que sacar mi pistola.

—Adelante vaquero, atrévete —le retó Bella, buscando en los costados del hombre el punto exacto en que se retorcía de la risa.

—Tú lo has querido.

En un visto y no visto, cambio la posición de sus cuerpos. Bella quedó tumbada de espaldas sobre la cama, con él encima y su tremenda erección presionando sobre su vientre.

Bella se quedó inmóvil. Él dejó de respirar. El juego estuvo a punto de acabarse.

Con los movimientos sobre la cama, el antifaz se había ido aflojando sin que ninguno de los dos se percatase. Al caer Bella de espaldas, se le había levantado hasta quedar casi por encima de sus ojos, cubriéndolos apenas.

El suave cuero presionaba sobre sus parpados impidiéndola abrirlos del todo, pero aun así, a través de las pestañas entornadas pudo ver la silueta del hombre. Una nube, o quizá un soplo de buena suerte, cruzó el cielo en ese momento ocultando el brillo de la luna y Bella sólo pudo ver las sombras de sus facciones afiladas. Él reaccionó antes de que la luna volviera a iluminar la cabaña. Llevó sus dedos hasta la máscara de cuero y la bajó sobre los ojos de la mujer, unió las cintas e hizo un par de nudos. Luego esperó en silencio.

—No te he reconocido —dijo Bella.

El hombre tragó saliva. No había dicho «no te he visto», sino que no lo había reconocido.

—Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver bien tu cara... —continuó ella dudando.

El hombre pegó su frente a la de Bella y suspiró.

—¿Quieres que te quite...? —Se interrumpió para respirar profundamente—. ¿Quieres verme? ¿Quieres saber quién soy?

—No. No estoy preparada. —Se sinceró Bella—. Quiero... saber quién eres, lo deseo con todo mi ser. —La respiración del hombre se hizo más agitada—. Pero, si te muestras ahora ante mí, no podré volver a mirarte a la cara nunca. Me moriría de vergüenza —confesó—. No me veo capaz aún de conciliar mi vida normal con... lo que hago contigo.

—No hacemos nada malo.

—Lo sé. Pero... yo no soy así. No me voy con el primer hombre que me mete mano y me lleva al orgasmo. No me acuesto con nadie sin conocerlo antes. No acudo a una cabaña en mitad del bosque buscando sexo con un desconocido.

—Me conoces —susurró él—. No soy ningún desconocido —gruñó enfadado consigo mismo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le daba pistas? ¿Por qué, en nombre de todos los santos, se sentía irritado porque ella no quisiera verle la cara? En el momento en que Bella averiguara su identidad, las cosas se tornarían difíciles para él. Mucho más difíciles que hasta ahora.

—Lo sé. Siento dentro de mí que te conozco desde siempre. Pero...

—Es mejor así —afirmó él—. Cuando quieras saber quién soy, no tienes más que investigar un poco. No te será complicado. Sabes más de mí de lo que piensas —sentenció.

—Yo...

—Deberíamos irnos. Es muy tarde —La interrumpió él. Si seguían hablando, se vería tentado a mostrarse ante ella; a obligarla a entender que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Que ella era realmente esa mujer aventurera y segura de sí misma que iba a una cabaña en mitad de un bosque a encontrarse con su amante. Esa mujer excitante y sensual que disfrutaba jugando con unas cuerdas y abriéndose totalmente ante él. Una mujer arrojada y valiente que tomaba lo que quería en el momento en que quería y que, a cambio, se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alma. Y eso les llevaría a una pelea. Una pelea de dimensiones épicas. Mucho más fuerte que las peleas que tenían casi a diario.

Entre caricias y besos le colocó la falda y la camiseta. Le ató las valencianas con mimo y, cuando acabó, le pasó un brazo por debajo de las piernas y el otro por la espalda. La levantó en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo mientras Bella se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo y la llevó hasta el porche, donde la dejó con cuidado sobre la madera que aún mantenía ligeramente el calor que había absorbido del sol.

—Espérame aquí, voy a por el coche.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, le oyó caminar hasta el cercado y saludar a los caballos. Escuchó el crujido metálico de la puerta del establo al abrirse y la respiración agitada del hombre junto al ruido de unas ruedas girando sobre la tierra hasta detenerse frente a ella.

—Guardo el coche en el establo para que se no se caliente con el sol. No enciendo el motor dentro para no llenarlo de humo —explicó él en voz baja.

Bella sonrió ante su explicación. Era adorable. No tenía por qué explicarle nada, pero lo hacía. Y se enamoró un poco más de él al comprobar cómo quería a sus caballos. Cuando le vio jugar con ellos en el cercado, lo había supuesto, pero ahora al ver cómo se preocupaba por ellos, no le cupo la menor duda de que era un buen hombre. No sólo eso, era un hombre íntegro. Se habría mostrado ante ella esa misma noche si se lo hubiese pedido. Le había dejado elegir, aun sabiendo que si ella aceptaba no la volvería a ver.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando él volvió a cogerla en brazos y la llevó hasta el coche, introduciéndola en él con cuidado. Le abrochó el cinturón con ternura y arrancó.

—Hasta que salgamos a la carretera sufriremos unos cuantos baches, intentaré tener cuidado y no pillar demasiados, aunque lo veo difícil —concluyó sonriendo.

—No te preocupes.

—Mantén el antifaz sobre tus ojos todo el trayecto. —Bella se acomodó sobre el asiento y giró la cara hacia él. No podía verle, pero sentía su presencia como si fuera un rayo de sol dando calidez a su piel—. Poco antes de llegar al pueblo, justo en la Cruz de Rollo, pararé el coche y te sacaré en brazos para que no tropieces con nada. —Bella sonrió al comprender que él la cuidaba de todas las maneras posibles, igual que llevaba haciendo desde que la tocó aquel día en el cercado. La había buscado y rescatado cuando se perdió en el río, la había señalado con su linterna el camino de baldosas amarillas...—. Me situaré detrás de ti y te quitarás el antifaz. Cuando lo hagas, probablemente te molesten los ojos, incluso puede que la escasa luz de la zona te haga daño. No te preocupes, estaré allí hasta que puedas ver con claridad. —Bella no tuvo ninguna duda de que lo haría. Era un hombre cariñoso y atento que se preocupaba por ella; que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para cuidarla y complacerla—. Cuando te sientas preparada, comienza a andar, yo te seguiré con el coche hasta casa, los faros estarán encendidos —advirtió él—, así que no se te ocurra girar la cabeza o te deslumbrarás y volverás a estar incómoda. —Bella sonrió, también era un mandón de cuidado—. No te llevo hasta la misma puerta porque no creo que quieras dar motivo para hablar a los vecinos... —afirmó. Bella asintió con la cabeza. Desde luego, este hombre de ingenuo no tenía un pelo—. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

—No —respondió inhalando su aroma. Le encantaba como olía a jabón mezclado con sudor. A limpio y a sexo. A seguridad y fuerza.

—Agárrate fuerte, vamos a coger el último bache y, después, recto hasta el pueblo.

Y Bella obedeció. Se agarró fuerte... a su muslo.

Cuando tomaron la carretera, la mano de Bella subió por el muslo masculino hasta llegar al borde del vaquero. Se había puesto los mismos que por la tarde, unos pantalones cortados y medio deshilachados.

—Estate quieta—ordenó él.

Bella ignoró su orden. Ascendió por encima del pantalón hasta llegar a la cinturilla y comprobó satisfecha que el botón no estaba abrochado.

Pasó la palma de la mano sobre el bulto que se perfilaba bajó la tela.

—Para —exigió él. Bella presionó sobre su pene erecto hasta que lo sintió temblar bajo su mano—. Estoy conduciendo —afirmó. ¡Cómo si ella no lo supiera!—. Si no paras... me... distraerás...

—Deja de hablar y presta atención a la carretera. No querrás que tengamos un accidente, ¿verdad? —respondió ella divertida. Se fiaba totalmente de él. Sabía que no se distraería, no en exceso. Y además, le gustaba la sensación de poder que tenía en esos momentos. Él no soltaría las manos del volante, al menos no las dos. Era demasiado responsable como para dejar el coche a su libre albedrío. Y ella tenía las dos manos libres... y la boca.

Le bajó con cuidado la cremallera de los vaqueros y rodeó su pene con los dedos. Estaba duro como una piedra, las venas se le marcaban a lo largo, el glande estaba húmedo por las gotas de semen que escapaban de la uretra. Bajó los dedos hasta tocar la base y luego emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia la corona.

—Para... —gimió él.

Bella se agachó y buscó con los labios hasta encontrar la solitaria gota de semen que escapaba de su glande, terso y suave. La lamió despacio y decidió investigar con la lengua el sabor de ese pene inmenso y excitado.

Él se aferró con fuerza al volante y luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos ante las caricias de la mujer. Miraba la cabeza de Bella sobre su regazo y al segundo volvía la vista a la carretera. Era muy tarde, no había más coches circulando y el camino al pueblo era bastante recto, pero aún así no podía relajar su atención... aunque le costara la vida.

Bella recorrió con la lengua el camino desde la base hasta la corona y una vez allí, lo rodeó con sus labios y succionó. Él se tensó, jadeó y apretó los dientes en un intento por no desviar su atención a lo que ella le hacía. Al menos, no toda su atención.

Jamás había tardado tanto en recorrer el trayecto entre el pueblo y su cabaña. Jamás había tenido tanto cuidado conduciendo. Jamás había sentido un placer tan arrebatador como el que ella le estaba proporcionando.

Tardó más de diez minutos en recorrer los últimos cinco kilómetros hasta la entrada del pueblo, casi el doble de lo que tardaba normalmente. Entre gemidos y casi sin respiración, buscó en el mirador de La Cruz del Rollo el arcén de apenas dos metros que se ocultaba tras el monumento, aparcó allí de cualquier manera, apagó el motor y las luces y, con los últimos restos de su voluntad, echó el freno de mano.

Cerró los ojos aliviado de poder por fin rendirse a Bella y posó una mano sobre su coronilla castaña y sedosa. Ella, al ver que se habían detenido y ya no corrían ningún riesgo, dejó fluir toda su pasión. Absorbió con fuerza el pene, se lo introdujo hasta el fondo de su boca y tragó.

Él sintió el movimiento de su garganta en la corona de su verga y casi perdió el sentido. Lo quería todo de Bella. Quería besar su boca, penetrar su cuerpo, acariciar su piel, llevarla más allá de las nubes hasta que gritara de placer por él, a la vez que él. Y para eso necesitaba controlarse...

Agarró un mechón de sus cabellos y tiró de ella hacia arriba, hacia su boca.

Bella intentó resistirse, pero él se giró y le pasó la mano libre bajo la axila, levantándola hasta sus labios. Cuando sus caras quedaron a la misma altura la besó con una pasión tan salvaje que hasta los árboles silenciaron sus murmullos para escucharles gemir. Bajó una de sus manos por el costado de Bella y descendió por debajo de la falda con la intención de colarse entre sus muslos y acariciar su piel. Bella lo detuvo sujetándole la mano, finalizó el beso y volvió a bajar la cabeza hasta su regazo.

—Esta vez es sólo para ti —afirmó un segundo antes de introducirlo de nuevo en su boca.

Él jadeó casi desesperado. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con fuerza cuando ella lo apretó entre sus labios y empezó a subir y bajar lentamente por todo su pene. El pecho se le hinchaba con cada respiración. Una de sus manos se colocó sobre la coronilla de Bella y presionó, indicándole el ritmo a seguir. Instantes después un grito largo y ronco escapó de sus labios.

Bella lamió cada gota de líquido que fluyó de él. Esperó un poco hasta que le sintió respirar más calmadamente y se acercó hasta sus labios.

—Volveré —le prometió con un último beso. Luego regresó a su asiento, abrió la puerta del coche y salió.

Él la vio salir, intentó reaccionar para acompañarla tal y como había planeado, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, de todas maneras no hizo falta.

Bella se quitó el antifaz y miró a su alrededor. La tenue iluminación que aportaba la luna no la molestaba apenas y sus sentidos estaban totalmente despiertos, lo dejó sobre el pedestal de la Cruz del Rollo y comenzó a caminar con paso firme, sin mirar atrás.

Pocos segundos después, los faros del coche se encendieron de nuevo. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Él había recogido el antifaz. Después se oyó el ruido del motor al arrancar y el ronroneo del coche siguiéndola a pocos metros de distancia. No se giró, aunque casi le costó la vida no hacerlo. Se sentía capaz de todo, incluso de averiguar quién era.

Se arregló la deshecha coleta antes de llegar a casa, estiró la camiseta y sacudió un poco la falda. Su aspecto no era el mejor del mundo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que todos estuvieran durmiendo.

Sacó del bolsillo de la falda las llaves y metió una en la cerradura. Escuchó que el coche se detenía a pocos metros. Sonrió. Él no se iría hasta estar convencido de que ella entraba en casa, sana y salva. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver la luz del salón encendida y a su hijo avanzando enfadado hacia ella. Cerró la puerta y se adentró en el recibidor.

—¿Dónde has estado? Llevo toda la puta noche llamándote al móvil.

—Lo siento, Alec, me lo dejé en mi cuarto.

—¡Ya lo sé! — gritó el adolescente—. ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?!

—Alec —le regañó desde el salón la voz grave de Carlisle

—¡Por ahí sola, quién sabe dónde! ¡Cómo si no tuvieras nada mejor que hacer!

—Lo siento, cariño, me encontré con unos amigos y se me pasó el tiempo volando...

—¡Me importa una mierda!

—Alec, no le hables así a tu madre —exigió Carlisle, saliendo al pasillo.

—Cuando he llegado a casa no había nada para cenar... ¿Sabes lo que he tenido que cenar?

—Lo siento, de verdad, cariño...

—¡Salchichas! ¡Odio las salchichas! ¡Hoy ibas a hacer hamburguesas y en vez de eso te pierdes por ahí y me toca a mí hacerme la cena!

—Alec, basta —ordenó su abuelo ante la estupefacción de Bella.

—¿Pero tú quién te has creído que eres? —preguntó el joven a Bella con todo su desprecio—. Yendo por ahí con tus amigotes de mierda mientras tu hijo se muere de hambre. ¿Qué clase de madre eres?

Carlisle dio un sonoro bofetón a su nieto sin pensárselo dos veces.

—No le hables así a tu madre.

—¿Pero has visto lo que ha hecho? —preguntó el joven, aturdido, a su abuelo—. Se ha ido por ahí con sus amigos y me ha dejado solo, ni siquiera ha hecho la cena. No puede irse por ahí e ignorarme.

—No te ha ignorado. Eres lo suficiente mayor para hacerte la cena tú sólito y tu madre tiene todo el derecho del mundo a dar un paseo con quien le apetezca y hasta la hora que le dé la gana —tronó la voz de su abuelo. Alec, al verse vencido, lo miró con repugnancia y salió corriendo para encerrarse en su cuarto.

—¡Alec! —gritó Bella echando a correr tras él pan disculparse. Su suegro la agarró del codo, frenándola en seco.

—Déjalo.

—No puedo. Es culpa mía que esté tan enfadado. No debí salir y dejarle solo.

—Bella... —Carlisle la giró hasta que quedaron cara a cara—. Bien sabe Dios que adoro a mi nieto, pero no tiene razón. Es culpa tuya lo que ha pasado, sí; por mimarle en todo momento, por consentirle hacer todo lo que desea —la regañó su suegro—. Es lo suficiente mayor como para que tú tengas un poco de libertad. No tienes que darle explicaciones de lo que haces o dejas de hacer. No debes obedecer a todos sus deseos ni permitirle que te hable así. Es tu hijo, no tu colega.

—Pero... debería de haber avisado de que me iba a retrasar...

—Deberías haber avisado, sí. Pero un error lo tiene cualquiera. No te ha pasado nada y eso es lo importante. —Bella negó con la cabeza compungida. Carlisle la sostuvo la cara obligándola a mirarle a los ojos—. Jamás te has desentendido de Alec ni has antepuesto tus deseos a los suyos, eres una madre estupenda —aseveró—. Que hoy hayas decidido salir como una mujer normal y corriente, me parece casi milagroso. Y creo que es algo que necesitas hacer más a menudo. Alec ya es mayor, tiene que aprender a valerse por sí mismo y el estar seguro de que tú siempre harás lo que él quiera, es malo para él.

—Le he fallado... —dijo Bella a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Está más enfadado porque ha tenido que hacerse la cena, que preocupado por si a ti te había pasado algo. Yo creo que está muy claro quién ha fallado a quién —dijo su suegro llevándola hasta la cocina—. Queda un poco de revuelto de espárragos y setas. Come.

—Pero...

—He hecho la cena para los tres y él se ha negado a comerla porque tú no habías hecho las hamburguesas. Si ha comido salchichas ha sido porque le ha dado la real gana y porque es lo único que sabe cocinar. Ahora come. Mañana será otro día —dijo levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

Bella cenó en silencio. Estaba arrepentida por hacer sufrir a su hijo pero, por otro lado, no podía quitarse las palabras de Carlisle de la cabeza.

* * *

**Hola! U.U esto se pone cada vez más caliente, ya hasta me dio calor! XD El Alec nos salió intenso, vamos a ver como lo lleva Bella con su hijo.**

**Gracias por las alertas.**

**Lucerito!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son ****de **_**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

—Siento todo lo que dije ayer —se disculpó Alec, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Bella a las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente.

—No... No pasa nada, cielo —contestó ella, parpadeando para librarse del sueño—. Yo también siento mucho no haber estado aquí cuando debía.

Alec dio un paso al escuchar la disculpa de su madre, pero luego se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer.

—Ven aquí y dame un abrazo fuerte, fuerte —exigió, dando un par de palmadas sobre el colchón.

Alec se acercó con reparo y, con la típica timidez del adolescente que casi se cree hombre, le dio a su madre un abrazo para después separarse rápidamente de ella, como si le diera vergüenza que Bella pensara que se comportaba como un chiquillo cariñoso y enmadrado.

«¡Adolescentes!», sonrío Bella para sus adentros.

Alec metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y miró al suelo sin saber bien cómo continuar haciendo las paces.

—Tenías todo el derecho de estar enfadado —afirmó Bella—. Te he repetido hasta la saciedad que me avises si vas a llegar tarde cuando sales, y la primera vez que salgo yo no hago caso a mis propias normas.

—Me asusté cuando vi que no venías... —interrumpió Alec negando con la cabeza, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies—. No, no es eso... Es... —El joven recorrió con la mirada las paredes del cuarto, el suelo, el techo... Todo, menos el lugar donde estaba su madre, frente a él—. Lo que me cabreó fue que no estuvieras aquí como siempre —confesó atropelladamente—, Y cuando vi que no volvías, me enfadé mucho al pensar que estabas por ahí en vez de conmigo. No pensé que pudiera haberte pasado algo. No se me pasó por la cabeza ni por un momento, sólo pensé que no estabas y que tenías que estar. Y hacerme la cena, como siempre, y que te habías ido por ahí con... joder, tú nunca has tenido amigos aquí —la miró enfadado—. No entiendo por qué los tienes que tener ahora —refunfuñó.

—Bueno... —Bella no sabía bien qué contestar a la última frase, por tanto decidió ignorarla—. Es normal que no pensaras que podía haberme pasado algo, el pueblo es muy tranquilo y no tiene por qué ocurrir nada —afirmó para tranquilizar la recién despertada conciencia de su hijo—. Entiendo que estés incomodo porque lo que pasó ayer...

—Tienes que salir y tener amigos —interrumpió Alec hablando mecánicamente, como si tuviera un guión aprendido—. Yo ya soy mayor y no puedo comportarme como un niño mimado. El abuelo dice que si soy un hombre para ir a trabajar al campo, debo comportarme como tal y respetar a mi madre —afirmó muy serio.

—¿El abuelo? —preguntó Bella. En ese momento se le encendió la bombilla del cerebro y recordó—. ¿No ibas a ir hoy con Edward a recoger las brevas?

—Sí —contestó Alec enfurruñado—. El abuelo me ha despertado hoy a las cinco de la mañana —bufó—, había quedado a las seis con el tío Edward. No hacía falta despertarme una hora antes... —se quejó como el adolescente que era.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Bella, confusa.

—El abuelo me ha estado dando un discurso durante toda la hora —se escabulló de la pregunta.

—¿El abuelo te ha dado un ... discurso?

—Sí. Hemos estado hablando sobre lo que pasó ayer, una y otra vez —bufo, luego miró fijamente a su madre—. Mamá... —Se abalanzó sobre ella con lágrimas en los ojos—. No se me ocurrió pensar que pudiera haberte pasado algo... Es que ni se me pasó por la cabeza...

Bella abrazó a su hijo, se consolaron mutuamente. Estaba claro, diáfano, que su abuelo le había dado el «discurso» a base de bien. Su hijo no era egoísta por naturaleza, en absoluto, sólo era un adolescente centrado en sí mismo y pendiente de sus propias cosas. Lo normal con catorce años.

—Te propongo un trato —dijo Bella cuando los dos estuvieron más tranquilos—. Yo no vuelvo a salir hasta tan tarde sin avisar y tú no vuelves a comportarte como lo hiciste ayer.

Alec sonrió con esa sonrisa que, Bella estaba segura, rompería el corazón a todas las chicas del mundo.

—Trato hecho —aceptó su hijo separándose de su abrazo y tendiéndole la mano, como los hombres. Bella sonrió y se la estrechó. Luego el joven guardó la mano en el bolsillo y dio un paso atrás—. Bueno, me voy. El abuelo me está esperando abajo.

—Alec... —le llamó Bella antes de que saliera de la habitación.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué no has ido con Edward a recoger la breva?

—Cuando tío Edward ha venido a buscarme, el abuelo le ha contado lo de anoche...

—¿Y?

—Tío Edward ha dicho que él no trabajaba con niños y se ha ido.

—¿Te ha regañado? —inquirió enfadada. Iba a tener unas cuantas palabras con su querido cuñado.

—No —contestó Alec mirando sus deportivas—. Ha escuchado todo lo que le ha contado el abuelo, luego me ha preguntado a mí qué había pasado... y yo le he dicho la verdad. Entonces me ha mirado y ha dicho que él no trabajaba con niños y se ha largado sin decir nada más —repitió alzando la vista y mirando a su madre fijamente—. Pero mañana voy a ir con él a la finca, llevo abajo desde que se ha ido y según el abuelo he hecho el trabajo de dos hombres. Cuando regrese le voy a demostrar de lo qué soy capaz —aseveró saliendo del cuarto.

Bella suspiró aliviada. Gracias a Dios, la amarga discusión del día anterior había dado paso a una tregua inducida por su suegro. Él tenía razón en cierta parte al enfadarse con su hijo, pero debía comprender que Alec era un adolescente igual que cualquier otro, más pendiente de sus necesidades que de las de los demás. Aunque ésa no era excusa para la forma en que había reaccionado la noche anterior.

Bella se echaba la culpa a sí misma, no debería haberse perdido hasta tan tarde sin avisar, era culpa suya que su hijo se hubiera preocupado hasta el punto de ponerse furioso. Aunque ése no había sido el caso exactamente.

Se sentó en la cama pensativa. Su suegro había dicho que Alec ya era mayorcito para tomarse las cosas de otra manera, y no era el único. Él, el hombre de los caballos, también lo había dicho. ¿Acaso él conocía a Alec y a Carlisle? Por supuesto, pensó un segundo después. En el pueblo todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo y él era un hombre del pueblo. ¿Qué pensaría de su hijo? ¡Y qué más daba! Él no era nadie para opinar sobre Alec. Ni él ni nadie. Sólo ella.

No le entendían. Era un adolescente adorable, un niño educado, un gran estudiante... y un pequeño dictador. Bella suspiró. Quizá tenía razón Carlisle al decir que tendría que dejar a Alec valerse por sí mismo. Pero era tan difícil...

Desde que se había divorciado de su marido... No, desde mucho antes, Bella había sido el pilar de su existencia. Jasper no era un mal padre, pero tampoco lo era bueno. Mucho trabajo, muchas reuniones con directivos hasta altas horas de la noche, muchos fines de semana de viaje para captar clientes... Mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Había semanas en que ni Alec ni ella lo veían. Noches en que, cuando él llegaba, ellos ya llevaban horas en la cama. Bella asumió que su marido pasaba tanto tiempo fuera por el bien de la familia, para que ellos pudieran tener todo lo que necesitaban. Educó a su hijo, se convirtió en la mejor ama de casa y cuando Alec entró en el colegio, buscó un trabajo de media jornada con el que ayudar en los gastos familiares con la esperanza de que Jasper redujera su ritmo. Él se negó en rotundo. Aquélla fue su primera discusión. Jasper no consentía que su mujer trabajara si él podía hacerlo. Bella lo ignoró. No era sólo el dinero que le reportaba su empleo, era más importante; la necesidad de relacionarse, de tener una vida lejos de la vacía soledad de su casa.

El tiempo pasó, Jasper cada vez estaba menos en casa, Alec se acostumbró a tener padre los fines semana y las vacaciones de verano en el pueblo, y ella asumió que la familia jamás sería tan importante para su marido como su propio trabajo. Que tonta había sido...

Sentada sobre la cama, mirando las paredes sin verlas realmente, se dio cuenta de que su hijo adoraba el pueblo. No porque era allí donde su padre y él habían estado juntos, sino porque era el único sitio en el que convivía con hombres. Durante el invierno, en Madrid, la única influencia masculina que había en su vida eran sus profesores y sus amigos. En el pueblo, Carlisle no se andaba con miramientos, desde muy pequeño le mandaba realizar tareas que a Bella jamás se le pasaba por la cabeza que hiciera en Madrid; cosas como hacerse la cama, fregar los trastes, ordenar su cuarto... Y según su hijo fue creciendo, sus tareas se fueron haciendo más importantes. Ayudaba a recoger la siembra y a clasificar los frutos que obtenían del campo, les acompañaba a varear la oliva, a vender la mercancía a la cooperativa... Los fines de semana en Madrid jamás se despertaba antes de las doce; en el pueblo, Alec se levantaba todos los días a las ocho para ayudar a Carlisle en sus cosas. Eso cuando no se levantaba de madrugada para acompañar a Edward.

De hecho, ese mismo día tendría que haber ido con Edward a las tierras a comenzar la recogida de la breva.

La breva es el primer fruto que da la higuera; algo mayor que el higo y un poco menos dulce. Edward comprobaba a diario el estado de las higueras y el nivel de maduración de los frutos, y justo el día anterior había advertido que ya estaban en «su punto» para la recogida. Toda la casa se puso en marcha. Carlisle y Alec comenzaron a montar las cajas de cartón necesarias para la correcta presentación y almacenaje del producto, mientras Edward se ponía de acuerdo con la cooperativa del valle para su distribución y venta. A partir de ese momento empezaría la vorágine de la recogida, dos semanas agotadoras de madrugones imposibles y entregas contra reloj. Alec y Edward recogerían las brevas mientras que Carlisle montaba las cajas. Cuando llegaran a medio día, comenzar a clasificar los frutos por tamaños y madurez para, a primera hora de la tarde, llevarlos a las neveras de la cooperativa de las que saldrían a la mañana siguiente en camiones con dirección a los compradores finales.

Era algo así como una ley no escrita en el pueblo que hombres, mujeres y adolescentes ayudaran en la recogida, mientras que los abuelos y niños se quedaban en casa montando cajas y seleccionando. Gracias a Dios, esa ley no escrita no decía nada de las nueras venidas de la ciudad; no le apetecía sudar como una posesa cogiendo cosas asquerosas, rodeada de bichos. Aunque si era sincera, le encantaban los higos; pero en su cajita del supermercado, lavaditos y sin añadidos.

Alec adoraba ir al campo con su tío, ya fuera a pescar, a comprobar las tierras, a curar las plantas o a darse la paliza del siglo recogiendo brevas en julio e higos en agosto y septiembre. Tenía que haber sido un gran disgusto para él que Edward no le dejara acompañarle ese primer día de recogida. Frunció el ceño, ¡maldito hombre! Odiaba que hiciera sufrir a su hijo. Aunque lo cierto es que Alec no parecía compungido, sino todo lo contrario, seguro de sí mismo y dispuesto a dar «el callo». No se parecía en nada al adolescente despreocupado que era en Madrid.

Bella se levantó de la cama dispuesta a comenzar su jornada. Si su hijo estaba currando abajo, ella pensaba hacer lo propio en el resto de la casa. Estaba de vacaciones, sí, pero mientras viviera allí, la tendría como a ella le gustaba.

Su suegro vivía solo desde hacía años. Jasper había vivido en Madrid desde que se marchó a la universidad y Edward hacía ya algunos años que se había mudado a su propia casa en el pueblo. Una casa preciosa, según Alec, que Bella no se había molestado siquiera en visitar. Eso significaba que la enorme casona de Carlisle estaba habitada por un solo hombre durante casi todo el año. Un hombre mayor que no tenía la fuerza ni los ánimos necesarios para mantenerla en el estado impoluto en el que a Bella le gustaba que estuviera. Se puso los vaqueros y la camiseta de andar por casa, se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y salió del cuarto dispuesta a todo. Primero recogería un poco y luego haría una comida de chuparse los dedos. Durante el tiempo que durase la recogida Edward comería con ellos para ahorrar tiempo, y ella estaba decidida a dejarle con la boca abierta y babeando. Miró el reloj, las nueve y media, uf, se le echaba el tiempo encima. La casa era grande y requería un buen rato con la escoba en la mano.

Aquella era la típica construcción serrana de muros muy gruesos, ventanas no muy grandes, tejados rojos y dinteles de piedra gris en las puertas y ventanas que daban al exterior. No era grande, al menos para los parámetros del pueblo, gracias a Dios. Constaba de tres plantas y un altillo. Los sesenta metros cuadrados de la planta baja eran totalmente diáfanos, sin habitaciones ni vigas. Sólo un espacio vacío ocupado por una enorme mesa, varias sillas, un fregadero de piedra y estanterías de metal pegadas a la pared, llenas de herramientas. Y, en esta época, dispersas por el suelo sin ningún orden especial, montones de cajas.

La escalera que subía a la primera planta daba a un comedor con muebles rústicos, dos mecedoras y un sillón que había conocido tiempos mejores. La tele, en blanco y negro era tan antigua que sólo tenía botones para captar los dos canales que al principio se emitían y, por supuesto, nada de mando a distancia, que para eso estaban las piernas; o al menos eso aseveraba Carlisle, al que la televisión le parecía un cachivache del diablo que sólo era útil para distanciar a las familias. En una de las paredes, una inmensa chimenea esperaba la llegada del invierno para ser encendida y calentar las dos plantas superiores de la casa. Otra estaba ocupada por librerías de madera hechas a mano por Edward, como le gustaba jactarse a Carlisle, siempre dispuesto a poner por las nubes a su hijo. La pared restante la ocupaban tres puertas, de las cuales dos daban a las habitaciones de invitados; la del centro era la suya: estrecha, con una cama, un armario y una mesa que hacía las veces de cómoda. En la última pared se abría una puerta que daba a una cocina, enorme, que ocupaba casi tanto espacio como la sala anterior. Era un lugar para comer en familia, con una gran campana, un antiquísimo fogón de gas, una nevera moderna que hacía parecer aun más viejos los muebles y una inmensa y ajada mesa de madera rodeada de sillas. Era donde se reunían, charlaban y se relajaban tomando un fortísimo café de puchero con pastas caseras o pan recién hecho.

La planta superior la ocupaban tres habitaciones, la de Carlisle, la de Alec y la que antiguamente pertenecía a Edward. La de su hijo era la típica habitación juvenil, llena de pósters de grupos musicales con cantantes de cabello extravagante y maquillaje exagerado hasta para la corte del Rey Sol. La de Carlisle era tan sobria como su dueño. La de Edward no tenía ni idea, jamás se había sentido tentada a entrar en ella. De todas maneras hacía años que su cuñado no dormía allí.

En la terraza, fuera de la casa propiamente dicha, estaba ubicado un pequeño trastero con la lavadora y la tabla de planchar, y justo al lado, el cuarto de baño. A Bella no le entraba en la cabeza que para ir al baño hubiera que subir dos pisos y salir a la intemperie, le parecía la mayor de las extravagancias de Carlisle, pero él se negaba a meterlo dentro de la casa; decía que la basura se dejaba fuera y la mierda, también.

Cuando Alec y Bella intentaban hacerle entrar en razón, argumentando que en invierno hacía demasiado frío para andar saliendo fuera de casa, él aducía que un poco de fresco no mataba a nadie. Una cosa había que admitir: Carlisle, para sus casi ochenta años, estaba como una rosa. Bella tenía muchos más achaques que él.

—¡Ay señor!

—¿Qué te pasa, mamá? —preguntó Alec, que en ese momento entraba en la cocina a por una botella de agua.

—¡Se me ha pegado la tortilla!

—Bueno, no pasa nada —afirmó su hijo. Si nadie la quería se la comería él sólito. Le encantaban las tortillas de su madre.

—Claro que pasa, él viene hoy a comer.

—¿Él? —preguntó extrañado—. Ah, el tío Edward.

—Sí, ése mismo —gruñó Bella, volcando la tortilla en el plato y mirándola amenazante.

—¿Y qué importa cómo esté la tortilla?...

—No me gusta dar argumentos al enemigo —siseó Bella entre dientes, ajena a la expresión alucinada de su hijo—. En fin, no tiene remedio. Si llego a saber que no iba a salir perfecta, le hubiera echado laxante; así cuando se quejara lo haría por un buen motivo.

—¡Mamá! —la regañó su hijo.

Bella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y continuó a lo suyo. Tapó la quemada tortilla con un plato, metió la ensalada en la nevera para que estuviera fresquita, comprobó que el pollo asado estuviera en su punto y apagó el horno. Luego se pasó la mano por la frente y suspiró.

¡Maldito verano! Estaba sudando a chorros, olía a jabalí sarnoso y encima se le había pegado la tortilla, justo el primer día que él iba a comer a casa. No era justo. Iba pasar los quince días que le quedaban de vacaciones luchando para preparar las mejores comidas y él se dedicaría a criticarla, estaba segura. Edward haría cualquier cosa para demostrar que Bella no hacía nada a derechas. Empezando por su matrimonio.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Por qué gritas? —preguntó Bella sobresaltada, saliendo por fin de sus pensamientos.

—Llevo media hora llamándote y no me haces ni caso, estás en la luna —respondió Alec enfadado.

—Es imposible que lleves media hora llamándome. Además, me tienes justo enfrente, si ves que no respondo dame un beso y verás qué rápido vuelvo a la tierra —respondió Bella poniendo morritos.

—Quita, quita, que ya te he dado muchos besos hoy —Alec se apartó de su madre como si ésta tuviera la lepra.

—¿Los llevas contados? —bromeó Bella.

—Mamá —gruñó enfadado—. Dame un trozo de tortilla—exigió.

—No—contestó Bella con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Tengo hambre!

—Mata un mosquito y chúpale la sangre.

—¡Mamá! Tengo-hambre-ahora.

—Alec, comerás-cuando-comamos-todos —afirmó Bella, sin dar su brazo a torcer. Se negaba a que a la tortilla le faltara un trozó justo ese día.

El adolescente se quedó tan alucinado por la inusual negativa, que no atinó a responder y se fue al piso de abajo dando fuertes pisotones en la escalera. Desde abajo llegó la voz airada de Alec quejándose y las carcajadas de Carlisle asegurándole que nadie moría de hambre por tener el estómago vacío un par de horas. Bella resopló acalorada y comenzó a fregar los trastes sucios, estiró el mantel, puso la mesa y comprobó complacida que todo estaba impecable. Todo, menos la tortilla, por supuesto.

Se sentó un momento sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y se abanicó con la portada de una revista prehistórica. ¡Menudo bochorno!

Llevaba en el pueblo poco más de quince días y, sin sabor cómo, en vez de pasarlos aburrida y aislada, había ido conociendo gente con la que se divertía mucho; había disfrutado del ambiente relajado, compartido la felicidad de su hijo por estar allí y saboreado momentos mágicos con un desconocido que la hacía sentirse viva. Sin lugar a dudas echaría todo eso de menos cuando volviera a Madrid.

Se quedó sorprendida por el hilo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, casi estaba triste al pensar en irse. Se mordió los labios y tomó una decisión que jamás pensó que tomaria: regresaría al pueblo los fines de semana que Alec estuviera allí, es decir, hasta primeros de septiembre. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios, se levantó del improvisado asiento, fue a su habitación a por ropa limpia y subió al cuarto de baño a darse una merecida ducha.

La camioneta 4 × 4 circulaba lentamente, no porque hubiera riesgo de atropellar a alguien, de hecho no había ni un alma en la calle, sino porque la carga que llevaba era bastante delicada.

Edward aparcó encima de la acera, hizo sonar el claxon, se quitó el sombrero de paja, lo dejó en el asiento del copiloto y salió al abrasador calor del medio día. Eran más de las dos de la tarde y el sol no pegaba de lo lindo, qué va, daba verdaderas hostias. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo, se dirigió a la parte trasera del coche y abrió la puerta del enorme maletero. Allí, cuidadosamente colocadas, se hallaban las cajas de maderas llenas de brevas. Todo el trabajo del día. Ahora sólo faltaba clasificarlas, colocarlas en cajas más pequeñas y manejables y llevarlas a las neveras de la cooperativa antes de que ésta cerrara sus puertas.

—¡Tío! — exclamó Alec a modo de saludo, asomándose por la puerta— ¡Yayo, ya ha llegado el tío! — gritó, girando la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa—. ¡Lo qué has tardado! ¡Te esperábamos hace horas! ¿Había mucho para recoger?

—Lo justo para dos hombres —respondió Edward mirando a su sobrino fijamente.

—Apsss. —Alec no supo exactamente qué decir, la mirada de su tío le indicaba que aún seguía enfadado con él.

—No has sacado la carretilla —afirmó Edward—. ¿Piensas descargar las cajas de una en una?

—Eh, no. Voy por ella.

El muchacho tardó menos de diez segundos en salir con una carretilla entre las manos y llegar hasta donde estaba su tío. Entre los dos cargaron varias cajas y luego Alec, antes de que Edward pudiera impedírselo, la empujó hasta la casa. Edward entró tras él y cabeceó satisfecho al ver una buena cantidad de cajas de cartón ensambladas y colocadas ordenadamente por tamaños al lado del peso industrial. Carlisle, sentado sobre una ajada silla, levantó la mirada y la fijó en su hijo.

—El chico ha trabajado duro —comentó—. Se ha disculpado con su madre y parece que la discusión ha quedado olvidada.

—Me alegro —respondió Edward, observando cómo su sobrino descargaba con cuidado las cajas—. Estoy deseando quitarme toda esta mugre de encima —comentó, quitándose la camiseta y mostrando su torso manchado por el polvo arenoso de la tierra—. ¿Te atreves a descargarlas solo?

—Claro que sí, tío —respondió Alec, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Verás qué rápido lo hago, lo vas a flipar.

—No lo quiero rápido —le cortó Edward—. Lo quiero bien hecho.

—Sí, claro, no te preocupes.

—No más de cinco cajas por viaje —ordenó.

—Pero... Tú cargas muchas más. —Se rebeló el joven.

—Yo soy yo y tú eres tú.

—Vaaaaaaaaleeeee —refunfuñó Alec saliendo con la carretilla.

—Sube a ducharte, yo le echo un ojo —afirmó Carlisle sonriente.

—¿No crees que es demasiado para él? —comentó Edward, observando dubitativo la puerta abierta y al muchacho cargando las cajas.

—Le viene bien que confíes en él, se lo merece después de lo que ha trabajado hoy.

Edward asintió y, sin más dilación, se dirigió a las escaleras. Una vez allí se quitó las botas de montaña. No es que le molestaran en exceso, pero estaban llenas de barro y no quería ni pensar en cómo se pondría su cuñada si manchaba los suelos de la casa.

—¿Donde está Bella? —preguntó sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—En la cocina, haciendo tortilla de patatas —respondió Alec con un suspiro.

Edward no pudo evitar reírse, su sobrino se pasaba la vida alabando las tortillas de su madre. De tanto que le había oído hablar de ellas, estaba deseando probarlas.

Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. Realmente deseaba ducharse por encima de todas las cosas. Al llegar a la primera planta lanzó un «hola» rápido en dirección a la cocina y, al ver que Bella no contestaba, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia el baño. O no le había oído o pasaba de él. Se inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

Ya en la entrada a la terraza se armó de valor para atravesar el par de metros a pleno sol que le separaban de la puerta del servicio. Dio una zancada y abrió de golpe la puerta del baño con la intención de meterse de cabeza bajo la ducha fría. Una vaharada de vapor ardiente con olor a cítricos le arrasó la cara y le quemó el torso desnudo.

—¡Joder! —bramó furioso antes de quedarse petrificado. Bella estaba desnuda en medio de una nube de vapor, con un pie apoyado en la taza del inodoro y una de sus manos hundida entre sus sedosas piernas.

—¡Fuera! —chilló tapándose apresuradamente con una toalla rasa.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó alucinado. No podía estar haciendo lo que parecía. Su pene se alzó entusiasmado sólo de pensarlo.

—¡Y a ti qué coño te importa! —exclamó ella con la cara tan roja como un tomate. De todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser justo su cuñado quien la hubiera pillado en esa postura. ¡Joder! No estaba haciendo lo que parecía: se estaba dando crema hidratante en el pubis, ni más ni menos—. ¡¿No sabes que es de buena educación llamar antes de entrar?!

—Si no quieres que te interrumpan, te aconsejo que eches el cerrojo —comentó él.

—¡No soy capaz de echar el puñetero cerrojo! ¡Está duro como una piedra! —Se quejó Bella—. Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si te das la vuelta y te largas?

—¿Está duro? —No es el único, pensó Edward a la vez que entraba en el cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué haces?

—Echarle un vistazo.

Bella dio un paso atrás cuando Edward llenó con su presencia el pequeño habitáculo. Observó estupefacta cada uno de los músculos que se tensaron en su sudorosa y mugrienta espalda cuando cerró la puerta y la empujó con fuerza para, a continuación y sin dejar de presionar, de un golpe seco cerrar el pasador. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una espalda tan hermosa y ella no se hubiera fijado nunca? Porque siempre iba con camisa, se respondió a sí misma.

—No le pasa nada —dijo Edward sin volverse—. Sólo hay que empujar un poco la puerta.

—Perfecto. Ahora ya lo sé. Muchas gracias y hasta luego —dijo Bella agarrando con fuerza la diminuta toalla con la que se cubría.

—No.

—¿No? No, ¿qué?

—No me voy —contestó girándose y quedando frente a ella.

—Genial, simplemente genial —afirmó Bella, cogiendo la ropa limpia que cuidadosamente había dejado sobre el bidé—. Entras sin avisar, me fastidias el baño y en vez de disculparte y largarte, ¡me echas! —Recogió la bolsa de plástico que contenía su ropa sucia del suelo—. Eres la educación personificada —aseveró irguiéndose frente a él—. No me dejas pasar. Apartate.

Edward la miró a los ojos, sonrió y se quitó de en medio. Bella bufó indignada y aferró el cerrojo con la mano que le quedaba libre. No logró descorrerlo. Soltó la ropa y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con las dos manos.

—¡Mierda! —Se quejó cuando se hizo evidente que no tenía fuerzas para abrirlo. A su cuñado le había resultado sencillo, pero ella era, simplemente, incapaz—. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿te importaría volver a descorrer el cerrojo? —solicitó irónica, sin molestarse en volverse hacia él.

—No.

—¡No! —Se giró enfadada—. ¡¿Por qué no?!

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Edward a modo de explicación.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Bella, estupefacta al ver que Edward se estaba quitando los calcetines sentado sobre la taza del inodoro—. ¿Ahora?

—Sí.

—Pero, ¿tú eres tonto o te lo haces?

Edward no respondió, se limitó a levantarse y comenzar a aflojarse el cinturón.

—Pero ¿se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó Bella, más indignada que confusa.

—Tengo calor.

—¡Toma, y yo! Y aun así no me estoy desnudando.

—Ya estás desnuda —comentó Edward mirándola lentamente de arriba a abajo.

—Edward —dijo Bella tan calmada como le fue posible—, déjate de gilipolleces y abre la puerta.

—No. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿No puede ser en otro momento y lugar más... adecuado?

—No. Me evitas continuamente. Cada vez que intento hablar contigo, sales corriendo.

—Yo nunca salgo corriendo; encuentro cosas más interesantes que hacer —comentó Bella apoyándose en la puerta, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y un tobillo sobre el otro.

Edward la miró hambriento. Estaba seguro de que ella no tenía ni idea, pero en esa postura sus pechos quedaban enmarcados y alzados por sus brazos; la toalla rosa que antes apenas le tapaba, se había subido hasta el principio de sus muslos y, por si fuera poco, al cruzar las piernas se había abierto, mostrando en su piel blanca una huella pálida que no era otra cosa que la marca del biquini en la cadera. Tragó saliva a la vez que, sin ser consciente de ello, se desabrochaba el primer botón del pantalón. El calor del cuarto de baño había aumentado de repente varios grados, tornándose abrasador.

Bella observó embelesada como una gota de sudor descendía por la nuez de Adán de su cuñado hasta quedar alojada en el hueco de su clavícula, dejando a su paso una línea blanca sobre su piel polvorienta. Se fijó sin poder evitarlo en su bíceps ondulante cuando éste se cruzó sobre su estómago y su mano cayó sobre la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Se quedó casi hipnotizada cuando retiró los dedos y pudo ver una sombra de vello oscuro y rizado asomar por la bragueta entreabierta. Salió del trance al percatarse de que la bragueta no se abría sólo por la falta del botón, sino que más bien era debido a cierta protuberancia que se tensaba contra ella.

—¡Te has empalmado! —exclamó alucinada con voz ronca. Ella misma se notaba demasiado acalorada.

—Sí —contestó él mirando con el ceño fruncido el bulto prominente de su pene erecto.

—¿Para esto me has dejado aquí encerrada? ¿De esto es de lo qué querías hablar? —Se calló de golpe, indignada consigo misma por sonar tan... mojigata. Parecía una virgen de telenovela.

—No. Esto —dijo señalando el bulto de su pantalón—, es un efecto colateral. Podría decirse que mis sentidos se han exaltado al verte medio desnuda.

—¡No estoy medio desnuda! —contestó ella, justo antes de bajar la mirada y ver que sí lo estaba. Dio un gritito demasiado cursi para su gusto y se recolocó la toalla todo lo que pudo para quedar más tapada.

—Si te molesta, tiene fácil solución —aseveró Edward con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Bella, pegándose más a la puerta. No le gustaba la sonrisa de Edward, pero menos todavía le gustaban las sensaciones que se estaban despertando en su cuerpo. ¿En qué clase de zorra se había convertido? Una cosa era montárselo con un desconocido y otra muy distinta desear a su ¡cuñado!

Sin dudar un segundo, Edward se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua fría. Bella jadeó cuando todos los músculos del cuerpo del hombre se tensaron, sabía por propia experiencia que el agua en el pueblo estaba helada. Ya fuera de fuentes, ríos, arroyos o de la misma ducha, salía a una temperatura tan gélida que era difícil resistirla; al menos ella.

El hombre cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza para que el helado líquido le golpeara en el pecho y resbalara hasta la ingle. Sus abdominales ondularon cuando el agua los tocó y el bulto de su pantalón se redujo poco a poco.

—¿Contenta? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

—Deja de hacer payasadas —respondió Bella alucinada. ¿Su cuñado le había guiñado un ojo? No. Había parpadeado por culpa del agua. Seguro.

—Mujeres. Nunca estáis satisfechas —suspiro, compungido.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Edward acababa de hacer una broma?

—Déjate de chorradas y abre la puerta. Por favor.

—No. Tenemos que hablar —respondió él de nuevo, serio.

—Vale, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—¿Por qué me odias? —preguntó, directo al grano.

—No te odio —respondió Bella, alucinada.

—Pues lo disimulas muy bien. Hace cinco años que me evitas —afirmó, saliendo de la ducha con un escalofrío. Desde luego, el calor se había evaporado.

—Hace cinco años que no piso el pueblo. No te evito a ti. Simplemente no vengo.

—Ahora estás aquí —contestó él alzando una ceja.

—Y estamos hablando, ¿o no?

—Porque te tengo encerrada.

—Efectivamente. No creo que la mejor manera de tener una conversación sea secuestrarme.

—No estás secuestrada, sino retenida —comentó él sonriendo y apoyando las manos en las caderas.

Bella lo miró desafiante, cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho e inspiró y exhaló con fuerza en un intento de mostrar su irritación sin usar palabras.

—Si sigues así, esto no va a funcionar.

—¿Así, cómo?—preguntó ella, chasqueando la lengua.

—Exaltando mis sentidos.

—¿Cómo? —Bella desvió la mirada hacia su ingle y vio que la ducha de agua fría había dejado de hacer efecto— ¡Eres imposible! —exclamó casi sonriendo.

—¡No es culpa mía! —Al ver que Bella se disponía a recriminarle su actitud, optó por no permitirla hablar—. Me niego a darme más duchas heladas, sus efectos pueden ser perniciosos para mí salud. Antes he sentido como los huevos se me encogían y la polla mermaba hasta parecer la de un niño de pecho —contestó Edward haciendo que temblaba y agarrándose la ingle como si lo hubieran herido de muerte.

—Idiota —articuló Bella entre risas.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que cuando te ríes eres aun más hermosa? —susurró Edward, extendiendo la mano y acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos.

Bella dio un respingo al oír su susurro y entornó los ojos como si recordara algo.

Edward apretó los dientes y se regaño a sí mismo por ser tan idiota de dejarse llevar cuando no debía. No todavía.

—Hagamos un trato —propuso—. Yo abro la puerta ahora y tú hablas conmigo, a solas, después de comer.

—Trato hecho.

Edward alzó los brazos y los colocó a ambos lados de la cara de su cuñada.

Bella no intentó apartarse.

Él bajó la cabeza hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios y se perdió en sus ojos.

Bella creyó leer en ellos anhelo y deseo, mezclados con un poco de tristeza y una pizca de esperanza. Se lamió los labios, nerviosa; se acababa de dar cuenta de que deseaba besarle. Él se acercó hasta tocar la comisura de su boca con su aliento.

—No olvides tu promesa.

Se separó de ella lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla.

Bella oyó el sonido rasgado del cerrojo al abrirse.

Él asintió con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se metió en la ducha. Y sin comprobar si Bella se había ido o no, se bajó los pantalones y abrió de nuevo el grifo del agua fría.

Bella se quedó obnubilada ante la panorámica de sus nalgas blancas y duras en contraste con la piel morena de sus piernas. «Toma el sol en pantalones cortos», acertó a pensar al ver que la piel blanca acaba a medio muslo. Acto seguido sacudió la cabeza, regañándose mentalmente por tan obvio pensamiento, y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las escaleras. No paró su carrera hasta estar segura en la intimidad de su cuarto.

No sabía qué era exactamente lo que había pasado en el cuarto de baño, pero estaba segura de que no era nada buena. Ella tenía que llevarse mal con su cuñado. Era necesario para su salud mental.

Lo había conocido la primera vez que visitó el pueblo con su entonces novio, ahora difunto ex marido, y le había chocado mucho la diferencia entre ambos hermanos. Edward era responsable y serio, mientras que Jasper era todo diversión y locura. Ese verano lo había tomado por un tipo soso y aburrido, más interesado en sus estudios y las tierras que en pasárselo bien. Ella tenía dieciocho años y Jasper casi veintidós. No le entraba en la cabeza que su hermano, dos años menor, fuera tan reservado y circunspecto.

El siguiente año, cuando regresaron al pueblo, Alec tenía tres meses, ella había madurado varios años de golpe y porrazo y Jasper se había quedado estancado en sus juergas infantiles. Pasó el verano entre biberones, pañales y llantos, mientras su marido salía todas y cada una de las noches; al fin y al cabo, era tontería que se quedaran los dos para cuidar al bebé cuando ella lo hacía genial y él llevaba meses sin ver a su «gente». Ese verano se encontró sola, abandonada. Quizá llevara todo el año así, pero en Madrid, en compañía de su familia y amigos, no se sentía de ese modo. Aunque Jasper no estuviera en casa, ella se sentía arropada. Su madre la había acompañado a cada ecografía y consulta ginecológica, sus amigas habían estado con ella en todo momento, no sentía la soledad rodeándola; sólo la necesidad de estar con su marido, siempre ausente. Pero en el pueblo no tenía a nadie excepto un marido invisible. Si no hubiera sido por Carlisle y Edward, ese verano habría sido el peor de su vida. Tanto su suegro como su cuñado se volcaron con ella cuando las ausencias de Jasper se hicieron cada vez más seguidas. No era raro ver al abuelo paseando orgulloso a su nieto, o al tío cambiando los pañales del bebé y dándole biberones cuando ella estaba rota por el cansancio y la impotencia de verse sola con un niño recién nacido al que, a veces, tenía dudas de cómo cuidar, de cómo hacer para que dejara de llorar.

Cada año veraneaban en el pueblo y cada año se repetían las mismas escenas del primero. Bella se aisló, no se encontraba a gusto con los amigos de su marido y asimiló que si alguien fallaba, era ella. Si su marido y sus amigos disfrutaban cuando ella se aburría como una ostra, no era culpa de él, sino suya por no saber adaptarse. Optó por volcarse en las únicas personas con las que se sentía querida: su suegro y su cuñado. Edward se convirtió en el héroe de Alec, en su mejor amigo, en su ejemplo a seguir. Llevaba al niño de acá para allá sin quejarse jamás, sin poner un mal gesto; le enseñaba todo lo que sabía, hablaba con él como si la conversación chapurreada del niño fuera el discurso del más prestigioso orador. Todo lo contrario que Jasper, y Bella empezó a desear que su marido se pareciera más a su cuñado. Que fuera un hombre con el que su familia pudiera contar en todo momento, que jugara con su hijo ignorando a sus amigotes, que la escuchara como si lo que Bella dijera fuera más importante que su propia vida. Que fuera tan responsable y cariñoso como lo era Edward...

El tiempo pasó inclemente e inmutable hasta que, cinco años atrás, su propia estupidez e ingenuidad le golpearon de lleno en la cara arrasando cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener hacia el pueblo y su gente. La decepción que la anegaba el día que hizo las maletas y regresó con su hijo a Madrid, se transformó rápidamente en la rabia necesaria para seguir viviendo. Juró que no volvería y así había sido. Hasta que su hijo le pidió que le acompañara ese verano.

Ahora, después de dos semanas allí, comenzaba a pensar que se había equivocado. Había volcado toda su rabia contra el pueblo, olvidando los buenos ratos pasados antaño y a la familia cariñosa que la había protegido del olvido de su marido. También se estaba dando cuenta de que la gente del pueblo no era como había pensado durante todos esos años. Poco a poco había ido conociendo a las personas a las que antes sólo saludaba de refilón en las escasas ocasiones en que paseaba con su ex, y que resultaron ser mucho más amables y divertidos que los estúpidos amigos de Jasper. Hombres y mujeres que disfrutaban de una conversación amigable y que tenían ese sentido del humor, lleno de chanzas y pullas cariñosas propias del pueblo que ella no había sino empezado a saborear.

Bella cerró la puerta de su habitación, se quitó la toalla mojada y se tumbó en la cama. Necesitaba recapacitar.

En tan sólo quince días había olvidado su promesa de odio eterno hacia el pueblo y sus habitantes. Había disfrutado cada vez que se había encontrado con cualquiera de ellos en la cola de la panadería, dando un paseo por la Soledad, o simplemente sentada en el poyo de la entrada de la cuando su suegro se empeñaba en que le acompañase un rato y los paseantes se detenían para charlar con ellos.

Se sentía cómoda con la gente del pueblo. Con todos menos con uno.

Su relación con su cuñado siempre había estado llena de discusiones amistosas y divertidas. Siempre se había sentido bien con él; de hecho, casi desde el principio se había sentido demasiado cercana a él, demasiado a gusto con él. Incluso había empezado a asustarse cuando estaban juntos como cuñados, como amigos, porque había empezado a pensar en él de una manera en la que no debía pensar. Y justo entonces fue cuando estalló toda la mierda.

Había sido fácil maldecirlo, matar al mensajero. Mucho más fácil que enfrentarse a una realidad que hacía años debería haber visto y solucionado.

—Ya es hora de dejar atrás el pasado —aseveró para sí misma.

Se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a vestirse y afrontar el resto del día como una mujer adulta en vez de como una niña malhumorada y rencorosa. Buscó la ropa que tan cuidadosamente había seleccionado y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que se la había dejado olvidada arriba, en el cuarto de baño junto con la bolsa con la ropa sucia. Sintió cómo la cara se le ponía roja como un tomate.

—No seas tonta —se reprendió a sí misma—. Edward no va a mirar nada, seguramente ni se dará cuenta de que he dejado ahí la ropa.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se decidió por un sencillo vestido de algodón blanco sin mangas que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Se hizo una cola de caballo y salió de la habitación, decidida a disfrutar de la estupenda comida que había preparado.

Al entrar en la cocina vio a su suegro con un plato en la mano e inclinado sobre la tortilla de patatas.

—Hola.

Carlisle se incorporó de golpe con gesto culpable y tapó la tortilla con el plato que sujetaba entre los dedos.

—Sólo estaba oliéndola. No la he tocado —aseguró con la sonrisa de un niño que no ha roto un plato en su vida. Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

—Eso espero, porque sino... —amenazó sonriendo—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Alec?

—Se ha quedado abajo clasificando las brevas —ante el gesto interrogante de Bella, Carlisle se encogió hombros—. Creo que quiere demostrarle a Edward que es el más trabajador de todos nosotros.

—Le ha tenido que fastidiar bastante no acompañarle hoy.

—Sí. Le ha sentado fatal. Pero Edward también se ha enfadado mucho cuando se ha enterado de lo que pasó anoche. —Carlisle se sentó en una silla y se sirvió un vaso de vino—. Por un momento pensé que mi hijo iba a romperse los dientes de tanto como los apretaba. Aunque no lo creas, no le gusta que nadie te juzgue o insinúe nada sobre ti, aunque sea tu propio hijo —aseveró mirándola sin parpadear.

—Y yo se lo agradezco profundamente —acertó a decir Bella ante la mirada severa de su suegro. Este asintió complacido y una sonrisa se destacó en su cara morena y cuarteada por el sol

—Esta mañana he hablado mucho con Alec, creo que he descubierto el motivo por el que ayer estaba tan... nervioso. Le pasó algo que lo dejó bastante confundido —afirmó sonriendo.

—Déjate de misterios y cuéntanoslo —exigió Edward entrando en la cocina.

—Ya veré —respondió Carlisle enarcando las cejas varías veces.

—Papá, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que eres un viejo chismoso? —preguntó su hijo revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente.

—No me despeines, jovenzuelo insolente.

—No tienes pelo que despeinarte —afirmó Edward guiñándole un ojo a Bella—. A todo esto, te has dejado una bolsa con ropa sucia en el cuarto de baño.

—Ahora mismo voy a por ella —Ay Dios, sí que la había visto.

—No te preocupes, ya lo he metido todo en la lavadora. También he encontrado doblada sobre el bidé ropa limpia, imagino que será tuya. La he dejado en la habitación de Alec.

—Gracias, eres muy amable —dijo Bella en un tan formal, que hasta Carlisle la miró extrañado.

—Por cierto, me debes una ducha de agua fría.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Bella.

—Mis sentidos se han exaltado cuando he revisado la ropa para ver a quien pertenecía —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Qué? —Bella sintió el calor ascender por su cuello hasta las mejillas.

—Esa tanga blanca de encaje es una provocación para la vista —le susurró al oído.

—No habrás sido capaz de mirar mi ropa —dijo Bella boquiabierta.

—Incluso te he imaginado con ella —afirmó él guiñándola un ojo.

Bella se quedó sin palabras con las que contestarle. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Edward? Mejor dicho, ¿quién era ese tipo que tenía enfrente y dónde estaba su cuñado?

Carlisle miro a su hijo y a su nuera y sonrió. Cuando subió a la cocina, hacía ya un buen rato, se había percatado de que ni Bella ni Edward estaban allí. Cuando la sintió bajar corriendo por las escaleras, simplemente se había quedado donde estaba sin hacerse notar. No sabía qué había pasado entre ellos dos cuando se habían encontrado arriba, pero fuera lo que fuera, le gustaba el cambio. Llevaba años esperando a que su hijo reaccionara y parecía que ya había llegado el momento.

Bella, incómoda con el silencio, se asomó a la escalera y llamó a Alec para comer. El muchacho subió raudo y veloz, pero no se sentó a la mesa como su madre esperaba, sino que se dirigió a Edward.

—Tío, he estado clasificando las brevas para ir adelantando trabajo —dijo orgulloso—. Y, no es por nada, pero te has dejado el coche aparcado sobre la acera —comentó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Mierda, lo había olvidado por completo —dijo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Alec se interpuso en su camino y se balanceó sobre los talones—. ¿Quieres aparcarlo en el Corralillo de los Leones? —le preguntó Edward alzando una ceja—. Las llaves están puestas.

—¡Ahora mismo! —exclamó el joven, dando media vuelta y bajando por las escaleras.

—¡Alec! —Lo llamó Edward—. Si haces un solo arañazo al coche, aunque sea un raspón diminuto, pagarás tú la reparación. ¿Entendido?

—¡Señor. Sí, Señor! —gritó Alec, burlón, desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Hablo en serio!

—No lo verás, quédate tranquilo. —Les llegó lejana voz de Alec.

—¡No sabe conducir! —chilló su madre al percatarse de que realmente su hijo de catorce años iba a conducir un 4 × 4.

—Sí que sabe —afirmó Carlisle desde su silla.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde el año pasado —respondió Edward acercándose a ella.

—¡Pero si es sólo un crío! ¿Quién le ha enseñado? —preguntó Bella mirando a Edward—. No. No respondas. ¡Eres un irresponsable! ¿Cómo has podido enseñar a un niño a conducir? Le puede pasar cualquier cosa, puede chocar contra algo —dijo cada vez más nerviosa.

—No le va a pasar nada —aseveró Edward, sujetándola por un codo y llevándola hacia la ventana—. El Corralillo está justo enfrente de casa, no hay ni diez metros.

—Pero... Es sólo un niño.

—No pasa nada —aseveró descorriendo la cortina justo en el momento en que su enorme y embarrado 4 × 4 se introducía muy lentamente por el callejón frente a la casa—. Tienes que dejarle asumir responsabilidades. Lo necesita.

Bella observó el coche y luego miró al hombre que, sin ningún disimulo, la había abrazado al acercarla a la ventana. No sabía si matarlo por dejar a Alec conducir su coche o torturarlo por enseñarle a conducir.

Cuando Alec subió a la cocina, su madre estaba terminando de poner la comida sobre la mesa mientras sus ojos lanzaban flechas envenenadas en dirección a su tio y a su abuelo. Alec, como el joven consciente del peligro que era, optó por subir las escaleras y lavarse las manos en el baño lentamente, muy lentamente, esperando con esto que su madre acabara su repertorio de miradas asesinas contra los adultos de la cocina y él salir de rositas.

Cuando entró de nuevo en la cocina, el pollo asado estaba sobre la mesa; el aroma que se desprendía de él lo hizo babear. ¡Hacía horas que tenía hambre! Se sentó a la mesa y esperó impaciente a que su madre trinchara el pollo y le sirviera la ración más grande y jugosa.

—Alec... —dijo su madre tranquilamente a la vez que hincaba el tenedor en la pechuga del ave—. Qué sea la última vez que conduces sin pedirme permiso antes —exigió clavando con fuerza un enorme, afilado y puntiagudo cuchillo en el pobre animal, muerto y asado—. De hecho... —Con un giro de la mano, el cuchillo cortó la comida como si fuera mantequilla, arrancando de golpe muslo y contramuslo—. No volverás a conducir. —Con el doble de saña, repitió la operación en el lado contrario, arrancando de cuajo las mismas piezas—. Nunca.

—Pero, mamá...

—Jamás. —Clavó el cuchillo en la pechuga con tanta fuerza que éste atravesó piel, carne y hueso y chirrió contra el plato. Los tres hombres se apartaron sobresaltados.

—Mujer, no pasa nada porque el muchacho...

—No —interrumpió Bella a su suegro. El cuchillo se alzó en dirección al ala izquierda del pollo—. Hasta que cumpla dieciocho años y tenga carnet, no volverá a tocar un volante —sentenció bajando el cuchillo y separando de un tajo limpio el ala—. ¿Ha quedado claro? —preguntó masacrando el poco pollo que quedaba intacto.

—Pero, mamá...

—Alec —interrumpió Edward—, ésta será tu primera lección de supervivencia: Jamás discutas con una mujer que tiene un cuchillo afilado en las manos —aseveró mirándolo muy serio—. Siempre saldrás perdiendo.

—No volveré a conducir hasta que sea mayor de edad —acató Alec.

—Bien. Dame tu plato —pidió Bella a su suegro.

—La segunda lección de supervivencia es: Si te mantienes calladito, pillas la mejor tajada —comentó Carlisle cuando tuvo sobre su plato un cuarto de pollo y una alita, unos gajos de manzana asada y un par de patatas de guarnición, todo ello regado con abundante salsa.

Alec recibió una ración similar a la de su abuelo, y Edward la pechuga. Bella cogió para sí el caparazón. Luego destapó la tortilla de patatas y la partió en cuadritos sin levantar la vista del plato. La muy asquerosa se veía cada vez más tostada, como si se hubiera quemado más todavía con el calor de la cocina. En cuanto terminó de cortarla, dos tenedores irrumpieron sobre ella. Uno de ellos pescó el trozo más grande. Bella no lo dudó un segundo, ése era su hijo. El otro pinchó un trozo del centro y lo giró un par de veces, como si el comensal estuviera examinando cada milímetro quemado. Ese seguro que era el petardo de su cuñado, dispuesto a ponerla en evidencia.

—Tenías razón, Alec —afirmó Edward, un segundo después, pinchando otro trozo—, está realmente exquisita.

Bella suspiró, era una mentira piadosa, pero mejor eso que una verdad cruel.

Tres cuartos de hora después, su suegro se levantó pan hacer su famoso café de puchero. Sobre los platos no quedaban ni los restos. La tortilla había sido lo primero en volar, lo que hacía pensar a Bella que no estaba tan mala como había previsto en un principio. Además de para llenar el estómago, la comida había servido como clase preparatoria para lo que la esperaba las próximas semanas: tres hombres insaciables. Tomó nota mental de preparar el triple de comida que hasta entonces, Edward comía por dos.

Comenzó a lavar los platos, Alec se colocó a su lado para ir secándolos. Edward estaba pasando la bayeta húmeda sobre el hule de la mesa y Carlisle miraba fijamente el puchero del café.

—Mamá, ¿vas a ir ésta tarde a algún sitio? —preguntó Alec. Edward levantó la mirada y la fijó en Bella.

—No lo sé —respondió ella, sonrojándose. Ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente qué hacía cuando salía, pero aun así, ella sí lo sabía y con sólo recordarlo notaba que sus pezones se tensaban. ¡Y el vestido era muy fino!

Edward miró disimuladamente a su cuñada y sonrió. Dos pequeños puntitos se alzaron contra la tela del vestido. Dos pequeños guijarros rosas y dulces, con aroma a cítricos y sabor a ambrosía. Una imagen se coló en su mente: Bella con la piel húmeda, totalmente desnuda, con uno de sus pies sobre el inodoro y las manos moviéndose entre sus muslos. Imaginó sus dedos finos y delicados acariciando la piel suave y lisa que él había depilado la noche anterior. Con un movimiento brusco soltó la bayeta sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla cruzando una rodilla sobre la otra. Tenía una erección de caballo delante de su sobrino y de su padre.

—Había pensado que podíamos ir a tomar una leche helada a La Soledad todos juntos cuando volvamos de la cooperativa —comentó, mirando suplicante a su madre.

—Eh... claro, pero, ¿y tus amigos? —preguntó Bella, confusa. Alec salía todos los días como una tromba a las siete de la tarde para encontrarse con su pandilla en la Corredera.

—Paso de ellos —aseveró enfurruñado—. Son unos idiotas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió ella preocupada. Edward apoyó las manos en la mesa y miró fijamente a su sobrino, dispuesto a matar a quien fuera que le hubiera hecho daño.

—Eh... Bueno, nada —farfulló el joven.

—No ha pasado nada —interrumpió el abuelo, separando el puchero del fuego—. El muchacho y yo hemos estado hablando esta mañana y nos ha parecido que sería divertido pasar juntos la tarde —afirmó haciendo un gesto a su hijo y a su nuera, indicándoles que luego se lo contaría.

—En ese caso, por mí perfecto —aceptó Bella.

—Genial. Voy abajo a seguir con las brevas —dijo Alec, desapareciendo por la puerta; odiaba el aroma del puchero. Era demasiado fuerte para su exquisito olfato.

—¿Qué ha pasado, papá? —preguntó Edward.

—Chist, las paredes tienen oídos —susurró Carlisle en dirección a las escaleras—. Una chica y el pilón.

Edward miró a su padre asombrado y luego rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Ya? —preguntó entre risas, ante el asombro de Bella—. No te preocupes, papá, hablaré con él cuando vayamos a la cooperativa.

—Mejor, cuando he intentado explicarle me ha dicho que soy un viejo carcamal que no sabe cómo va el tema —gruñó Carlisle echando el negro y espeso café en tres tazas—. Voy abajo con él. No os matéis en mi ausencia —advirtió.

—No te vayas —solicitó Bella asustada. En ese momento no le apetecía tener la conversación con Edward. En ese momento ni en ninguno.

—Vamos arrasados con las brevas. Prefiero ir adelantando trabajo —afirmó Carlisle cogiendo su taza y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—Ah, —Se calmó Bella—. Entonces, ¿tú también vas tomar el café abajo? —preguntó a Edward.

—No. A mí me gusta tomar el café relajado mientras charlo tranquilamente con mi cuñada —dijo Edward, repantigándose en la silla.

* * *

**Hola! Sorry por la demora del cap :3**

**Buuennnoo, al parecer ya saben quién es el hombre misterioso XD**

**Gracias por la alertas!**

**Les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo, no prometo nada, pero espero subirlo el fin de semana.**

"_No era Jasper quien estaba ante ella, sino un hombre sin rostro, un hombre alto y trigueño cuyo cuerpo ella había tocado en la sencillez de una rústica cabaña de madera. Un hombre que le exigía entre susurros entregarse a todos los juegos que ella tantas veces había soñado, avergonzada en la intimidad de sus sábanas. _

_Un movimiento la hizo desviar la mirada de la imagen del hombre. La mujer que años atrás se había follado a su marido en aquel mismo lugar, se erguía ante ella orgullosa y despectiva, pegada al costado del hombre, acariciándole la ingle con dedos áridos mientras miraba a Bella sonriendo. El pene del hombre comenzó a crecer entre sus manos; ese pene que Bella había saboreado la noche anterior, que había entrado en ella hasta hacerla gritar. El hombre se giró lentamente dándole la espalda y besó a la otra, lentamente, cariñosamente, tal y como había besado a Bella hacía apenas veinticuatro horas." _

**Lucerito!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son****de**_**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

—¿Qué tal la vida en la capital? —preguntó cuando se quedaron solos en la cocina.

—Bien. Ajetreada, como siempre —contestó ella sentándose en una silla.

—Me contó Alec que cambiaste de trabajo al poco de separarte.

—Sí, me harté de vender enciclopedias por teléfono durante cinco horas diarias, así que busqué otra cosa —respondió cortante.

—Alec me ha dicho que trabajas con películas...

—Más o menos, soy administrativo.

—Alec dice que trabajas mucho...

—Alec dice... ¿Qué es, un juego nuevo? —Bella comenzaba a irritarse por el interrogatorio.

—No. Sólo curiosidad.

—Trabajo de ocho de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde de lunes a viernes. Cuando vuelvo a casa comienzo con la rutina del día a día. ¿Satisface eso tu curiosidad, o quieres más datos?

—¿Tuviste problemas con mi hermano? —Edward preguntó exactamente lo que quería saber.

—¿Que si tuve problemas con Jasper? ¿En qué mundo vives? —inquirió enfadada, por lo estúpido de la pregunta.

—Me refiero después del divorcio. Si te pasaba la pensión de Alec y todo eso...

—¿Eso no se lo has podido sacar a Alec? —Edward en Jugar de responder, cogió la taza y dio un trago—. La pensión llegaba puntual el día uno de cada mes. El dinero nunca fue el problema.

Se miraron el uno al otro a gímelos. Edward desafiante, Bella indiferente.

—La primera vez que te vi me pareciste una niña de papá. Sólo pensabas en estar lo más guapa posible y bien. No dabas palo al agua.

—Tú a mí me pareciste un soso de cotones. Sólo pensando en estudiar y en tus tareas en el campo —atacó Bella.

—Los siguientes años cambiaron mi opinión sobre ti —afirmó Edward, obviando el comentario de Bella—. Eras tan dulce; tan cariñosa con Alec... Tan ingenua...

—No era ingenua.

—¿No? —Edward arqueó una ceja, desafiante.

—Simplemente no quería conflictos.

—¿Por eso huiste? —la provocó.

—No huí.

—Desapareciste de la noche a la mañana y has tardado casi cinco años en regresar —apuntó, irritado—. ¿Por qué nos borraste de tu vida?

—Yo no hice eso —dijo Bella circunspecta—. Alec siguió viniendo al pueblo.

—Pero tú no.

—No encontré motivos para venir.

—¿Tampoco para coger el teléfono? Te llamé miles de veces...

—No me apetecía hablar con nadie.

—¿Con nadie? ¿O sólo conmigo? —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Antes pasábamos horas hablando, riendo, discutiendo... Ahora ni siquiera puedo hablar contigo a solas.

—Estamos hablando, ¿no?

—Porque mi padre te ha tendido una trampa. Si no, hubieras roto sin problemas la promesa que me has hecho hace una hora en el cuarto de baño —Edward miró a Bella esperando una respuesta que no llegó—. Promesas; fáciles de hacer, fáciles de romper —comentó mirando al techo—. ¿Por qué? Dime qué daño te he hecho yo.

Bella no respondió, en su lugar desvió la mirada hacía la ventana. El sol lucía con fuerza más allá de las cortinas, las calles estaban vacías, la gente estaba encerrada en sus casas combatiendo el calor de la tarde con una buena siesta. Ella deseó poder hacer lo mismo.

—Has cambiado tanto... —suspiró Edward, derrotado al comprobar que no iba a encontrar respuestas.

—¿No era eso lo que querías? —preguntó Bella, fijando una mirada helada en él.

—Nunca quise que cambiaras —afirmó él pasándose las manos por la cabeza, alborotándose el pelo.

—¿No? Me dijiste que dejara de hacer el idiota, que abriera los ojos y mirara a mi alrededor. Que me enfadara. ¡Que odiara si era preciso! —Bella fue subiendo el tono de voz con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—¡Pero no a mí! —exclamó Edward, levantándose bruscamente de la silla— ¡No fui yo quien te engañó! ¡Fue Jasper! —Edward golpeó la mesa con los puños—. No era a mí a quien tenías que odiar.

—Sólo seguí tu consejo —Bella apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y descansó la barbilla sobre sus manos en una postura aparentemente relajada—. Hice lo que querías. Dejé de ser dócil y mostrar siempre, una sonrisa resignada ante todo. Me enfadé.

—Te enfadaste con todos nosotros. ¡Y sólo uno lo merecía! —gritó Edward, dando una patada a la silla en la que segundos antes se había sentado—. Yo no hice nada para ganarme tu desprecio.

—¡Me obligaste a mirar! —exclamó Bella, levantándose airada y señalándole con el dedo—. Me llevaste allí y me obligaste a mirar...

—Quería que lo vieras con tus propios ojos, que no pudieras negar la evidencia —dijo él, apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la silla que había golpeado.

—Atente a las consecuencias —sentenció Bella, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¡Él se folló a otras y tú me castigaste a mí! —gritó Edward, dolido.

—¡Te jodes! —chilló Bella girando hacia él, escupiendo las palabras. Edward la miró totalmente pasmado, nunca la había oído hablar así—. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Volviste mi mundo del revés, lo pusiste todo patas arriba. ¡Dios! ¿No lo entiendes? Me sentí humillada, necesitaba largarme lo más lejos posible y no volver nunca más.

—¡Sólo quería que vieras la verdad!

—¿Y no pensaste ni por un segundo que a lo mejor yo no quería verla?

—¿Qué? —Por la mente de Edward pasaron en un segundo mil recuerdos... Indirectas ignoradas, comentarios que Bella pasaba por alto, advertencias que su padre la lanzaba y ella no escuchaba... ¿Podía ser negación en vez de ingenuidad?

—¿Crees que no lo intuía? ¿Qué era tan idiota? —La pregunta retórica de Bella dio voz a sus sospechas.

—Entonces, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué no hacías nada? ¿Por qué callabas y aceptabas?

—¡Porque yo también era culpable! Estaba conforme con mi vida, tenía amigos, familia... y a Jasper. Puede que no fuera un marido ejemplar ni un padre entregado, pero era un buen hombre. Convivíamos cómodamente en nuestra vida de mentira, compartíamos amigos y aficiones. Puede que llegara tarde demasiadas noches, pero siempre teníamos la excusa del trabajo. Él mentía y yo me convencía de que le creía porque no había pruebas que me dijeran lo contrario. Alec tenía un padre y yo un marido —Edward la miraba confundido—. ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Creé mi vida en torno a él. Los matrimonios con los que salíamos eran sus amigos, el barrio en el que vivíamos era el suyo... Cuando me quedé embarazada abandoné todo por él. Dejé mi vida atrás y viví la suya. Estructuré mis días en torno a él y, de repente, Jasper dejó de formar parte de la vida que había creado por y para él.

—Él no te quería —aseveró Edward, agarrándose a lo que verdaderamente importaba.

—Ni yo a él —confesó Bella—. ¿Y qué? Sabía a lo que atenerme.

—¡Tu vida era una mentira! —exclamó Edward, dando un piso atrás, jamás hubiera esperado esa respuesta de ella.

—Era la única que tenía —dijo herida—. Toda mi vida la he pasado dependiendo de alguien, de mis padres, de Jasper... Y cuando tú me obligaste a mirar, perdí toda oportunidad de seguir con mi rutina perfectamente estructurada. Me sentí tan humillada, tan perdida. Si no lo hubiera visto... si sólo me lo hubieras contado, podría haber hecho la vista gorda. Podría haberle creído de nuevo cuando juró que era la primera vez y no volvería a pasar. Pero no fue así. Les vi y esa imagen se quedó grabada en mi mente para siempre, haciéndome incapaz de perdonar u olvidar; incluso de volver a confiar en alguien. Cuando volví a Madrid todo lo que habíamos compartido se volvió contra mí. Nuestros amigos me miraban con lástima, la casa me traía recuerdos... Tuve que dejarlo todo atrás y crearme una vida propia.

—Nunca quise que sufrieras. Si Jasper hubiera sido otra clase de hombre —Edward negó aturdido—. Mereces tener a alguien que te quiera por encima de todas las cosas.

—Puedo merecer muchas cosas, pero ahora estoy sola.

—Me tienes a mí—declaró.

—¿A ti? ¿Y quién eres tú?

—Soy tu amigo...

—No, Edward. Eres mi cuñado, el hermano de mi marido.

—¿Adonde quieres llegar?

—¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? Me he creado una vida propia, he cambiado y me gusto como soy ahora. No quiero que nada me recuerde que una vez necesité a Jasper, que dependí de él. —Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y habló en voz baja—. Tú eres un recordatorio constante de mi fracaso —afirmó marchándose de la cocina.

Edward permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de ir tras ella, aterrado por la afirmación que acababa de escuchar. Oyó sus pasos atravesando el comedor, la puerta de su cuarto al abrirse, el golpe seco que dio al cerrarse. Parpadeó, tenía la boca seca, las manos cerradas en puños. Se obligó a abrirlas, a poner un pie delante del otro y dirigirse a las escaleras. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Y mientras lo hacía, recapacitaría sobre la conversación. Nada estaba perdido, sólo hacía falta revisar atentamente la situación y dirigirla hacia donde él quería.

En la cabaña obligaría a Bella a olvidarse de sus temores y recelos con caricias escondidas. Le demostraría que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, que él era lo que ella necesitaba. Sólo rogaba que cuando Bella descubriera quién era realmente él, no lo odiara.

Bella cerró la puerta, se tumbó en la cama bocabajo, colocó el portátil sobre la almohada y lo encendió. Como siempre, la conexión era cuanto menos deficiente. Le apetecía... No. Necesitaba, perderse en internet, hablar de tonterías con los conocidos del Facebook y mirar noticias en los foros y webs. En definitiva, necesitaba relacionarse con sus amigos. Por supuesto no podía contar a nadie la conversación que acababa de mantener con Edward, ni lo que hacía con su amante desconocido, ni siquiera como se sentía... No confiaba en nadie tanto como para hacerlo. Se mordió el labio, sobresaltada al recordar que la noche anterior su amante había mencionado que ella nunca salía con amigos. Como si supiera que ella realmente sólo tenía conocidos, no amigos. ¿Cómo podía saber tanto sobre ella? ¿O sólo lo había intuido? ¿Era alguien que la conocía personalmente o alguien que prestaba atención a lo que, estaba segura, contaba Alec de su vida en Madrid?

Se había mudado a un nuevo barrio con círculos de amistad ya formados. Y a ella, inmersa como estaba en los trámites de separación, no le apetecía entrar en la dinámica y el trabajo que implicaba conocer gente, corresponder a las invitaciones o simplemente volver a confiar en alguien. Se centró en Alec y se olvidó de sí misma. Con el discurrir de los años no encontró ningún motivo para cambiar su nueva rutina; por supuesto charlaba de temas insustanciales e inocuos con sus compañeros de trabajo, coincidía con vecinos de hola y adiós en el ascensor y a través de su ordenador bromeaba con internautas; pero nada más. Desde su divorcio se había tornado innecesario trazar una amistad profunda con nadie.

Resultaba irónico que justo en ese lugar, en el pueblo que tanto había llegado a odiar, se sintiera por primera vez en mucho tiempo parte de un círculo de amigos. Carlisle la había introducido en una familia que no se había molestado en conocer antaño y, poco a poco, con la persistente ayuda de Alec, había ido tomando confianza con la gente. Cuando se reunía con ellos en La Soledad, le contaban sus historias, partes de su vida y ella casi se sentía tentada a corresponderles...

Casi.

Al fin y al cabo era consciente de que esta especie de complicidad se debía a que su estancia en el pueblo se vería reducida a ese único mes; luego volvería a su vida normal en Madrid, cortando todos los lazos emocionales que se hubieran podido crear. Y eso, aunque en cierto modo era un alivio, también le daba pena. Casi ansiaba conocer a alguien con quien compartir todo aquello que no compartía con nadie.

Casi.

Quizá un hombre sin rostro que la hiciera reír; un hombre que había demostrado que se podía confiar en él, que no se iba de la lengua; un hombre que no pedía ni exigía nada. Alguien sencillo, sin ambiciones que ocuparan el primer lugar en su corazón. Un hombre amable y responsable con la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros; alguien de quien poder fiarse. Un hombre del que ni siquiera conocía su nombre, que no sabía si estaba casado o si tenía novia. Un hombre que no le había hecho ninguna promesa y para el que ella no era nadie...

Edward apareció en el salón, o puede que ya estuviera allí a cierto es que Bella no recordaba haberle visto entrar. Le cogió la mano y la obligó a levantarse. Bella pestañeó confusa, se había quedado dormida en el sillón con un libro entre las manos mientras esperaba a que su cuñado regresara con Alec. Esa tarde habían ido a ver unas yeguas que estaban a punto de parir. A ella esas cosas no le llamaban la atención y había preferido quedarse en casa descansando.

—¿Dónde está Alec? —preguntó somnolienta.

—Se ha quedado dormido en el coche, le he subido en brazos a su cuarto y le he metido en la cama —respondió Edward muy serio. Bella se extrañó, Alec ya era mayor para quedarse dormido en un viaje, y más todavía para que nadie lo llevara en brazos basta la cama, pero su mente estaba tan confusa por el sueño que no le dio importancia.

—¿Ya es de noche? —preguntó mirando hacia las ventanas. La luna mostraba su sonrisa torcida tras los cristales, burlándose del mundo. No podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto tiempo.

—Ven —ordenó Edward en voz baja. Bella cerró los ojos ante un recuerdo, el susurro de otra persona; de alguien a quien quería pero no conocía... Un recuerdo que se negaba a mostrarse—. Ven, quiero enseñarte algo —dijo de nuevo su cuñado tirándola de la mano.

Bella se levantó del sillón como en un sueño. Los colores estaban difuminados, sus músculos laxos la hacían sentir torpe, como si fuera incapaz de andar, pero no debía de ser así porque se encontró, sin saber cómo, en el Prado de la Torre. Era extraño, se veía a sí misma como si su cuerpo fuera el de otra persona y ella no fuera más que un fantasma espiando vidas ajenas. Sintió miedo, mas no sabía por qué.

—¿Por qué me traes aquí? —Se oyó preguntar con voz lejana.

—Jasper está aquí.

—¡Qué? —Vio a la persona que antaño fue quedándose inmóvil y a Edward cogerla de la mano y obligarla a continuar andando.

—Quiero que veas algo, pero tienes que estar muy calladita.

—¿Qué quieres que vea? —la mujer que era ella se mostraba inquieta, nerviosa; quería irse pero su cuñado la sujetaba con fuerza.

—Lo que está haciendo Jasper. —Vio los labios del hombre apretarse en una mueca furiosa.

—Sé lo que está haciendo.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, él mismo me lo ha dicho, está con sus amigos de fiesta —aseveró la antigua Bella sin mirar a los ojos al hermano de su marido. Edward era su amigo, él entendería, darían la vuelta y regresarían a la tranquila ignorancia de la casa de su suegro.

—Te ha mentido —Edward tenía la voz susurrante de otro hombre, de un hombre sin rostro, de un hombre al que empezaba a querer. No, ella no quería a nadie. La antigua Bella apreciaba a Jasper y no quería sentirse enamorada de su cuñado; pero ella no era esa... Ella se había creado una nueva vida. Esto había pasado hacía años... ¿O estaba pasando ahora? Se removió confusa.

—Escúchame —siseó su cuñado en su oído—, está ahí, detrás de esos árboles. No está con sus amigos. Vamos —ordenó en voz baja.

Ninguna de las dos Bellas estaba dispuesta a obedecerle.

No pudo oír las respuestas que ella misma había dado hacía tantos años, sólo le oía a él. Pero él no era Edward.

—No grites —silbó en su oído cuando la Bella que era antes se revolvió. Un segundo después la tapó la boca con sus dedos ásperos. Unos dedos que había sentido hacía poco sobre su cuerpo... ¿cuándo? Su cuñado jamás la tocaba. Nunca. ¿Por qué?—. Ya casi hemos llegado.

Pero Bella no quería llegar a ningún lado, quería volver al salón y sentarse a leer su libro. No, quería volver a la casa de su suegro y meterse en la cama. ¿No estaba ya en la cama? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? No lo recordaba.

—Deja de moverte o nos descubrirá —susurró el hombre de la cabaña, furioso, ¿Por qué estaba con ella? ¿Dónde estaba su cuñado?—. Tienes que dejar de ser tan ingenua у confiada. Jasper te los está poniendo desde hace años delante de tus narices y tú no te enteras de nada.

Bella sabía que en ese momento ella negaba una vez con la cabeza, que su cuerpo se resistía a seguir caminando.

Edward deslizó el brazo por su cintura y la obligó a seguir andando hacia un círculo de abedules. Las personas ocultas allí hacían el suficiente ruido como para encubrir el sonido de las pisadas de su cuñado sobre la hojarasca del suelo. Cuanto más se acercaban, más claros eran los murmullos y jadeos. Podía distinguir la risa aterciopelada de Jasper, su voz ronca, sus gemidos guturales.

Edward caminó seguro en la oscuridad de la noche. Sus pies daban paso tras paso sin tropezar ni hacer apenas ruido por un sendero que sólo él podía ver. Conocía la montaña como su propia casa. Cuando se detuvo por fin, Bella era incapaz hasta de respirar. Todo su cuerpo estaba atenazado por el miedo y la negación.

Bajo la copa de los abedules, los arbustos de tomillo y retama negra formaban una espesa cortina que aislaba a Bella de quien estuviera más allá. Edward apartó la vegetación con una mano abriendo una ventana por la que ella no quería mirar. Sombras, sólo sombras. Siluetas sin forma que apenas se perfilaban bajo la sonrisa ladeada de la luna. Movimientos apenas esbozados entre el espeso follaje que rodeaba a la pareja, contornos pálidos y sinuosos de los cuerpos desnudos de dos desconocidos. Bella intentó dar un paso atrás, pero el torso de su cuñado, pegado a su espalda se lo impidió.

—Vámonos —susurró en sueños.

—No. Abre los ojos de una puta vez. No seas idiota.

—Ya lo he visto —afirmó Bella en voz baja—. Vámonos.

—¿Los has visto? ¿Estás segura? —preguntó irónico Edward. No, no era su cuñado, era él. El hombre de la cabaña.

—Sí.

—No has mirado bien —aseveró él.

La empujó, obligándola a dar un paso más. Bella tropezó con los arbustos, dio un traspié y atravesó la cortina de ventanas. Las siluetas se separaron sobresaltadas dejando de ser sombras para convertirse en un hombre y una mujer. Bella se dio la vuelta e intentó echar a correr, pero alguien se lo impidió. Edward.

—¡No huyas! —gritó enfadado—. ¡Enfádate! ¡Ódialo! Pero no salgas huyendo —clamó, obligándola a girarse y mirar.

La Bella que era ahora, apretó los parpados con fuerza. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ver: a su marido vestido únicamente con el sudor del sexo. Su pene, que ella había acariciado esa misma tarde, húmedo por los fluidos de otra mujer. Su cabello, alborotado por dedos que no eran suyos. Su mirada, asombrada al verse descubierto. Inspiró profundamente, armándose de valor para asistir de nuevo a la desagradable escena, y abrió los ojos.

No era la misma. La imagen había cambiado.

No era Jasper quien estaba ante ella, sino un hombre sin rostro, un hombre alto y trigueño cuyo cuerpo ella había tocado en la sencillez de una rústica cabaña de madera. Un hombre que la exigía entre susurros entregarse a todos los juegos que ella tantas veces había soñado, avergonzada en la intimidad de sus sábanas.

Un movimiento la hizo desviar la mirada de la imagen del hombre. La mujer que años atrás se había follado a su marido en aquel mismo lugar, se erguía ante ella orgullosa y despectiva, pegada al costado del hombre, acariciándole la ingle con dedos áridos mientras miraba a Bella sonriendo. El pene del hombre comenzó a crecer entre sus manos; ese pene que Bella había saboreado la noche anterior, que había entrado en ella hasta hacerla gritar. El hombre se giró lentamente dándole la espalda y besó a la otra, lentamente, cariñosamente, tal y como había besado a Bella hacía apenas veinticuatro horas.

Las entrañas de Bella se desgarraron a la vez que un lamento apenas audible emergía de sus labios cerrados. El hombre debió de escucharla, ya que volvió su mirada hacia ella, pero ya no era un desconocido, era su cuñado, Edward.

Bella se removió inquieta en la cama, el sudor frío le recorrió la piel, sus manos se agarraron inconscientes a las sábanas; bajo los parpados cerrados sus iris se movieron erráticos.

¡No fue así! Quiso gritar, pero las palabras se atoraron su garganta impidiéndola respirar.

La imagen que durante años la había humillado no era esa.

En la escena real, aquella que sucedió cinco años atrás, la mujer desnuda que yacía bajo su marido había corrido a buscar sus ropas mientras Jasper se cubría aturdido la ingle con las manos. Edward, a espaldas de Bella, la mantenía sujeta contra su pecho impidiendo que se diera la vuelta y huyese; obligándola a mirar. Fue una escena aterradora, pero no tanto como la que sus ojos le habían mostrado hacía un instante.

Cuando descubrió la infidelidad de su marido sólo había querido huir y esconderse lo más lejos posible. Estaba herida en su orgullo, asustada por la ruptura inminente de su rutina vida, pero con el corazón casi intacto.

Ahora quería matar a la desconocida que manoseaba a amante.

Quería coger de los cajones a Edward y arrancarle el hígado por dejarse tocar por una mujer que no era ella.

Quería que su amante misterioso, aquel que no le había prometido nunca nada, fuera hasta ella y la besara como si realmente la amara.

Quería que su alma dejara de sangrar por una traición que no tenía derecho a reclamar.

Quería llorar y gritar.

Quería...

—Bella, chiquilla ¿Qué te pasa? —Escuchó la voz de Carlisle y sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros zarandeándola con cariño.

¿Qué hacía allí su suegro? ¿Cuantos más iban a ser testigos de su dolor?

—Bella, no llores, es sólo un sueño. Despierta, hazlo por este viejo que tanto te quiere. Vamos preciosa, despierta; no pasa nada.

Abrió los ojos confundida. Estaba en su habitación, tumbada en su cama, con su portátil abierto sobre la almohada.

—¿Me he quedado dormida?

—Eso parece —respondió Carlisle, aliviado, sentándose en el borde del colchón—. ¿Qué estabas soñando para estar tan triste?

—Nada. Tonterías. Sueños mezclados... —contestó parpadeando, extrañada por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las siete. Nuestros hijos se acaban de ir a la cooperativa. Tardarán un rato en regresar. ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un buen café?

Sonrió a su suegro y asintió. Por primera vez en su vida, realmente le apetecía el fortísimo y espeso brebaje que Carlisle llamaba café.

Bella se sentó en una silla de la cocina y acarició el borde de la taza con los dedos mientras miraba atentamente el oscuro líquido que contenía. Se había lavado la cara con agua fría, pintado un poco los ojos y los labios y cepillado vigorosamente el pelo. Tras unos minutos a solas en el cuarto de baño sentía la cabeza despejada. Sólo había sido un sueño tonto en el que había mezclado lo que sucedió antaño con lo que estaba viviendo ahora. Decidida a no darle importancia, inició una conversación inocua con su suegro.

—¿A qué te referías antes cuando hablaste del pilón y las chicas? —preguntó, después de beber un reconfortante sorbo de amargo café.

—Es una vieja costumbre del pueblo.

—¿Una vieja costumbre? —Bella apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y miró intrigada a su suegro. «Aquí viene otra más de sus leyendas», pensó.

—Aquí solemos hacer las cosas de cierta manera... —Emprendió el relato con su voz de orador, sentándose muy recto en su silla—. Cuando un hombre quiere cortejar a una mujer, lo primero que hace es tirarla al pilón de la Fuente Nueva.

—¡Tirarla a la Fuente Nueva! —exclamó Bella estupefacta. La Fuente Nueva, que en realidad tenía bastante más de cien años, estaba ubicada en mitad de la plaza del ayuntamiento y no era, ni más ni menos, que un enorme pilón de piedra de más de tres metros de diámetro que permanecía siempre anegado por el agua de un manantial que brotaba de dos caños situados en la escultura en forma de cruz que la adornaba.

—Esa es la costumbre —carraspeó Carlisle, irritado por la interrupción—. Cuando un hombre pretende a una mujer, la tira al pilón para que sirva de aviso al resto de los varones del pueblo que, desde ese mismo instante, ella pasa a ser «coto privado de caza».

—¿Y a la mujer la parece bien? —interrumpió Bella alucinada.

—Depende...

—¿De qué?

—De si es invierno o verano... —Al escuchar la respuesta, Bella se abrazó con fuerza a sí misma. ¡Joder! En invierno la primera capa de agua estaba congelada. En verano, casi.

—Pero... Eso es... una bestialidad.

—¡Jovencita! ¡Así se han hecho siempre las cosas aquí entre los enamorados y nadie se ha quejado nunca!

—A mí jamás me han tirado... —comenzó a decir Bella antes de cerrar la boca con fuerza. Claro que no, Jasper no necesitaba «marcar su territorio». Él, directamente la había dejado preñada.

—Como iba diciendo —refunfuñó Carlisle, al que no le sentaba muy bien que le interrumpieran cuando contaba historias—, los tiempos han cambiado...

—¡Menos mal!

—¡Bella! —La mirada que le lanzó su suegro la hizo callar—. Ahora los jóvenes han cambiado la costumbre. No son sólo ellos los que tiran al pilón a las chicas. Las chicas también se han apuntado a la moda.

—¿Qué?

—Lógicamente no tienen la fuerza suficiente para coger al chico en brazos y lanzarlo a la fuente —comentó orgulloso—, así que se dedican a salpicarlos cuando éstos están despistados. —Bella sonrió divertida—. Y eso es lo que le ha pasado a Alec.

—¡No!

—En resumidas cuentas, le ha salido una «pretendienta» y a él no le hace ni pizca de gracia.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es sólo un crío, no tiene edad para andar con chicas.

—Bueno... Creo que el problema es que Alec sí quiere andar con esa chica... —comentó su suegro divertido— pero le da vergüenza que ella se le haya adelantado.

—¡Sólo tiene catorce años! No sabe lo que quiere.

—Yo tenía quince cuando tiré a mi mujer a la fuente —declaró Carlisle, herido en su orgullo.

—¿Y a Esme le pareció bien?

—Por supuesto. Llevábamos todo el verano tonteando, era hora de dar el gran paso.

—¿Todo el verano? ¿Cuando la tiraste a la fuente? —preguntó Bella, temiendo la respuesta.

—A finales de septiembre. —Un escalofrío recorrió a Bella al pensar en la temperatura del agua en esas fechas— Nos casamos el verano siguiente —continuó Carlisle—, y desde entonces hemos sido muy felices. Le echo tanto de menos... —suspiró—. En fin, que en eso anda tu hijo. A ver si Edward lo convence de que se deje de vergüenzas y vaya a por la muchacha.

—¡Carlisle!

—El verano es muy corto, Bella. Antes de que se dé cuenta habrá terminado, volverá a Madrid y ya no podrá hacer nada.

—¡Ya lo hará el año que viene!

—Quién sabe si para entonces no será demasiado tarde. Al toro hay que cogerlo por los cuernos en el momento en que aparece —afirmó mirando severo a su nuera—. Cuando se deja pasar la oportunidad, raramente vuelve a presentarse.

—Tonterías, es sólo un crío.

—Yo sé de un crío que dejó pasar la oportunidad y ha pasado quince años esperando a que se le presente de nuevo. Cuando quieres algo, hay que agarrarlo con las dos manos y no dejarlo escapar. Cueste lo que cueste y pese a quien pese —sentenció su suegro levantándose de la silla—. Voy abajo a seguir haciendo cajas.

Bella observó, pensativa, la espalda de su suegro bajando las escaleras. ¿A quién se referiría? Terminó de beber su café, lavó las tazas y, sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó tras él. No tenía nada que hacer hasta que llegara Alec y salieran juntos a la Soledad. Seguro que Carlisle agradecería que le ayudara con las cajas y, si de paso conseguía que le contara más cosas, pasaría una tarde, cuanto menos, entretenida.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda, ya pudieron ver qué era lo que alejo a Bella del Pueblo… y de Edward, ahora solo queda ver que hará Edward para tratar de recuperar a Bella….. y se pone interesante. XD **

**Gracias por las alertas!**

**Les dejo un mini adelanto:**

_Desde que tuvieran aquella conversación, tres días atrás, Edward se había comportado como si nada hubiera pasado, como si los años no hubieran transcurrido. Había vuelto a ser el hombre que cambiaba los pañales a su hijo cuando ella estaba derrotada por el cansancio, el que dormía al niño entre sus brazos y luego se quedaba horas y horas con ella, sentados uno al lado del otro en la terraza, charlando de cosas intrascendentes, discutiendo por chorradas o escuchándola atentamente como si ella fuera lo más importante en su vida. Los había acompañado a ella y a Alec cada tarde en su rutinario paseo, había bromeado con el chico, había soportado con estoicismo los silencios de Bella y la había mirado... como la miraba antes. Y Bella sentía que si bajaba sus defensas, Edward volvería a entrar en su vida. Y eso no podía permitirlo. _

**Lucerito!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son ****de **_**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

—¿Tampoco vas a salir hoy con tus amigos? —preguntó Edward arrancando el coche.

—No sé... Paul me ha dicho que han quedado en la Corredera y que luego van a ir a La Charca a darse un baño —contestó Alec, abrochándose el cinturón.

—Parece un buen plan.

—Pues. Creo que paso.

—¿Pasas? La semana pasada te encantaba ir a La Charca...

—Ahora no me apetece.

—¿Y no tendrá nada que ver cierta chica?

—No empieces de nuevo, tío —refunfuñó Alec, mirando por la ventanilla.

—Eres idiota —declaró Edward enfadado—. Te pasas el día pegado a las faldas de tu madre porque una chica te salpicó hace tres días.

—Déjame en paz —dijo el chaval enfurruñado.

—Si la chica no te gusta, vete con tus amigos y pasa de ella —propuso Edward.

—Siempre viene con nosotros. Es del grupo —gruñó Alec.

—Pues ignórala.

—No quiero.

—¿No quieres ignorarla?

—No. Me gusta —dijo en voz tan baja, que Edward apenas consiguió entender sus palabras.

—¿Te gusta? Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó atónito.

—Me dejó en ridículo. Me tiró agua delante de todos... Y ahora, cada vez que veo a mis amigos empiezan con sus bromitas: que si me pongo colorado cuando la veo, que si se ha declarado, que si nos dejan solos para que ella me tire a la fuente... Y me tienen hasta las narices.

—Ah. Entiendo.

Edward miró a su sobrino por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba sentado muy tieso en el asiento del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando por la ventana. Al pobre se le veía perdido y avergonzado. Aún era un muchacho. Alto y desgarbado, delgado y con algunas espinillas en la cara. Una mezcla perfecta de las dos familias. blanco como él mismo, fibroso como Carlisle, de rasgos definidos y ojos marrones como su madre. A la única persona a la que no se parecía en nada era a Jasper, su padre. No era extrovertido, ni tenía su carisma; era como Bella, un chico serio y circunspecto que cuando menos te lo esperabas daba el pecho mostrando un genio de mil demonios. Edward le adoraba, pero en esos momentos estaba un poco hasta las narices de sus inseguridades. Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente con la chica y la Fuente Nueva, y desde entonces Alec se negaba a salir con sus amigos; en su lugar salía con su madre. Y no es que a Edward le pareciese mal que madre e hijo salieran juntos. Pero con cierta mesura.

Esos tres días su sobrino lo había acompañado todas las mañanas a la recogida de brevas y todas las tardes a la cooperativa, y agradecía profundamente su ayuda. El chico era trabajador y no se quejaba por el trabajo duro. Pero al regresar casa, en vez de irse con sus amigos, instaba a Bella a pascar por la Soledad. Y, francamente, Edward estaba harto. Pasaba los días deslomándose en el campo y cuando acababa con el trabajo, lo único que encontraba era su cabaña vacía porque Bella pasaba las tardes con su hijo; como si Alec fuera un niño de pecho y necesitara su consuelo. La situación estaba empezando a irritarle. Había trazado un plan, un plan complicado que implicaba ganarse la confianza de Bella en todos los ámbitos de su vida. Como Edward en el pueblo, como su amante desconocido en la cabaña. Y era imposible llevarlo a cabo si lo único que podía hacer para estar con ella era dar paseos con Alec de carabina bajo los olmos negros del parque. Ni siquiera Carlisle había conseguido que Alec se separara de Bella, mucho menos él mismo, que veía como día a día su cuñada se distanciaba de él en pro de su hijo y de los amigos que había hecho en el pueblo

—¿El problema es que ella te salpicó y tus amigos hacen bromas sobre ello? —preguntó Edward, vislumbrando de repente una posible solución al dilema.

—Pues sii...

—La solución es fácil —afirmó, aparcando sobre la cera frente a la casa de su padre.

—¿Si?

—Sí. Esta tarde ve a la Corredera con tus amigos, coge a la chica, llévala hasta la fuente Nueva y tírala dentro.

—¡Qué! —gritó Alec con los ojos como platos.

—Y luego, cuando esté aturdida, la sacas como un caballero y le das un buen beso en los labios —dijo saliendo del coche y dirigiéndose al maletero.

—¡Tío! —Alec se apresuró a seguirle.

—La chica recibe su merecido por dejarte en ridículo, tus amigos se callan la boca y tú consigues novia. Todo solucionado —afirmó, sacando las cajas en el mismo momento en que Carlisle salía de la casa empujando la carretilla.

—¡Me pegará un bofetón sí hago eso!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Carlisle mirando al tío y al sobrino.

—El tío dice que debo tirar a Jane a la fuente y darle un beso —explicó aturullado.

—Sería lo correcto —afirmó Carlisle—. Ella dio el primer paso salpicándote de agua, pero ahora tú, como hombre que eres, debes demostrar a todos que estás interesado y que ella es tu novia.

—¡Pero no lo es!

—Lo será cuando la tires a la fuente —sentenció Carlisle.

Edward cargó las cestas de brevas en la carretilla con una sonrisa en los labios. Con un poco de suerte, esa tarde por fin recibiría visita en la cabaña.

—Otra estupenda tarde perdida —gruñó Edward, horas más tarde mientras tomaba el camino lleno de baches que llevaba a su cabaña.

Eran las siete de la tarde y hacía menos de un cuarto de hora que había dejado a su sobrino en casa de su padre tras volver de la cooperativa. Alec se había mantenido callado y pensativo durante toda la comida, luego había clasificado las brevas ensimismado —tanto, que apenas si había hecho la mitad de trabajo que otros días—, y por último, en el camino de vuelta de la cooperativa, había respondido con monosílabos y gruñidos a todo lo que Edward decía. En definitiva, se temía que el adolescente estaba decidido a seguir en sus trece y que esa noche volvería a pasear como una criatura, acompañado de su madre por el parque.

¡Pues que no contasen con él!

Estaba cansado, enfadado y frustrado. Prefería irse a su cabaña y perderse en los recuerdos. Al fin y al cabo eran más gratificantes que un paseo.

—Oye mamá...

—Dime cielo —contestó Bella, agachada frente a la lavadora.

—Estoy pensando... —comenzó Alec—. Bueno... yo... ¿Te importa si hoy no vamos a la Soledad?

—Claro que no. Iremos donde más te apetezca.

—Bueno... Es que había pensado... Paul y los demás están en la Corredera y... Bueno... Me apetece salir con ellos a dar una vuelta, pero... No quiero dejarte tirada.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Sal con tus amigos, que yo ya veré lo que hago.

—¿No te importa? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Alec, acercándose a ella y dándole un par de sonoros besos antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Dio un paso atrás avergonzado y salió corriendo escaleras abajo—. No sé a qué hora llegaré —gritó a modo de despedida.

—¡Alec! —Llamó Bella, corriendo tras él.

—¿Qué?

—Yo también llegaré tarde. No me esperes para cenar —afirmó ella.

—Vale... —respondió él un poco molesto. Seguía sin hacerle gracia que su madre se fuera de parranda y conociera a gente con la que salir. Pero claro, eso era exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo, comprendió de repente—. Pásatelo bien —deseó con media sonrisa.

— Tu también cariño

Bella miró el reloj, ¡las siete y media! El tiempo se le echaba encima.

Se duchó en un visto y no visto, se peinó con un poco más de tranquilidad y comenzó a maquillarse, pero se lo pensó mejor. Pensaba sudar de lo lindo en la cabaña, mejor no pintarse para no acabar con la cara llena de churretes de rímel. Se cambió de ropa varias veces hasta que encontró el conjunto perfecto; fresco, ligero, de tela que no se arrugase demasiado y sobre todo que fuera fácil de quitar. Se echó un último vistazo al espejo y sonrió. Estaba sonrojada como una novia en su noche de bodas. Los pezones se marcaban a través de la tela, su pelo suelto la hacía parecer más joven de lo que realmente era; pero lo más impactante de todo era su rostro. La piel de sus mejillas estaba radiante, sus ojos irradiaban felicidad, sus labios no podían dejar de sonreír.

¿Todo eso por la promesa de un poco de sexo? ¿O era por algo más? Bella prefería no pensarlo en ese momento.

Al salir de su cuarto y pasar por el salón se encontró a su suegro y le avisó de que llegaría tarde, pues iba a salir.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó alerta.

—Con unos amigos —no quiso especificar ella.

—¿Los conozco? —inquirió Carlisle frunciendo el ceño.

—No creo. Son... de Santa Cruz del Valle —contestó Bella, refiriéndose a un pueblo cercano.

—Ten cuidado, hija. Tus nuevos amigos... ¿saben quién eres? —comentó entornando los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Bella miró a su suegro, extrañada. Jamás se había metido en su vida.

—A que si saben que eres parte de mi familia. Ya sabes, que Edward es tu... cuñado.

—¿Y eso qué más da? —preguntó atónita.

—Eh, nada, son tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza —comentó Carlisle como si nada.

—No te preocupes, soy mayorcita, sé cuidar de mí misma. No me esperes despierto —se despidió dando un beso en la ajada mejilla del anciano.

—Viejo, esto no puede seguir así... —dijo Carlisle para sí mismo cuando oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse tras Bella. —Mañana mismo vas a hablar con el imbécil de tu hijo y le vas a cantar las cuarenta, porque al final alguno de esos supuestos amigos va a agarrarla y el bobo de Edward se va a quedar con un palmo de narices, por idiota —refunfuñó dando un pisotón en el suelo—. Si el muchacho no espabila, le haré espabilar yo aunque sea a base de tortas —afirmó enfadado.

Cuando Bella llegó al claro del bosque eran casi las nueve de la noche. Definitivamente se le había echado el tiempo encima. Respiró hondo intentando calmar los latidos de su furioso corazón.

Durante la larga caminata hasta la cabaña no había parado de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Por un lado, ansiaba llegar hasta él, arrojarse a sus brazos y perderse en ellos. Disfrutar de unas horas de sexo salvaje y libre de compromisos. Por otro lado, estaba enfadada con él.

Estaba enfadada porque no sabía quién era. Porque no le había prometido nada. Porque soñaba con él cada noche, porque él tenía el rostro de Edward y... porque deseaba con toda su alma que él fuera Edward.

Maldito fuera su cuñado por confundirla de esa manera.

Por ser quién era.

Por hacerla sentir cosas que no debería sentir.

Desde que tuvieran aquella conversación, tres días atrás, Edward se había comportado como si nada hubiera pasado, como si los años no hubieran transcurrido. Había vuelto a ser el hombre que cambiaba los pañales a su hijo cuando ella estaba derrotada por el cansancio, el que dormía al niño entre sus brazos y luego se quedaba horas y horas con ella, sentados uno al lado del otro en la terraza, charlando de cosas intrascendentes, discutiendo por chorradas o escuchándola atentamente como si ella fuera lo más importante en su vida. Los había acompañado a ella y a Alec cada tarde en su rutinario paseo, había bromeado con el chico, había soportado con estoicismo los silencios de Bella y la había mirado... como la miraba antes. Y Bella sentía que si bajaba sus defensas, Edward volvería a entrar en su vida. Y eso no podía permitirlo.

Hacía años había sentido por él lo que ninguna mujer debería sentir por el hermano de su marido.

Hacía años, lo había dejado todo por el hombre equivocado. Por Jasper.

Hacía años, su mundo se había roto en pedazos y había tenido que crearse uno nuevo.

No iba a permitir que lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir se fuera a la mierda. Porque eso es lo que pasaría si volvía a... sentir algo por Edward.

Si se enamorara de él, ¿lo dejaría todo de nuevo otra vez?

Él jamás abandonaría el pueblo. Era feliz allí; con sus tierras, sus cosechas, sus gentes... De hecho era incapaz de imaginar a su cuñado en la vorágine de Madrid. Buscando un trabajo entre cuatro paredes que nunca le satisfaría. Jamás se sentiría él mismo caminando entre el tráfico y el humo de la capital, cruzándose con miles de personas a las que no conocía, pisando duro asfalto y buscando en El Retiro o La Casa de Campo los bosques salvajes que tanto amaba.

Eso destruiría su espíritu.

Pero tampoco podía imaginarse a sí misma abandonando Madrid y viviendo en un pueblo rodeada de montañas y bosques. ¿En qué trabajaría? ¿Recogiendo verduras rodeada de bichos asquerosos? ¡Ni loca! ¿Vivir en un sitio donde las noticias más interesantes eran los cotilleos de la peluquería? ¿Donde todo el mundo sabía todo de todo el mundo? ¿Donde lo más importante que haría sería tener la comida preparada y caliente para cuando él llegara...? ¿Tendría que alejar a su hijo de sus amigos de Madrid? ¿Sacarlo del instituto al que acudía? ¿Y todo para que, al cabo de unos años, cuando el amor se evaporara, ella se encontrara sola de nuevo y tuviera que volver a crearse una nueva vida desde cero? ¡Qué tontería! Ahora mismo se sentía feliz con su vida, para qué pensar en quimeras imposibles que sólo le darían quebraderos de cabeza. Edward era Edward y el tipo de la cabaña era un desconocido con quien se lo pasaba genial y con el que no tenía, ni tendría jamás, ningún compromiso. Ni más ni menos. Como decía su suegro, era de idiotas pedir peras al olmo.

—Nada va a cambiar —afirmó, parada en un extremo del claro—. Ahora mismo voy a entrar en esa cabaña a disfrutar del hombre con el que quiero estar en estos momentos. Y luego me iré sin mirar atrás, porque él no es Edward, a él no le quiero —dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza—. Son estos estúpidos sueños los que me hacen dudar.

Un relincho resonó en el claro contestándole. Bella sonrió apesadumbrada y se acercó al semental negro que corcoveaba en su cercado dándole la bienvenida. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio ni rastro de la yegua alazana.

—¿Dónde está tu compañera? —preguntó al caballo. Éste, por supuesto, no respondió.

Bella sonrió y se dio la vuelta decidida a ir de una buena vez a la cabaña. Algo faltaba, pensó observándola atentamente. Un instante después comprobó extrañada que la mecedora que siempre estaba en el porche había desaparecido. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Bella asió el picaporte y lo giró, se abrió sin un solo ruido. Su dueño la mantenía bien engrasada. En el interior, las cortinas medio descorridas dejaban entrar tenues rayos de luz. El silencio era roto por la pesada y acompasada respiración de un hombre desnudo tumbado bocabajo en la cama. Dio un paso hacia él, temerosa de hacer cualquier ruido que pudiera despertarlo. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Parecía un ángel oscuro descansando sobre sábanas blancas creadas con retazos de nubes primaverales.

Estaba dormido con la cabeza bajo la almohada. Sus manos reposaban sobre ésta a ambos lados del bulto que formaba su testa, como si la luz del sol le molestara tanto que hubiera intentado tapar cualquier hueco por el que pudiera llegar hasta su rostro. Su cuerpo extendido reposaba sereno. La espalda recta y relajada se elevaba con cada respiración mientras que su firme trasero se alzaba sobre la curvatura del final de la espalda. Mantenía las piernas un poco abiertas permitiéndola vislumbrar una pequeña sombra entre ellas: su escroto oscuro.

Su pierna izquierda se estiraba hacia el borde inferior de la cama, a la vez que la derecha estaba doblada con la rodilla apuntando a la pared mientras el pie se cruzaba indolente sobre los gemelos de la otra pierna.

Bella se acercó a él con la mano extendida. Quería tocarlo, pero a la vez le daba miedo despertarlo antes de poder grabar esa imagen en su cerebro.

Un gemido emergió de debajo de la almohada a la vez que el trasero del hombre se tensaba presionando su ingle contra el colchón. Bella se quedó inmóvil observándolo. Los musculosos antebrazos del hombre se tensaron y sus manos se cerraron en puños sobre la tela de la almohada. Su espalda se arqueó y su trasero comenzó a mecerse lentamente, como si le estuviera haciendo el amor a la cama.

Bella carraspeó incómoda, pero él no dio muestras de haberla oído. Se mordió los labios. No quería dejar de mirar, pero sabía que no era correcto observarle en silencio. Se acercó hasta él y posó una mano en su espalda. Él dio un respingo y gimió más alto.

—Hola.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú de verdad? —preguntó él con la voz amortiguada bajo la almohada.

—Sí.

—¿No estoy soñando? —inquirió, perplejo.

—No. Soy real —respondió risueña, ante las dulces y confundidas palabras de él.

—Has vuelto...

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas —susurró ella, refiriéndose a la última noche que habían estado juntos.

Él se giró, su rostro todavía oculto bajo la almohada apoyó el antebrazo sobre ésta, dejando el resto de su cuerno expuesto en todo su esplendor. Tragó saliva, Bella siguió el movimiento de su nuez y después desvió su mirada hacia la clavícula y más allá. El vello de su pecho formaba remolinos sobre sus tetillas y descendía en un fino hilo hacia su ombligo, rodeándolo, para luego bajar como una flecha hacia su ingle. Enmarcado entre los rizos morenos, su pene se mostraba erecto e insolente, tentador y expectante.

—¿Me estás mirando? —preguntó él.

—Sí —Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—No te imaginas cuanto —respondió ella, deslizando un dedo por el tallo de su verga. Esta saltó en respuesta.

—Cierra los ojos —ordenó él.

—Quiero mirarte. —Se rebeló Bella sin dejar de recorrer con su dedo la suave tersura del pene.

Él extendió sus manos hasta encontrar la que jugaba con su pene y la asió por la muñeca, obligándola a desplazarse hasta su pecho. Bella gimió al sentir el roce de su ensortijado vello contra las yemas de sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con las tetillas. Él recorrió con sus manos los brazos de Bella, acarició lentamente su clavícula, se detuvo en el cuello, buscando con las yemas la vena que palpitaba en él, notando cada latido de su corazón. Luego siguió ascendiendo por su rostro hasta encontrar la humedad de sus labios, siguiendo su curva; el índice se coló entre ellos y jugueteó con los perfiles afilados de sus dientes. Bella gimió y lo absorbió dentro de su boca, lamiéndolo y aprendiendo cada aspereza de su yema sin dejar de mirar y acariciar su torso.

Él liberó el dedo que tenía preso en la boca de la mujer y ascendió con las dos manos por su rostro, dibujando sus pómulos con el pulgar hasta encontrar los parpados que enmarcaban sus preciosos ojos. Posó las palmas sobre sus mejillas y cubrió con los pulgares los ojos, obligándola a cerrarlos. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se irguió liberándose de la almohada que cubría su rostro y observó a Bella.

Tenía las mejillas arreboladas, los labios entreabiertos, la cabeza inclinada hacia atras. Era preciosa.

Se había dejado el pelo suelto y le caía en ondas enmarcándole la cara. Llevaba un corpiño negro de algodón, elástico y sin tirantes, que se ajustaba sobre su pecho para luego caer holgado hasta sus caderas. Unos shorts vaqueros completaban su imagen.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus pies calzados con recias y deportivas blancas. Bella se había quejado durante dos días a Carlisle de las ampollas que tenía en los pies por culpa de haber «paseado por el campo» en valencianas...

—Te he echado tanto de menos —susurró él contra los labios tibios de su mujer.

Ella no pudo responder. Él se apropió de su boca en ese momento, la besó como si hiciera años que no se hubieran visto. Y aunque no era cierto, ambos se sentían así. Estuvieron besándose hasta que sus labios quedaron entumecidos. Los pulgares de él presionando sus parpados, las manos de ella posadas sobre el pecho fibroso y velludo de él. Sólo sus lenguas se movían, penetraban en las bocas, recorrían el cielo del paladar, tentaban la dureza de los dientes y recorrían el interior de las mejillas. Ninguno de los dos se veía impelido a ir más allá, el simple roce de sus labios era suficiente para trasmitir sus sentimientos, su desamparo durante esos días que no habían estado juntos, su pérdida al saberse lejos el uno del otro.

Él presionó con su cuerpo hasta que Bella quedó tumbada, con la espalda pegada al colchón y comenzó a recorrer su rostro con ligeros besos. En la mandíbula, en los pómulos, la nariz, la frente y por último los parpados. Los besó una y otra vez mientras Bella inhalaba el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo; esa esencia mezcla de bosque, sudor y hombre que le era más necesaria para respirar que el mismo aire.

—¿Mantendrás los ojos cerrados? —preguntó él, más que ordenó.

—Sí —susurró Bella.

El hombre se levantó de la cama sin dejar de mirar a la mujer lánguida y dulce con la que soñaba cada noche.

Bella escuchó sus pasos al recorrer la cabaña, luego sintió su peso inclinar la cama al posarse sobre ella, la suavidad del cuero sobre sus parpados cerrados, los dedos masculinos atando las tiras que le impedirían verle.

—No te muevas —ordenó. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Escuchó intrigada el sonido de los muebles moviéndose de un lado a otro. El chirriar de la mesa siendo arrastrada, el sonido parejo de las patas de la silla cayendo sobre el suelo cerca de ella... Luego el silencio. Las manos de dedos ásperos deslizándose por sus pies, liberándola de las deportivas, acariciando sus piernas, subiendo por sus muslos, buscando el botón de sus pantalones cortos; desabrochándolos.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —repinó él, besando su pubis—, cada noche venía aquí, a nuestra cabaña —dijo tironeando de los pantalones para bajarlos. Bella alzó el trasero para ayudarle—. Rezaba para que pudieras escaparte cuando todos estuvieran dormidos y vinieras hasta mí. Pero no era más que una quimera —afirmó deslizando la tela por sus sedosos muslos, besando cada trozo de piel que quedaba libre, recorriendo con labios y lengua cada centímetro de sus piernas—. Incluso llegué a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí —susurró dejando caer los pantalones y el tanga en el suelo.

—No podía venir... Mi hijo me necesitaba.

—Yo también —declaró posando su mejilla rasposa en el suave estómago de Bella—, cada noche sufría añorándote —dijo, introduciendo los dedos bajo el algodón elástico del corpiño—. Me dolían las manos de no poder tocarte. —Le bajó el corpiño por las caderas, levantó con una de sus fuertes manos su trasero y continúo quitándoselo—. Soñaba contigo y al despertar y ver que no estabas, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ir a casa, meterme en tu habitación y hacerte el amor hasta que gritaras. No sé cómo he podido contenerme —afirmó, tumbándose sobre ella y besándola apasionadamente.

Bella intentó reflexionar sobre las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar. Sentirse asustada por su última afirmación, por la familiaridad con la que hablaba de la casa de Carlisle, como si fuera su propia casa... Pero era incapaz. Sus besos no la dejaban pensar; su endurecido pene presionando sobre su vientre la llevaba más allá de la razón. Sus manos, cerniéndose sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos, pellizcando sus pezones la hacían vibrar hasta olvidarse incluso de que debía respirar.

—Desde que te vi de pie, entre el vapor, mojada, con el pelo empapado cayendo por tu espalda, con las manos en la ingle, masturbándote, no he podido dejar de imaginarte, una y otra vez, cada noche...

—¿Qué...? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Bella aturdida. Había oído sus palabras, pero su significado se escapaba a su comprensión.

—Joder —siseó él dando un puñetazo en la cama—. En sueños, te he imaginado así en mis sueños —corrigió—. Me vuelves loco —declaró—, no puedo pensar cuando estás conmigo, me vuelvo un idiota balbuceante que sólo dice chorradas —dijo, volviéndola a besar antes de cometer más errores.

Bella abrió las piernas bajo él e intentó colocarlas alrededor de sus caderas, obligarle a entrar en ella, pero él se levantó, separándose.

—Ah, no. Tienes que pagar por todo el tiempo que me has hecho esperar...

La cogió en brazos y la levantó de la acogedora cama a depositarla sobre una superficie dura. Bella se removió sobre su nueva ubicación. El asiento era duro y liso, de madera; tenía reposabrazos a ambos lados y el respaldo era muy alto. Se echó hacia atrás con cuidado y todo su mundo se balanceó.

—¡Joder! —exclamó asustada, agarrándose con las manos a los apoyabrazos como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Tranquila —susurró él en su oído— voy a calzar la mecedora para que no se mueva —explicó.

—¿La mecedora del porche... es... esta cosa? —preguntó, intentando no moverse para que ese aparato del diablo no siguiera meneándose. Con los ojos abiertos tenía que ser un placer, pero en esos momentos era simplemente aterrador.

—Sí —respondió él, divertido.

—Y... ¿qué hace aquí dentro? —inquirió, posando las plantas de los pies en el asiento en un intento de mantener el equilibrio mientras rezaba para que él se diera prisa en calzar esa cosa. Empezaba a marearse.

—La metí hace un par de días.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para torturarme? —preguntó irónica.

—Sí —dijo él, besándola suavemente en la sien.

—¡Qué!

—Shhhh —posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios silenciándola—. Tranquila...

Le dio pequeños besos en los pómulos, la nariz, la mandíbula y en cada beso depositaba un susurro... Un gemido... Un te adoro... Un te quiero insinuado, pero no verbalizado.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en el alto respaldo de la mecedora y alzó la barbilla, instándole a que recorriera con besos su cuello. Él sonrió y obedeció. Lamió y mordisqueó, trazó caminos sinuosos de amor y deseo, hasta que la oyó jadear. Y en ese momento se olvidó de cualquier cosa que no fuera la tibia piel que temblaba bajo sus labios. Mordió con cuidado y absorbió con fruición, hasta estar seguro de que su pasión dejaba una marca indeleble en su hermoso cuello. Sabía que al día siguiente, cuando viera el chupetón, Bella despotricaría y se enfadaría, pero en ese momento le daba lo mismo. Era suya y quería que todo aquel que la viera lo supiera.

Cuando él dejó de besarla y se alejó, Bella se incorporó sin pararse a pensar. No quería dejar de sentirle sobre su piel. Extendió sus brazos buscándole, pero fueron las manos de él las que la encontraron.

—Tranquila. Vayamos poco a poco. No hay prisa —dijo asiéndole las muñecas y guiándolas hasta que quedaron posadas sobre el respaldo—. Llevo varios días atormentado por una fantasía... —La besó cuidadosamente en los labios—. He soñado con nosotros noche tras noche —Le acarició tímidamente los pechos.

Poco a poco fue colocando el cuerpo de la mujer tal y como tantas veces había imaginado desde que la vio aquel día al salir de la ducha. Los brazos alzados sobre el respaldo de la mecedora, la espalda arqueada, los pechos exhibiendo unos perfectos y rosados pezones erectos, las piernas muy abiertas, colocadas sobre los apoyabrazos y los pies colgando, el trasero casi rozando el borde el asiento. Totalmente expuesta ante él.

Bella sintió cómo el rubor recorría su pecho y se alojaba en su rostro. Esa postura era... indecente, excitante, desinhibida, tentadora... No era posible que se sintiera cómoda tan expuesta, pero lo estaba. Se sentía tan sensual y sexy, que los pezones le dolían por la excitación y las piernas le temblaban anticipándose al juego.

Él recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo perfecto de su mujer; su pene se engrosó y alargó, del glande brotó una tímida gota de líquido preseminal.

Era hermosa, tan hermosa que dolía mirarla y saber que aún no era suya en cuerpo y alma. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Pronto. Muy pronto, se prometió a sí mismo. Con pasos decididos se dirigió hacia la mesa y la corrió hasta ubicarla tal y como quería, colocó sobre ella el pequeño o potente foco que había comprado y se sentó en la silla. Bella se mordió los labios esperando el próximo movimiento del desconocido. De repente una fuerte luz cayó de lleno sobre su cara, tornando la oscuridad que veían sus ojos blanca claridad.

—Quítate la máscara —ordenó él.

—¿Qué...?

—Hazlo.

Bella deslizó sus manos por las cintas de cuero hasta llegar al lazo que las unía, lo soltó tras titubear un segundo y cerró los ojos. La máscara de cuero quedó colgando entre sus dedos.

—Abre los ojos —susurró él. Bella así lo hizo. Miró frente a ella, la luz resplandeció contra su retina hiriéndola y obligándola a bajar los párpados.

—¡Qué es eso!

—No mires al frente —avisó él demasiado tarde.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora?

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó él entre risas al oír su exclamación—. Abre los ojos lentamente y mira hacia tu regazo —matizó.

Bella lo hizo, aunque con bastantes reservas. Se vio a sí misma, su cuerpo reposaba lánguido sobre la mecedora, sus piernas abiertas, su sexo totalmente visible, sus pezones erectos.

—Mírame —ordenó él.

Bella levantó la vista tímidamente, la fuente de luz estaba situada sobre la mesa, inclinada a la altura de la cara de él, cubriendo sus rasgos con un fuerte resplandor que la impedía observarlos, pero que solamente ocultaba su rostro mientras iluminaba el resto de su cuerpo.

Y tenía un cuerpo magnifico.

La garganta de Bella se secó ante la visión del hombre situado frente a ella.

Estaba sentado sobre una silla de madera, totalmente desnudo, su cuerpo tan lánguido como el de ella. Tenía el trasero sobre el borde la silla, la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, haciendo que en su abdomen relajado se marcaran unos tenues abdominales. Las piernas abiertas mostraban sin prejuicios el escroto oscuro y suave que ocultaba sus testículos tensos y el nido de rizos de su ingle sobre el que se alzaba orgulloso su pene erecto. La mujer detuvo su mirada en él y éste aumentó, impaciente y lujurioso.

Bella sintió como su clítoris palpitaba y se tensaba a la vez que su vagina se humedecía en respuesta al tamaño y grosor del pene que no podía dejar de observar. Excitada, subió la mirada hacia la cara del desconocido, anhelando comprobar si su expresión revelaba el mismo deseo que, estaba segura, mostraba su propio rostro.

La luz la deslumbró de nuevo.

—No lo hagas. No intentes mirarme a la cara, sólo conseguirás deslumbrarte. —Bella asintió con la boca seca, deseando tocarle pero sin atreverse. Jamás le había visto tan de cerca—, ¿Te gusta mirarme? —preguntó. Ella asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, no le salían las palabras. Miró de nuevo su pene erecto, sus piernas separadas, sus pies descalzos... Al lado del izquierdo, olvidada sobre el suelo, yacía la fusta.

El hombre miró a la mujer que tenía ante sí, excitada, impaciente; por él. Sólo por él. Recordó el momento exacto en que la vio en la ducha, desnuda, acariciándose el pubis y su polla se movió impaciente.

—Sólo hay dos reglas —explicó—. No puedes separar tu espalda del respaldo de la mecedora y debes obedecer cada orden que te dé.

—¿También rigen para ti? —preguntó ella armándose de valor.

—Sí—susurró él complacido—. Acaríciate los pezones. —Bella se sobresaltó, pero al cabo de un segundo obedeció... y ordenó.

—Tócate el abdomen... Recórrelo... Baja lentamente hasta el ombligo... —Él lo hizo, quizá un poco demasiado rápido, ya que sus dedos enseguida llegaron hasta el ombligo y siguieron bajando—. No. No te he dicho que puedas pasar de ahí. —Le recriminó Bella—. Sube de nuevo y dime lo que sientes.

Los dedos del hombre se detuvieron y temblaron para, acto seguido, ascender por sus abdominales.

—Es... suave... Me gusta. Si cierro los ojos, siento que eres tu quien me toca. ¿Tus pezones se han puesto duros?

—Como piedras. Están calientes y duros, me palpitan cada vez que paso los dedos sobre ellos. Necesito más —afirmó Bella, observando cómo los dedos de él trazaban cada línea de su abdomen y jugaban con el vello que bajaba directo a la ingle.

—Llévate los dedos a la boca y chúpalos. Ahora coge tus pezones y pellízcalos suavemente. ¿Qué sientes?

—Me queman. Los siento tan tensos que casi duelen. Cada vez que los aprieto entre mis dedos, me palpita el clítoris. Acaríciate los tuyos —ordenó Bella con una sonrisa ladina. Él emitió un suave quejido.

—No es ahí donde quiero ir —respondió, bajando sus manos hacia la ingle e ignorando la orden de Bella.

—¿Rompes las reglas? Bien. El juego acaba aquí y ahora —sentenció ella, apartando sus propias manos de su cuerpo.

—¡No! —exclamó él, alejando los dedos de su glande y subiendo hasta sus tetillas—.Son aburridos, no son suaves como los tuyos, ni me hacen morir de deseo por tocarlos —gruñó acariciándose.

—Pasa las uñas sobre ellos, ráspalos.

—Que tont... —no pudo continuar, un gemido acalló sus palabras, el vello de sus brazos se erizó—. He sentido un escalofrío —confesó un segundo después—. Es... distinto.

—Pellízcalos. —Él obedeció y sintió, alucinado, cómo ramalazos de placer recorrían su cuerpo—. Más fuerte —ordenó Bella, imprimiendo a sus propios dedos la misma fuerza que exigía.

—¡Dios! —jadeó él estupefacto—. Jamás hubiera imaginado... —No pudo continuar, sus piernas se abrieron más, su pene se elevó enfadado por el abandono al que era sometido—. Me excita... —Miró a Bella y vio su reflejo en ella. Los ojos iluminados por la pasión, su sexo húmedo y brillante, sus dedos temblorosos. Chasqueó la lengua irritado, ella estaba dominando el juego. No se lo iba a permitir—. Deja tu mano izquierda jugando con tus pezones y baja la derecha hasta tu pubis. ¿Qué sientes?

—Está depilado —comentó Bella, guiñando un ojo y acariciándose donde él había ordenado—. Lo siento suave bajo mis dedos... Ohhh —Bella gimió cuando sus dedos tocaron el capuchón hinchado de su clítoris.

—¿Te he dado permiso para tocarte ahí? —preguntó él irónico. Bella bufó y subió los dedos de nuevo al monte de Venus.

—Estira tus pezones hasta que sientas dolor —ordenó Bella vengativa. Él obedeció—. Ahora cálmalos, acarícialos lentamente, con suavidad.

—Haz tú lo mismo —jadeó él, inmerso en las nuevas sensaciones.

—¡Copión! —se burló ella. Él la miró fijamente. Bella sonreía, feliz... y excitada. En contra de lo que había supuesto, no se mostraba tímida en absoluto. Estaban jugando en primera división y él iba perdiendo.

—Chúpate los dedos. Mételos en tu boca y luego acaríciate el coño con ellos, sin meterlos en la vagina ni tocarte el clítoris —ordenó con severidad. Si iba a jugar en primera, él iba a ser el ganador. Sin ninguna duda.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos ante su tono inflexible y excesivamente preciso, pero hizo lo que le ordenaba. Si él pensaba torturarla, ella le iba a dar una buena lección.

—Pasa tus dedos por el glande y extiende su humedad por toda polla —Le ordenó. Él obedeció, intranquilo... ¿Qué planeaba ahora?

—Separa con los dedos tus labios vaginales. Déjame ver cómo brillan.

—Agárrate la polla y mastúrbate lentamente —Él así lo hizo. El sudor recorría su frente, su torso agitado subía y bajaba con fuerza, sus pulmones no conseguían el aire suficiente como para seguir respirando—. Acaríciate con la mano libre los huevos, dime si están duros.

—¡Joder! —exclamó él. La espalda se le arqueaba sin poder evitarlo, la sangre le ardía mandando destellos de placer por todo el cuerpo, el pene rugía impaciente por liberarse, sus testículos...—. Están duros... Queman... Me duele —jadeó—. Métete un dedo —ordenó entre gemidos—. ¿Estás mojada?

—Claro que sí. Estoy muy mojada, mi dedo resbala por mi vagina como lo hace tu polla cuando me follas... —Él jadeó al escucharla e imaginarse dentro de ella—. Siento cómo mi vagina lo aprieta, pero es tan pequeño... Me estoy imaginando tu enorme polla dentro, resbalando, penetrándome hasta golpearme el útero una y otra vez... Entrando y saliendo sin pausa, tus huevos empujando en cada embestida contra mi coño, haciendo que me corra... Pero... no puedo, es sólo un dedo —comentó entre gemidos mirándole con picardía.

—Dos... Métete dos —jadeó él cuando ella dejó de hablar. Necesitaba seguir oyéndola.

—Hum... Mucho mejor... —afirmó Bella entre gemidos, introduciendo dos dedos en su vagina—. Aferra con fuerza tu polla y mastúrbate más rápido, desde el glande a la base. Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor... —le instó—. No veo tus dedos acariciando los huevos, álzalos para mí, quiero verte bien —él obedeció sin dudarlo un segundo—. Eres tan hermoso... Cógelos en la palma de tu mano, juega con ellos, pero no te olvides de la polla. Sigue... así, arriba y abajo; párate en el glande, extiende su humedad, presiona sobre su abertura, bien... Ahora mastúrbate con fuerza...

Él tenía los ojos entornados. Apenas conseguía hilar un pensamiento con otro. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el juego. Sin dejar de mover las manos sobre su pene y escroto, intentó cambiar las tomas.

—Acaríciate... el... clítoris... —suplicó más que ordenó.

—Imagino tu lengua sobre mí —gimió Bella—. Danza contra mi clítoris, absorbe cada uno de sus latidos. Mírame, está hinchado por ti. Late por ti. Tu lengua lo recorre —dijo acariciándose el clítoris lentamente con el pulgar, mientras se penetraba con el corazón y el anular. La otra mano mantenía abiertos los labios de su vagina, permitiendo a Edward ver exactamente qué estaba haciendo en cada momento—. Ahora son tus labios los que lo aprisionan —dijo presionando con el pulgar—, lo torturan sin pausa. Eres muy malo. —Fingió regañarle—. ¿A qué sabe mi clítoris?

—Es dulce... y a la vez salado... —jadeó él, acariciando el paladar con la lengua, recordando el sabor de ella entre sus labios, la esencia de su cuerpo al llegar al orgasmo, el perfume de su intimidad cuando su rostro estaba entre sus piernas—. Éxtasis y ambrosía mezclados con la dulzura de tu cuerpo —afirmó.

—Más rápido. Mastúrbate más rápido, más fuerte —él obedeció incapaz de pensar—. ¿Me sientes en tu lengua? —le preguntó sin dejar de acariciarse el clítoris—. ¿Sientes como me penetras? —preguntó Bella, introduciendo con fuerza los dedos en su vagina.

—Sí —jadeó él en respuesta a ambas preguntas.

—Córrete ahora —ordenó Bella sin dejar de mirarle.

Edward gritó cuando el placer estalló en sus testículos y recorrió ardiente el camino hasta su glande. Siguió gritando cuando el semen abandonó su cuerpo en cálidos e impacientes chorros que se derramaron sobre sus muslos. Bufó indignado cuando los estertores del orgasmo llegaron a su fin y su cabeza se despejó lo suficiente como para comprobar que había sido derrotado sin miramientos.

Su mirada se centró en Bella, su rostro estaba sudoroso, sus ojos entornados, sus labios entreabiertos. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sus manos acariciaban su sexo todavía.

—Estás a punto de correrte —No era una pregunta.

—Sí —contestó ella.

—Deja de tocarte —exigió tranquilamente. Bella enarcó una ceja—. Pon las manos sobre las rodillas —ordenó, juntando las piernas y cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos. Su pene descansaba flácido sobre su muslo. En esos momentos una sola idea vagaba por su mente, Bella iba a pagar cara su victoria.

—Como desees —aceptó ella—. Y ahora ¿qué? ¿Terminó el juego? —preguntó sonriendo. Se sentía poderosa, invencible. Le había ganado en su propio juego.

—En absoluto. Has ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra.

—Si tú lo dices... —se burló ella—, pero a mí me parece que estás K.O. —comentó señalando con la mirada su pene flácido.

—Por ahora —aceptó él con los dientes apretados—. Tómatelo como una tregua.

—Necesitarás un mástil que se mantenga rígido para ondear ni bandera blanca —dijo Bella, divertida.

—No te preocupes por eso —gruñó él—. Tengo uno justo aquí —aseveró, inclinándose y recogiendo del suelo la fusta.

—Uisssss... ¡Qué mal perdedor...! ¿Me vas a fustigar por haber ganado?

—Sí —afirmó.

Bella alzó una ceja e hizo un mohín juguetón con los labios. ¿A qué pretendía jugar ahora?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó él.

—Bien, gracias.

—Mantén las manos sobre las rodillas.

—Sí, amo.

Él gruñó al oír su tono sumiso y burlón a la vez. Bella no sabía con quién estaba jugando. Con un movimiento certero de su mano, la fusta rozó con suavidad los pezones erectos de la mujer, ésta inhaló con fuerza pero no se movió. Edward sonrió. Siguió jugando lentamente con la fusta sobre sus pezones, apenas rozándolos hasta que la espalda de Bella se arqueó para acercárselos, entonces comenzó a bailar con el erótico instrumento sobre la curva de sus pechos, recorriéndolos pero sin acercarse a los duros y rosados pezones que esperaban anhelantes su contacto. Bella bufó disgustada. Senda los pechos llenos, duros, los pezones le ardían esperando una caricia que no llegaba...

La fusta se deslizó de repente por su abdomen, bordeó la cavidad de su ombligo y trazó líneas sinuosas sobre su pubis, casi rozando la unión de sus labios vaginales pero sin llegar a hacerlo, tentándola unos milímetros por encima del clítoris palpitante e hinchado.

Bella levantó un poco el trasero del asiento, intentado obtener la caricia que ansiaba, pero él desvió el recorrido, ascendió de nuevo a las curvas inferiores de sus pechos, y continuó su camino hasta la clavícula y el chupetón rosado que lucía en el cuello.

Bella dejó caer el trasero de nuevo sobre el asiento y relajó sus músculos. ¿A qué coño estaba jugando?

Él sonrió al ver el gesto frustrado de la mujer, siguió acariciándole la garganta con pasadas lánguidas y suaves de la fusta, dejando que se relajara...

—Pasa las manos por debajo de tus pechos y levántalos para mí —ordenó.

Bella obedeció casi impaciente. Elevó sus pechos y esperó, pero él no hizo nada. Siguió paseándose por su cuello.

—Me gustan tus pezones. Tan rosados y sensibles. Me gusta cuando se endurecen contra mi lengua. Me gusta succionarlos y sentir como tiemblas —afirmó él. Bella cerró los ojos y vio cada palabra descrita formando imágenes en su mente—. Junta tus pechos —ordenó. Ella apretó sus senos, los pezones se le oscurecieron.

La fusta voló desde el esternón y restalló sobre ellos con un golpe suave y seco a la vez. Bella se estremeció. Un segundo después volvió a caer en el mismo lugar, quizá un poco menos suave, pero sin causar más que un leve dolor que rápidamente se mezcló con el placer.

Edward jugó con la fusta, alternando roces suaves con toques más fuertes; caricias lentas y cuidadosas con pasadas rápidas y casi dolorosas, hasta que los pezones estuvieron tan rojos como cerezas maduras, tan prietos como guijarros. Observó a la dueña de su alma y sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba orgulloso; Bella aún mantenía las piernas abiertas, pero todos los músculos de su cuerpo temblaban ante cada roce. Su vulva rosada y brillante se contraía rítmicamente, buscando una culminación que no era capaz de encontrar. El clítoris destacaba terso y erguido entre los labios vaginales. Su respiración era errática; sus ojos se mantenían entornados, como si no quisiera cerrarlos pero fuera incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos. Sus labios se apretaban con fuerza, formando una línea pálida en su rostro.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él. Bella asintió con la cabeza— Háblame. Dime cuánto te gusta.

—Ohhh... No... Está... maaaal —jadeó sin poder evitarla Intentó hablar de nuevo, pero no lo consiguió y optó por apretar los labios. Él sonrió.

—¿Estás a punto de correrte?—preguntó, dejando resbalar la fusta por el trémulo pubis, presionando con ella su clítoris,

—¡Joder! Sí —gritó ella tensando todo su cuerpo, separando el trasero del asiento y abriendo las piernas tanto como podía. Las manos apretaban sus pechos, formando garras sobre ellos—. No pares ahora... Ahora, no... —suplicó.

—Relájate —ordenó él golpeando con la fusta el interior de los muslos femeninos. Bella gimió y dejó caer las nalgas de nuevo sobre el asiento—. Ábrete el coño con los dedos, pero no te toques —exigió—. Quiero ver como brilla, como llora por mí —jadeó Edward, tan excitado como ella.

Bella obedeció. Abrió su sexo, mostrándolo húmedo y rosado, brillante por la excitación, hinchado y anhelante. El recorrió el interior de sus muslos con la varilla en suaves caricias, recogió con la punta la humedad que se derramaba desde la vagina y subió lentamente hasta el clítoris. Lo ignoró y bajó recorriendo lánguidamente los labios vaginales, arriba y abajo, parando al llegar a la entrada de la vagina, hundiendo sutilmente la punta en ella y saliendo con rapidez. Bella temblaba incontrolable, jadeaba en busca de aire, abría y cerraba los labios intentando contener sus gemidos.

—Levanta el trasero —exigió él.

La punta de la fusta se coló por la grieta entre las nalgas cuando Bella obedeció, tanteando el ano sin compasión. Recomo el camino desde el perineo hasta el clítoris, presionando apenas, como la caricia insuficiente y frustrante de una pluma.

Bella gruñó entre enfadada y frustrada. Estaba al borde del orgasmo. Llevaba siglos a punto de correrse y el muy cabronazo no se lo permitía. ¿Quería jugar? Jugarían. Inspiró profundamente intentando controlarse y fijó la mirada en el regazo del hombre. Estaba erecto otra vez. Sonrió.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Le preguntó, tal y como él había hecho al principio.

—No puedes ni siquiera imaginar cuánto. Eres preciosa. Tienes los pezones tan rojos que sólo deseo lamerlos y succionarlos. Tu pubis depilado brilla como si fuera oro puro y mi polla se muere por entrar en ti y perderse; me duelen los huevos de las ganas que tengo de follarte. Tu ano está mojado con jugos que fluyen de tu vagina... Pero, por encima de todo, deseo hundir mi cara en tu coño, absorber con mi lengua cada gota de éxtasis que mana de él, impregnar en mi rostro cada latido de tu esencia, llenarme la nariz con el perfume de tu placer —respiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza—. Sí. Me gusta lo que veo.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos, nunca le hablan dicho algo tan hermoso... ni tan sexy.

—Acaríciate —exigió, susurrante.

—¿Qué?—Se sorprendió él al oír la orden de la mujer. La fusta paró su vaivén sobre la vulva.

—Acaríciate. Mastúrbate. Ya has vuelto a entrar en el juego, ¿no? —inquirió ella, señalando con la mirada su pene alzado sobe los rizos morenos de su ingle.

Edward la miró con orgullo. Su mujer no se dejaba vencer fácilmente.

Bajó la mano libre hasta su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, desde el glande hasta la base. Los dedos que sostenían la fusta temblaron ligeramente cuando el placer recorrió con fuerza su cuerpo.

Se miraron uno al otro.

Bella observó la mano de él moverse arriba y abajo sobre su pene; su abdomen temblar, los pies arquearse hasta quedar de puntillas en el suelo, la venas marcarse y palpitar sobre los músculos tensos de sus brazos. Sonrió cuando los dedos que sujetaban la fusta se estremecieron... pero no la dejaron caer.

Él observó a la mujer que amaba, su cuerpo sudoroso, su rostro sonrosado, sus labios entreabiertos y sonrientes. Sus dedos sujetando los pliegues vaginales, temblando ante cada toque de la fusta.

Hombre y mujer frente a frente. Dos voluntades, un solo destino.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió él.

Bella obedeció. Oyó el sonido de la fusta al golpear contra el suelo. El chirrido de la silla al ser arrastrada. El chasquido de algo metálico cambiando de posición sobre la mesa. Dejó de sentir el resplandor de la luz en su cara. La mecedora se movió ligeramente y luego comenzó a balancearse, había quitado los topes que la mantenían inmóvil.

Sintió el familiar roce del cuero sobre sus ojos cuando él le colocó la máscara.

Sintió sus dedos masculinos acariciando las manos que mantenían abierto su sexo. Relajó los dedos y los labios de su vagina escaparon de su agarre...

—Doy por finalizado el juego —declaró él, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Bella; acariciándolo, para luego aferrar con sus dedos fuertes y grandes el respaldo de la mecedora. Apoyó su rodilla contra el asiento, pegándola al pubis húmedo y terso que tanto deseaba acariciar.

—Toma lo que quieras de mí —suplicó. Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, quitó las piernas de los apoyabrazos y resbaló de la mecedora, apretándose contra él, hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo, con una de las piernas del hombre entre sus muslos. Pegó su pubis a la piel cálida y masculina que cubría la tibia. Acopló su clítoris contra la dureza velluda y se meció contra ella.

Edward gimió ante la imagen que le proporcionaba su posición erguida. Bella arrodillada ante él, dándose placer a sí misma contra su espinilla, mojándole con sus fluidos, marcándole a fuego con su pasión. Observó su precioso pelo castaño ondear a pocos centímetros de su ingle, y deseó que ella acercara sus labios hasta su pene y lo besara.

Bella aferró con sus manos los muslos de su amante. Ascendió por ellos hasta su trasero y hundió los dedos en la grieta entre sus nalgas. Tiró de ellas hasta que sintió el pene terso y cálido pegado a sus mejillas. Sonrió. Meció su cara contra la verga imponente que lloraba lágrimas de semen por ella, frotó sus pómulos contra ella y cuando oyó jadear a su amante, abrió la boca y lo introdujo lentamente.

Edward apretó con fuerza los puños a ambos lados de sus caderas, deseaba asirla del cabello y enterrarse por completo en su boca. Estaba a un paso de morir de placer. La lengua de Bella le acariciaba el glande, se introducía en la abertura de la uretra, se impulsaba contra él. Sus labios presionaban el tallo de su pene, succionándolo con fuerza mientras su vulva se resbalaba sin pausa sobre su espinilla, pintando con él húmedos senderos de deseo. Bella hundió con más fuerza los dedos en el trasero del hombre. Su paladar se extasiaba con el sabor del pene que profundizaba en su boca. Sin importarle ningún límite, lo introdujo dentro; tanto que casi le tocó la campanilla. Sintió una arcada pero se obligó a relajar la garganta. Lo quería tener completo en su interior, tan profundo como fuera posible; quería sentirlo cuando se engrosara y alargara al bordear el orgasmo, quería que estallara contra su garganta e inundara sus sentidos con el sabor de su pasión. Se apretó más contra el hombre, el vello corto y suave de su pierna le raspaba el clítoris lanzando relámpagos de placer a su cerebro, volviéndole loca.

Él rugió al sentir la garganta de Bella presionando contra su pene, tragando sobre él. Perdiendo totalmente el control la aferró del pelo mientras sus caderas oscilaban con fuerza contra ella, introduciéndolo más profundamente entre sus labios, una y otra vez... y otra más. Bella montó con fuerza la espinilla de su amante. El pene palpitó contra su paladar, el hombre gritó. Explotó. Su sabor salado le recorrió la garganta naciendo que su clítoris estallara y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran.

Cuando los espasmos cesaron, se dejó caer agotada contra él. Su pecho apoyado en sus muslos, su cabeza acunada contra la ingle del hombre. El pene, ahora flácido, escapó de entre sus labios y una gota semen se deslizó por la comisura de su boca.

El hombre se tambaleó sin fuerzas, se separó de la mujer que se sustentaba en él y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Sin apenas resuello, se abrazaron. Bella descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Él apoyó su mentón sobre la coronilla de Bella. Sus cuerpos permanecieron unidos en un abrazo que, extrañamente, no era erótico ni apasionado, pero del que emanaba algo así como... «amor verdadero». Ese irreal sentimiento del que hablan los cuentos para niños.

Cuando fue capaz de volver a respirar con normalidad, Edward se levantó, cogiendo a Bella entre sus fuertes brazos, y la dejó con ternura sobre la cama. Depositó un casto beso en su sien y miró a su alrededor.

Adoraba esa pequeña casita de cuento de hadas en medio del bosque. No porque la hubiera construido con sus manos ni por el sitio de ensueño en que estaba ubicada, sino porque allí sus sueños se hacían realidad.

—No te muevas —susurró.

Recorrió la estancia y fue cerrando una a una todas las contraventanas y cortinas, impidiendo que cualquier rayo de luz de luna se colase en la cabaña. Cuando terminó, abrió el arcón, cogió un pequeño estuche de tela y lo colocó en la cama, entre la funda y la almohada, donde pudiera cogerlo sin problemas aunque no hubiera luz. Comprobó por enésima vez que ningún resquicio de luz se colara por las ventanas y apagó la lámpara de pilas que hasta ese momento había iluminado la estancia. Bella oyó el clic de un interruptor y los pasos descalzos que llevaron a su amante hasta la cama. El colchón cedió ante su peso cuando se tumbó frente a ella. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sintió sus manos acariciar su cuerpo, recorrerlo, como si estuviera tan ciego como ella y quisiera aprender sus formas con los dedos. Gimió cuando sus yemas, ásperas y cariñosas, trazaron los contornos de su cara hasta que se enredaron en las cintas de cuero y tiraron de ellas desatándolas.

—Ahora estamos los dos a oscuras —afirmó él.

* * *

**Hola! De nuevo por aquiii XD Esa fuente dará mucho de qué hablar en los próximos capítulos, nuestro Edward cada vez se mete más en la cabecita de Bella, ya veremos qué pasa.**

**Gracias por las alertas!**

**Les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

_Bella abrió los ojos. La oscuridad dentro de la cabaña era absoluta. Giró sobre sí misma hacia la parte del colchón hundida por el peso del hombre y buscó su cuerpo con las manos. _

—_¿Quién eres? —suspiró, recorriendo con los dedos el rostro que no podía ver. La pregunta había escapado de sus labios antes de poder contenerla. _

—_¿Estás segura de querer saberlo? —susurró él, asiendo con sus manos las de la mujer, impidiéndola que le recorriese la cara con las yemas... Que intentara averiguar sus rasgos por el tacto. _

—_Te conozco, lo sé —afirmó ella—. Estás a mi lado aunque no pueda verte, eres una de las voces que oigo a mi alrededor cada día... ¿Me equivoco? _

—_No —afirmó estremecido. Bella intuía demasiado, se acercaba mucho a la verdad. _

**Lucerito!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son****de**_**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Bella abrió los ojos. La oscuridad dentro de la cabaña era absoluta. Giró sobre sí misma hacia la parte del colchón hundida por el peso del hombre y buscó su cuerpo con las manos.

—¿Quién eres? —suspiró, recorriendo con los dedos el rostro que no podía ver. La pregunta había escapado de sus labios antes de poder contenerla.

—¿Estás segura de querer saberlo? —susurró él, asiendo con sus manos las de la mujer, impidiéndola que le recorriese la cara con las yemas... Que intentara averiguar sus rasgos por el tacto.

—Te conozco, lo sé —afirmó ella—. Estás a mi lado aunque no pueda verte, eres una de las voces que oigo a mi alrededor cada día... ¿Me equivoco?

—No —afirmó estremecido. Bella intuía demasiado, se acercaba mucho a la verdad.

Se quedaron en silencio, pegados piel con piel, respiración con respiración. Él, temiendo lo que Bella pudiera preguntar. Ella, intimidada por lo que él pudiera responder.

El planeta detuvo su deambular por el universo para escuchar atento el silencio entre los dos. Las manecillas del reloj dejaron de girar a la espera de la temida pregunta que provocara el irreversible desenlace.

Hombre y mujer en silencio, temblando; aterrados ante la posibilidad de descubrir una verdad que él no se atrevía a desvelar, que ella anhelaba y a la vez temía conocer.

Un suspiro, un parpadeo, de él, de ella...

Bella acercó sus labios hasta posarlos sobre los del hombre. Él cerró los ojos aliviado y la besó agradecido. No habría más preguntas peligrosas. Recorrieron con los dedos sus cuerpos, tentaron con las lenguas las profundidades de sus bocas, acariciaron con los labios el sabor de su presencia, hasta que las últimas palabras pronunciadas fueron ignoradas.

Cuando se separaron, el mundo volvía a ser el de siempre y las agujas del reloj giraban en el sentido correcto.

La mano fuerte y callosa de él resbaló por la suave piel del muslo femenino. Su pene despertó dispuesto a... lo que fuera. Se acunó contra el pubis buscando un hueco húmedo y suave en el que perderse de nuevo y... Se encontró con un ligero, ligerísimo problema. La mano de Bella.

No una mano cariñosa y tierna que lo acariciara, ni una mano salvaje que lo apretara y masturbara hasta el éxtasis. Se encontró con una mano severa y desaprensiva que lo apartó del lugar en el que anhelaba estar y que, no contenta con eso, le dio un buen cachete en el trasero.

—Espera...

—¿A qué? —inquirió molesto.

—Quiero saber.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Él se puso de nuevo alerta.

—¿Dónde está la novia de Negro? —replicó ella, girando hasta quedar reclinada de lado con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

—¿La novia de quién? —preguntó él, total e irremediablemente perdido.

—Del caballo negro que tienes en el cercado. ¿No se llama Negro? —indagó Bella. No es que le importara demasiado en dónde estuviera la yegua; lo que realmente quería era hablar con él, escuchar su voz, conocerle por algo más que sus caricias y besos.

—Eh... sí... pero no tiene novia —declaró alucinado. ¿De qué narices hablaba ahora?

—La yegua roja que siempre está con él, su novia.

—Ah, Roja.

—¿Se llama Roja?

—Sí.

—Desde luego, no te comes mucho el coco para poner nombres a los caballos... —murmuró—. ¿Dónde está? No la he visto hoy.

—Está preñada, así que la he llevado al prado con las otras yeguas —contestó él, girando sobre sí mismo hasta volver a quedar pegado al cuerpo femenino.

—¿Tienes más caballos?

—Aún no —repuso hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de Bella—. Me gusta como hueles...

—Huelo a sudor y a sexo —dijo empujándole para separarlo de ella. Ahora que le estaba haciendo hablar no quería que parase—. Si no tienes más caballos... ¿con quién has dejado a Roja?

—Con las otras yeguas —reiteró él sin darle importancia. En esos momentos en lo último que podía pensar era en yeguas...

Su mano se movió con voluntad propia, buscando la piel de la mujer y logrando su propósito al tocar el muslo. Una vez conseguido, comenzó a acariciarla. Bella gimió al sentir su abrasador contacto; ese hombre conseguía derretirla con un solo roce. Él volvió a acercarse a ella y continuó adorándola. Bella jadeó cuando sus perezosos dedos se hundieron, con intenciones muy claras, en la unión entre sus nalgas.

—¿Qué otras yeguas? —inquirió, tensándose de repente y dándole un cachete a la mano impúdica que magreaba su trasero.

—Las que están preñadas —contestó él estoicamente. Su mano repudiada resbaló como por casualidad hasta el sedoso pubis. Y ya que estaba ahí, se detuvo a acariciarlo.

—Deja la manita quieta y céntrate, que me estás volviendo loca —gruñó Bella, intentando por todos los medios mantener la mente sosegada.

—Ahora mismo —la ignoró él, acercándose más y besándola en el hombro.

—A ver —Bella respiró, haciendo acopio de paciencia—Sí no tienes más yeguas, ¿cómo es que Roja está con «las otras yeguas»? —Si era una pregunta chorra, pero era la única que se le ocurrió para mantener una conversación y no caer en sus trucos.

—No vas a parar de hacer preguntas, ¿verdad? —susurró él, resignado, girándose hasta quedar de espaldas sobre el colchón. Su pene se alzó gruñón en una queja muda ante la afrenta a la que se veía sometido.

—Va a ser que no—afirmó Bella rotunda. Si él supiera lo cerca que estaba de olvidarse hasta de su nombre, jamás conseguirían tener una conversación.

Con un bufido, el hombre se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, asió las piernas de la mujer y, con un rápido movimiento, la tumbó boca abajo para acto seguido sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces ahora? —Bella intentó darse la vuelta pero él se lo impidió.

—Voy a darte un masaje. Y mientras lo hago, prometo solemnemente responder a todas tus preguntas —explicó, cogiendo el estuche que había guardado bajo la almohada y colocándolo sobre el colchón.

—No sé si fiarme.

—No lo hagas —advirtió él—. Apoya la cabeza de lado sobre la almohada —ordenó. Cuando ella se colocó a su gusto, recogió con cuidado su melena y la colocó extendida a un lado— Tu pelo es tan suave... —Depositó un beso juguetón en su nuca.

—Mmm —suspiro Bella, relajándose— Si no tienes más caballos, ¿Con quién está Roja?

—Nunca sueltas tu presa —bufó él, trazándole círculos en la nuca con las yemas de los dedos—. Roja está preñada, así que la he llevado a un prado vallado, a las afueras del pueblo, donde hay otras yeguas en la misma situación —repitió por enésima vez.

—¿Por qué no la has dejado con Negro? —inquirió Bella, apoyando la mejilla sobre el dorso de sus manos. Las caricias del hombre eran tan agradables...

—Porque Negro ya ha cumplido con su fundón. Es un semental; de nada me sirve dejar a Roja con él. En unas semanas subiré a otra yegua para que la monte.

—Acabas de decirme que no tenías más yeguas...

—Y no las tengo —reiteró, pensando que sería mucho más fácil amordazarla que responder a todas sus preguntas... Mmm... En ese momento se imaginó a Bella amordazada y atada. Su pene dio un salto—. Voy a subir a la yegua de un amigo. —Continuó hablando para intentar quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza—. Quiere un potro de Negro y yo le debo un par de favores. —Bella hizo intención de girar la cabeza, él se lo impidió con una mano y decidió extenderse un poco más en la explicación—. Así es como funcionan las cosas por aquí. No son caballos de pura raza ni los tenemos para hacer negocios, sino por placer. Hace un par de años nos reunimos unos cuantos amigos y montamos un establo en los terrenos de uno, pagamos los gastos de comida entre todos. El veterinario... mmm... nos sale gratis —explicó sin dejar de acariciar la nuca de Bella—, y lo demás, es a base de favores... Yo ayudé a un conocido con sus tierras y él a cambio me dio a Roja cuando no era más que una potrilla. Hace poco mi tractor tuvo una avería y un amigo me lo arregló, ahora ese hombre quiere un potro de Negro y me traerá a su yegua para que la monte...

—¿Amarillo? —interrumpió Bella con voz ronca, el masaje en la cabeza estaba surtiendo efecto.

—¿El qué? —preguntó él sorprendido.

—El tractor.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, como la canción: «Tengo un tractor amarillo...» —tarareó Bella. Él alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

—Estás hoy muy traviesa —apuntó. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda femenina, masajeado su columna a la vez que apretaba la pelvis contra su trasero, mostrando lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo. Bella se removió, intentando escapar de su contacto; no iba a permitirle ninguna distracción. Él se dejó caer sobre su espalda y le mordió suavemente en la nuca—. Si no te portas bien me voy a enfadar.

—Tururú.

—Tú lo has querido. —Se sentó de nuevo a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y un segundo después su mano cayó sobre el trasero de Bella en un ligero azote. Y ya que estaba por la zona, se quedó allí un ratito, solazándose en la suavidad de la piel.

—¡Eso no es en lo que habíamos quedado! —se quejó ella.

—Es un masaje.

—Ni de coña —Bella se removió divertida, notando la erección de su amante sobre sus muslos. Este dio un respingo y se pegó más a ella—. Ah no, no señorito. Un trato es un trato —avisó un segundo antes de intentar incorporarse. Se lo estaba pasando de maravilla haciéndole rabiar.

Él plantó la mano en su espalda y se lo impidió. Cuando quedó claro que estaba dispuesta a continuar tumbada, cogió el estuche de tela y tanteó a ciegas en su interior hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

—¡Oh! —resopló sobresaltada, cuando un líquido tibio cayó sobre su espalda—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Aceite para masajes.

—Ah... ¿Nadie te ha explicado nunca que el aceite no se echa directamente sobre la piel?

—No sabía que había que hacer un curso para dar masajes —contestó un poco irritado, ¿Acaso Bella había dado masajes a...? No. Prefería no dejar que sus pensamientos fueran por ese camino.

—Primero te lo tienes que echar en la palma de las manos y frotarlas para calentarlo... —explicó Bella con tono de maestra de escuela.

—Sabidilla —gruñó él, dándole otro azote en el culo—. ¿Acaso eres una experta en masajes? —En cuanto las palabras escaparon de sus labios, cerró la boca con fuerza. Mierda, no quería ir por ese camino.

—He recibido unos cuantos, así que... sí.

—Te gusta que te den masajes. —No era una pregunta. Estaba irritado y se le notaba en el tono de voz. No era un susurro, sino más bien un gruñido.

—Sí.

El hombre acarició la espalda femenina extendiendo el aceite. Se sentía vulnerable ante sus pullas, era la primera vez que daba un masaje y no le gustaba que se lo tomara a broma. Menos todavía que le echara en cara que había recibido más masajes de los que él quería tener constancia. De hecho, no quería saber nada de los masajes que hubiera recibido ella.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó como un idiota celoso, antes de conseguir morderse la lengua.

—Mmm. Justo antes de venir al pueblo —respondió ella, disfrutando del tono suspicaz de su voz.

—¿Quién? —Gruñó. Lo único que acertaba a pensar era que hacía menos de un mes que su mujer recibió ese masaje y quién sabe qué más cosas. Sus manos dejaron de recorrer la espalda femenina y se detuvieron sobre las costillas, apretándose contra ellas sin ser consciente de ello.

—¿Quién? —preguntó a su vez Bella, divertida—. Mi fisioterapeuta.

—¿Tu qué?

—Mi fisioterapeuta, ya sabes... El especialista que se dedica a dar masajes —comentó, intentando no reírse por la reacción del hombre.

—¿Qué clase de masajes?

—¡Oh, vamos! No seas tonto y deja de apretar tanto, me estás haciendo polvo.

—Es parte del masaje —afirmó él, aflojando la presión—. ¿Qué masajes te da? —volvió al ataque.

—Masajes lumbares.

—¿Lumbares?

—Sí, me paso todo el día sentada en una silla haciendo facturas. Al acabar la semana me duele todo el cuerpo, así que voy a un fisio que me da un masaje totalmente inocente para quitarme un poco los dolores —afirmó sonriendo.

—Lo has hecho aposta.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Bella, inocentemente.

—Bien lo sabes —gruñó él, irritado por cómo se la había jugado ella y a la vez cautivado por esa faceta divertida y gamberra de su personalidad que hacía tanto tiempo que no mostraba.

Sin ser consciente de ello, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos. Bella tumbada en la cama, jugando a comerse los deditos de los pies de su bebe; él llevando a Alec a caballito sobre sus hombros, dando saltos y corriendo por las escaleras mientras Bella se tapaba la cara horrorizada, pensando que se iban a caer rodando...

Sus manos fueron dibujando estelas sobre la espalda de la mujer a la vez que los recuerdos invadían su mente. Bella acurrucada en el sillón del comedor, hablando con él mientras esperaba a Jasper, bromeando y escuchando atenta los chismes que él contaba sobre la gente del pueblo. Bella adormilada, sus pestañas oscureciendo el brillo de sus ojos hasta cerrarse por completo; sus manos, que se movían incansables cuando estaba despierta, relajadas sobre el sillón cuando caía rendida esperando el regreso de su marido, ausente. Sus propias manos, morenas y rudas, tapándola con una manta; buscando la excusa para acariciarla mientras dormía. Su boca anhelante posándose sobre sus tibios y dulces labios en un beso de buenas noches que jamás se atrevería a darle si estuviera despierta.

Sus recuerdos volaron a las noches que permaneció sentado en el suelo frente a ella, apoyado en la pared, mirándola, observándola... Atento a su respiración, a la manera en que sus labios se abrían en una sonrisa ensoñadora, esperando vigilante el sonido que le indicara que su hermano había llegado a casa y, cuando éste por fin llegaba, su propia irritación al sentir sus pasos en la escalera. La mayoría de las noches Jasper se reía al verla dormida y bufaba enfadado al levantarla para llevarla a la cama. Pero otras veces, la indignación hacía presa en él, al ver que su hermano pasaba de largo por el salón, tambaleante, apoyándose en las paredes y sin llegar a percatarse de que su mujer le esperaba, ya dormida, sobre el incomodo sillón. Entonces, el desprecio se instalaba en su mente al escuchar cómo su cuerpo caía a plomo sobre el colchón, sin llegar a tomar conciencia de que su esposa ni siquiera estaba en la habitación. Esas noches, demasiadas en los últimos tiempos del matrimonio, se armaba de paciencia para no golpear a su hermano y, con cuidado, llevaba él mismo a Bella a la cama. Su única y humilde venganza era darle aquel tímido beso de buenas noches; saber que sus labios serían los últimos que la besaran ese día.

Después... el descubrimiento, la debacle, el distanciamiento. Y ahora... por fin era suya, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Bella se relajó al sentir los dedos recorriéndole la espalda con caricias tan sutiles que casi parecían susurros.

Poco a poco Edward fue incrementando la presión. Trazó lentos y suaves senderos a ambos lados de la columna vertebral con los nudillos; caminó con los dedos sobre sus costillas como si fuera el juego de un niño pequeño; subió hasta los hombros y puso las manos planas sobre ellos, presionando y aflojando hasta que sintió que Bella relajaba cada uno de sus músculos; bajó de nuevo bordeando la columna hasta llegar a la base de la espalda, cerró los puños y retomó el camino de regreso muy despacio. Al principio apenas era una caricia, pero poco a poco la presión se fue incrementando hasta hacerse molesta.

—Hum —se quejó levemente, estirando la espalda e intentando alejarla de sus manos.

—Te he hecho daño —afirmó él contrito—. Lo siento... recordé... —apretó los labios con fuerza.

—¿Qué?

—Nada importante —zanjó él con un tono de voz que no admitía más preguntas.

Bella se quedó pensativa... Había cosas de él que le hacían pensar si no se conocerían más de lo que suponía. Si no sería alguno de sus amigos del pueblo... Negó con la cabeza. «Tonterías», decidió.

Las manos masculinas bajaron planas hasta llegar al final de la espalda, los dedos se abrieron en abanico para acoger las nalgas gemelas y las yemas trazaron lentos círculos que hicieron suspirar a Bella. Él sonrió al oír aquel ruidito anhelante y se desplazó hasta quedar sentado en cuclillas sobre los tobillos de la mujer. Sus manos abandonaron el cálido trasero y descendieron lentamente por los muslos, las corvas, las pantorrillas... Por último se esfumaron en el aire.

Bella sintió como el hombre se movía hacia un lado, sus fuertes y peludas piernas apretando las suyas y, sin pararse a pensarlo, juntó con fuerza los muslos; su clítoris reaccionó al instante mandando mariposas que cosquillearon en su estómago. No estaba del todo excitada, pero casi.

Él sonrió al sentir su movimiento. Volvió a poner las manos sobre las pantorrillas femeninas y continuó masajeándolas. Había echado más aceite y los dedos se deslizaban sin apenas fricción sobre la piel de su mujer. Bella inspiró profundamente al sentir su contacto resbaladizo y cálido, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones.

Recorrió las piernas femeninas con caricias tan lentas, que Bella no se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigían hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde. Los dedos ascendieron por los muslos hasta que se introdujeron resbaladizos en la unión entre ellos, acariciando con ternura el perineo para luego desplazarse a la vulva. La mujer gimió ante el primer contacto. Su cuerpo relajado se incendió de pronto cuando uno de esos traviesos dedos presionó la entrada a su vagina, tentándola, para luego abandonarla a favor del clítoris.

Bella abrió los ojos totalmente alerta. «Ah, no, eso sí que no», pensó en un destello de lucidez. Se había confiado hasta el punto de quedar tan relajada, que olvidó lo que pretendía; que no era otra cosa que «mantener una conversación».

—¿Hace mucho que vives aquí? —interrumpió sus maniobras, decidida a retomar el diálogo.

—Toda mi vida —respondió él, distraído, sintiendo cómo una de sus manos se hundía poco a poco entre los muslos de su mujer. La humedad que emanaba del cuerpo femenino se mezclaba con la pátina de aceite que le cubría los dedos dando lugar a una sensación increíblemente suave.

—¡Toda tu vida! —exclamó Bella, levantándose sobre sus codos, girando asombrada el cuerpo y la cabeza.

—Sí —respondió él, fastidiado porque ese movimiento había logrado que su mano dejara de estar atrapada entre sus muslos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó alarmada.

—Por qué, ¿qué? —bufó él colocando las manos otra vez sobre el final de su espalda, presionando para que Bella volviera a tumbarse en la misma posición que estaba antes. No pudo reprimir un gruñido irritado, cada vez que se acercaba adonde quería estar, ella se movía alejándolo.

—¿Por qué vives aquí? No lo puedo entender... Comprendo que te guste el campo y todo eso —pronunció con evidente desagrado la palabra «campo»—, pero... pensé que...

—¿Qué? —preguntó el confuso. Bella tenía la virtud de confundirlo cuando menos se lo esperaba.

—Que... No sé. Que esto era algo así como una cabaña de recreo. Pero, si siempre has vivido aquí... —Bella estaba claramente aturullada y se le notaba en cada palabra que pronunciaba. Lo que no entendía él, era por qué estaba tan aturdida—. Me refiero... a que vives aquí... ¡desde siempre!

—¿Aquí? —«Esta es una de las conversaciones más surrealistas que he tenido en mi vida», pensó linchado, sin dejar de solazarse con la suavidad del trasero femenino. Deseaba hundirse en él, lamerlo, mordisquearlo...

—Sí. Aquí, en esta cabaña; sin agua corriente, sin luz... ¡Desde siempre! ¿Tienes trabajo? —preguntó de sopetón.

—Sí —aseveró distraído, bajando el rostro hasta que sus labios tocaron la tersa piel de las nalgas. Era tan suave como la había sentido bajo sus dedos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vives aquí? —reiteró Bella, removiéndose para evitar el contacto del hombre. Era demasiado agradable como para poder mantener una conversación, y en esos momentos estaba muy interesada en comprender por qué vivía de esa manera.

—Sí —gruñó él sin separar los labios del trasero femenino. Cuando el silencio de Bella le indicó que ese monosílabo no se correspondía con la pregunta que acababa de hacerle, abrió un poco los ojos y pensó en otra opción—. Mmm... No —rectificó sin prestar atención, justo antes de arañar con los dientes las nalgas. Estas se tensaron bajo su boca con voluntad propia. Dio un pequeño mordisco. Le encantaba el sabor de su piel.

—¿Sí? ¿No? —Se extrañó Bella por la respuesta. Luego sintió sus dientes de nuevo sobre el trasero y entendió—. ¡No me estás prestando atención! —exclamó enfadada, girando el cuerpo y alejándose, ¡otra vez!, de las caricias del hombre.

—No. No te estoy haciendo ni puñetero caso —declaró él—. Tengo otros asuntos urgentes de los que ocuparme —afirmó, agarrándole el trasero y colocándola, en la posición adecuada. Y para dejar bien claras sus intenciones, le dio una sonora palmada en las nalgas que después calmó con un suave lametón.

—¡Va a ser qué no! —estalló Bella girando de nuevo, firme en su cabezonería— ¿Por qué vives aquí?

—¡Porque me da la real gana! —replicó él, asiendo con fuerza las caderas de la mujer y colocándolas en su sitio; firmemente aprisionadas contra la cama, con el trasero el pompa y dispuesto—. Que a ti no te guste el pueblo no quiere decir que sea un mal sitio para vivir. De hecho es un lugar cojonudo, y si te molestaras en dejar atrás toda esa rabia que tienes dentro, te darías cuenta de ello —afirmó enfadado. Estaba hasta las mismas narices del odio de Bella hacia Mombeltrán; un odio irracional derivado de los errores de una sola persona: su querido hermano...

—Pero, ¿de qué vas? —clamó Bella—Me parece de puta madre que el pueblo te parezca cojonudo, pero no entiendo por qué vives aquí. A no ser que..., te estés escondiendo. —Una bombilla se encendió en su cerebro—. En esta cabaña perdida de la mano de Dios porque... —Bella se calló en ese punto. ¿Por qué se iba a esconder él allí? Estaba segura de que era un tipo decente y honrado, todo en él proclamaba que era una buena persona. Pero entonces... ¿por qué vivía de esa manera? Sin agua, sin luz, ¡sin baño!

—¿Escondido? ¿Aquí...? —Repasó toda la conversación en su cabeza y luego soltó una tremenda carcajada—. Entiendo. Esto es como cuando pensaste que yo era un vaquero que me desplazaba por el mundo montado en mi flamante caballo negro. Ahora me has tomado por un... ¿ermitaño? —sacudió la cabeza divertido—. Nena, tienes una imaginación desbordante —declaró, recorriendo la grieta entre sus nalgas con las yemas de los dedos.

—Acabas de decir que llevas viviendo aquí toda la vida.

—Aquí, en el pueblo. En una casa con paredes de piedra, techo de tejas y esas cosas... —declaró él, hundiendo un dedo entre los montículos gemelos, tentando el fruncido orificio del ano. Bella jadeó. Él sonrió.

—Ah... Pensé que... vivías aquí... en la cabaña —confesó aturdida. Eso que le estaba haciendo no debería gustarla, pero le encantaba.

—Ya veo —asintió él alejando el dedo del ano y abriendo la mano en abanico para abarcar las nalgas.

—Entonces, ¿tienes una casa en el pueblo? Ya sabes, con agua corriente, luz eléctrica, cuarto de baño... —susurró Bella, casi rendida a las caricias del hombre.

—Bañera, muebles, un par de chimeneas y un enorme porche con una barbacoa de piedra —completó divertido la descripción de su casa.

—Ah... genial —susurró, avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por la imaginación otra vez.

Él le dio una suave palmada en el trasero y acto seguido se colocó a un lado de la cama. Sus dedos bajaron de nuevo por la parte trasera de los muslos hasta llegar a los tobillos, los agarró firmemente y a continuación dio un tirón obligándola a separarlos. Antes de que Bella pudiera siquiera protestar, se coló entre sus piernas y derramó una buena cantidad de aceite sobre su trasero desnudo.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? —exclamó sobresaltada al sentir el tibio líquido recorrer su culo y deslizarse sobre su vulva abierta y expuesta.

—Nada —declaró él extendiendo el aceite sobre la piel femenina. Ella bufó incrédula.

—Si tienes una casa con todas esas comodidades, ¿por qué vives aquí? —volvió al ataque.

—No vivo aquí —rechinó los dientes; era dura de roer, cuando cogía un hueso no lo soltaba—. Vengo aquí en busca de tranquilidad.

—¿En busca de tranquilidad? No estarás insinuando que el pueblo te estresa.

—No me estresa, pero a veces me gusta alejarme de todo y perderme en el monte —confesó, solazándose con la resbalosa suavidad de la piel impregnada en aceite.

Sus manos comenzaron una danza hipnótica, subiendo y bajando por los muslos femeninos, deslizándose por las pantorrillas, pinzando entre el pulgar y la palma de las manos los músculos que poco a poco iban relajándose.

—¿En qué trabajas? —preguntó somnolienta.

—En el campo. Tengo tierras —declaró él antes de pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Sentía la piel de Bella tibia bajo sus dedos. Subió hasta el comienzo de los muslos y buscó con los dedos en la unión entre ellos. Una cálida humedad le dio la bienvenida.

—Tus manos son ásperas —afirmó Bella—, pero suaves.

—Sí.

Una de esas manos se hundió entre las piernas femeninas hasta quedar alojada contra la vulva, los dedos acariciaron el clítoris a la vez que la palma presionó contra la entrada de la vagina. Bella jadeó. La mano libre se posó sobre el trasero y presionó.

—Mmm —gimió Bella cuando introdujo un dedo y tentó la entrada a su recto—, muy suaves —susurró levantando ligeramente el culo.

—¿Tú crees?

Él movió la mano alojada contra su pubis, adelante y atrás, presionando contra la vagina y cosquilleando con las yemas el clítoris. El dedo que se apretaba contra el ano aumentó la presión sin llegar a penetrarlo. Bella se sacudió, alzando el trasero y buscando los dedos que atormentaban su vulva. La mano que reposaba sobre sus nalgas abandonó su lucir y bajó hasta el perineo, los dedos se hundieron en la tierna piel que cubría la entrada de su vagina y tiraron con suavidad, dejándola abierta, para que corazón y anular la penetraran y se impregnaran en su humedad. Los dedos entraron y salieron con fuerza, cada vez un poco más rápido basta que Bella comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo que marcaban. Entonces, y sólo entonces, el pulgar recorrió el sendero hasta el ano y comenzó a jugar sobre él, acariciando y tentando, presionando y calmando. La mujer se tensó durante un segundo, el tiempo exacto que tardó su cerebro en procesar que ese contacto, aunque prohibido según qué normas, era sumamente agradable.

Él bajó el rostro hasta que quedó situado sobre el trémulo trasero, mordisqueó los carrillos gemelos, deslizó su lengua por la unión entre ellos y, al no verse rechazado, lamió la piel que se fruncía alrededor del pulgar. Bella dio un pequeño salto sobre sus caderas y empezó a temblar. Se alejó de ella, pasó las manos por su estómago y la alzó, obligándola a posicionarse de rodillas sobre la cama. Luego recorrió sus costillas y acarició sus brazos hasta llegar a las manos que se apoyaban planas sobre el colchón. Las asió y las llevó hasta el cabecero de la cama, obligándola a estirarse hasta que quedaron ancladas al borde.

No podía verla, la oscuridad se lo prohibía, pero su imaginación no estaba ciega.

Bella, arrodillada sobre la cama, el culo en pompa, la espalda arqueada, la cabeza presionando sobre la almohada, y los brazos estirados sobre esta. La imagen no podía ser más erótica.

Se volvió loco sólo de pensarlo.

Sus piernas, fuertes y vellosas, se estremecían pegadas a los muslos suaves y delicados de la mujer, manteniéndolos abiertos. Pasó una de sus manos por el pubis depilado y alojó la palma sobre el clítoris mientras las yemas de los dedos se introducían en su vagina. La otra mano se posó sobre las nalgas, con uno de sus dedos anclado en el ano.

Bella jadeó con fuerza y alzó más el trasero al notar ese dedo entrar en él. No era incomodo, sino todo lo contrario. Era excitante... Sentirlo entrar y salir de ella mientras su clítoris era acariciado, la estaba marcando a fuego.

Él continuó moviendo sus dedos sobre el cuerpo femenino hasta que notó que la tensión del ano se relajaba. En ese momento hizo que otro dedo acompañara al primero. Bella se tensó, un pequeño gruñido asomó a sus labios a la vez que intentaba alejarse de esos dedos que, ahora sí, le resultaban incómodos.

—Tranquila. Pasará pronto —avisó, presionando la mano que se alojaba en su pubis para impedirla escapar.

—Es... molesto —declaró ella sin encontrar una palabra mejor para describir esa sensación.

No era dolor, era... otra cosa. Dolor mezclado con placer. Se sentía demasiado tensa alrededor de esos dos dedos, abierta, henchida... Pero él no paraba de moverlos. Poco a poco fue introduciendo la primera falange, luego la segunda... y cada vez que los sacaba de su interior, Bella se sentía extrañamente vacía, anhelante. Los músculos de su recto se distendieron y relajaron, alojando con ansia los dedos que en él penetraban. Sin darse apenas cuenta, comenzó a moverse contra ellos, alzando el trasero cuando la abandonaban, buscándolos...

Cuando su amante apreció que estaba relajada y dispuesta, se retiró. Bella gruñó.

—Mastúrbate —ordenó. La mujer soltó una de sus manos del borde de la cama y la llevó hasta su pubis. No se le pasó por la cabeza desobedecer la orden.

Él posó una mano sobre las tersas nalgas, hincó los dedos y tiró, abriéndolas. Un chorro de aceite tibio se vertió entre ellas, cayendo sobre el dilatado orificio.

—No pares de masturbarte —advirtió a la vez que le sujetaba las caderas con una de sus manos—. Esto va a doler al principio.

La mano de Bella paró el vaivén que ejercía sobre su clítoris alarmada ante la voz del hombre.

Un gruñido asomó a sus labios cuando sintió algo grueso y duro sobre su ano. Demasiado duro. No era el pene de su amante.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó con voz trémula.

—Un dilatador anal —respondió, presionando con la punta sobre el orificio. Éste cedió.

—No quiero eso ahí —Bella intentó alejarse, pero él se lo impidió.

—Yo sí —sentenció, introduciéndolo un poco más. Bella gimió. Dolor y placer. La sensación era... extraña.

Por un lado quería que le sacara eso del culo, que la dejara tranquila, que no le hiciera daño; pero por otro, anhelaba sentirse llena otra vez, notar como su recto se apretaba contra algo duro y grueso, dejarse llevar por el placer que había sentido escasos segundos antes con los dedos masculinos hundidos en ella.

Él tomó la decisión por ella. Continuó presionando con cuidado, introduciendo el dilatador milímetro a milímetro.

Bella sintió cómo se estiraba, cómo su recto se extendía para dejar paso a... esa cosa y, a pesar del dolor de la penetración, su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más; su estómago se encogía por espasmos de placer, sus piernas temblaban de anticipación, su vagina vibraba anhelando ser ocupada y su clítoris clamaba por que le prestaran atención.

—No dejes de masturbarte —ordenó él con los dientes apretados. Le estaba costando la misma vida contenerse y no introducir de golpe el dilatador, pero sabía que no podía hacer tal cosa. Necesitaba hacerlo lentamente, dejar que el ano se fuera relajando pausadamente, que se acostumbrara a su tamaño y grosor.

—No quiero eso dentro... Te quiero a ti —afirmó Bella. Sus dedos habían obedecido la orden y acariciaban con fuerza el clítoris, húmedo e hinchado.

—Aún es pronto para mí —jadeó él—. Mi polla es mucho más grande —afirmó sin rastro de modestia—, primero debes aceptar este. Luego entraré yo —declaró, introduciendo más y más el dilatador.

Bella no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor. Ese trasto al principio no era demasiado grueso, quizá un poco más que los dos dedos que la habían penetrado, pero cuanto más se introducía en ella, más difícil era de acoger. Sintió que tenía forma de cono, delgado en la punta para ir incrementando su grosor paulatinamente.

Él lo extraía un poco para volver a hundirlo; cada vez más dentro, más duro, más grueso. Bella sentía su recto expandido hasta el límite, colmado, henchido. El dolor se mezclaba con el placer, haciendo que perdiera el control de sus miembros. La mano con la que acariciaba el clítoris presionaba contra el tierno botón buscando un alivio que no llegaba. En ese momento el dilatador entró en ella abriéndola por completo, para luego adelgazar de golpe y permitir que el ano se cerrara sobre él. Bella gimió, sin saber si era un quejido de dolor o un jadeo de placer.

—Ya está —afirmó él. En su voz se mezclaban la excitante y el orgullo por la valentía de su mujer—, Relájate, está dentro del todo.

Bella dejó que sus rodillas resbalaran sobre el colchón, con los músculos laxos y a la vez temblorosos.

—¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó con un deje de irritación—. Tanto para ¿esto? Pues vaya mierda... —se quejó ¡No podía dejarla en ese estado! Excitada, insatisfecha, anhelante...

—Esto no es todo —aseveró él. Su risa ronca llenó la estancia. Una risa que despertó en Bella recuerdos olvidados. Una risa que había oído miles de veces muchos años atrás. La risa de... Antes de que pudiera completar ese pensamiento, las manos del hombre la sujetaron por las caderas y la obligaron a darse la vuelta para quedar de espaldas sobre la cama. Acto seguido, sus mejillas, ásperas por la incipiente barba, rasparon el interior de sus muslos.

Él había hundido la cara en ellos y lamía el clítoris.

—¡Dios! Adoro tu sabor —exclamó sin levantar la cara del lugar en el que estaba. Su aliento recorrió el sexo de Bella, provocando que sus caderas se levantaran del colchón para acercarse más al hombre.

El dilatado seguía introducido en su ano, olvidado.

Él posó las manos en el interior de los muslos de ella, abriendo la tierna piel, exponiendo sus labios vaginales mientras recorría con la lengua el sendero entre el perineo y el clítoris una y otra vez, hasta que Bella estuvo a punto de correrse. Comenzó a temblar y en ese momento notó que dilatador se movía.

Cuando el clítoris de Bella se hinchó más todavía y su vagina empezó a contraerse, él supo que estaba a punto. Pero aún era pronto, quería que se acostumbrara al dilatador, no que llegara al clímax sin que su polla estuviera en su interior. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se alejó de los fluidos que tanto le gustaba saborear y pasó una mano per el trasero de la mujer hasta encontrar la base del juguete. La asió entre dos dedos y comenzó a moverlo...

Bella se tensó, las brumas del placer se alejaron cuando esa cosa se movió. Esperó que la sacara de su interior, pero en lugar de eso, lo giró dentro de ella, presionando y aflojando, pero sin sacarlo. Al principio se sintió incomoda, tener algo dentro moviéndose era tan... extraño, y a la vez tan excitante... Relajó las piernas y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, confiando en su amante. Él percibió el segundo exacto en que ella se abandonó y volvió a hundir su rostro en su pubis depilado.

Entre caricias y mordiscos, fue llevándola a un universo en el que sólo existían sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes... y el dilatador. Mordisqueó con cuidado la vulva, succionó con fuerza el clítoris, penetró con la lengua en la vagina y, mientras tanto, no dejó de mover el atrevido juguete. Girándolo sólo al principio, sacándolo un poco y volviéndolo a introducir después, hasta que llegó un punto en el que éste se deslizaba sin impedimentos, resbaladizo e inquieto. Subió los labios por su pubis, rodearon el ombligo, jugaron con él y ascendieron hasta los pechos para darse un festín con sus pezones. Y mientras tanto, la mano que jugaba con el dilatador no dejaba de moverlo en su interior. Raspó ligeramente con los dientes la femenina y tentadora clavícula y mordió para luego absorber con fuerza su cuello; le dejaría otra marca, pero en ese momento necesitaba hacerlo: marcarla y que todo el mundo supiera que tenía dueño. El. Edward.

Se irguió arrodillado entre las piernas femeninas. No podía verla pero la sentía temblar, desearle.

Soltó la mano que jugaba con el dildo anal y cogió el aceite para verter un chorro sobre el pubis femenino y otro poco sobre su pene sobreexcitado. Comenzó a masajearlo.

Había llegado el momento.

Asió los tobillos de Bella y los colocó sobre sus hombros. Luego, apoyándose sobre una mano, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y la besó larga y profundamente en la boca. Absorbió sus labios y los mordisqueó para acto seguido, lamerlos. La lengua femenina salió a su encuentro, buscándola. Él movió la mano que tenía libre hasta el trasero de la mujer.

Bella sintió que el dilatador salía de su cuerpo; que la dejaba vacía, expectante.

Edward sujetó su pene y lo guió hasta el ano. El orificio estaba relajado, distendido. Presionó contra él. Bella percibió cómo entraba poco a poco, cómo la abría más aún, cómo la llenaba donde nunca la había llenado nadie. Él jadeó sobre su boca, estaba a punto de perder el escaso control que le quedaba. Se mordió con fuerza los labios, necesitaba ir despacio. El dilatador había hecho su trabajo, pero él era mucho más grueso y largo. Tenía que penetrarla poco a poco. Moviéndose con cuidado, fue entrando en ella milímetro a milímetro. Bella tembló por la presión ejercida, pero no era doloroso. O al menos no como una sensación mala o desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. Dolía, sí, pero era apasionante; tanto, que sus pezones estaban duros como guijarros, todo su cuerpo vibraba, notaba como su clítoris temblaba y su vagina se contraía buscando... algo.

En ese momento la base del pene chocó contra sus nalgas y el vello rizado del pubis de su amante presionó contra su vulva...

—¡Dios! —gritó, sintiéndose totalmente aprisionado por el recto de su mujer. Comenzó a moverse despacio, entrando y saliendo con cuidado, a punto de morir de placer.

—Ahh —jadeó ella al borde del orgasmo.

—¿Alguna vez...? —comenzó a preguntar, pero un relámpago de placer recorrió en ese momento sus testículos impidiéndole continuar—. ¡Joder! —exclamó sin dejar de moverse sobre ella—. No puedo más —confesó. Necesitaba aumentar el ritmo, adentrarse con fuerza en su interior... Pero temía dañarla.

—No pares...

—¿Alguna vez... te... han follado el culo? —preguntó pasando de delicadezas y palabras suaves.

—No... Sólo tú...

—Acaríciate para mí —ordenó él perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba, hundiéndose con fuerza en ella.

Bella obedeció. Llevó su mano temblorosa a su clítoris vibrante y comenzó a masturbarse mientras él entraba y salía de su ano con fuerza y rapidez. Sus pies, aún posados en los hombros de su amante, presionaron contra ellos levantando más las caderas, dejándole entrar más profundamente. Sus piernas se tensaron, los dedos con los que se acariciaba a sí misma temblaron junto con todos y cada uno de sus músculos.

Edward penetró con firmeza; una vez, dos, tres... Se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar en un intento por detener el orgasmo que latía en sus testículos y recorría sus venas. Bella gritó, convulsionándose, y él se dejó ir con un potente rugido.

Segundos después se derrumbó sobre ella, con el pene medio erecto aún en su interior. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar de lado, pegado al cuerpo de su mujer.

Bella sintió la polla deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Quería a ese hombre con ella, en su cama, cada noche. Y cada día, a su lado. Quería su ternura y su pasión, su carácter mandón, protector y cariñoso; que soñara con ella. Pasar con él todas las horas del día y de la noche. Quería ser parte de su vida, y que él fuera parte de la suya.

«Tonterías», pensó un segundo antes de quedarse dormida y soñar con él... Y él con ella.

Edward se removió inquieto, las sábanas de la cama estaban mojadas, empapadas de sudor.

El calor se había apoderado de la noche. Suspiró y abrió los ojos, la oscuridad era absoluta. Parpadeó confundido hasta que su mente se iluminó con el recuerdo. Giró buscando con su cuerpo el de Bella. Estaba allí, junto a él. No se había ido. Continuaba desnuda, tumbada a su lado sobre el colchón. Recorrió con las manos sus formas, intentando hacerse una idea mental de cómo estaba situada. Dormía de lado, frente a él. Inspiró profundamente. Seguía con él. Las cortinas permanecían corridas y las contraventanas cerradas, por eso hacía tanto calor.

Se movió despacio, pasó por encima del cuerpo femenino, abrió las contraventanas y descorrió las cortinas. Quería observar a Bella bajo la luz de la luna.

Era preciosa, todo lo que un hombre podría desear, y más.

Era una mujer madura, responsable, divertida, entrañable, leal, apasionada.

Corrió de nuevo las cortinas para que no entrara luz en la cabaña y volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, de lado, pegado a ella. Los párpados se le cerraban sin que pudiera evitarlo. Le gustaría pasar toda la noche mimándola, haciéndola el amor, pero no tenía fuerzas.

La recogida de las brevas imponía un horario agotador, debía levantarse al rayar el alba para que le diera tiempo a recolectar todos los frutos que estuvieran maduros; aquellos que no se recogieran estarían podridos al día siguiente. Luego debía clasificarlos y llevarlos a la cooperativa. Normalmente disfrutaba con el trabajo del campo, pero en esos momentos lo odiaba. Le impedía despertarse del todo y gozar del cuerpo cálido que había a su lado. Un segundo más tarde se rindió al sueño con un irritado suspiro.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Bella poco después. Sin ser consciente de ello buscó algo que le diera calor y lo encontró: su amante. Se acurrucó contra él. Posó sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo y éstas se calentaron al momento, el cuerpo duro y velloso estaba ardiendo y Bella no pudo resistirse. Se pegó más a él, introdujo sus pies helados entre las pantorrillas del hombre y pegó su estómago aterido de frío a su vientre cálido.

Edward sintió moverse contra él y, aunque estaba medio dormido, hubo una parte de su cuerpo que despertó de golpe. Las manos de Bella recorrieron inconscientes la suavidad de su pecho, jugaron con el vello rizado que rodeaba sus tetillas y frotó el pie contra sus piernas intentando calentarse. Él buscó las caderas de Bella y las pegó más a su ingle, donde su pene erecto y dispuesto se alzaba imponente. La asió con una mano por la corva de la rodilla y colocó su suave muslo de manera que reposara sobre su cadera. De un solo empellón, la penetró.

—Ahh —gimió Bella, medio dormida.

—No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con esto. Con estar los dos aquí, juntos, haciendo el amor —confesó él—. Cada noche muero por tenerte; me despierto totalmente empalmado pensando que estás dormida en la habitación del centro sola, sin mi —susurró entre gemidos, sin pensar cabalmente lo que estaba diciendo... Lo que estaba confesando. Al darse cuenta se quedó petrificado—. ¡Joder!

—No pares ahora —jadeó ella, apretando las manos contra la espalda del hombre, instándolo a moverse—. No podría soportarlo... —Su voz era débil, adormecida—. Sueño contigo cada noche, imagino que estoy entre tus brazos y me siento segura, protegida. Siento que nada puede hacerme daño porque percibo tu presencia a mi alrededor. Sé, que ya no estoy sola. Debo de estar loca.

—No estás loca —jadeó él contra su boca—. Estoy contigo siempre, aunque no me veas.

—Te siento a mi lado; giro la cabeza y sé que estás ahí, pero no te veo. Escucho una voz y pienso que es la tuya, pero no eres tú.

—Sí... Soy yo... Estoy a tu lado... Siempre. Contigo —gimió Edward.

Aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que lo sintió tensar las piernas, temblar contra su estómago y contraer su vagina envolviendo su pene. Se dejó ir con un gruñido, eyaculando con fuerza en su interior. Apoyó su frente contra la de Bella y suspiró—. Te quiero.

—Te quiero—contestó Bella.

Minutos después, la respiración femenina se tornó suave e irregular. Se había quedado dormida.

También ella se había visto sometida al ritmo demoledor de la tierra dando sus frutos. Edward parpadeó para quitarse el sopor de encima y rodó por la cama hasta plantar los pies en el frío suelo. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza. Esperaba que Bella no recordara el principio de la conversación que acababan de mantener o se descubriría el pastel. Y él estaría bien jodido.

Por un lado deseaba acabar con la farsa, pero por otro era consciente de que cuando lo hiciera ella, se mostraría, cuanto menos, furiosa.

—No —suspiró. Esperaría unos días más para revelar el secreto. Curando ella estuviera atada irremisiblemente a él por los lazos de la pasión. Entonces, y sólo entonces, asumiría su culpa, aceptaría su enfado y comenzaría a cortejarla sin compasión.

Estaba a punto de tumbarse otra vez en la cama cuando algo le vino a la mente. Se levantó sigilosamente y caminó por la cabaña. Ahogó un jadeo cuando se tropezó con la mecedora y no pudo evitar la maldición que escapó de sus labios cuando se clavó la esquina de la mesa en la ingle; lo cual conllevó en respuesta una vengativa patada contra la pata del jodido mueble. Lo malo fue que iba descalzo y el puntapié no hizo más que empeorar su situación. Se mordió los labios para no gritar y despertar a Bella, y cuando se hubo controlado —más o menos—, avanzó cojeando y protegiéndose con las manos sus partes nobles hasta dar con lo que buscaba: el bolso de Bella. Lo abrió y sacó su móvil. Sonrió mientras lo manejaba. Si volvía a despertarse esa noche, no tendría excusas para no quedarse con él.

Calor. Mucho calor. Bella estaba ardiendo. Su cuerpo se consumía en llamas incontrolables. Abrió la boca para tomar aire y de sus labios surgió un sonoro jadeo. El cosquilleo en el vientre se convirtió en una llamarada de deseo. Cerró los muslos con fuerza para aliviar su palpitante clítoris. «¿Qué coño me está pasando?» Parpadeó, intentando apartar de su mente las brumas del sueño, y entonces lo sintió. Un ligero pellizco en el pezón. Un cuerpo masculino pegado a su espalda. Un brazo cruzado sobre su pecho. Una mano sobre sus senos, unos dedos jugando con ellos.

—¿No descansas nunca? —susurró Bella al aire. No obtuvo respuesta.

Estaba tumbada de lado, con el cuerpo del hombre amoldándose al suyo, su ingle acunándole el trasero. Se movió contra él. Él gruñó y le apretó el pezón haciendo que jadease de nuevo. Totalmente consciente de lo que la rodeaba, volvió a restregarse contra el hombre; su pene estaba medio despierto, él estaba medio dormido, pero jugueteaba con sus pezones en sueños.

Tenía dos opciones, alejarse de él e intentar conciliar el sueño... o despertarle.

Lógicamente eligió la segunda.

Movió con cuidado su mano hasta que sintió bajo sus dedos los suaves abdominales masculinos y los acarició despacio, recorriendo los huecos entre ellos. Él se acercó más a ella y pinzó su pezón entre el pulgar y el anular, lo hizo rozar entre los dedos a la vez que comenzó a balancear las caderas contra el trasero femenino. Bella sonrió, se iba despertando... O al menos lo hacía una parte muy interesante de él. Bajó un poco más la mano, las yemas de sus dedos se encontraron con su polla casi erecta. Arrulló el glande entre sus dedos hasta que sintió la respiración acelerada del hombre contra su nuca. El pene creció rápidamente, se engrosó y endureció. Bella lo abrazó con la mano. El pulgar alojado sobre la corona, los otros cuatro dedos rodeando el tronco. Subió y bajó a lo largo de todo él.

—¡Joder! —clamó él con voz ronca antes de despertarse por completo.

Estaba ardiendo. Bella estaba pegada a él podía sentir su culo presionándole la ingle. La tenía abrazada, una de sus manos jugueteaba con un pezón duro y erguido, lo imaginó sonrosado entre sus morenos dedos y no pudo evitarlo, pinzó con más fuerza a la vez que su boca se ancló en un suave mordisco en la nuca femenina. Bella gimió con fuerza y apretó más la verga orgullosa que temblaba entre sus dedos. Edward pasó la mano que tenía libre bajo el cuerpo de Bella y la posó abierta en abanico sobre su pubis. La palma sujetándola, el anular tentando el clítoris. Bella empinó el trasero y guió el pene con la mano hasta la entrada de su vagina. Lo sintió entrar lentamente, casi con pereza, llenarla poco a poco hasta estar completamente introducido en ella. Los envites fueron lentos, sosegados. La mano de Bella se posó sobre la cadera del hombre, acariciándolo. Los dedos masculinos siguieron atormentando los pezones y el clítoris. Fue una unión tranquila, reposada, sin prisas... Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos solos.

Cuando acabó, ambos estaban rendidos de placer. Sus corazones palpitaban al unísono y sus cuerpos continuaban unidos.

Bella abrió los ojos que habían permanecido cerrados mientras hacían el amor. La oscuridad en la cabaña seguía siendo impenetrable.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, comenzando a adormilarse de nuevo.

—Tarde. Duérmete.

—¿Tarde? ¿Cómo de tarde? —inquirió, alerta de repente.

—No lo sé. Las tres o las cuatro de la mañana —Él ahogó un bostezo contra su nuca.

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó, despierta del todo—. Tengo que irme —dijo un segundo antes de saltar sobre el cuerpo del hombre y dirigirse a gatas hasta el borde de la cama—. ¡No veo nada! Necesito mi ropa, mi bolso...

—¿Donde crees que vas? —gruñó él, asiéndola de su tobillo y llevándola de nuevo al centro de la cama.

—¡Tengo que irme! Es tardísimo, Carlisle y Alec estarán preocupados... ¡Y furiosos! —gimió.

—No te preocupes, ya lo he solucionado. Duérmete —ordenó tumbándola de lado y acoplándose contra su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo que lo has solucionado?

—Me he encargado de ello —reiteró él, bostezando y rodeándola con sus brazos para que no se moviera. A su lado.

—¡Explícate! ¿Qué has hecho? —interrogó sin dejar de moverse contra él. Estaba segura de que él estaba medio dormido y no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Les he avisado. Duérmete —gruñó irritado por la desconfianza de la mujer. Si decía que se había encargado de ello, lo había hecho. Y punto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Con señales de humo? —argumentó Bella irónica. En esa cabaña perdida de la mano de Dios no había nada parecido a un teléfono.

—No —bufó él dándola un ligero azote en el trasero—. Con tu móvil.

—Ah. —Bella se calmó un poco, estaban avisados de que llegaría tarde. Genial. Luego abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡Joder! ¡Qué coño has hecho! —dijo, girándose y golpeándole con las palmas de la mano en el pecho—. ¿Has hablado con ellos? Dime que no lo has hecho. ¡Dímelo!

—No lo he hecho. —El hombre la volvió a colocar tumbada de lado, con el trasero pegado a tu ingle. Algo se estaba despertando... otra vez.

—¡Argh! —gritó indignada Bella. Ese maldito hombre no le daba ninguna explicación y, por si fuera poco, la tenía presa entre sus brazos. Le dio una buena patada en las espinillas con el talón, se giró hasta quedar frente a él y lo empujó hasta que quedó tumbado de espaldas. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, le plantó las manos sobre el pacho y le pellizcó con faena las tetillas cubiertas de vello rizado—. ¡Dime exactamente qué has hecho!

—Ahhhh —jadeó él, pero no era un jadeo de dolor, sino todo lo contrario. Arqueó la espalda y levantó las caderas, su pene pesado y semi erecto golpeó contra el sexo de Bella.

—¡No! —Bella volvió a pellizcarle loa pezones—. Dime-qué-has-hecho —ordenó entre dientes, aterrada al pensar que ese tipejo hubiera sido capaz de llamar a su suegro y hablar con él. Que le hubiera contado que ella estaba... ¡Dónde estaba! Y... ¡lo que hacía! Levantó las caderas alejándote del pene que en esos momentos se frotaba eufórico contra su vulva.

—Les he mandado un mensaje de esos... Un sms... —Se obligó a hablar Edward, asiendo con sus manazas las caderas de Bella, exigiéndolas volver a colocarse en su sitio.

—¿Qué les has escrito exactamente? —gruñó, moviéndose sobre su ingle cubierta de vello rizado. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el roce de ese vello contra tu clítoris fuera tan... agradable.

—Que te habías despistado y te quedabas a dormir con unos amigos. Que no te esperaran hasta el mediodía, —Edward arqueó la espalda, buscando con su pene la entrada al cielo.

—¡Les has dicho, ¿qué?!

—No. Se lo has dicho tú —bufo irritado por tanta charla estúpida. Las cosas que tenían que hacerse, se hacían. Y punto. Él no iba a permitir que su padre y su sobrino se preocuparan inútilmente.

—¿Yo? ¿Se lo he dicho yo? —Bella se levantó de su regazo, totalmente confundida por sus palabras.

—Mandé un mensaje a cada uno en tu nombre, como si fueras tú quien lo había escrito. Y ahora estate quietecita —ordenó él, clavándole los dedos en las caderas y obligándola a bajar hasta su verga. , Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Bella asió su pene erecto y lo guió dentro de ella.

—Bien. Eso está mucho mejor —mascullo él, hundiéndose profundamente.

Un buen rato después, Bella se derrumbó sobre el pecho del hombre.

Ambos estaban sudorosos, pegajosos y muy, muy cansados. Los parpados se les cerraban sin que pudieran impedirlo. Con el último resquicio de fuerza que Bella pudo reunir, se impulsó sobre sus manos hasta caer al colchón, donde quedó totalmente desmadejada.

—No vuelvas a tocar mi bolso, ni mi móvil ni ninguna de mis cosas —advirtió en un susurro.

—Haré lo que sea necesario hacer —aseveró él, un segundo antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno otro capítulo más, no había actualizado porque estaba un poco enferma, pero aquí esta… Awww! Se dijeron "Te Quiero" akdjsakjd ahora a ver cuánto le dura a Bella XD**

**Gracias por las alertas!**

**Lucerito!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son ****de **_**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Tan... completo.

Rodeaba con los brazos a la mujer a la que amaba desde hacía años. Se había mantenido abrazado a ella toda la noche, apretado contra su piel sedosa. Su pecho respiraba contra su espalda, delicada y elegante; su ingle se metía contra el dulce trasero; una de sus piernas arropaba las de la de mujer que estaba acurrucada contra él. Su mujer.

Inhaló profundamente aspirando su aroma, esa esencia inconfundible que le hacía desear pasar el resto de su vida así, arrullado por su presencia, por su personalidad, por sus bromas y enfados.

Su pene se irguió impaciente. Estaba tan cerca de ella que dolía. Sin abrir los ojos se movió hasta quedar encajado entre sus muslos. Sintió en el glande el calor femenino que guardaba la entrada a su vagina. Empujó. La corona de su verga quedó rodeada por la piel suave, húmeda por el rocío de su esencia. Sentía que podía tocar el cielo sólo con elevar la mano.

Abrió los ojos dispuesto a beberse la imagen de Bella. Los tibios rayos del amanecer se filtraban entre las tablas de las contraventanas, reflejándose rasgados en la tela de las cortinas y sumiendo la estancia en sombras apenas visibles. Parpadeó aturdido. ¿Ya amanecía? ¿Tan pronto?

Observó a la mujer acurrucada entre sus brazos, su respiración acompasada y la laxitud de su cuerpo le indicaron que estaba profundamente dormida. Cerró los ojos, contrito. Deseaba introducirse en ella, penetrarla hasta oírle jadear.

Pero era tarde. Muy tarde.

Salió de su interior lentamente. Sintió los músculos de la vagina aflojarse sobre su glande y deseó volver a entrar en ella. Apretó los labios y se alejó de su cuerpo tentador. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no podía entretenerse ahora por mucho que lo deseara.

Se levantó de la cama y, gracias a la poca luz que se colaba por las ventanas, consiguió no tropezarse con nada. La cabaña permanecería en sombras mientras las contraventanas estuvieran cerradas, pero aun así, había cierta claridad que le permitía imaginar lo que le rodeaba. Abrió el arcón y sacó unos vaqueros, una camisa limpia y unos calcetines. Buscó una toalla y la pastilla de jabón que, supuestamente, había sobre la encimera del aparador, y luego recorrió con la mirada el suelo hasta dar con las botas camperas. Con la ropa entre los brazos abrió la puerta; la luz entró a raudales iluminando el interior, se giró y observó a Bella. Seguía dormida, colocada de lado sobre la cama, tan hermosa como un hada, tan bella que le dolieron las entrañas por tener que abandonarla.

¿Cómo puede un hombre alejarse voluntariamente de su más añorada fantasía?

Haciendo acopio de toda su férrea voluntad, Edward dio un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarla y traspasó el umbral. Inspiró profundamente y cerró despacio la puerta, ocultando en la oscuridad la claridad que segundos antes iluminaba el cuerpo amado.

Bajó decidido los escalones del porche, saludó con la cabeza a Negro, lo palmeó en el lomo y después se dirigió a la bomba de agua; colocó el cubo bajo el grifo y bombeó. El líquido comenzó a fluir tras unos segundos. Helado. De la sierra. De los riachuelos ocultos en las profundidades de la montaña. Cuando tuvo suficiente, se lavó apresuradamente.

—¡Joder! —siseó entre dientes.

Hundió la toalla en el cubo de agua gélida y se aclaró con pasadas

largas la espuma que decoraba su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas al recordar que Bella pensaba que él residía siempre allí. En verano era agradable vivir en la cabaña; al estar en mitad del bosque la temperatura era más fresca que en el pueblo y el río que pasaba cerca contaba con unas buenas charcas en las que bañarse y nadar. Pero en invierno... Ni siquiera podía sacar agua con la bomba, pues ésta se congelaba y el viento soplaba tan fuerte que daba la impresión de que era el aliento del lobo a punto de derribar la cabaña de los Tres Cerditos; de hecho, todas las primaveras tenía que arreglar el techo y las contraventanas. No. En invierno prefería con creces su cómoda casa, sus chimeneas llameantes, su bañera con agua caliente...

Acabó de asearse con rapidez y miró al sol que poco a poco se alzaba en el cielo. Rondarían las seis de la mañana era tarde, muy tarde.

Se vistió apresuradamente y entró en el establo, su 4 × 4 esperaba paciente la hora de ponerse en marcha. Retiró el freno de mano y lo empujó fuera. Luego entró en el coche, cogió un cuaderno y un boli y escribió algo con trazos veloces. Arrancó el papel, pero se lo pensó un poco y comenzó a escribir notas a diestro y siniestro con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Minutos después entró en la cabaña, recorrió apresuradamente el mobiliario y luego se dirigió sonriente a la cama; dejó una de las misivas sobre la almohada, junto a la cabeza de Bella. Se retiró, pero un segundo después volvió a inclinarse sobre ella. Posó sus labios sobre su frente y la besó tiernamente.

—Te quiero—susurró.

Bella escuchó el susurro y supo que era su voz, la voz ronca y cariñosa del hombre. Sonrió esperando que él la besara de nuevo, pero esta vez en los labios. No fue así. Oyó la puerta cerrarse y el ruido de un motor al arrancar. Se sentó sobresaltada en la cama, descorrió las cortinas y se peleó con las contraventanas hasta que consiguió abrirlas, pero ya era tarde. Lo único que consiguió ver fue la estela de polvo dejada por las ruedas de un vehículo grande. Nada más. Él se había ido.

Volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y miró a su alrededor. Los tenues rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana abierta. El interior de la cabaña estaba muy desordenado, su ropa yacía arrugada en el suelo, la mecedora del porche estaba pegada a la pared, la mesa corrida de su lugar en el centro. Miró al techo, las cuerdas de cuero colgaban altas de las poleas. La cama estaba desecha y las sábanas arremolinadas a los pies. En el borde que daba a la pared había un... ¿estuche? Cerca de él una pequeña botella de aceite para masajes y a su lado una cosa morada. Parecía un... cono o algo por el estilo. Era fino en la punta y poco a poco se iba ensanchando hasta que cerca del final volvía a estrecharse, manteniendo ese grosor durante un par de centímetros, para luego abrirse en una base redonda, plana y más amplia. Bella enrojeció de golpe. Era el dilatador que había penetrado su ano.

Lo cogió con cuidado, estaba pegajoso por el aceite e increíblemente suave. Recordó su tacto cuando estaba dentro de ella, el placer que le había proporcionado, y abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo había podido meterse eso ahí? De hecho, ¿cómo había podido albergar ahí la enorme y gruesa polla de su amante? Y... ¿cómo había podido disfrutar tanto? Suspiró asustada al sentir las mariposas revolotear de nuevo por su estómago. Se estaba convirtiendo en una adicta a ese hombre y a las cosas que le hacía.

Su mirada recayó en el estuche abierto. Gateó sobre la cama y lo cogió casi con reverencia; acto seguido ahogó un jadeo al atisbar lo que había en su interior. Más aceite para masajes, una pequeña bala vibradora y un enorme falo de látex, morado, todavía precintado en su envoltorio. ¿Para qué cojones quería él eso? Su vagina se estremeció y su clítoris comenzó a palpitar al imaginar lo que podría hacer con ese juguete.

—Creo que acabo de averiguar una cosa sobre ti —murmuró para sí—. Te gusta el morado. Sin lugar a dudas —afirmó recordando el pequeño vibrador en forma de mariposa, del mismo color, que guardaba en su cajón; obsequio de aquella vez que se perdió en el bosque y él la rescató. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada ¿Eso había sucedido hacía menos de una semana? Desde luego el tiempo pasaba veloz cuando estaba compañía de su amante. O pensando en él... o añorándolo como en ese mismo instante.

Se mordió los labios disgustada por el rumbo de sus pensamientos y decidió hacer algo para tener la mente ocupada. Lo primero de todo, arreglar ese desastre de cabaña. Colocaría la ropa, buscaría sábanas limpias para cambiar la cama, ya que ésta estaba claramente sudada (por decirlo de alguna manera), limpiaría el... juguete y lo guardaría en el estuche, y luego se asearía, se vestiría y se iría. Se levantó dispuesta a empezar y, en ese momento, vio el papel sobre la almohada.

«Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras. En el mensaje avisé a tu familia que no llegarías hasta la hora de comer. Hay una copia de la llave en el arcón. Recuerda. Esta noche yo no la olvidaré . No curiosees en mis cosas.»

Bella bufó indignada. Ella no curioseaba en las cosas de nadie. Por supuesto que no.

Ella cotilleaba, investigaba y husmeaba. ¡Ja!

Corrió risueña hasta el arcón y lo abrió. Allí, encima de todo estaba la llave. La cogió y acto seguido comenzó a hurgar. Pantalones, camisas, calcetines... No había ropa interior, Mmm, quizá él no usase de eso, pensó arqueando las cejas varias veces. Se mordió los labios, divertida, y siguió curioseando. No. Investigando. Debajo de toda la ropa encontró otro papel.

«¿No te he dicho que no curiosees en mis cosas? Vuelve esta noche. Te estaré esperando.»

Bella estalló en carcajadas mientras se dirigía veloz al aparador de la pared. Abrió los cajones; estaban llenos de trastos inútiles. Había una nota en uno de ellos.

«No se te ocurra tirar nada de lo que encuentres. Aunque parezca inservible, es mío. Ya te estoy echando de menos.»

Bella cayó de rodillas y pegó la nota a su pecho. ¡Joder! Ese hombre era un romántico, A su extraño estilo, pero romántico al fin y al cabo.

Abrió las puertas del aparador y observó su interior. Encontró una bolsa de deporte. Intentó sacarla, pero era muy pesada. Sobre ella había... otro mensaje.

«No deberías curiosear aquí. Está llena de herramientas peligrosas. Déjala en paz. No podría soportar que te cortaras con la sierra o los cuchillos. Cada vez te anhelo más.»

Bella resopló, pensativa. Parecía increíble, pero ese hombre había dejado una nota en cada sitio que había llamado su atención. ¿Era adivino, o ella era tan transparente que él leía en su mente sin problemas? O por el contrario, ¿la conocía tan bien que sabía de sobra qué lugares y cosas llamarian su atención? Dejó la bolsa y siguió mirando lo que había detrás de las otras puertas, abandonando esos intrigantes e incómodos pensamientos. Mochilas llenas de trozos de cuero —rnmm, ¿qué se propondría crear esta vez?—, toallas, esponjas, jabón... y extraños trozos de madera. Bajo uno de ellos halló la última misiva.

«Te dije que no curiosearas, ahora has estropeado la sorpresa. Espero que te guste. Regresa a mí cada noche.»

Miró con atención el trozo de madera que había descartado al ver la nota, no era un trozo cualquiera, era una talla. Una talla pulida y suave que representaba a una mujer dormida. Las facciones de la figura eran las suyas, el cuerpo era el suyo. Él la había grabado en ese trozo de madera, le había dado su forma. Era precioso. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Era el regalo más hermoso que jamás hubiera recibido. ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? Ese hombre parecía tener un don en las manos.

Se sentó en el suelo al estilo indio y volvió a leer cada una de las notas. Había algo en la escritura que la recordaba a... alguien. Las palabras estaban trazadas con cuidado, las letras se unían entre si tal y como les habían enseñado en el colegio tantos años atrás, los trazos eran firmes y gruesos; intensos, a falta de otra palabra mejor. Y los conocía. Estaba segura. Había visto antes esa caligrafía.

Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar algo que él había dicho la noche anterior, cuando estaban haciendo el amor medio dormidos. Algo sobre que se moría por tenerla cada noche. Que se levantaba empalmado pensando que ella estaba sola en la... ¿habitación del centro? {Dónde? Bella bufó irritada, no recordaba exactamente qué había dicho él, y lo que recordaba no tenía ningún sentido. Decidió dejarse de bobadas y comenzar a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Se levantó del suelo dispuesta a darse una buena ducha que le quitara de encima todos los fluidos pegajosos que pringaban su cuerpo y en ese momento recordó.

—¡Joder! Aquí no hay ducha... ¡Ni agua caliente!

Edward aparcó el 4 × 4 sobre la acera frente a la casa de su padre. Bajó rápidamente y entró en la casa. Llegaba tarde, tardísimo.

—¡Llegas tarde, tío! —gritó Alec en cuanto le vio aparecer en el almacén.

—Lo sé, lo sé; Me he entretenido —gruñó mirando el reloj colgado de la pared. Las siete menos cuarto, ese día irían de culo.

—Alec, sube a la cocina y llena el termo de café —ordenó Carlisle con voz severa.

—Sí, abuelo —obedeció el niño, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia a su tío. El abuelo llevaba enfadado desde la noche anterior y, cuánto más tardaba Edward en llegar esa mañana, peor humor tenía...

Edward observó la mirada de su sobrino y luego miró extrañado a su padre. Tenía pinta de estar muy, pero que muy cabreado.

El anciano se acercó a su hijo, lo miró irritado y sin previo aviso le sobó un buen coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Mira lo que has hecho —gritó enfadado Carlisle.

—¿Qué he hecho? —Edward lo miró alucinado, no había hecho nada malo. O al menos nada malo que su padre supiera.

—¡No te das cuenta de nada! —explotó sulfurado el viejo—. ¡Tienes la cabeza hueca! —Dio dos golpes suaves (más o menos) con los nudillos en la cabeza de su hijo—. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Alguna neurona qué aún funcione? —preguntó irónico sin dejar de darle golpecitos.

—¡Para! —espetó Edward, alejándose y frotándose la cabeza «¡Joder con el viejo! Esos nudillos huesudos son un arma mortal», pensó—. A ver, tranquilízate y dime qué coño he hecho.

—Bella ha pasado la noche fuera —explicó el anciano muy serio.

—¿Y qué? Eso no es culpa mía —rebatió con rapidez. Sí era su culpa pero nadie debía saberlo.

—Bella duerme en otra casa y tú sólo dices que no es culpa tuya. No te entiendo, ¡te juro que no te entiendo!

—¿Qué quieres que diga?— preguntó confundido. No sabía que mosca le había picado a su padre.

—Quiero que te enfades, Que te cabrees. ¡Que rompas algo! —gritó exasperado Carlisle.

—¿Que rompa algo? —De repente intuyó qué había pasado, pero no era posible—. ¿No ha avisado de que no vendría dormir? —Estaba seguro de haber enviado el mensaje.

—Sí. Nos mandó un mensaje de esos a mí y otro a Alec. Suerte que estaba mi nieto en casa —clamó Carlisle, mirando fijamente a su hijo y acusándolo de no estar cuando era necesario—. De repente se puso a sonar ese maldito trasto, y por mucho que le daba a la tecla esa de descolgar no había nadie al otro lado de la línea. Menos mal que Alec me explicó que no era una conversación sino un «msmsms» de esos. Maldita sea la letra diminuta del asqueroso trasto, no era capaz de leer nada. Menos mal que estaba Alec..

—Aquí para leerte el mensaje —acabó Edward la frase—. Bueno, pues si Alec te leyó el mensaje, ya sabías que Bella no vendría a dormir, por tanto, no tienes de qué preocuparte ni enfadarte.

—¡Eres tú quién se tiene que preocupar!

—¿Yo? Bella ya es mayor y sabe cuidar de sí misma —argumentó Edward, confundido por la furia de su padre.

—¡Señor, qué mal te he hecho yo para que me des este hijo tan idiota! —clamó al cielo un segundo antes de darle otro coscorrón, esta vez bastante fuerte.

—¡Papá!

—¡No te das cuenta de que Bella está haciendo amigos! —Lo dijo como si fuera algo horrible. Un pecado capital o algo así.

—¿Y qué? —Edward alzó la mano cuando vio a su padre levantar el brazo—. Ah, no, no vuelvas a atizarme o te juro que no respondo.

—¿Que no respondes? ¡Yo sí que no respondo de mí mismo! Bella ha hecho amigos. ¡Ha pasado la noche con otro hombre y a ti te parece bien! —gritó, dándole un empujón—. ¿Cuándo vas a reaccionar? —Otro empujón—. La vas a perder otra vez.

—Vamos papá, déjame en paz —gruñó Edward, al ver por dónde iban los tiros.

—Nadie sabe que te pertenece. Si no espabilas se irá de nuevo, y esta vez no volverá.

—Joder, no digas chorradas. Ella no pertenece a nadie. Y no se va a ir.

—¿Ah, no? Conocerá a alguien que le guste y se irá con él.

—No va a conocer a nadie —afirmó Edward, apretando los dientes. De hecho, ya había conocido a alguien. A él. Sólo había un pequeño problema... Bella no sabía que era él.

—¿No? Mira hijo, antes Bella no salía; se ocultaba entre estas cuatro paredes. Ahora no. Ahora sale, habla con unos y otros; es una mujer muy hermosa y especial. Y los hombres la miran. La miran mucho, les gusta... y quieren conocerla mejor —explicó Carlisle, posando con ternura una de sus arrugadas manos sobre el hombro de su hijo—. No saben que es tuya, que la quieres hace años. Y tú no te molestas en pararles los pies. No haces nada para remediarlo. ¡Pierdes el tiempo como un tonto sin hacer absolutamente nada! —finalizó, gritando y dándole otro coscorrón.

—¡Papá! Joder, ése ha sido a traición —dijo frotándose la cabeza. Le estaba empezando a doler.

—¡Pues reacciona! ¡Haz algo!

—¡Y qué cojones quieres qué haga! —gritó furioso. Claro que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Por supuesto que se daba cuenta de las miradas que le echaban a Bella los hombres del pueblo, pero no pensaba pelearse con ellos como un semental encelado. Y le costaba lo suyo. Estaba jodidamente celoso, pero no de ellos, sino de él mismo. De su otro yo, que la tenía cuando él no podía siquiera acariciarla.

—Podrías tirarla a la Fuente Nueva —propuso Alec desde las escaleras. Miraba a su abuelo y a su tío como si tuviera la solución a todos sus problemas.

—Lo que me faltaba, ¡supercherías de viejos! —refunfuñó, mirando a su sobrino y negando con la cabeza—. Dejad de meteros donde nadie os llama y vámonos, que llegamos tarde.

Alec se encogió de hombros y siguió a su tío. No le hacía gracia que nadie cortejara a su madre. La noche anterior al saber que ella no regresaría a dormir, se había enfadado muchísimo. No quería que se echara novio, no quería compartirla con un tipo al que no conocía, pero si tío Edward entraba en el juego... Mmm, mejor él que un desconocido.

Cuando Bella llegó a casa era casi mediodía. Al final se había entretenido jugando con Negro en el cercado y se le había echado el tiempo encima. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio a su suegro sentado en mitad del almacén, montando cajas con la mirada clavada en la entrada.

—Hola, Carlisle—saludó, consciente de que no había modo alguno de pasar desapercibida.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Qué tal anoche?

—Muy bien —contestó, sintiendo como el rubor ascendía implacable hasta sus mejillas. «La noche había estado mejor que bien» Uf.

—¿Tus amigos se portaron bien?

—Fueron muy amables.

—¿Alguno en especial?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Alguno fue especialmente amable?

—Eh... no. —«Sí. Sí. ¡Sí! Fue amable, especial, excitante, arrollador, maravilloso.»

—¿Qué tal la cena?

—Eh... bien, muy rica. —«Aún sentía el sabor de su amante en el paladar.»

—¿Dónde cenasteis?

—Por ahí... —«En una cabaña de cuento de hadas en mitad de un bosque mágico...»

—¿En Santa Cruz del Valle? —preguntó de nuevo Carlisle. Estaba muy interesado en la respuesta. Santa Cruz no era un pueblo muy grande, apenas si tenía una docena de restaurantes en los que cenar. Si habían cenado allí, podría averiguar dónde y, lo más importante, con quién.

—Hmm, ¡sí!

—¿En el asador?

—Ah, no... En casa de un amigo. Bueno, uf, qué tarde se me ha hecho. Me voy corriendo a preparar la comida. Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer —«Cualquier cosa antes que seguir respondiendo a este interrogatorio», pensó mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

—Algo se está cociendo aquí —dijo Carlisle, pensativo. Bella se mostraba esquiva en sus respuestas y el imbécil de su hijo no reaccionaba como habría sido de esperar.

Bella subió las escaleras rauda y veloz, puso la lavadora en marcha y luego bajó a la cocina para preparar la paella. Cuando tuvo todo en marcha bajó el fuego al mínimo y subió a tender la ropa. Camisetas, pantalones, ropa interior... Y entre todas las prendas encontró una que por nada del mundo esperaba encontrar allí: un tanga. Pero no uno cualquiera, no; el tanga que perdió días atrás en la cabaña del bosque. ¿Cómo había llegado a la lavadora? Bueno, quizá no fuera ése, sino otro similar.

—Las higueras del Cerro del Bas están a rebosar de brevas —explicó Edward al sentarse a la mesa—. Nos esperan cuatro días agotadores.

—Cómo siempre que se acerca la Virgen, las brevas del Bas brotan —comentó Alec olisqueando el aire—. Leches, mamá, esto huele que alimenta —dijo, alzando su plato y sonriendo esperanzado.

—¿La Virgen? —preguntó Bella extrañada, llenando el plato de su hijo.

—Mi nieto se refiere a la Fiesta de la Virgen de la Puebla. Todos los años coincide con el final de la recogida de la breva —comentó Carlisle acercándole el plato. La paella olía a gloria.

—Ah.

—Tienes que verlo, mamá, es fabuloso. El día de la Víspera la gente del pueblo camina tras los gigantes y cabezudos, la orquesta recorre las calles a golpe de tambor armando follón y montan una pequeña feria con tómbolas y todo. ¡Durante tres días hay baile toda la noche! ¡Es genial! Y el día de la fiesta, a las doce la noche, la orquesta deja de tocar y se apagan todas las luces y entonces... ¡Boom! Estallan los fuegos artificiales durante al menos media hora. ¡Es la bomba!

Bella miraba a su hijo sin parpadear. El muchacho estaba claramente excitado por la perspectiva de la fiesta, cómo si no hubiera estado nunca en fiestas en Madrid. No era por menospreciar al pueblo, pero Bella estaba segura de que no había una celebración igual a la Verbena de la Paloma, con la carrera de San Francisco y las Vistillas engalanadas y los madrileños vestidos de chulapos y chulapas bailando el chotis en tablados improvisados en la calle. El olor a churros y fritanga, las corralas iluminadas al son de la música de zarzuela... Era mágico. Y eso por no hablar de San Isidro, con su verde pradera rebosante de gente que había ido a oír la misa y a beber el agua de la Fuente Milagrosa; el aroma de los barquillos, el soniquete de los organilleros... Pero claro, su hijo de La Paloma no había podido disfrutar nunca porque siempre estaba en el pueblo en agosto y San Isidro... Desde que se separó de Benjamín no había vuelto a ir. Sin lugar a dudas, era hora de volver a pasear por la pradera y asistir a los tablados de seguidillas.

—¿Nos ayudaras, mamá? —escuchó lejana la voz de Alec

Bella parpadeó para alejar el recuerdo de esas fiestas que tanto había amado de niña y miró a su hijo, avergonzada por no haber prestado atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

—Mamá. ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó divertido.

—Perdona, cielo, me he distraído. ¿Qué decías?

—Comentábamos que estos días van a ser muy duros, hay mucho por recoger y el abuelo no va a tener tiempo de montar todas las cajas necesarias. Y luego hay que clasificar las brevas y llevarlas a la cooperativa antes de que cierre por la tarde.

—No te preocupes, ayudaré al abuelo; como he hecho hasta ahora —remarcó Bella.

—No será suficiente —refunfuñó Alec, bajo la atenta mirada de su tío y su abuelo—. Con lo que hacéis, ahora no nos llega ni de coña. El tío y yo vamos a tener que levantarnos antes de que amanezca para que nos dé tiempo a recogerlo todo у no vamos a poder casi ni comer, porque habrá el doble de brevas que llevar a la cooperativa. Y sólo tenemos un coche, por tanto necesitaremos hacer muchos viajes.

—Dime en qué puedo ayudaros —se ofreció Bella. Alec sonrió satisfecho.

—Puedes levantarte con nosotros y comenzar a montar las cajas a la vez que el abuelo. Luego nos ayudarás a colocar las brevas y, si no te importa, podemos usar tu coche para llevar algunas cajas, así no tendremos que hacer más de dos viajes para llevarlas a la cooperativa —concluyó Alec entusiasmado. Si su madre les ayudaba tardarían mucho menos tiempo y él podría salir pronto por las tardes para ver a Jane. Su tío había estado muy acertado al aconsejarle que la tirara a la fuente y la besara— Tenía los labios más suaves del mundo y los ojos más bonitos del universo. Era tan guapa y divertida.

—¡Alec!

—¡Qué? —Despertó sobresaltado de su ensoñación.

—Hijo, ahora eres tú el que se ha despistado —comento Bella sonriendo—. Te decía que no me importa ayudaros, pero llenar el coche con brevas... con lo que manchan. Sólo tiene un par de años.

—Pero mamá...

—Déjalo estar Alec —le interrumpió Edward, levantándose para dejar el plato ya vacío en el fregadero—. Tu madre tiene razón, es mucho trabajo y el coche es nuevo —comentó sin dejar de mirarla—. Esta tarde ya discutiremos cómo lo vamos a hacer —dijo colocándose tras Bella y posando las manos sobre sus hombros—, Déjala tranquila, parece cansada —afirmó inclinándose sobre ella y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla—. Ve a tu cuarto y descansa. —Apretó las manos sobre sus hombros y volvió a besarla en la mejilla, esta vez muy cerca de la comisura de los labios—. ¿Alec, has acabado de comer? —preguntó inclinado junto a ella, su cálido aliento desplazándose sensual sobre su nuca.

—Eh... Sí, tío —atinó a responder el muchacho.

—Entonces vámonos, hay trabajo que hacer —aseveró irguiéndose. Bella giró la cabeza extrañada por la manera de actuar de su cuñado—. Descansa —dijo con cariño Edward, a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla con sus ásperos dedos.

Cuando el hombre y el adolescente abandonaron la cocina, un silencio asombrado llenó la estancia. El de una mujer que no se esperaba, bajo ningún concepto, las tiernas caricias del hombre al que hacía años se había sentido muy unida. El de un anciano que veía, por fin, cómo su hijo menor despertaba de su letargo e iba a por lo que llevaba años anhelando.

A las siete de la tarde regresaron Alec y Edward. Se veía que el muchacho estaba contento y nervioso, excitado. El hombre, por el contrarío, caminaba con pasos lentos y pesados y en su rostro se marcaban profundas ojeras, fruto del cansancio. Sólo deseaba comprobar que Bella había descansado y que entre ella y su padre habían montado cajas suficientes como para adelantar el trabajo del día siguiente. Les esperaban jornadas muy duras y él, en esos momentos, sólo podía pensar en regresar a la cabaña y esperar a que le visitara.

Apagó el motor del coche y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba sacando las llaves cuando su sobrino carraspeó incómodo.

—¿Qué pasa Alec?

—Me preguntaba si...

—¿Si qué?

—Si te apetecería venir a la Soledad con nosotros esta tarde.

—¿Con vosotros?

—Sí. Voy a decirles a mamá y al abuelo que vayan a dar un paseo por el parque. Yo voy a ir con Jane.

—¿Con Jane?

—Sip. Ayer la tiré a la fuente y la besé.

—¡Vaya! Al final te decidiste y por lo que veo te fue bien —comentó guiñándole un ojo.

—Sí —Alec enrojeció hasta las cejas—. Me gustaría que la conocieras.

—¿Conocer a quién? —preguntó Bella, que al oír el motor del coche y ver que no entraban, había salido a ver qué pasaba.

—A Jane.

—¿La chica de la fuente?

—Sip... Ahora es mi novia.

—Ah... Eso es... maravilloso —finalizó al ver la mirada satisfecha de su suegro, que también se había acercado a escuchar.

—Sip. Me gustaría que fuerais a la Soledad, voy a estar con ella toda la tarde.

—Claro que sí. Me encantará conocer a tu... novia.

—¡No!

—¿No?

—No mamá. No te la voy a presentar.

—¿Y cómo quieres que la conozca?

—De lejos.

Una hora más tarde, Edward, más cansado que un condenado a galeras, esperaba impaciente a que el camarero de la Cueva se dignara a tomarles nota. Bella observaba nada discretamente a su hijo, el cual paseaba agarrado de la mano de una muchacha rubia y no muy alta. Jane. Edward bufó y miró a su padre. Estaba sentado unas mesas más allá, con sus amigotes del tute, y de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza y arqueaba las cejas como diciéndole «hijo, haz algo» y él respondía con una mirada irritada que venía a significar: «¿Qué coño quieres qué haga? Estoy en mitad del parque. Rodeado de gente.»

—Es muy guapa, ¿no crees? —dijo Bella, por enésima vez en media hora. No prestaba atención a nada que no fuera su hijo—. Pero sigo pensando que son muy jóvenes, no deberían andar tan pronto con estos líos.

Edward observó sus labios moverse al ritmo de las palabras. Deseaba besarla en ese mismo instante, devorar su boca y penetrar con la lengua en su húmedo interior. Mordisquearle los labios, lamerle las comisuras y apartar a bocados el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello y ocultaba las marcas que su boca le había hecho la noche anterior.

Quería desnudarla y acariciar su cuerpo, lamer la dulce humedad que brotaba entre sus piernas al hacer el amor e incitarla a gritar de placer. Pero estaba en el puñetero parque, rodeado de niños montados en bicicleta, de abuelos jugando al tute y de familias que paseaban ajenas a sus deseos mientras Bella no le prestaba ninguna atención, pendiente como estaba de su hijo y su supuesta novia. ¡Mierda!

—Hola, Bella. Primo... —saludó una voz conocida. Edward cerró los ojos atormentado. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

—¡Emmett! Siéntate con nosotros —le invitó Bella.

—Tres son multitud —refunfuñó Edward entre dientes.

—Oh, vamos, no seas gruñón.

—No le pidas eso, Bella. Para Edward es imposible no gruñir, tiene alma de Lobo Feroz —explicó Emmett con una sonrisa, a la vez que se sentaba a la mesa y llamaba con una seña al camarero. Este acudió de inmediato, para cabreo de Edward que llevaba un buen rato haciéndole señas.

—Estás aguantando mucho aquí, preciosa —comentó Emmett extrañado—. Creí que te irías en un par de semanas.

—Yo también lo pensaba pero, ya ves, resulta que estoy disfrutando muchísimo de estas vacaciones. —Emmett arqueó las cejas interrogante mientras Edward metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones para no coger a su primo de la camisa y sacarle de una patada de la mesa. ¡No podía ser más inoportuno!

—Ah... ésta es la respuesta al misterio: estás de vacaciones —aceptó Emmett. Bella le miró, interrogante—. En verano el pueblo parece otro, hay cierta animación. En invierno, uf, es deprimente; sólo hay viejos.

—Y algún que otro idiota que viene a dar por culo —interrumpió Edward, mirando fijamente a su primo.

—En invierno hay tanta gente aquí, que el cementerio de la Almudena parece una discoteca de Ibiza en comparación con nuestra calle mayor —continuó Emmett sin hacer caso a Edward.

—Y tú sabes eso porque... ¿vives aquí? ¿Paseas cada día por la Corredera? ¿Vas al centro cultural por las tardes? —inquirió Edward, muy suavemente. Su primo muy pocas veces aparecía por el pueblo; no tenía ni idea de lo que allí se cocía.

—Vamos, Edward, sé que adoras este lugar, pero en invierno sólo quedan los viejos que se resisten a abandonar el pueblo para no quedarse sin sus partidas de tute y los cuatro tontos que no ven más allá de sus narices y están obsesionados con que esto es el Paraíso —afirmó Emmett guiñando un ojo a Bella, seguro de que ella pensaba igual que él.

—Déjalo —gruñó Edward desviando la vista. No le apetecía discutir.

—Tienes que abrir los ojos, primo. El pueblo está muerto. Las familias se largan en cuanto tienen la primera oportunidad. Aquí no hay nada. Estás tirando tu vida y tu carrera aquí —aseveró.

—Aquí hay tranquilidad, aire puro, vida relajada...

—Trabajo duro en el campo, inviernos gélidos y calles vacías.

—No empieces.

—¿Qué os pasa? —preguntó Bella inquieta. Sabía que los dos primos no se llevaban exactamente bien, pero no esperaba esto.

—¿No te lo ha dicho? Le han ofrecido un buen trabajo en Talavera que, con gran falta de inteligencia, ha rechazado porque está obsesionado con llevar el pueblo a una nueva época de esplendor —dijo señalando a Edward.

—Vete a la mierda —gruñó Edward en un tono de voz que trasladó a Bella a una cabaña en mitad del bosque. Movió la cabeza aturdida.

Veía fantasmas donde no los había.

—¿Qué trabajo? —preguntó confundida.

—De lo suyo. En el matadero municipal.

—¿En el matadero?

—Sí. Un buen trabajo, bien pagado, bajo techo, caliente en invierno y fresquito en verano.

—¿En un matadero? —repitió Bella, confundida.

—Sí, de veterinario. Certificando que los animales están sanos y todo eso... —explicó Emmett moviendo la mano, como si fuera el mejor trabajo del mundo.

—¿Eres veterinario? —preguntó Bella a Edward.

—Sí —admitió él cogiendo su Coca-Cola y dando un trago.

—¿Y por qué trabajas en el campo de sol a sol? —Ahora fique estaba confundida.

—Porque me da la real gana —contestó. Bella jadeó sorprendida. Edward había usado la misma frase que usara su amante desconocido la noche anterior. No... tonterías, sólo era una coincidencia.

—Por favor primo, qué falta de educación; hablar así a tu cuñada —rió Emmett—. Aquí el señor —continuó señalando con la cabeza a Edward—, se niega a ejercer su carrera porque asegura que la estudió para atender a sus animales y nada más. Nos hace creer que es un salvaje incapaz de trabajar entre cuatro paredes y alejarse de sus amadas montañas —explicó irónico—, pero lo cierto es que es un cobarde que teme separarse de lo que conoce y que además tiene la absurda esperanza de que bajo su batuta, y con un par de ligeros cambios, conseguirá hacer que el pueblo vuelva a ser lo que era.

—¿Por qué no te vas un rato a la mierda, primo?

—¿Bajo tu batuta? —inquirió Bella, mirando a Edward. No entendía nada.

—Por Dios, primo, todo el año dando mítines y no se lo has dicho a tu cuñada, ¡esto sí que es bueno! —exclamó Emmett. Luego miró a Bella divertido—. Edward quiere ser el nuevo alcalde del pueblo. El tío Sam está viejo y ha pensado en retirarse. Y Edward, raudo y veloz, se ha ofrecido voluntario para ocupar su puesto. Sólo tiene que conseguir los votos del resto de habitantes, claro que eso no será complicado. Todo el mundo opina que él es lo mejor que le puede pasar a Mombeltrán —dijo como si le quemaran la lengua con ácido.

—Yo no doy mítines —proclamó Edward, enfadado.

—¿Quieres ser el nuevo alcalde? —preguntó Bella, estupefacta.

—¡No, por Dios! No me interesa la política. Sólo quiero mejorar algunas cosas.

—Por ejemplo, crear más infraestructuras para la gente que no vive aquí —se burló Emmett. Le fastidiaba sobre manera que el palurdo de su primo fuera a ser el nuevo alcalde. Había desperdiciado su vida y su carrera labrando la tierra y ahora se iba a convertir en el hombre más importante del pueblo. ¡Menuda broma!

—¡Si tuvieran los servicios que precisan, la gente se quedaría! —replicó enfadado Edward, dando un golpe a la mesa.

—¿Qué servicios? —Bella miraba a los dos hombres alucinada. ¿Edward era veterinario y quería ser alcalde? Y Emmett, el ejecutivo agresivo, el hombre divertido, ¿se estaba comportando como una arpía?

—Una escuela, por ejemplo —fastidió Emmett.

—¿No tenéis escuela? —inquirió asombrada Bella.

—Por supuesto que la tenemos.

—No por mucho tiempo.

—Joder —soltó Edward, levantándose de la silla.

—Eh, tranquilos chicos. Cuéntame qué pasa, Edward.

—Tenemos escuela, pero hay pocos niños. Sí no llegamos a un cupo, la tendremos que cerrar.

—¿Cómo piensas evitarlo?

—Quiero hacer una guardería o algo similar —ante el gesto extrañado de Bella, decidió explicarse un poco— Las familias que trabajan en el campo, como yo, en invierno recogen la aceituna, en verano los higos y las brevas... Cuidan de sus tierras y trabajan en las cooperativas. La gente está contenta de vivir aquí, pero cuando empiezan a tener bebés, no tienen donde dejarlos hasta que cumplen los tres años y entran en preescolar. Muchas familias tienen que llevar a sus hijos a Arenas de San Pedro, donde hay guarderías y talleres extraescolares para los niños más mayores. Al final, acaba siendo más cómodo irse allí a vivir, aunque regresen aquí para trabajar, pero las cosechas las llevan a las cooperativas de Arenas y el pueblo poco a poco va perdiendo infraestructuras. Si finiéramos una ludoteca, muchas familias se quedarían; incluso puede que muchas volvieran. Arenas es mucho más caro, hay más coches y el ambiente que se respira es más estresante; la gente del pueblo prefiere la tranquilidad al jaleo.

—Sólo hay un problema —comentó irónico Emmett—, nadie trabaja por amor al arte.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Bella.

—El Ayuntamiento no tiene dinero para pagar a una nueva maestra para la guardería. De hecho no tiene ni siquiera dinero para montar una guardería —declaró Emmett.

—Ese no es problema. El Ayuntamiento está de acuerdo en subvencionar los gastos de mantenimiento; sería cuestión de encontrar una casa y arreglarla un poco —rebatió Edward.

—¿Y arreglarla no cuesta dinero? —la sonrisa burlona de Emmett se hizo más amplia.

—No, si lo hacemos nosotros —afirmó Edward con pasión—. Con pintar las paredes y poner sanitarios nuevos, sería suficiente. El material escolar podemos cogerlo del sobrante de la escuela y, luego, poco a poco, ya se iría ampliando en función de las necesidades.

—Y la cuidadora de los niños, dedicaría su tiempo a la guardería por amor al arte —reiteró Emmett.

—No. Cobraría una cantidad por niño. Seguramente al principio no acudirían muchos y su sueldo sería bajo, pero en cuanto se corriera la voz y la gente viera que el proyecto se lleva a cabo, la guardería se llenaría.

—Seguro —se burló Emmett.

—A mí me parece una idea estupenda —dijo Bella, entusiasmada.

—Lo es —afirmó Edward—. Cuando las familias comprueben que el pueblo tiene un lugar adecuado para los niños pequeños, todo cambiará. Mientras que media España está en crisis, aquí hay trabajo de sobra.

—Oh, sí, un trabajo estupendo —se carcajeó Emmett.

—Un trabajo duro, pero satisfactorio. Hay tierras que poco a poco se vuelven salvajes ya que nadie las trabaja; el Ayuntamiento podría ayudar a recuperarlas. Las torres de vigilancia precisan de gente que patrulle la sierra y dé la alarma ante un posible fuego; hacen falta manos para limpiar el monte de las agujas de pino y los árboles muertos que alimentan los incendios y hacen que sean aún más temibles y descontrolados... Y todo eso se paga, quien lo hace recibe un sueldo.

—Lo dicho, un trabajo que cualquiera desearía.

—¡Un trabajo al aire libré donde al único al que debes rendir cuentas es al monte! —gritó Edward, vehemente—. También se precisan manos para las cooperativas; en invierno se recoge la oliva, luego hay que lavarla, pesarla, molerla, batirla y mil tareas más hasta que se convierte en aceite. Hacen falta empleados para envasarlo, seleccionarlo y etiquetarlo. No todo el trabajo se realiza en el campo —afirmó pasándose las manos por el pelo. Era una tarea titánica e imposible de explicar en pocas palabras a los profanos—. La Madre Naturaleza ha llenado estas tierras de tesoros incalculables y los estamos echando a perder, necesitamos gente que trabaje aquí... Y nadie lo hará si no tiene guarderías que se ocupen de sus hijos como en las grandes ciudades. Las ventajas de vivir aquí son muchas, el médico te conoce por tu nombre, no eres un número; sabe cada enfermedad que has tenido a lo largo de toda tu vida. En la escuela las clases no llegan a diez niños, la atención es superior a cualquier colegio de ciudad; de hecho, nuestros chicos sacan notas extraordinarias en la universidad. Tenemos un centro cultural, con un grupo de teatro, y todos los meses hay una representación. Entre semana hay talleres de informática, carpintería, un club de lectura, otro de costura, de pintura... Tenemos todo lo necesario para vivir, menos niños y familias —concluyó masajeándose la nuca.

Bella lo miraba y no lo reconocía. No era el muchacho solitario y responsable que había conocido. Era mucho más. Un hombre emprendedor, inteligente, con visión de futuro y muy preocupado por su gente. Sentía cada palabra que decía; no hablaba en vano. Había intensidad en su voz, determinación en sus rasgos. Lo miró fijamente y lo supo. Llevaría a cabo todo lo que se había propuesto, aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

—Claro primo, y tú vas a ser el súper hombre que lleve a cabo la gran reforma —declaró Emmett, burlón.

Edward negó con la cabeza, de nada servía hablar, las cosas tenían que hacerse. Las palabras se perdían con el tiempo, sólo los hechos perduraban.

—Estoy segura de que lo lograrás —aseveró Bella poniendo una de sus suaves manos sobre el brazo de su cuñado—. Es un proyecto estupendo, Edward. Yo misma me siento tentada a ofrecerme para el puesto de maestra en la guardería —sonrió, intentando animarle.

—¿Tú? —pregunto asombrado Emmett. ¿Qué narices había pasado entre esos dos en esas semanas?

—Sí, yo. Tengo el título de Técnico en Educación Infantil. No soy maestra, pero puedo impartir clases a niños hasta seis años —declaró orgullosa.

—No lo pongo en duda. Es una gran idea —afirmó Emmett, inclinándose sobre la mesa—. Deja tu trabajo en Madrid, abandona tu casa y vente a vivir al pueblo para dar clases a dos o tres churumbeles por cuatro duros al mes. Muy inteligente, Bella.

—Eso sería al principio, en poco tiempo los niños llenarán la guardería y serán necesarias más aulas —dijo Bella, enfadada. Emmett se estaba poniendo muy pesadito con el tema.

—¡Joder! No me lo puedo creer. Para ser alcalde hay que saber, y Edward es sólo un pueblerino, conductor de tractores, con aspiraciones de grandeza —proclamó indignado—. Un veterinario haciendo de alcalde, ¿donde se ha visto tamaña insensatez?

—Lo hará estupendamente —afirmó Bella. Luego miró con ternura a su cuñado—. Conoces a la gente, las tierras y el pueblo. Sabes cuáles son sus necesidades; podrás con todo eso, y más.

—¿Pero tú estás escuchándote? Esto es de locos —exclamó Emmett irritado porque ni siquiera Bella veía el despropósito— ¡Un veterinario venido a menos, metido en política! Es ridículo.

Edward miró a su primo, estaba harto de él. Durante todo el año había estado molestándole con el tema del matadero. Parecía empeñado en que abandonara su vida en el pueblo a cambio de un buen sueldo, trabajando entre cuatro paredes en Talavera. Y últimamente era peor, desde que sabía que lo habían propuesto como candidato a alcalde, se pasaba la vida burlándose de él y ahora lo humillaba delante de Bella. Estuvo tentado de pegarle un buen puñetazo, pero... Seguía estando en mitad del parque, rodeado de familias y niños. Se levantó de la silla, sacó dinero del bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa,

—Te veo mañana —se despidió de Bella.

Bella observó el gesto abatido de su cuñado, miró furiosa Emmett y acto seguido se levantó y fue tras Edward.

—No le hagas ni caso, es un idiota —dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Creí que te caía bien.

—Ya no —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Edward sonrió, parecía que la tarde iba mejorando. Asió la mano que le tendía y la guió en silencio por los caminos que atravesaban el parque hasta llegar a la reja que rodeaba el jardín del castillo. Caminaron a lo largo de su perímetro y llegaron a un punto en que estaba rota y abierta. Levantó los bordes cortantes e indicó a Bella con la mano que pasara.

—Vaya, no sabía que se podía pasar al castillo.

—En realidad no se puede.

—Pues parece que nadie sabe eso —comentó ella divertida.

Había grupos de adolescentes sentados en la hierba con la espalda apoyada en los muros, jóvenes que retozaban cariñosamente entre los arbustos de jara salvaje e, incluso, vio a una pareja salir del castillo. Se quedó asombrada y miró a Edward, él se rió.

—No se debe entrar al castillo, pero los chavales buscan lugares donde... darse un par de besos tranquilos.

—Hum seguro que tú has dado unos cuantos... besos... dentro de ese castillo.

—Menos de lo que piensas —respondió divertido.

Bella sonrió y se tumbó en la hierba. Observó paciente a Edward y éste empezó a hablar.

Sí. Le habían ofrecido un puesto en el matadero, un buen puesto, pero él no estaba hecho para certificar que los animales estuvieran en condiciones de ser sacrificados y convertidos en alimento. Comprendía que era algo importante y necesario, pero él había estudiado veterinaria para curarlos, para disfrutar de ellos; no para ver como morían bajo sus manos. Además, todo lo que siempre había soñado ya lo tenía; le gustaba trabajar al aire libre, pasear por sus tierras y comprobar que las plantas crecieran sanas y fuertes.

No. No se había presentado al puesto de alcalde, de hecho no le hacía la más mínima ilusión, pero tío Sam y los miembros del Consejo se habían empeñado en que hacía falta sangre joven para que el pueblo se «reanimara» y lo habían propuesto a él. Aún no tenía claro si aceptaría en caso de que saliera elegido en las elecciones del próximo año.

Sí. Tenía algunas ideas, planes que realizar en el pueblo. Algunos ya estaban puestos en marcha, otros los comenzaría después de la recogida del higo, en octubre. La guardería-ludoteca era uno de ellos, pero también quería restaurar el monasterio abandonado a las afueras del pueblo. En los años anteriores habían trabajado en el antiguo

Hospital de San Andrés y lo habían rehabilitado por completo, ahora quería hacer lo mismo con el castillo, el monasterio... Había pensado en transformar un par de edificios abandonados en casas rurales y convertir el pueblo en un lugar a tener en cuenta por los guías turísticos y atraer ese mercado. Lo cierto es que tenía mil ideas en la cabeza.

Bella le escuchó interesada, al principio asustada por lo imposible de la tarea a llevar a cabo pero, poco a poco, él le fue explicando cómo pensaba conseguirlo. Y acabó entusiasmada, convencida de que todo llegaría a realizarse; aunque tardarían años.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó él cuando terminó de explicárselo todo. Ya era tarde, comenzaba a anochecer y el sol lanzaba rayos anaranjados que convertían la piedra del castillo en reluciente oro.

—Uf, me parece que tienes mucho trabajo por delante, pero estoy segura de que puede usted hacerlo, señor alcalde —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Estaban sobre la hierba. Bella tumbada de espaldas; Edward, de lado, apoyado sobre un codo, la miraba intensamente.

—¿De verdad serías la maestra de la guardería? —preguntó acariciándole el pelo.

—¿Eh...? ¿Te refieres a lo que he dicho antes, cuando estaba Emmett?

—Sí. —Sus dedos colocaron un mechón de pelo sobre la mejilla de Bella y se entretuvieron creando formas.

—Siempre me han gustado los niños, los adoro; de hecho, empecé a estudiar magisterio, pero luego, ya sabes... —arqueó las cejas. Edward asintió, sabía. El bebé. Alec—. Si la guardería estuviera en Madrid, me encantaría intentarlo. Pero aquí... —negó con la cabeza—. El pueblo no es santo de mi devoción.

—No te veo muy infeliz ahora —murmuró él, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la suave piel de su cuello, apartando con delicadeza el pañuelo que ocultaba su marca.

—Oh, vamos. Sabes que estoy a gusto aquí; que este verano, en contra de lo que pensaba, estoy disfrutando mucho —aseguró ella a la vez que apartaba los dedos del hombre del pañuelo. No quería que viera los chupetones que tenía. De hecho en cuanto regresara a la cabaña pensaba cantarle las cuarenta a su amante por habérselos hecho.

—Entonces... ¿por qué no pruebas a quedarte? —preguntó Edward, inclinándose sobre ella, acariciándole los brazos desnudos.

—¿Quedarme? ¿Aquí? ¡Ni loca! —contestó, riendo—. Mi vida está en Madrid; mi casa, mis amigos, mi trabajo...

—Un trabajo que no te gusta.

—¿Cuando he dicho yo eso?

—Te tiras horas sentada en una silla haciendo facturas... No parece muy divertido.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Eh... Me lo ha contado Alec —respondió apretando los clientes. Tenía que ir con cuidado con lo que decía.

—Bueno, pues para tu información, me gusta mi trabajo. Más o menos... —confesó, risueña.

—En la guardería tu trabajo sería mucho más satisfactorio —afirmó, posando los dedos en el pañuelo.

—El instituto de Alec está en Madrid. Al igual que la Universidad.

—Tu hijo estaría encantado de vivir aquí, le gusta el pueblo mucho más que Madrid, y tiene buenos amigos... y una nueva novia. El instituto de Arenas está diez minutos en autobús, y la Universidad está en Ávila. Todos los chicos del pueblo se van a vivir allí entre semana cuando hay clases y vuelven el fin de semana. Eso les ayuda a ser independientes, a valerse por si mismos —comentó bajando por fin el pañuelo y observando los tonos anaranjados de los chupetones que le había hecho la noche anterior. Sonrió satisfecho.

—Me da la impresión de que estás intentando convencerme de que me quede aquí a vivir —expuso ella, entre divertida y alerta.

—Sí.

La boca de Edward descendió hasta posarse sobre la de Bella. Presionó con suavidad contra ella, acarició los labios con su lengua hasta que se rindió y le permitió entrar. Sus lenguas se tocaron, se abrazaron, lucharon entre ellas. Recorrieron el cielo del paladar, acariciaron los dientes. Los brazos de Edward rodearon el cuerpo de su amada. Las manos de Bella se anclaron a la espalda de Edward. Un gemido rompió el silencio y dio por terminado ese instante especial.

Bella movió las palmas y las presionó contra el torso que se cernía sobre ella, alejándole. Él se incorporó sobre su codo sin dejar de mirarla. Tenía los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello despeinado. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás.

—Yo... yo... Tengo que irme a hacer la cena —dijo Bella, levantándose de un salto y corriendo hasta el agujero en la reja.

Edward se levantó, tenía una erección de caballo. La polla le palpitaba y los testículos le ardían, pero aún así corrió tras ella. Traspasó la verja y la vio caminar veloz por el parque en dirección a la casa. Un par de hombres se acercaron a ella con intención de conversar, pero Bella no detuvo su paso. Edward comprobó, irritado, que varios de sus amigos se quedaban mirándola y sonreían. Sí, los hombres del pueblo se habían dado cuenta de que Bella era una mujer preciosa, la habían conocido y estaban a la caza. ¡Mierda!

Dio un paso, dispuesto a perseguirla, obligarla a detenerse y contarle todo. Confesar quién era él, acabar con la mentira de una vez por todas, pero se detuvo antes de entrar en los caminos iluminados de la Soledad. Retrocedió y se ocultó entre las sombras. Respiró profundamente y se miró el regazo. Tal y como se temía, sus pantalones se abultaban sospechosamente a la altura de la ingle. No podía caminar por el único parque del pueblo, rodeado de niños en bicicleta, ancianos jugando al tute y familias paseando dichosas, con una antena parabólica en los pantalones.

—Joder —se quejó, dando una patada al pobre arbusto que había elegido ese lugar, años atrás, para brotar.

Miró el cielo, serían cerca de las diez de la noche, Bella no acudiría a la cabaña esa noche. Ya la echaba de menos.

* * *

**Hola! Llegue con nuevo capítulo, ya me lloraban por uno XD Ok, No! **

**Haaa! mi Edward no solo tiene una gran polla, sino también un gran corazón akdjasffhdfjf, tan bueno y Bella empieza a admirarlo. Mmmmm….. Esto se pone interesante!**

**Gracias por las alertas y Reviews!**

**Mini adelanto:**

—_Suéltame. ¿No me has escuchado? —inquirió moviendo nerviosa el cuchillo que aún tenía en la mano. _

—_Te he oído —asintió él, agarrándola por la muñeca y quitándoselo—, pero no pienso hacerte caso. _

—_A ver, Edward, centrémonos —respiró profundamente, dando un paso atrás y alejándose de él—. No puede haber nada entre nosotros; eres mi cuñado. _

—_Eso no es delito. _

—_No me apetece liarme con nadie y menos aún contigo —indicó Bella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. _

—_No estoy interesado en tener un «lío», quiero más —rebatió él alzando las cejas. ¿Bella no quería liarse con nadie? ¿Y qué coño hacía follando con él en la cabaña sin siquiera conocer su nombre? _

**Lucerito!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son****de**_**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Al final resultó ser una suerte que la erección le impidiera perseguir a Bella y confesar, ya que le dio tiempo a pensar y planear. Se lo diría, pero poco a poco, de manera suave, sin asustarla. Primero le mostraría sus intenciones como Edward, luego confesaría quién era.

Miró el despertador de la mesilla, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana y no había dormido más de tres horas. Se levantó de su enorme cama, fue al cuarto de baño y, mientras se duchaba, trazó su plan.

—No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí de esa manera —remarcó la palabra «esa»—. Bastante tengo ya en la cabeza como para andar preocupándome por algo que no podrá ser jamás.

Ella estaba en la cocina, cuchillo en mano, preparando los bocadillos del almuerzo. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y Alec y Carlisle estaban abajo acabando de preparar las cosas. Supuestamente era Alec quien debía subir a recoger los bocadillos, pero Edward se había adelantado. Esperaba hablar con Bella de lo sucedido, pero ella, sin molestarse siquiera en saludar, le había recibido con esa frase incendiaria.

—No deberías preocuparte —afirmó él acercándose a ella y rodeándola con los brazos.

—Suéltame. ¿No me has escuchado? —inquirió moviendo nerviosa el cuchillo que aún tenía en la mano.

—Te he oído —asintió él, agarrándola por la muñeca y quitándoselo—, pero no pienso hacerte caso.

—A ver, Edward, centrémonos —respiró profundamente, dando un paso atrás y alejándose de él—. No puede haber nada entre nosotros; eres mi cuñado.

—Eso no es delito.

—No me apetece liarme con nadie y menos aún contigo —indicó Bella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No estoy interesado en tener un «lío», quiero más —rebatió él alzando las cejas. ¿Bella no quería liarse con nadie? ¿Y qué coño hacía follando con él en la cabaña sin siquiera conocer su nombre?

—No puede ser, Edward —negó cabizbaja.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, acercándose a ella y abrazándola de nuevo— ¿Qué te impide tener una relación seria conmigo?

—Yo jamás viviré en el pueblo y tú nunca lo abandonarás... ahí se acaba todo. No estoy dispuesta a empezar algo que está abocado al fracaso. —Su mirada estaba teñida de confusión y pesar—. En el pasado me sentí atraída por ti, no lo voy a negar. Eres un buen hombre y, en otro momento de mi vida, quizá podría... No sé —admitió abatida—, pero no ahora. Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. Hay alguien que... No sé si llegaré a tener algo... serio, imagino que no, pero... No puedo pensar en otra persona. Debo... aclarar mis sentimientos. Lo siento —dijo dando media vuelta y abandonando la cocina.

Edward la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Escuchó cómo echaba el cerrojo y después oyó la cama crujir bajo su peso.

«Mierda»

La había cagado, pero bien. Hasta el fondo.

Si pudiera, mataría a su puto rival. Patearía el hígado al cabrón que se había atrevido a usurpar su lugar en el corazón de Bella. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque era él mismo.

No volvió a tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, ni como Edward ni como su alter ego. Bella no acudió a la cabaña esa noche ni la siguiente. Esperaba que fuera por falta de tiempo y no porque no quisiera verlo.

Bella apenas le dirigió la palabra en los tres días que siguieron a aquella conversación, evitaba mirarle o quedarse a solas con él. El exceso de trabajo que tenían que realizar ayudó bastante. Cada mañana a las cinco en punto, Edward iba a recoger a Alec. Carlisle, a esa hora ya estaba montando las cajas y ella, en la cocina, se mantenía ocupada recogiendo el desayuno y preparando los bocadillos el almuerzo. Durante la mañana, mientras ellos estaban en las tierras dejándose la espalda, su suegro y ella montaban cajas. Después, una comida rápida, y empezaban a colocar los frutos.

Bella aprendió muy rápido, aunque lo que más sorprendió y animó a Edward, fue verla disfrutar del ambiente relajado y apresurado a la vez, que se creaba entre ellos. Cuando terminaban, cargaban rápidamente las cajas en los coches; al final habían logrado convencerla para que les ayudara, y cada tarde se dirigían a paso de tortuga hasta la cooperativa. Bella tenía pánico a la carretera del pueblo —«un camino de cabras», como ella lo llamaba— Era cierto que las pendientes eran inclinadas y las curvas muy cerradas, pero... no era para tanto. Bella hacía un viaje al día, él dos. Cuando regresaban a casa, Alec se duchaba y salía pitando, impaciente por ir a pasear con Jane; Carlisle continuaba montando cajas y Bella permanecía encerrada en su cuarto alegando que estaba agotada. Y él no lo ponía en duda, el trabajo era agotador. Pero sabía por su padre —convertido de buena gana en espía voluntario—, que en cuanto él se iba, ella bajaba y ayudaba a Carlisle, se empeñaba en cocinar algo decente para el día siguiente o, simplemente, ocupaba su tiempo en acompañar a su suegro jugando al tute en la terraza.

Cuando llegaba a la cabaña del bosque, Negro era el único que lo estaba esperado. Entraba, se tiraba en la cama, y esperaba... A las diez de la noche, se levantaba y se marchaba a su casa; se daba una ducha, pensaba en ella, se empalaba, se masturbaba y se acostaba con los ojos abiertos como platos buscando la manera de solucionar el desaguisado.

Parecía que Bella había decidido ignorar a los dos hombres que morían por tenerla. Aunque los dos fueran uno en realidad.

Y así era.

Bella no sabía qué quería. Por un lado añoraba las caricias de su amante misterioso, sus órdenes, la excitación que se apoderaba de ella en su presencia; la seguridad que sentía cuando estaba con él. Pero por otro, se sentía demasiado cercana a su cuñado. Ese beso en el jardín del castillo había hecho resurgir todos sus recuerdos, sus anhelos; las noches deseando que fuera él y no su marido el que compartiera su vida.

Estaba hecha un lío. No podía ir a la cabaña si en sus pensamientos estaba Edward, pero tampoco podía acercarse a Edward excitada por el recuerdo del hombre sin rostro.

Durante el día se concentraba en sus tareas, pero jamás dejaba de pensar en ellos. Por la noche era peor. En cuanto se quedaba dormida, ambos aparecían en sus sueños. Se mezclaban. Edward y el desconocido se convertían en una sola persona. Se estaba volviendo loca.

—Ésta es la última —afirmó Edward cerrando el maletero del coche.

Ese sería el segundo viaje del día a la cooperativa y el último hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Ya habían recogido todas las brevas y hasta que brotaran los higos disfrutarían de unos merecidos días de descanso.

—¡Ya hemos acabado! No me lo puedo creer, ¡y justo para la Víspera! —exclamó Alec, feliz—. Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos a tiempo para ver a los gigantes y cabezudos.

—No sé yo... Vamos muy justos de tiempo —dudó Edward, mordiéndose los labios. Sabía que su sobrino disfrutaba siguiéndolos—. ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa y te vas preparando? No hace falta que vengas conmigo.

Alec miró a su tío con seriedad. Lo quería muchísimo. Era una persona extraordinaria, pero a veces se creía Superman.

—No digas chorradas, tío. Tardarás el triple si tienes que descargar y colocar tú solo todas las cajas. No te preocupes, lo conseguiremos —dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—No perdamos más tiempo entonces —se «despidió» Edward, montando en el coche. Un segundo después el motor rugía y ellos se alejaban veloces por la carretera.

—No llegaran —afirmó Carlisle en tono pesimista.

—¿No crees que les dé tiempo? —preguntó Bella, preocupada.

—No. Son casi las seis menos cuarto, los cabezudos salen de la iglesia a las siete...

—Tardan poco más de una hora en ir y venir. Les da tiempo de sobra —rebatió Bella.

—Ya, pero tienen que atravesar todo el pueblo para llegar a casa y las calles estarán llenas de gente esperando para ver el desfile. Además, cortan la calle principal media hora antes de empezar.

—Uff.

—Aunque hay una solución...

—¿Cuál?

—La casa de Edward —espetó Carlisle.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hijo vive a las afueras, a cinco o seis minutos de la iglesia. Si van directos a su casa no tendrán que atravesar el pueblo y, con un poco de suerte, hasta podrán ver a los cabezudos salir por el portón. Y si no les da tiempo, siempre podemos salir corriendo y coger a la procesión por el camino. La cuestión es que su casa está mucho más cerca de la cooperativa que la mía y que, aunque lleguen más tarde de las seis y media, como no está dentro del pueblo no van a encontrar ninguna calle cortada.

—Es una buena idea... Nosotros les esperaremos en casa y nos reuniremos con ellos...

—¿Vas a dejar que tu hijo vaya sucio y zarrapastroso el día de la Víspera? —exclamó Carlisle, indignado. El Día de la Víspera y el Día de la Virgen todo el mundo se vestía de domingo. Su nieto no iría con la ropa del campo, Jamás. Por encima de su cadáver.

—Pero si viene a casa, tú mismo has dicho que no le dará tiempo... —replicó Bella, confundida.

—Exactamente, por tanto la única opción posible es ir nosotros a casa de mi hijo con ropa limpia para Alec. —Ante la mirada alucinada de su nuera, Carlisle decidio explicarse mejor—. Es muy fácil, cariño, nosotros vamos a casa de Edward y cuando Alec y él lleguen, se pegan una ducha rápida y se visten; Edward con su ropa y Alec con la que le llevemos.

—Pero... A tu hijo no creo que le guste que andemos por su casa si él no está.

—Tonterías, somos de la familia.

No hubo manera de rebatir esa última frase. En menos que canta un gallo, Bella se había puesto sus mejores galas, recogido la ropa de Alec, llamado a su hijo para explicarle el plan y tomado el camino al hogar de Edward. Media hora después, la casa más hermosa que había visto nunca apareció ante ella.

Efectivamente estaba a las afueras del pueblo y situada en mitad de un prado cubierto de hierba que era atravesado unos metros por delante de la casa por un pequeño arroyo. Una carretera diminuta, de un solo carril y sin arcén, terminaba, o comenzaba según como se mirara, en la reja que delimitaba la propiedad. Al otro lado de la carretera, el arroyo discurría por entre bancales repletos de pimientos y tomates, contenido apenas por unas pocas piedras en sus márgenes, para continuar bordeando un pequeño prado cercado por una valla de madera en el que pastaban tranquilamente varios caballos. Era un paisaje idílico.

Bella se desvió hacia el prado al ver a algunos potrillos correteando.

—¡Qué preciosidad! —exclamó, extasiada ante tanta belleza.

—Son muy bonitos —admitió su suegro—. Este año las yeguas están dando unos potros preciosos.

—¿Todos estos caballos son yeguas? —preguntó, recordando lo que le había contado su amante hacía pocos días.

—Así es. Y la mayoría están preñadas —asintió Carlisle orgulloso.

Bella observó detenidamente el espectáculo que se mostraba frente a ella. Yeguas bayas, pintas, manchadas... pastaban ajenas a su curiosidad. Algunas se mantenían estáticas mientras sus potrillos mamaban de sus grandes ubres y otras piafan enfadadas, quizá regañando a algún potro travieso. En un extremo del prado había una construcción de madera, un establo para que se guarecieran los animales, supuso. Una yegua salió en ese momento. Era preciosa, alazana, de un rojo tan brillante que no cabía duda de que su dueño la cuidaba con mimo. Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Conocía a esa yegua. Era Roja.

—¿Estas yeguas... son... son de Edward...? —preguntó con un destello de alarma en la mirada.

—Por supuesto que no —rió su suegro—. Bella, mi hijo tiene tierras y una buena casa, pero no tiene tanto dinero como para tener una yeguada tan grande —se carcajeó—. Estas pertenecen a varios hombres del pueblo —explicó.

—Genial —asintió Bella suspirando—. Vamos a dejar la ropa en la casa —indicó señalando la mochila que llevaba en la mano. Quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de las yeguas. Era una estupidez, pero temblaba sólo de pensar que el hombre de la cabaña pudiera aparecer de improviso para visitar a Roja. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a él y ver su rostro.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

Atravesaron la verja de la casa y Bella no pudo evitar detenerse para apreciar en todo su conjunto la belleza de la construcción. Era una construcción de pueblo de tres plantas, al igual que la de Carlisle, pero no se parecía en nada más. El hogar de Edward tenía las paredes blancas, enjalbegadas, con las esquinas y los bordes decorados con piedras; el tejado, tan rojo como la sangre, cubría un porche enorme con una barbacoa de piedra en un extremo. Las ventanas eran de madera y no tenía persianas, sino contraventanas. La casa tenía el aspecto de llevar ahí mucho tiempo, pero a la vez parecía recién construida. Bella dio un par de pasos. La carretera que terminaba en la entrada se convertía, a partir de la reja, en un camino de asfalto bordeado de jaras y tomillos. Algunos trozos de la verja apenas eran visibles entre los arbustos de laurel que se apoyaban en ella. Aquí y allá, cerezos y almendros rompían la soledad de la pradera que la rodeaba. Bella imaginó esos mismos almendros en primavera, con sus flores rosadas... o las, aún más hermosas, flores blancas del cerezo.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó su suegro.

—Preciosa. El jardín es divino...

—No es un jardín, muchacha. Es un prado. Edward compró el terreno hace ya varios años y, cuando pudo, construyó la casa, con sus propias manos —matizó—. La ubicó a propósito en mitad de la pradera, quería estar rodeado por la naturaleza —afirmó orgulloso—. Todos los árboles los ha plantado él. Los arbustos de jara y tomillo los trajo desde la Luz.

—¿La Luz?

—Unas tierras que compró en mitad de la montaña hace un par de años. En fin, si esto te parece bonito, espera a verla por dentro —sonrió Carlisle para sí mismo. Su plan había resultado mejor de lo previsto. No sólo Alec tendría tiempo de seguir a los gigantes y cabezudos, además su nuera estaba deslumbrada por la casa de su hijo. Él, desde luego, pensaba dejarle muy claras todas las cualidades de Edward que ella desconocía. Y eran muchas.

Al entrar en la casa Bella volvió a quedarse petrificada. Estaba llena de luz.

—Como puedes ver, está orientada al sur. La luz entra desde el amanecer hasta que se hace de noche. El suelo es tarima; Edward se empeñó en que era más cálido que la plaqueta. Yo, sinceramente, no lo veo tan diferente.

Bella observó el suelo, por supuesto que era mucho más cálido que la plaqueta normal y corriente, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las paredes. De un tono desigual, del color del atardecer en verano.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó Carlisle al reparar en su mirada.

—Sí.

—No es pintura normal —se jactó—, están estucadas. Edward probó y probó hasta que consiguió que quedaran a su gusto.

—¿Las pintó él?

—Sí. Mi hijo es un artista —afirmó orgulloso—. Muchos de los muebles los ha hecho él mismo —continuó alardeando.

—Carlisle.

—Dime Bella.

—¿Hay algo aquí que Edward no haya hecho? ¿Algo en lo que no sea un verdadero genio? —preguntó irónica. Carlisle se mordió los labios, quizá se había pasado un poco.

—Hum... Los baños y la cocina se los hizo un albañil. La ducha esa de chorros tampoco la hizo él, y en el plano de la casa y la construcción le ayudaron sus amigos —confesó entre clientes—; pero él la ha diseñado entera. Y las chimeneas las ha construido con sus propias manos —aseveró satisfecho. Lo que era cierto, lo era. Y punto.

Bella se rió con ganas al ver a su suegro recular para al segundo después volver a alabar las virtudes de su hijo. Ella no dudaba que Edward hubiera hecho todas esas cosas, tenía un don especial para trabajar con las manos. Su sonrisa se borró de golpe al recordar que había pensado exactamente lo mismo de otra persona hacía muy pocos días. «Chorradas», pensó para sí.

—Es una casa preciosa —declaró Bella cuando Carlisle dio comienzo a la visita guiada.

—Sí que lo es. Y muy cómoda... Te lo digo yo, que vivo aquí durante el invierno —explicó, abriendo una puerta y mostrándole una habitación sobria, con pocos muebles y una gran mecedora al lado de la cama. Bella sonrió al verla, debía de ser típica del pueblo, era idéntica a la de la cabaña—. Este es mi cuarto. Algo espartano, pero no me gustan las cosas recargadas.

—¿Vives aquí en invierno?

—Sí, y cuando Alec viene para los Santos, y la Constitución, también se aloja aquí. —Salió del cuarto y abrió otra puerta.

Indudablemente ésa era la habitación de su hijo. Estaba decorada con pósters de Fernando Alonso, Dani Pedrosa y Alec Iniesta—. Aunque no lo parezca es una casa cálida, —continuó explicando Carlisle a la vez que recorría el pasillo y le iba enseñando las distintas estancias, el cuarto de baño, la cocina, el comedor, el cuarto de estar—. Como está orientada al sur, en invierno no hace tanto frío como en la mía; eso por no hablar de la moderna calefacción y las dos chimeneas —explicó sonriendo.

—Cierto, pero lo malo es que al estar orientada al sur, en verano hará mucho calor —expuso Bella, No todo iban a ser virtudes, ¿no?

—No te creas, el arroyo refresca bastante el ambiente. De todas maneras, los días de mucho calor Edward se va a dormir al monte, así que no creo que le preocupe mucho —comentó, dirigiéndose hacia unas enormes escaleras situadas en un extremo del pasillo.

—¿Al monte?

—Sí, a La Luz —explicó Carlisle, ya en la planta de arriba. Aun lado había una enorme terraza acristalada, al otro una galería con cuatro puertas—. Es un sitio precioso, rodeado de encinas y robles, y muy cerca del río. Por las noches hace hasta un poco de frío.

—Vaya. ¿Y duerme en mitad del monte, en un saco de dormir? ¿No es muy incomodo?

—¡Mamá! ya hemos llegado —escuchó en ese momento la voz de su hijo desde el prado exterior.

Bella se asomó a la ventana, allí estaban los dos. El coche aparcado a un lado del camino y su hijo corriendo risueño hacia la casa.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —gritó tan pronto abrió la puerta de casa.

—En el baño.

—¿En cuál?

—Eh... En el de abajo —contestó, gritando, Bella. Por lógica, si había más de un cuarto de baño, los que no había visto tenían que estar en la segunda planta.

—¡Genial! ¡Tío, date prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo para ver salir los cabezudos!

Bella sintió más que escuchó las fuertes pisadas de Edward subiendo las escaleras. Un segundo después estaba frente a ella. Sucio, sudoroso, con el pelo revuelto, la cara tiznada de barro y, absolutamente irresistible.

—Si no me dejas pasar, tu hijo se va a cabrear considerablemente.

—¿Cómo?

—Tengo que ducharme —advirtió Edward, señalando la puerta en la que se había apoyado Bella al verlo aparecer en el rellano.

—Ah, disculpa. —«¿Pero qué coño me pasa?», pensó para sí. Se había quedado mirándolo como una idiota, como si nunca le hubiera visto hecho un zarrapastroso; pero la realidad era que jamás le había visto en su propio hogar. Parecía que la casa y él se complementaban. Ambos eran firmes, fuertes, regios... Se mostraban seguros y a la vez aportaban seguridad. Jamás una casa le había reflejado tanto de la personalidad de su dueño. O quizá no. La cabaña del bosque también mostraba sin lugar a dudas cómo era su amante; sencilla, agradable, inmersa en la naturaleza, firme, segura... «¡Mierda!», su cerebro ya estaba mezclando otra vez a los dos hombres.

—Hija... ¿Estás bien? —preguntó su suegro tomándola del codo.

—Eh, sí, perdona, me he distraído.

—Te comentaba que quizá sería mejor esperar a los muchachos en la cocina —dijo tirando de ella—. Edward tiene la costumbre de salir del cuarto de baño desnudo. Dice que le gusta andar así y que, como es su casa, hace lo que se le antoja —comentó mordiéndose los labios. Su hijo era muy capaz de salir en bolas aunque estuviera Bella en mitad del pasillo.

Nuera y suegro estaban sentados en el comedor cuando se escachó el sonido más atronador, disonante, arrítmico y horroroso que Bella había oído en su vida.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—La orquesta del pueblo —respondió Carlisle poniéndose en pie, colocándose bien la visera de la boina y alisando con las manos las arrugas (imaginarias) de la camisa azul y el pantalón negro.

Bella lo miró sorprendida, su suegro nunca había sido un hombre presumido ni coqueto, pero ese día se había puesto de punta en blanco.

—¡Date prisa, tío, que ya suena la orquesta!

Alec bajaba las escaleras a la carrera. Estaba guapísimo. El muchacho más guapo del mundo, según la opinión nada objetiva de su madre. Tenía el pelo todavía mojado y un poco de punta, lo que le daba aspecto de pillo. Vestía unos vaqueros, camisa de rayas y zapatos.

—Líbrame, Señor, de los niños impacientes; que ya me ocupo yo de llevar algodón en los oídos —sentenció Edward, tapándose las orejas. Lo cierto es que la «orquesta» estaba haciendo retumbar los tambores de nuevo.

Bella se quedó obnubilada observándolo bajar las escaleras. Con seguridad, sin mirar los escalones... Vestido con unos vaqueros que no deberían ajustarse tan bien a sus muslos. Llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga remangada hasta los codos y un cinturón con una hebilla enorme de plata, que lo único que conseguía era hacer que su mirada se dirigiera sin oponer resistencia a esa parte de su anatomía. Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que consiguió levantar la mirada hasta su rostro. Y volvió a quedarse petrificada. La cara morena, los ojos verdes, la nariz importante; el pelo cobrizo, largo hasta la nuca, alborotado y húmedo por la ducha. Era el pecado hecho hombre.

—Hijo, ¿no podías haberte arreglado un poco más? —censuró Carlisle su ropa informal.

—¿Más? —gimió Bella sin darse cuenta.

—¡Mamá! —le pegó un codazo Alec—. ¡Córtate un pelo! —siseó entre dientes. Pero el aviso llegaba tarde. Carlisle la miraba orgulloso y Edward sonreía, engreído.

—¿Nos vamos? —apuntó Bella, dirigiéndose a la puerta sin molestarse en esperar respuesta.

Edward observó ensimismado a Bella. Su trasero se movía cadenciosamente a cada paso que daba. Y, joder, ¡qué manera de moverse! Ella también se había arreglado para la fiesta. Llevaba un vestido blanco de estilo ibicenco, largo hasta los tobillos, con mucho vuelo en la falda y ajustado al pecho. Era una mezcla inocente y sensual. Perfecta para volverle loco.

Los cuatro bajaban la calle casi corriendo en dirección a la iglesia. No muy lejos se oían los tambores, platillos y la percusión de la orquesta avisando que los cabezudos y gigantes ya estaban en la calle. Alec no cesaba de pedirles que se dieran más prisa, mientras el pobre Carlisle resollaba dando fuertes bastonazos en el suelo. Bella iba tras su suegro, atenta a que no le diera un pasmo con tantas prisas, y Edward cerraba la marcha pendiente de cada paso que daba Bella; de la falda blanca semitransparente del vestido y del tanga que estaba seguro que llevaba aunque no podía verlo. Y por eso mismo estaba seguro de que era un tanga, porque si fuera una braguita, se le marcaría... ¿o no?

Bella se quedó estupefacta al ver por fin a los gigantes y cabezudos. O más exactamente a dos personas con zancos y una túnica muy larga encima, que imaginó serían los gigantes, y a otras tres con una enorme caja sobre la cabeza que imitaba los rasgos de la cara. Se giró para mirar a su cuñado.

—¿Estos son los gigantes y cabezudos de los que tanto habla Alec? —Edward asintió, sonriendo.

Bella volvió la vista al frente. Su suegro recuperaba el aliento apoyado en la esquina de una casa, mientras su hijo se alejaba corriendo en dirección a un grupo de chicos. Todos iban bien vestidos y peinados. Se notaba que se habían esmerado en hacer que su aspecto fuera el más adulto posible. Al llegar hasta ellos le dio un abrazo a uno de sus primos, una palmada en la espalda a otro y se quedó parado en seco. Se puso rojo como un tomate y a continuación bajó la cabeza y le dio un rapidísimo beso en los labios a la chica rubia que se había acercado sonriente a él: Jane. Acto seguido el grupo salió corriendo en pos de los dos gigantes y los tres cabezudos. Y no eran los únicos, toda la juventud del pueblo se había reunido, ruidosa, risueña, y estridente.

—No lo entiendo —admitió Bella— ¿Por esto hemos corrido tanto?

—No son los cabezudos los que vuelven loco a Alec, es el ambiente —susurró Edward en su oído—. Siéntelo. Vívelo —ordenó, abrazándola por detrás y depositando un beso en su nuca.

Bella le dio un ligero codazo en el estómago y se apartó de él.

—Qué estupidez—siseó.

Pero no era ninguna estupidez. La gente estaba eufórica. Seguía entre gritos a la orquesta, hablaban unos con otros a voces, de punta a punta de la calle. Los niños corrían divertidos, esquivando a padres y familiares que, francamente, tampoco intentaban contenerlos. Los abuelos se juntaban sonrientes y mostraban su nueva boina, su bastón recién estrenado o sus nuevos tirantes. Las abuelas se juntaban en corrillos y desgranaban con voz chillona lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer cada persona del pueblo. Y entre toda esta marabunta, entre todo el bullicio y escándalo, alguien cogió a Bella por el codo y la introdujo en uno de los grupos de adultos que se agrupaban sobre la cera. Eran sus nuevos amigos, la gente con la que hablaba en el kiosco y La Cueva, con quienes sin apenas darse cuenta había empezado a relacionarse al principio del verano y que, ahora, consideraba buenos amigos.

Charló con ellos, rió, cotilleó, bailó al son atronador de la orquesta y corrió tras los cabezudos con sus zapatos de tacón. Y en ningún momento fue capaz de dejar de sonreír... ni de sentir la presencia de Edward tras ella.

Los cabezudos se detuvieron al llegar a la plaza del Ayuntamiento. Había llegado la hora del pregón. El tío Sam, actual alcalde del pueblo, contó maravillas que nadie entendió, pues su voz no conseguía imponerse a las risas y conversaciones de los que en la plaza se reunían ni a los gritos alborotados de los niños jugando en el pilón de la Fuente Nueva.

Edward aguantaba estoicamente. O al menos, eso pensaba él. Lo cierto era que, desde que Bella se había mezclado con la gente que seguía a los cabezudos, la cara le había cambiado. Sus rasgos, normalmente distendidos y relajados, habían dado paso a un ceño muy fruncido, unos ojos entornados y unos labios apretados en una sonrisa rígida. Cada año disfrutaba del día de la Víspera, le encantaba reunirse con sus conocidos en la plaza del Ayuntamiento y conversar con ellos mientras el tío Sam se esforzaba por hacerse oír en un discurso que a nadie interesaba. Pero ese año no era así. Ese año estaba furioso. Todos y cada uno de sus amigos solteros habían abrazado a Bella, le habían dado un par de besos en la mejilla y la habían intentado mantener a su lado. Claro, que ninguno lo había conseguido porque siempre había algún rival pendiente de ella. No era que en el pueblo no hubiera mujeres solteras, las había, muchas y muy guapas, pero Bella era la novedad. Y él estaba hasta los mismos cojones de tanta tontería. Apretando más los labios, se acercó hasta donde estaban decidido a ocuparse personalmente de la incómoda situación.

—¿Vendrás al baile esta noche? —preguntaba uno de ellos.

—No lo sé, la verdad. Llevamos unos días tremendos con la recogida y estoy agotada.

—Bueno, bueno, ya dormirás mañana. ¡Hoy toca baile! —aseguraba otro.

—La orquesta empezará a tocar a las diez, llenes el tiempo justo de cenar y bajar a la Soledad —apunto Emmett, abriéndose paso entre la gente.

—Joder, ¡el que faltaba! —siseó Edward entre dientes.

—¿Qué orquesta? —preguntó Bella, mirando con recelo a los músicos que seguían dándole a los tambores, timbales y platillos.

—No sé, la que haya contratado el alcalde —contestó Emmett—. O su sustituto —apuntó irónico mirando a Edward—. Sea la que sea, no te preocupes, en cuanto empecemos a bailar te olvidarás de la música —afirmó mirándola fijamente a los labios.

—¡Se acabó! —exclamó Edward muy, pero que muy enfadado.

Bella se giró hacia él, alucinada por su estallido, pero no le dio tiempo a decir «esta boca es mía». Edward la cogió en brazos, sin apenas esfuerzo, y comenzó a anclar con fuertes y seguras zancadas, apartando a codazos a la gente si era preciso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! —siseó ella en su oído, agarrándose con fuerza a su nuca debido a los bandazos y empujones de la gente que les rodeaba. Comprobó estupefacta que incluso algunos tenían el descaro de palmear a Edward en la espalda, como si estuviera realizando una gran hazaña—. ¡Suéltame! —gritó intentando golpearle con los pies descalzos, ya que había perdido los zapatos.

—No. —Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su cuñado.

—¿Pero qué?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, Edward subió de un salto al pilón de la Fuente Nueva, la miró fijamente a los ojos y, sin desviar la mirada, se dejó caer.

—¡Qué coño estás hac...! —empezó a gritar Bella un segundo antes de que él se arrodillara en mitad del pilón y la sumergiera por completo en el agua.

Y estaba helada. Tan helada como el agua del río. Como si en vez de agua fuera hielo. Los ojos se le cerraron de golpe al igual que la boca. Los pezones se endurecieron debido al frío, la carne se le puso de gallina. Cuando Edward se puso en pie, todavía con ella en brazos, estaba tan asombrada que no atinó a decir nada; aunque tampoco hubiera podido hablar de haber sabido qué decir, porque en el mismo momento en que el aire entró de nuevo por su garganta, Edward pegó sus labios a los de ella y le dio un beso abrasador. Todo el frío que había sentido se convirtió en fuego recorriendo sus venas. Se perdió en su sabor, en su tacto, en su aroma. Abrió los labios para él y sintió su lengua caliente y húmeda abrazarse a la suya. Succionarla. Pegarse a ella, moverse contra ella. Todo dejó de existir a su alrededor, o casi todo. Porque sin saber de dónde, a sus oídos llegaron sonidos. Gente hablando, riendo, susurrando y, por encima de todo, la voz de pito del tío Sam narrando las virtudes de las tradiciones y lo bonito que era que los jóvenes de hoy en día siguieran demostrando su amor tirando a sus amadas a la Fuente Nueva. Abrió los ojos asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, en teoría, sin su consentimiento. Apartó a Edward de un empujón y salió a trompicones del pilón.

Una vez en tierra firme miró a su alrededor. El pueblo entero, todos y cada uno de sus habitantes, estaban observando la escena. Algunos sonrientes, los más, divertidos; unos pocos con cara de decepción y, Emmett, con pinta de estar muy, pero que muy enfadado. Giró la cabeza y buscó a Edward. Seguía en mitad de la fuente, con la camisa empapada pegándose a sus pectorales, los brazos relajados a los costados y una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

—¡Estás loco! —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió gritar.

—No —contestó él sin dejar de mirarla muy atentamente, como esperando su reacción...

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! —le increpó, pero en esta ocasión no fue Edward quien contestó.

—Es la tradición. —Bella se giró estupefacta al oír la voz de su suegro.

—Ahora todos saben que Edward te pretende. El honor les obliga a dejarte tranquila —apostilló el alcalde desde el balcón del ayuntamiento.

—¿¡Qué!? Estáis todos locos... —miró a Edward, esperando que negara todas esas tonterías, pero estaba muy ocupado... desabrochándose la camisa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quitándome la camisa —explicó lo obvio.

—¿Por alguna otra tradición estúpida? —preguntó, con lo que esperaba fuera un tono burlón—. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Te vas a desnudar y dar de latigazos en la espalda para demostrarme tu amor? —Bella notó que su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal. ¿Estaba perdiendo los nervios? No, ella jamás se ponía histérica—. ¡Ponte esa camisa ahora mismo! —gritó cuando Edward se la quitó—. ¡Pero ya! Ah, no... No te acerques. No se te ocurra acercarte... ¡¿Por qué coño no te pones la puta camisa?!

—Tu vestido mojado se transparenta —explicó tendiéndole la prenda mojada.

—¡Qué! —Bella miró hacia abajo. Sus pezones se veían rosados bajo la tela del vestido. Miró a Edward. Éste observaba al resto de los hombres del pueblo como si los quisiera matar por mirar lo que sólo le pertenecía a él.

—Toma hijita, ponte mi camisa, está seca —Acudió a ella su salvador. Carlisle. Su suegro. El hombre más atento, amable y agradable del mundo. Y también el único hombre del pueblo que estaba (des)vestido con una camiseta interior el día de la víspera.

Bella se la arrebató de las manos y se la puso rápidamente. Cuando se hubo abrochado los botones —todos menos uno que no casaba con ningún agujero—, miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Edward ya había salido de la fuente y se estaba poniendo otra vez la camisa. El resto de la gente o se estaba dispersando, pensando que todo había terminado, o esperaba pacientemente que continuara el espectáculo. Bella concedió su deseo al segundo grupo.

—¡Parece mentira! —exclamó—. Ninguno de vosotros, mirones inútiles, ha tenido la educación ni la decencia de darme algo con lo que cubrirme.

—Ejem —carraspeó Edward.

—¡Tú no cuentas! ¡Me has tirado al pilón! ¡¿Cómo has sido capaz?! Jodido estúpido de mierda. ¿Qué coño pretendías? Imbécil. Idiota. Animal. Eres un puto salvaje estancado en la jodida edad media.

—Hija, creo que deberíamos ir a casa, tienes que cambiarte, te vas a quedar helada —musitó su suegro asiéndola del codo.

—Sí, vayámonos a casa —contestó Bella, aturdida, incapaz de creer que ella, una persona seria y cabal, estuviera dando ese espectáculo— ¡Cómo te vuelvas a acercar a mí te arranco los huevos! —advirtió a Edward un segundo antes de darse la vuelta muy dignamente, o al menos todo lo dignamente que podía hacerlo una mujer descalza, empapada de pies a cabeza, con un vestido transparente y escasamente tapada con la camisa azul de un anciano.

—Parece que no se lo ha tomado muy bien, primo —comentó Emmett, burlón.

—No te preocupes, Edward —dijo uno de los hombres allí reunidos—. Mi mujer reaccionó todavía peor y este año celebramos nuestras bodas de plata.

—Sí, lo importante es que has dejado clara tu postura —afirmó un jovenzuelo de la pandilla de su sobrino—, así nadie más irá a por ella.

—No parece que mamá esté de acuerdo con esto —comentó Alec, mirando a su tío alucinado.

—Sí, bueno, a muchas mujeres no les parece bien, pero en el fondo se sienten halagadas —comentó un hombre, con pinta de entender mucho del tema en cuestión—. La tía Irina estuvo un año lanzándole castañas al tío Laurent cada vez que pasaba por delante de su ventana... Y míralos ahora, ya tienen bisnietos.

—Son cosas de chicas, ya sabes, se tienen que hacer las duras para que nosotros nos comamos más el coco y todo eso, pero en el fondo les gusta —afirmó otro amigo de Alec.

—Sí —asintió Edward—, pero muy, muy en el fondo —admitió para sí.

—Vamos muchacho, anímate —le susurró al oído su tío Sam, el alcalde, que había bajado para poder asistir al «espectáculo» en primera fila—. Ya era hora de que marcaras tu terreno, al fin y al cabo llevas años enamorado de ella.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Edward estupefacto. Jamás había dicho nada a nadie.

—A tu padre le gusta mucho mi orujo de hierbas —comentó el anciano sonriendo—, y a veces a mí se me va la mano poniendo copas...

—¿Me estás diciendo que has emborrachado a mi padre?

—No. En absoluto. Pero algunas noches hace mucho frío, y estos viejos huesos necesitan un poco de calor extra —comentó el alcalde como si nada.

Edward comprendió de golpe que todas aquellas noches de invierno que su padre llamaba avisando que la partida se iba a alargar y se quedaría en casa del alcalde a dormir, no era exactamente la partida lo que se alargaba.

—Vamos muchacho —le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda—. Me parece que la fuente te ha dejado los huevos helados. Te invito a un orujo.

Edward miró a su tío, intentando dilucidar si había entendido bien.

—Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado. No querrás que Bella piense que los tienes pequeños.

—Joder con los viejos —siseó Edward, acompañando a su anciano y avispado tío.

**AL FIN! La pobre Bella esta confundidisima, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabe la verdad y no la quiere aceptar. Bueno, ya ven lo que el loquito de mi Ed hace por su Bella, mira que te avienten a una fuente y con el agua helada, JODER!**

**Susy hermosa, la actualización es tu regalo de Cumpleaños, espero que lo disfrutes! ;)**

**Gracias por las alertas y los reviews!**

**Mini adelanto:**

_Bella obedeció y un segundo después sintió una de esas cosas redondas presionar contra la entrada de su vagina hasta penetrar en ella. _

—_Ahhh. _

_Sin apenas darle tiempo para recuperarse, una segunda cosa penetró en ella introduciendo la primera más profundamente. Si no estaba equivocada, él acababa de introducirle unas bolas chinas. Sopesó entre gemidos la nueva sensación. Era... estimulante. Mucho. Se sentía henchida, húmeda, excitada; a punto de correrse. Jadeó cuando el pulgar del hombre se posó sobre su clítoris y comenzó a jugar con él a la vez que el anular y el corazón presionaban la segunda bola introducida en su vagina. Las piernas le volvieron a temblar y sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire. _

—_Te gusta. —No era una pregunta. _

—_Sí... —jadeó Bella. _

—_¿Qué te parece si me bajo los pantalones y te follo ahora mismo? —preguntó, apretando su erección contra el delicado trasero. _

—_Sí... _

**Lucerito!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son ****de **_**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

_**No pude actualizar antes por falta de tiempo :(**_

_**Capítulo de infarto…. Espero les guste!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

A las nueve de la noche del 25 de julio, festividad de La Virgen de la Puebla, Bella reunió el aplomo y la tranquilidad necesarios para pisar la calle. No fue falta de valor lo que impidió que saliera de casa antes, fue falta de mesura. Estaba segura de que si se hubiera encontrado con Edward por la mañana, a medio día o al principio de la tarde, le hubiera dado igual que estuvieran en mitad del pueblo o perdidos en la montaña; le hubiera arrancado los ojos, la piel, el cabello, y quizá hasta le hubiera cortado la polla para que los pobres perros tuvieran algo de comer. Pero ahora ya estaba tranquila. Más o menos.

—Cómo me lo encuentre y se le ocurra sonreír, a Dios pongo por testigo que le aplasto los huevos con un martillo.

Había recorrido indignada toda la superficie de la casa una y otra vez mientras su hijo y su suegro la seguían como perritos falderos. Malo era sentir en la nuca la sonrisa de Alec, pero peor era escuchar una y otra vez en boca de Carlisle las virtudes de seguir la tradición y lo tranquila que iba a estar a partir de ese momento, ya que ningún varón del pueblo la iba a molestar puesto que había quedado sobradamente demostrado que su hijo la pretendía. ¡Edward la pretendía! ¿Pero qué coño le pasaba a su suegro por la cabeza? ¿No se daba cuenta de que era una broma estúpida? Porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que lo ocurrido en la Fuente Nueva era una estupidez. Ni más ni menos. Una broma que la había dejado en ridículo delante de todos los habitantes del pueblo ¡Iba a matar a Edward!

Inspiró profundamente y traspasó el umbral de la casa. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la Soledad. ¿Ningún «varón» iba a «pretenderla» porque estaba cogida»? ¡Eso habría que verlo! Pensaba ir a la fiesta, bailar Hasta que le reventaran los zapatos y presenciar asombrada los fuegos artificiales; o al menos fingiría estar asombrada. Tras haber asistido al desfile de dos gigantes y tres cabezudos, dudaba que los fuegos la dejaran con la boca abierta. Fuera como fuera, pensaba demostrar a todo el mundo que se lo estaba pasando en grande y que el ridículo del día anterior había pasado a la historia. ¡Ja!

En cuanto dio el primer paso en el parque de la Soledad, escuchó la canción.

La orquesta aún no había comenzado a tocar, pero la música inundaba el parque. Habían enganchado algún equipo de música a los altavoces del escenario y en esos momentos estaba sonando una canción que parecía haber sido escrita para ella.

_You know that I want you And you know that I need youI want it bad Bad and bad. I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance. __Caught in a bad romance._

_«Sabes que te quiero sabes que te necesito Lo quiero (demasiado) Demasiado y demasiado. Quiero tu amor quiero tu venganza. Tú y yo podríamos escribir un mal romance. Atrapada en un mal romance.»_

Desde luego Bad Romance de Lady Gaga le iba como anillo al dedo en esos momentos, porque era justo así como se sentía cada vez que pensaba en el hombre de la cabaña. Inspiró profundamente, rotó los hombros, se lamió los labios y dio el paso que le llevaría, supuestamente, a pasar una noche perfecta.

Dejó a atrás el escenario y caminó decidida hacia el kiosco. Todas las personas a las que conocía estarían allí reunidas. Sólo tenía que atravesar el parque, saludar a los conocidos de su suegro, que la observarían complacidos por haber —supuestamente— cumplido con su estúpida tradición, y sonreír afectuosa ante las miradas divertidas de los amigos de su hijo. Podía hacerlo. Dio un paso, dos, tres... y atisbo por el rabillo del ojo su salvación. Sonrió como si le fuera la vida en ello, giró a la izquierda y tomó el camino que rodeaba el parque. Era más largo, más sinuoso y más oscuro debido a las copas de árboles que creaban sombras casi impenetrables; estaba bordeado de arbustos que de vez en cuando hundían sus ramas en mitad del sendero haciéndola tropezar, y eso por no contar con los hoyos que, sin previo aviso, aparecían en el suelo, pero casi nadie paseaba nunca por allí. O al menos casi nadie mayor de dieciséis o diecisiete años, sin casa o coche propios para darse el lote y que tuviera una fuerte necesidad de ello, y eso nunca solía suceder antes de que anocheciera.

Edward se quedó de piedra, o mejor dicho, se puso duro como una piedra en cuanto la vio. Si lo que ella quería era echar un pulso a la tradición que afirmaba que después de ser tirada al pilón ningún hombre la miraría, desde luego llevaba todas las de ganar. No creía que ningún habitante masculino del pueblo, y ya puestos, del resto del mundo, pudiera resistirse esa noche a su encanto.

Llevaba una minifalda vaquera con vuelos, que comenzaba en su cintura y terminaba apenas un par de centímetros por debajo de sus nalgas. ¡Todo el pueblo vería su culo! Bueno, tal vez verlo no, pero imaginárselo sí. Sin ninguna duda. Completaban el conjunto un ajustadísimo top blanco de encaje de tirantes muy finos que ni siquiera se acercaba a cubrirle el ombligo y unos zapatos de infarto en color blanco. Era la mujer más sexy del lugar, ¡Y estaba a la vista de todo el mundo!

Edward se puso en marcha. Estaba decidido a llegar basta ella y hacer lo necesario para dejar claro a todos que Bella era coto privado de caza. Que era suya, aunque ella lo negara a voz en grito. Le pertenecía. Y punto.

Apresuró la zancada hasta casi correr. Se negaba en rotundo a que atravesara La Soledad vestida de esa manera sin él a su lado. Por suerte, Bella debió de pensar lo mismo, ya que giró a la izquierda y se introdujo sin dudar en el sendero que rodeaba el parque. Edward arqueó las cejas pensativo. El sendero estaba flanqueado por arbustos y árboles, nadie paseaba jamás por él, y por si fuera poco estaba lleno de hoyos. Bella iba con unos taconazos de miedo. Como caballero sin brillante armadura, no le quedaba otra opción que acudir en su ayuda.

El camino era más intransitable de lo que en un principio había supuesto, pero Bella no cejó en su empeño. No tardaría mucho en llegar a la verja que rodeaba el castillo y después podría atravesar la zona infantil, llena de inocentes niños que no sabían nada de fuentes ni tradiciones, y caminar unos pocos metros hasta el kiosco. Por supuesto, una vez allí tendría que enfrentarse a las miradas de sus conocidos, pero ya cruzaría ese puente en su momento. Estiró la espalda y continuó caminando, o al menos lo intentó, ya que su pie se torció al pisar el enésimo hoyo y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces. Algo se lo impidió. Más bien alguien. O mejor dicho, una parte de la anatomía de alguien.

Un brazo trigueño y duro como una roca golpeó contra su estómago, sujetándola. Bella recobró el equilibrio e intentó girarse para agradecer la ayuda a su inesperado salvador, pero éste se lo impidió inmovilizándole las manos con una de las suyas. Presa del pánico, abrió la boca para lanzar un alarido que ni la mismísima Montserrat Caballé sería capaz de igualar, pero él también le tapó la boca.

Abrió los ojos como platos y antes de que a su agresor le diera tiempo a decir «Joder!», clavó con fuerza el tacón de su zapato en lo que esperaba fuera el pie del hombre.

Lo era.

—¡Joder! —siseó una voz conocida en su oído—. Soy yo.

—¿Mmmmm? —preguntó Bella con la boca todavía cubierta por la mano.

—¡Yo! —susurró Edward, pero luego se mordió los labios. ¿Quién de los dos era en ese momento? Sopesó sus opciones y su pene decidió que parte de lo que pensaba hacer esa noche en el jardín del castillo bien podía hacerlo en ese momento—. Soy yo... eh...

—¡Mmmmm grrr! —exclamó Bella, intentando soltarse.

—Tranquila, soy yo... Mmm... —«¿Cómo narices se referiría ella a él?»—. ¿Tu amante? —preguntó.

—¡Mmm grrrr arrrrrrrggl —Bella se removió enfadada contra él e intentó volver a pisarle. De hecho, lo consiguió; lo cual hizo que la erección que luchaba por volver a ser la que era antes del primer pisotón reculara rápidamente.

—¡Auch! —se quejó—. Soy yo, el vaquero, el ermitaño de la cabaña. —Se describió a sí mismo como ella le había imaginado en alguna (divertida) ocasión, pero no le sirvió de nada, Bella volvió a patalear con fuerza—. Si me prometes no gritar dejaré de taparte la boca. —«Esto no me está pasando a mí», pensó.

—Mm —contestó Bella, quedándose quietecita.

—Imagino que eso es un sí —dijo separando la mano de su boca cálida, suave... ¡y llena de dientes!—. ¡Ay!

—¡Odio que me tapen la boca! ¡Lo odio! Joder.

—No quería que gritaras.

—No iba a gritar —mintió—. Sabía desde el primer momento quién eras —volvió a mentir. Lo cierto era que no lo había sabido hasta que le escuchó decir «soy yo», y tampoco en ese momento tuvo claro si era Edward o el desconocido de la cabaña. Al fin y al cabo todos los hombres tenían la misma voz cuando susurraban.

—¡Seguro! —No se tragó la mentira.

—Lo que tú digas. Ahora, suéltame.

—No.

—¿No? Me tienes agarrada en mitad del parque la Soledad. ¿No crees que a la gente le parecerá extraño? —ironizó.

—No estamos en mitad del parque, sino en un camino por el que nadie pasa nunca. Y no te tengo agarrada, te tengo presa.

—¿Presa? —El hombre no exageraba. Le sujetaba las manos a la altura de su pecho con una de las suyas y enterraba con fuerza su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Bella, impidiéndole girar la cabeza debido a la presión que ejercía... Y a los tiernos mordiscos que a veces le daba.

—Sí. Y voy a hacer contigo lo que se me antoje —afirmó él, pegando su polla, casi recuperada del susto, al dulce y femenino trasero.

—Y... ¿qué se te antoja? —susurró ella con voz ronca, entrando en el juego.

—Llevas demasiada ropa.

Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de suspirar antes de sentir como la minifalda ascendía por sus muslos y se arremolinaba alrededor de sus caderas, dejando un diminuto tanga negro a la vista de todo el mundo; si es que hubiera alguien cerca, claro. Luego escuchó un «clic» y acto seguido sintió el filo de algo metálico pegado a la ingle.

—¿Qué es eso?

—La solución a tu exceso de ropa.

El filo metálico se coló por debajo de las cintas del tanga y las fue cortando. Un segundo después los restos de su preciosa, sexy y carísima ropa interior estaban tirados en el suelo. Bella no sabía si gritar de frustración por la pérdida o jadear para llevar aire a sus «remecidos pulmones». A final la excitación ganó la batalla. Edward sonrió al oiría jadear. Acababan de comenzar. Sin dejar de sujetarla, dejó caer la navaja automática al suelo y utilizó la mano que tenía libre para comprobar si ella hacía sus deberes. Bella sintió los dedos del hombre deslizarse entre sus muslos, presionar contra ellos.

Abrió las piernas al instante.

—Muy bien —susurró él, complacido.

Acarició con las yemas el pubis depilado, recorrió cada centímetro de piel con suaves caricias hasta quedar satisfecho.

—Has hecho bien tus deberes, está tan suave como tus tetas —afirmó, subiendo la mano y pellizcando los pezones por encima del top. Bella no pudo evitar gemir.

Sus dedos atormentaron sin pausa los pechos, pasando de uno a otro cuando el pezón se endurecía y erguía. Los pellizcó y acarició sin dejar de frotar la polla enfundada en los vaqueros contra el trasero femenino mientras Bella abría más las piernas y se pegaba a él todo lo que podía, gemía y jadeaba. Pero no era suficiente.

—Suéltame.

—No.

—Por favor —suplicó.

—¿Qué harás si te libero? —Usaba a propósito expresiones que le recordaban que estaba presa entre sus brazos.

—Tocarme —respondió ella, sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta.

—¿Tocarte? No lo creo —negó él tirando de un pezón.

—No.

—Sé lo que quieres. En cuanto te suelte bajarás la mano a tu coño mojado. —Acarició con las yemas de los dedos el pezón irritado.

—No.

—Te acariciarás el clítoris, jugarás con él. —Sus dedos cosquillearon sobre los pezones.

—Sí.

—Te meterás los dedos. Uno al principio, dos cuando estés tan empapada que se puedan deslizar hasta el fondo. Después querrás follarte con tres dedos hasta correrte. —Presionó con la palma de la mano sobre los pezones, moviéndolos en circulas.

—Dios... Sí... —jadeó Bella, juntando las piernas con fuerza.

La mano que le atormentaba los pezones bajó veloz hasta pubis y se hundió en él, frotando el clítoris, penetrando con los dedos en su vagina, presionando la palma contra su vulva. La respiración de la mujer se aceleró, el estómago se le contrajo, las piernas le temblaron y, en ese preciso instante, la mano que estaba a punto de llevarla al orgasmo desapareció.

—No... No pares ahora, ¡joder!

—No tienes poder para darme ordenes —susurró él en su oído a la vez que le daba un azote en el trasero desnudo. Bella cerró las piernas intentando calmar los espasmos de frustración que recorrían su cuerpo.

Edward rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el juguete con el que pensaba sorprenderla cuando se hiciera de noche. Sería mucho mejor utilizarlo en ese instante.

—Abre las piernas —ordenó él.

—¿Qué...? —Una caricia recorrió sus muslos. Algo redondo y suave, muy suave.

—Abre las piernas. Ahora.

Bella obedeció y un segundo después sintió una de esas cosas redondas presionar contra la entrada de su vagina hasta penetrar en ella.

—Ahhh.

Sin apenas darle tiempo para recuperarse, una segunda cosa penetró en ella introduciendo la primera más profundamente. Si no estaba equivocada, él acababa de introducirle unas bolas chinas. Sopesó entre gemidos la nueva sensación. Era... estimulante. Mucho. Se sentía henchida, húmeda, excitada; a punto de correrse. Jadeó cuando el pulgar del hombre se posó sobre su clítoris y comenzó a jugar con él a la vez que el anular y el corazón presionaban la segunda bola introducida en su vagina. Las piernas le volvieron a temblar y sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire.

—Te gusta. —No era una pregunta.

—Sí... —jadeó Bella.

—¿Qué te parece si me bajo los pantalones y te follo ahora mismo? —preguntó, apretando su erección contra el delicado trasero.

—Sí...

—¿Sí? ¿Te parece bien? —inquirió frotándose contra ella.

—Sí...

—¿Seguro? Estamos en la Soledad. Cualquiera puede vernos —explicó a la vez que bombeaba contra ella, por encima de la ropa.

—No... —jadeó Bella, poniéndose tensa.

—¿No, no nos verá nadie, o no, no quieres que te folle ahora mismo? —preguntó a la vez que el pulgar imprimía más presión contra el clítoris, terso y resbaladizo.

—No... No, me folles...

—Cómo desees —aceptó sin dejar de hundir sus dedos en su coño. Las bolas chocaban una contra otra tocándola el útero y haciéndola temblar— ¿Crees que es justo que tú te corras mientras que a mí no me dejas follarte?

—No...

—Exactamente. No es justo. —Afirmó, retirando los dedos que acariciaban su clítoris y penetraban su vagina—. Cinco minutos antes de que empiecen los fuegos artificiales, cuélate en el jardín del castillo y camina en dirección norte hasta llegar a un árbol enorme y viejo que hay en el extremo más alejado de la verja. Es un olmo negro. No tiene pérdida, no hay ningún árbol más grande en el jardín.

—Sí... —asintió Bella, moviendo las caderas y buscando los dedos que segundos antes la habían abandonado.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer? —preguntó él.

—Ir al castillo y buscar un árbol.

—Un árbol grande.

—Muy grande —repitió ella, apretando su trasero contra enorme erección que despuntaba en la ingle del hombre.

—No se te ocurra quitarte las bolas chinas ni acariciarte—ordenó él, separándose de ella, pero sin soltarle aún las manos.

—No...

—Sólo yo puedo tocarlas. Sólo yo puedo tocarte.

—Sí.

—Cuando suene el primer chupinazo irás al jardín y buscarás el olmo, le abrazarás al tronco, con la falda levantada, el culo desnudo, las bolas chinas bien dentro de tu coño y me esperarás.

—Dios.

—Lo harás.

—Sí.

—No lo olvides —advirtió él, soltándole las manos. Estas cayeron sin fuerza a sus costados.

—No.

Bella esperó su respuesta, pero sólo escuchó el sonido de pisadas alejándose. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. El clítoris y la vagina le palpitaban insatisfechos, los pezones ardían contra el top y todos los músculos de su cuerpo temblaban. No sabía si odiar a ese hombre por la jugarreta que le había hecho, o caer de rodillas a sus pies y comerle la polla hasta que estuviera tan desesperado como ella y la follara; claro que para eso era necesario que él estuviera presente.

Pasó unos minutos allí de pie, pocos o muchos no tenía ni idea, en mitad del sendero en sombras esperando a que su cuerpo se relajara y dejara de temblar. El sudor se acumulaba en sus pechos y en su espalda. Tenía el interior de los muslos empapado por la excitación y cada vez que intentaba dar un paso, las bolas chinas se ocupaban de recordarle lo que iba a pasar un par de horas después. Al final consiguió tranquilizarse, se irguió decidida, acarició su ombligo pensativa y comenzó a andar haciendo caso omiso de la sensación de plenitud y los cosquilleos en su vagina. No sabía cuánto quedaba para la medianoche, pero era consciente de que iban a ser unas horas muy largas.

Cuando consiguió llegar al kiosco, tras unas cuantas paradas para recuperar el aliento e intentar calmar la excitación que le producía caminar, la orquesta ya estaba sobre el escenario. No los podía ver desde allí, pero los acordes de los instrumentos y la voz chillona de la cantante resonaban en el parque y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, había parejitas, de mayor o menor edad, bailando cada dos o tres metros.

Por supuesto, la mayor aglomeración de personas se daba en la pista de baile frente al escenario, pero a la gente le importaba poco el lugar en el que estaban si les apetecía bailar, y así fue como tuvo que esquivar a un corrillo de niños saltando al lado del tobogán, a una pareja de ancianos bailando muy agarrados un pasodoble en mitad del camino y, unos minutos después, a un grupo de adolescentes agarrados unos a otros bailando Paquito el Chocolatero frente a la barra del kiosco.

Cuando llegó al kiosco intentó sentarse en el murete con sus amigos, pero fue incapaz. En el momento en que su trasero toco la piedra, las bolas chinas se movieron en su interior haciendo que estuviera a punto de retorcerse de placer.

Se levantó de golpe y sonrió a sus extrañados compañeros, que la miraban como si estuviera enferma.

Edward cabeceó complacido al verla saltar. No había estado muy seguro de que las bolas funcionaran tal y como le explicó la dependienta del sex shop, pero al ver que Bella tardaba más de media hora en recuperarse y, sobre todo, tras ver su cara, no le cupo la menor duda. Tenía el rostro sonrosado, como si tuviera mucho, muchísimo calor; no cesaba de lamerse los labios, incluso mordérselos. Se mostraba inquieta, se acariciaba el estómago para al segundo después frotarse los bazos. Sus píes no dejaban de danzar, daban un paso adelante, luego otro atrás, incapaz de quedarse quieta. Tragaba saliva con rapidez, un hilo de sudor brillaba en su clavícula y descendía por la unión de sus pechos. Los pezones se marcaban duros y erguidos a través del top. Esto último no le gustó nada a Edward, todo el mundo podía verlos, de hecho todos sus amigos los miraban intentando disimular.

«Bella es mía» quiso decirles, pero no hacía falta, había quedado sobradamente demostrado el día anterior. Con una mueca depredadora en los labios, caminó decidido hasta el grupo.

—Hola. —Saludó colocándose al lado de su mujer y pasando un brazo por su cintura.

—Adiós —contestó Bella, soltándose y alejándose de él para situarse unos cuantos cuerpos más allá, arropada entre dos amigas que sonrieron satisfechas. Los hombres arquearon las cejas y miraron a Edward burlones, las mujeres alzaron la barbilla orgullosas y asintieron.

«Bueno —pensó él—, nada fuera de lo normal». Había asistido muchas veces a ese tipo de escenas entre sus camaradas solteros, ahora casados, y lo cierto era que aunque hasta el día anterior le había parecido una estupidez todo el tema de la Fuente Nueva, ahora lo veía con otros ojos. Por lo pronto, ninguno de sus amigos intentó bailar con Bella. De hecho, entre todos ellos habían formado un círculo alrededor de ella, impidiendo que hombres ajenos al pueblo se aceraran al «coto privado de caza». Las tradiciones tenían su lado bueno.

Bella aguantó como buenamente pudo. Los tacones le estaban machacando los pies, pero no se atrevía a sentarse otra vez, estaba segura de que no podría evitar jadear. Por mucho que intentara quedarse quieta, su cuerpo parecía tener otras intenciones y no paraba de dar pasitos adelante y atrás, haciendo que las bolas se movieran en su interior. Sentía la vulva mojada e hinchada, el clítoris palpitante y los pezones duros como piedras. Bueno, estos no los sentía, los veía claramente y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era una verdadera tortura. Una tortura excitante, sobrecogedora e inigualable. Apenas prestaba atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Edward, de sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, devorándola. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, sólo faltaba media hora para los fuegos artificiales. Si quería desaparecer disimuladamente, tenía que ponerse a ello ya mismo, porque le daba la impresión de que Edward estaba dispuesto a no perderla de vista. De hecho su mirada no era difícil de interpretar; decía, alto y claro, que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo... y más allá.

Bella chasqueó los dedos, frotó la palma de una mano contra el puño de la otra, se mordió los labios con fuerza y sopló.

—Bueno, me voy a ver si veo dónde está mi suegro —con una voz demasiado chillona—. Chao.

—Está sentado en La Cueva, al lado del escenario —expresó Edward.

—Voy a decirle hola.

—Vale —dijo él acercándose y tomándola del codo—. Te acompaño.

—No es necesario. Gracias, —Edward alzó las cejas pero no la soltó—. Si no te importa, me gustaría recuperar mi brazo. Gracias.

—Me importa.

—Serás animal. Suéltame-ahora-mismo —susurró furiosa. No quería montar un espectáculo, pero si no le dejaba otra opción, por Dios que lo haría.

—No.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —bajó aun más la voz, hasta que sólo él pudo oírla.

—Me atrevo a todo —siseó en su oído, pegándose a ella— No voy a dejar que te pasees con esta pinta por la Soledad tú sola. Ni lo sueñes.

—Serás... Retrogrado, Machista. Anticuado. Carcamal —soltó todos los epítetos que se le ocurrieron, y con cada uno fue alzando un poco más la voz.

—Uyuyuy, la parejita ya está discutiendo —comentó una voz tras ellos—. Es una lástima, pero se veía venir.

—Hola, primo —gruñó Edward sin soltar a su mujer.

—¿Qué narices quieres, Emmett? —inquirió Bella irritada. Había tenido tiempo de cavilar sobre lo sucedido en la fuente durante toda la mañana y Emmett se había llevado varios de sus pensamientos menos agradables.

—¡Eh! Que yo no he hecho nada.

—Exactamente —explotó ella, dando un tirón que consiguió soltarla de los dedos de Edward—. No hiciste nada. Me tiró a la Fuente y no te molestaste en impedirlo. ¡Menudo amigo estás hecho!

—Me pilló de sorpresa —se defendió Emmett, que acababa de convertirse en el chivo expiatorio del cabreo, excitación y confusión que poblaban la cabeza de Bella en ese momento. Al fin y al cabo, podía regañarle y mangonearle y él se mostraría adecuadamente contrito. «No como otros», bufó pensando en Edward y en su postura de macho dominante.

—Tampoco te dignaste a darme tu camisa para que me tapara —aclamó indignada.

—Te la dio Carlisle.

—Exacto. Un anciano tuvo más cabeza, reflejos y decencia que tú —espetó clavándole el índice en el pecho—. Aléjate de mi vista.

—Oh... pobre Emmett. Parece que acabas de bajar a los infiernos —resopló Edward, divertido.

—Y tú. —Bella apuntó a Edward con su índice—. Vete a la mierda.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en ninguna dirección particular. Sólo quería alejarse y que la dejaran en paz. Las bolas de su interior comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente con cada paso, su sexo volvió a humedecerse y sus pezones se convirtieron en guijarros. La frente se le perló de sudor a la vez que el estómago comenzó a cosquillearle y la vagina a palpitar. Se paró, incapaz de dar un paso más sin ponerse a jadear, y se sujetó el abdomen con las manos.

«Mierda, mierda y más mierda,» Tenía que llegar al jardín del castillo, una vez allí podría relajarse, o jadear, o gritar o lo que fuera que necesitara hacer, sin temer que nadie pudiera verla ni oírla.

—Buena idea —aprobó Edward abrazándola por la espalda y sobresaltándola.

«¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?», pensó Bella por un instante. No, imposible.

—¡Es qué no me vas a dejar en paz! —clamó mirando al cielo. Ya era de noche. Faltaba poco para los fuegos. Tenía que desaparecer.

—Bailemos.

—¿Qué?

—Estás parada en mitad de la pista de baile. La gente está mirando. Bailemos.

Sin darle otra opción, la obligó a girar hasta que sus pechos quedaron pegados a su torso. A través de la fina camisa que él llevaba podía sentir sus pectorales. Los pezones respondieron ante el contacto. Un fogonazo de placer recorrió sus venas, alojándose en su útero.

—Dios —jadeó, posando las palmas sobre el pecho del hombre, intentando separarse—. Para. No quiero bailar.

—Por supuesto que quieres —declaró él, agarrándola firmemente por la cintura.

En ese instante la orquesta cambió de canción y atacó con una de las canciones más bailadas en cualquier verbena nacional: Suspiros de España. Edward soltó una carcajada, apretó la cintura de Bella y comenzó a moverse con ritmo. Al momento se vieron rodeados por todo tipo de parejas, desde ancianos a jovenzuelos, y Bella se vio inmersa en un mar de cuerpos oscilantes que se movían al compás de la música.

Edward aferró la mano derecha de la mujer con la izquierda suya y colocó la que le quedaba libre a la altura de los omóplatos. Mantuvo esa posición siguiendo el compás durante apenas un par de minutos, los suficientes para volverse loco por la necesidad de sentir la tibia carne femenina pegada a él. Inspiró profundamente y desplazó con lentitud la mano que sujetaba el cuerpo femenino, hasta posarla abierta sobre la suave piel del final de la espalda. Presionó con ella hasta que Bella quedó totalmente pegada a él.

Ella sintió en su vientre la dura erección que pugnaba contra los pantalones del hombre y se rindió.

Se rindió a él, a sus caricias, a su deseo.

Se movieron uno contra otro, los pies punta con punta, la mano derecha de Bella asiendo desmayada la masculina, la otra aferrada a la camisa del hombre. Giraron una y otra vez con los cuerpos tan pegados que parecían uno solo. Sus labios jadearon al unísono sin dejar de mirarse fijamente a los ojos. La piel de Bella era suave y cálida al tacto, la de Edward estaba cubierta de sudor. Los rasgos del hombre eran duros y contenidos, sus labios apretados fuertemente para impedir que gimieran desesperados. Las facciones de la mujer eran dulces, relajadas, sus ojos se entornaban rendidos a la pasión. La mano de Bella se crispó contra el pecho de Edward. Todo su cuerpo tembló.

Él bajó la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre la tierna y dulce boca de Bella, bebiéndose los jadeos incontrolados que escaparon de ella. La mano anclada en el final de la espalda la apretó con más fuerza, hasta que sintió los espasmos que se adueñaban del estómago de la mujer. El pene le palpitó dentro de los pantalones, se engrosó y alargó como nunca lo había hecho, lágrimas de semen brotaron de su glande, humedeciendo el algodón de los boxers. Los testículos se tensaron, endurecidos y dispuestos para descargar su preciado contenido. Apretó salvajemente sus labios contra los de Bella mientras todo el cuerpo femenino vibraba y sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo se hundían en su poderoso torso. La sujetó con fuerza cuando le fallaron las piernas, separó sus labios de los tentadores de ella y la miró con ternura, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que asolaba sus testículos, de la frustración con la que pulsaba su polla. No iba a correrse en los pantalones como un chiquillo impúber. Esperaría. Sólo unos minutos más. Bella sería suya bajo las estrellas y los fuegos artificiales.

Bella parpadeó confusa. Había tenido uno de los orgasmos más explosivos de su vida en mitad de la pista de baile de la Soledad. Rodeada de gente. Entre los brazos de Edward. Y lo más aterrador de todo era que, cuando el éxtasis había corrido raudo por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y sus ojos se habían cerrado incapaces de resistirlo, en su mente se había dibujado la imagen de un hombre... de dos nombres. El rostro de Edward, los labios de su amante desconocido. Las manos de Edward, el cuerpo desnudo del hombre de la cabaña... Miró a su cuñado confundida, dio un paso atrás, y otro, y otro más... Se giró y salió corriendo de la pista de baile, chocando sin darse cuenta con las parejas que aun bailaban.

Edward permaneció erguido en mitad de la pista, ajeno a todo lo que rodeaba, pendiente de cada uno de los pasos de su mujer. La observó cruzar a bandazos el parque, perderse entre los caminos que llevaban al castillo y por último desaparecer a través de la reja que lo rodeaba. El cazador que había en él, sonrió. Se sacó los faldones de la camisa de la cintura del pantalón, los colocó descuidadamente esperando que disimularan su erección y fue tras ella.

Bella miró aturdida a su alrededor. Estaba en el jardín del castillo. ¿Dónde le había indicado él que se encontraran? Al lado de un olmo negro.

—¿Cómo coño es ese árbol? —Preguntó al aire—. Grande, ha dicho que era el más grande del jardín.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, pero todos los árboles le parecieron más o menos igual tamaño. ¡Joder! La explanada del jardín era enorme. Él había dicho que fuera hacia el norte.

—¿Y por donde narices se va al norte? —siseó entre dientes. Si estuviera en Madrid no tendría ninguna duda, pero aquí, en ese preciso momento estaba totalmente desorientada—. Piensa.

Él había dicho que estaba en el extremo más alejado de la verja, por tanto caminaría dejando la verja tras ella y buscara un árbol grande y viejo.

Edward la observó titubear, girar la cabeza a un lado y, al final, caminar decidida hacia el sur. Sonrió y decidió que para Navidad le regalaría una brújula. La siguió ocultándose entre las sombras, si andaba lo suficiente acabaría llegando a un pequeño grupo de esbeltos álamos que esperaba les ocultaran lo suficiente. Y si no era así, sinceramente le daba lo mismo. Estaba a punto de reventar, los pantalones le oprimían dolorosamente el pene y a cada paso que daba los testículos mandaban pinchazos de dolor a su ingle.

Bella caminó con paso inseguro un par de metros, y al final decidió quitarse los zapatos. Posó sus pies desnudos en el suelo y hundió sus pequeños dedos en la hierba fresca y húmeda. Un alivio momentáneo para el fuego que recorría su cuerpo. Hacía escasos minutos que había estallado entre los brazos de Edward y su piel estaba ardiendo de nuevo. A cada paso que daba las bolas se movían en su interior, vibraban contra las paredes de su vagina, empujaban con firmeza su útero y ella lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la polla del desconocido entrando con fuerza en su cuerpo.

—¿Donde estará ese puñetero árbol?

Tras varios minutos caminando, algún tropezón y muchos estallidos de placer recorriendo sus venas, llegó a un grupito de arboles que no se veían especialmente grandes ni viejos. Los observó todo lo atentamente que pudo entre las bramas del deseo y se decidió por uno.

—No creo que seas tú —dijo contra el delgado tronco—, pero no puedo dar un paso más —afirmó levantándose la falda por encima de las caderas—. ¿Cuándo sonará el puñetero chupinazo? Necesito tocarme —susurró, aferrándose con una mano al tronco mientras con la otra se acariciaba los muslos. «Sólo un poquito», pensó—. Él no se va a enterar de lo que hago —afirmó cuando sus dedos encontraron la suave piel depilada de su pubis.

—Él sabe todo —susurró una voz tras ella. Él.

Su mano asió la de Bella, impidiéndola llegar hasta donde tanto necesitaba. Pegó su pecho a la espalda femenina y su ingle al trasero. Bella pudo sentir su tremenda erección a través de los vaqueros. ¿Por qué no se los había quitado?

—Eso no ha estado nada bien —la regañó él con voz ronca, dándole una fuerte palmada en las nalgas.

En contra de todo lo que siempre había pensado, esa palmada estuvo a punto de lograr que se corriera. Había algo excitante en sentir la palma de su mano sobre el trasero. Las vibraciones que ondulaban sobre sus nalgas recorrían el perineo y la vulva y terminaban sobre el clítoris. Bella gimió y apretó con fuerza los muslos, pegando más sus senos a la corteza del árbol, frotando los pezones duros y erguidos contra ella.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió él, pasando un brazo por su estómago y obligándola a separarse unos centímetros del árbol, los suficientes para no rozar sus pechos contra el tronco.

La mano del desconocido se coló entre sus muslos fuertemente apretados, obligándola a abrirse para él. En cuanto lo hizo, apuntaló con sus botas los pies desnudos instándola a separarlos más. Bella no opuso ninguna resistencia.

—No gires la cabeza —ordenó.

La mano seguía posada en sus muslos, acariciándolos. Bella dobló las rodillas, intentando que ascendiera hasta el lugar en donde estaba ardiendo. Él se limitó a darle un suave cachete. Bella empinó su trasero, rozándose contra él, intentando tentarle. Esta vez el hombre respondió. Se pegó más a ella y pasó la mano que tenía libre por su estómago, deteniéndose a jugar con los dedos en su ombligo. Nada más.

—¿A qué esperas? —preguntó frustrada.

—A que sea el momento justo —contestó él, Inmóvil.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —inquirió ella, frotando las nalgas contra su ingle.

—No te muevas—repuso él, quitando la mano de su estómago y dándole otro azote en el culo.

La impaciencia hacía temblar a Bella. Él estaba ahí, pesado a ella, duro como una piedra; su pene largo y grueso apoyado contra su trasero— y no hacía nada.

Los músculos de su vagina se apretaban y aflojaban espasmódicamente contra las bolas, su vulva se humedecía cada vez más, su clítoris latía y sus pezones se quejaban doloridos, y él no hacía nada. ¡Nada de nada!

—No puedo más... por favor —rogó.

—Aún no —repitió él.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿No lo sabes? Qué mala memoria tienes.

Bella cerró los ojos e intentó recordar todas sus indicaciones: el árbol, el jardín, la falda levantada, el culo desnudo. Cuando sonara el primer chupinazo. De repente un ruido atronador resonó contra el cielo nocturno, como si hubiera estallado el más grande de los cohetes. Las manos que se posaban sobre su piel se alejaron de repente. Un segundo después oyó el sonido de algo rasgarse —un condón, supuso—. Y poco más tarde el sonido metálico de la cremallera del pantalón.

Sonó el segundo chupinazo. Los dedos ásperos y callosos acariciaron el interior de los muslos, asieron el cordón de las bolas chinas y con inquietante lentitud fueron tirando de él hasta que estas abandonaron la vagina con un sonido húmedo. Bella jadeó al sentirlas rozar contra su vulva. Y después, él se quedó inmóvil de nuevo.

Explotó el último cohete. Las manos de él se aferraron a su cintura. Sus pies separaron más los de Bella. Su ingle se apoyó contra las impacientes nalgas femeninas y su pene se alojó en la unión entre sus muslos.

Un fogonazo de múltiples y brillantes colores iluminó el cielo nocturno sobre sus cabezas.

La verga penetró de un solo empujón. Los dedos que asían su cintura se clavaron en la piel. Las manos de Bella se aferraron con fuerza a la corteza del árbol. Él comenzó a bombear, fuerte, rápido, rudo. Sus enérgicos empujones desplazaron el cuerpo femenino hasta que sus pechos se apretaron rítmicamente contra el tronco del árbol, pero apenas se dio cuenta. Todo su mundo se centraba en la polla rígida y poderosa que entraba en ella vigorosa y potente, cada vez más violenta, más rígida... Con cada empellón, las puntas de sus pies se alejaban de la húmeda hierba y sus sentidos se acercaban más al Paraíso. Una de las manos que le asía la cintura le rodeó el estómago y se deslizó hasta su pubis. Los dedos largos y trigueños presionaron su clítoris, una vez, dos, tres... Bella explotó. Un grito incontenible abandonó sus labios y se confundió con el estruendo de los fuegos rarifícales. El hombre empujó una vez más, dos, tres... y se tensó inmóvil muy dentro de ella. El rugido que surgió de su garganta provocó escalofríos de placer en su alma femenina.

Bella sintió que sus rodillas fallaban. Los fuertes brazos del hombre la sujetaron. Salió de ella con un gemido y permitió que los cuerpos de ambos se derrumbaran exánimes sobre la hierba. Uno al lado del otro, el pecho fuerte y cálido contra la espalda esbelta y delicada.

Los dedos del hombre acariciaron la mejilla, dibujaron las líneas de su rostro y retiraron el pelo de su cara.

—Mañana vendrás a la cabaña —ordenó.

El estruendo de los fuegos artificiales impidió que Bella escuchara cómo el hombre se subía la cremallera de los pantalones. Impidió que oyera sus pasos alejándose, pero no le importó. Sabía con certeza ineludible que al día siguiente volvería a sentirlo dentro de ella. Junto a ella. Abrazado a ella.

Bella traspasó el agujero de la reja poco después de que los fuegos artificiales dejaran de iluminar el cielo. No sabía si había pasado mucho tiempo desaparecida ni le importaba en absoluto si así era. Lo único que quería era despedirse de sus amigos —más por educación que por otro motivo—, e irse a casa a dormir. Estaba agotada. Permanecer al borde del orgasmo durante dos horas era realmente cansado y la sesión de sexo salvaje había sido la estocada final que la había dejado total e irremisiblemente extenuada.

Comprobó que toda su ropa —toda, menos el tanga— estuviera perfectamente colocada, se atusó el pelo esperando que no estuviera muy despeinado y se puso los zapatos de tacón. Ya había dejado atrás el jardín, no podía seguir caminando descalza por mucho que le apeteciera.

Se dirigió con pasos vacilantes hacia el kiosco; se despediría rápidamente de sus amigos alegando que estaba muy cansada, y adiós muy buenas. Sólo esperaba que Edward no estuviera con ellos. Su cuñado era capaz de leer sus pensamientos y llevaba escrito en el rostro lo que había pasado hacía escasos minutos. No quería ni imaginar cómo se lo tomaría si llegaba a enterarse de que su «coto privado de caza» había follado como una loca con otro hombre. Se le escapó una risita tonta al imaginar su reacción y, acto seguido, se le contrajo el estómago por culpa de un repentino ataque de remordimientos. ¡Acababa de follar con el desconocido a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Edward! Podría haberles visto. Se detuvo en seco, repentinamente seria.

«¡Oh, Dios!», pensó llevándose las manos a la boca. Podía imaginar perfectamente su reacción. No se enfadaría, ni armaría ninguna bronca, ni mucho menos haría el espectáculo. Eso sólo lo hacía ella.

Edward se sentiría profundamente herido. Le había declarado sus intenciones hacía sólo una semana: quería tener una «relación seria» con ella. No, seguro que eso no lo había dicho ni pensado de verdad. Para nada. Él sólo quería... La quería. Punto. La había besado hacía menos de una semana en el mismo jardín en que acababa de follar con otro hombre, tras revelarle todas sus esperanzas, sus planes, sus ilusiones; un segundo después de pedirle —a su manera brusca e indirecta— que se quedara en el pueblo con él. La había vuelto a besar el día anterior, metidos hasta la cintura en la Fuente Nueva, proclamando ante todo el mundo que estaba interesado en ella. Que, si la tradición no mentía, quería convertirla en su mujer. Y, por si fuera poco, hacía menos de una hora que ella acababa de correrse entre sus brazos, en mitad del baile, aferrada a su pecho y con sus labios bebiéndose sus gemidos.

«¡Qué he hecho!», gritó en su cabeza. «Si se entera de esto sufrirá... Y yo no podría soportar ver el dolor en sus ojos», pero tampoco podría soportar no volver a encontrarse con el desconocido. Los amaba a los dos.

«No. No amo a nadie», afirmó para sí a la vez que se abrazaba el estómago.

Ella no quería a Edward, no lo amaba, estaba segura. Tampoco amaba al desconocido con el que acababa de hacer el amor. De follar. No estaba enamorada de ningún hombre. ¡De ninguno!

Dirigió la mirada hacia el kiosco. Sus amigos la estaban haciendo señas. Edward no estaba entre ellos. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida y giró en dirección a la salida del parque; tenía que irse de ahí en ese mismo momento.

Necesitaba estar sola, pensar, reflexionar. Esconderse en su habitación.

Una mano la sujetó del codo. Bella se volvió sobresaltada. No conocía al hombre que la agarraba.

—Perdona —dijo soltándola—. ¿Sabes dónde está El Vivo?

—¿El Vivo? No... Ni idea —respondió aturullada, ella no conocía a nadie con ese mote.

—¿Segura? Me han dicho que estaba contigo.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que El Vivo estaba conmigo? —preguntó Bella asustaba. La vieja bruja había dicho que ella pertenecía al «Vivo»

—Tus amigos —dijo el hombre—. Los que están sentados en el muro del kiosco —explicó al ver la mirada confundida de la mujer.

—Se equivocan —afirmó Bella, empezando a asustarse. ¿Qué era lo que ellos sabían? ¿Los habrían visto en el Jardín del castillo?

—Oh vaya... Perdona. Soy de Santa Cruz y he bajado a la fiesta pensando que lo vería y podríamos hablar de algo importante, pero no lo encuentro. Tú eres Bella, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura de que no has visto al Vivo?

—No, lo siento. De hecho, ni siquiera lo conozco —explicó, deseando irse de una buena vez.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó él divertido dándolo una palmadita en la espalda—. Vamos, no puedes estar tan enfadada con él como para decir que no le conoces.

—¡Es que no le conozco! —gritó enfada por las confianzas que se tomaba ese tipo.

—Ah, te habré confundido con otra Bella. —Ella asintió con la cabeza aceptando sus disculpas, pero el tipo no parecía dispuesto a soltarla— ¿Ayer te tiraron a la Fuente Nueva?

—Joder, las noticias vuelan.

—El... el que te tiró, mmm —frunció el ceño como si no recordara algo y luego continuó—, él es trigueño, alto, de ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo rebelde.

—Sí —respondió Bella con un hilo de voz. Estaba empezando a asustarse. Ese tipo estaba como una puta cabra. ¿A qué venían tantas preguntas? Miró a su alrededor, estaba rodeada de gente, eso la tranquilizó un poco. No se atrevería a atacarla en mitad del parque.

—Pues ése es El Vivo.

—¿Edward?

—Sí, ése, joder. No me salía su nombre... En Santa Cruz le conocemos por «El Vivo».

—Ah... lo siento. No he visto a Edward desde hace un buen rato.

—¿Lo verás mañana?

—No lo sé —ese tipo la estaba colmando la paciencia. Ahora mismo tenía algo importante que pensar... Edward y El Vivo eran la misma persona, claro que eso no quería decir nada... No podía angustiarse sólo por las supercherías de una vieja loca que aseguraba que ella pertenecía al Vivo.

—Si lo ves, dile que me dé un toque al móvil. He intentado llamarle, pero no sé por qué no me lo coge —«Yo sí lo sé —pensó Bella—, porque eres un verdadero coñazo»— Llevo buscándole desde antes de que empezaran los fuegos y está desaparecido en combate. Y me tengo que ir ya. —Dejó de hablar y la miró pensativo—. Hazme un favor, pregúntale cuándo puedo llevar la yegua a la cabaña para que su semental la monte. ¿Vale? Encantado de haberte conocido —dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla y largándose con viento fresco.

Bella se quedó petrificada en mitad del parque. Ese tipo quería que le preguntara al Vivo, que no era otro que Edward, que cuándo podía llevarle una... yegua a su... cabaña... Y por si fueran poco, el tal Vivo llevaba desaparecido desde antes de los fuegos.

La respiración de Bella se tornó errática, los pulmones necesitaban más aire del que les llegaba. Ante sus ojos comenzaron a aparecer puntitos negros.

—¡Basta! —exclamó haciendo que las personas a su alrededor se giraran.

Controló como pudo la respiración, intentó calmarse y, cuando estuvo segura de que no se iba a caer redonda, echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la casa de Carlisle.

Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Aún así, Bella revisó cada habitación en busca de su suegro, pero no estaba. Agotada y confundida decidió meterse en la cama y consultar con la almohada todo lo que le había dicho el gilipollas ese. Y todo empezó a encajar en su mente: el tanga que apareció de repente entre la colada, el mismo que se había olvidado en la cabaña; la yegua roja en el prado contiguo a la casa de Edward; que el desconocido pareciera conocer tan bien a Alec y a su suegro; que se empalmara pensando que estaba dormida en «la habitación del centro», ¡joder!, ahora mismo estaba tumbada en la cama de su habitación, la del centro de esa planta... Y más cosas. La yeguada que tenían entre varios amigos; el veterinario que les salía gratis, joder, ¡Edward era veterinario! La casa con dos chimeneas y una barbacoa en el porche; el amigo al que su amante desconocido había prometido que Negro montaría a una de sus yeguas y que resultó ser el mismo idiota que la había vuelto loca con sus preguntas sin sentido en la Soledad.

Se acurrucó en la cama, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y los brazos envolviendo las piernas. No, seguro que no. Todo era un terrible malentendido, seguro que el tipejo ese de Santa Cruz se había equivocado de persona, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de Edward. Se había equivocado, no había otra opción.

Horas más tarde oyó la puerta de la casa abrirse y los pasos sigilosos de su hijo al subir las escaleras intentando pasar desapercibido. Bella salió como una exhalación de su cuarto y se plantó frente a un Alec asustado.

—¡Se me estropeó el reloj! ¡No sabía que era tan tarde! No lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo —argumentó su hijo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Imaginaba que se ganaría una buena bronca por llegar tan tarde, pero no que se la ganaría a las cinco de la mañana nada más entrar por la puerta y todavía algo atontado por la cerveza que no debería haberse bebido.

—No pasa nada, cariño, no importa —afirmó su madre, estaba todavía vestida, la camiseta arrugada sobre su estómago, la falda girada y el pelo hecho una maraña. Parecía una loca—. Dime... ¿Te has fijado que al lado de la casa de Edward hay un prado con yeguas?

—Eh... sí. La yeguada. Es suya y de sus amigos.

—Vale. ¿Sabes si alguna de las yeguas es de tu tío?

—Sí. Roja.

—¿Un caballo rojo?

—Sí —contestó su hijo sonriendo—. Es roja y se llama Roja, a tío Edward no le gusta comerse el coco con los nombres. Fíjate que a su semental le llama Negro ¿Y a que no sabes de qué color es?

—Negro —contestó Bella con un hilo de voz.

—Exacto —asintió riéndose, hasta que vio las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su madre—, Mamá, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Perdona, cariño. Estoy un poco tonta. ¿Dónde está tu abuelo? —preguntó limpiándose las mejillas.

—Eh... Se ha ido a la casa del tío Sam. Me dijo que iba a pasar la noche allí. Que quería comprobar si el orujo que hacía el tío estaba en su punto.

—Necesito hablar con él —dijo Bella girando en redondo y bajando las escaleras.

—Mamá, son las cinco de la mañana, no es buena hora y no estás vestida para salir.

Asintió ante las palabras de su hijo y se dio la vuelta para quedarse parada en la mitad del salón, como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación.

—Mamá... Vamos, te acompaño a la cama, ¿vale? Ya sabes lo que pasa en estas fiestas, los amigos se reúnen, se toman unas copas y, cuando te quieres dar cuenta, estás medio mareada y la cabeza te da vueltas. —Bella miró a su hijo confundida. ¿Pensaba que estaba borracha?—. A mí me ha pasado lo mismo —confesó preocupado por su reacción—, y ya ves... No pasa nada—afirmó—. ¿Verdad?

—No, cariño, no pasa nada. Mañana tendremos resaca, nada más. Buenas noches —se despidió dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Alec era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Lo más hermoso de todo lo que la rodeaba. Su hijo acababa de confesar que había bebido sólo para que ella se sintiera mejor—. Te quiero con toda mi alma —le dijo acariciándole las mejillas con sus manos. Luego se dio media vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto.

«Mañana será otro día», pensó.

* * *

**Hola! Ahora siii se armaaaaa! Bella ya como que sabe? Bueno ya lo veremos en el próximo capituloo XD**

**Para las que leen Porque Eres Mia, siempre la actualizo después de Verano Ardiente, esta vez no creo poder hacerlo, pero lo subo antes que llegue el fin de semana. **

**Mini adelanto:**

—_No seas iluso. Cada vez que me has follado me he imaginado a un hombre distinto —mintió descaradamente. _

—_No te creo. _

—_Piénsalo. ¿Por qué iba a conformarme con un solo desconocido, pudiendo tener a quién me diera la gana? Ése era el juego, admítelo. Cada vez que he follado contigo he imaginado a un hombre distinto y ninguno tenía tu rostro —asestó la puñalada mortal. _

—_Mientes —escupió Edward. _

—_Si tú lo dices —Bella se encogió de hombros y, esquivándole, se dirigió a la puerta. _

**Lucerito!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Los personajes son_ ****de **_**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

El sol del medio día taladró los parpados cerrados de Bella, alguien estaba levantando las persianas de su habitación. Parpadeó confusa. Había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama; pensando, llorando y golpeando la almohada enrarecida. La última vez que miró por la ventana estaba amaneciendo.

—Hija, es casi la una. Me parece que ya es hora de que te despiertes —comentó su suegro mirándola cariñosamente. Sabía por Alec que Bella no había pasado buena noche o que quizá la había pasado demasiado buena y ahora estaba pagando por ello, igual que su nieto, que en esos momentos estaba en la cocina tomando café para intentar quitarse la resaca de encima.

Bella miró a su suegro con los ojos entornados. Carlisle se sobresaltó al ver que los tenía enrojecidos y que en sus mejillas había regueros de maquillaje, como si hubiera estado llorando.

—Bella, hija. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó preocupado, sentándose en la cama y acariciándole la frente.

—¿Edward tiene alguna cabaña en un claro en medio del bosque? —preguntó ella sin molestarse en responder.

—¿Eh? Sí, en La Luz.

—En La Luz... —Bella recordó—. El sitio ése de dónde sacó los arbustos para su casa.

—Sí.

—Y, ¿al lado de la cabaña hay un cercado para caballos?

—Sí. Allí es donde junta a Negro, ejem —carraspeó Carlisle—, su semental, con las yeguas.

—¿La cabaña es de madera y tiene pocos muebles, una mesa, un par de sillas, una cama y... una preciosa mecedora en el porche, igual que la de tu habitación? —fue detallando Bella a la vez que se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a hurgar en sus cajones en busca de ropa.

—Eh... sí —asintió su suegro aturdido.

—Mamá, ¿cómo sabes todo eso? Nunca has ido allí —preguntó Alec, entrando en la habitación.

—¿No? —inquirió Bella, sin saber bien qué contestar a su hijo.

—No. Tío Edward lleva todo el verano sin dejar que nadie vaya a La Luz, dice que quiere estar solo.

—¿Ah, sí? Me parece cojonudo, porque no pienso volver a subir allí nunca más —afirmó Bella, sin percatarse de las miradas asombradas de su hijo y su suegro—. O tal vez no. Tal vez suba una última vez. —Sus ojos destellaron. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada—. Si no os importa, necesito arreglarme. Voy a salir —dijo echándoles del cuarto sin contemplaciones.

Edward estaba medio inclinado sobre los asientos traseros del coche. La vieja camiseta yacía abandonada junto a los pies calzados con botas que se apuntalaban en el suelo del establo. Los músculos de su espalda ondulaban brillantes por culpa del sudor mientras los bíceps se marcaban por el esfuerzo.

—¡Joder! —siseó entre dientes—. Putas brevas...

Las manchas que las cajas habían dejado en el maletero y el suelo del 4 × 4 habían salido con facilidad, pero las de los asientos le estaban resultando un hueso duro de roer. Salió por completo del vehículo y estiró la espalda, estaba medio adolorido de estar tanto tiempo agachado. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el brazo y salió afuera para remojarse bajo la bomba del agua. Dejó correr el fresco líquido por la nuca, se lavó las axilas y el pecho, y acabó echándose el cubo por encima de la cabeza. Dos veces. Luego volvió a llenarlo y se dirigió al establo para acabar de limpiar el puñetero 4 × 4.

Nada más entrar, un relincho de Negro le avisó de que tenía visita. Edward se giró extrañado, Bella jamás había ido tan pronto a la cabaña y sus amigos y familiares sabían de sobra que no quería a nadie rondando por allí. Él mismo se había encargado de dejárselo bien clarito.

Se asomó a la puerta y volvió a ocultarse entre las sombras. Bella atravesaba decidida el claro, parecía enfadada. La observó extrañado entrar en la cabaña y dejar la puerta abierta. Cuando empezó a abrir sistemáticamente las contraventanas y descorrer las cortinas, supo que su secreto había salido a la luz.

Él, Edward, no estaba allí. No se lo podía creer. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el cabello que llevaba recogido en una coleta le hiciera cosquillas en la espalda. Se secó las palmas de las manos en la falda y miró a su alrededor, todo seguía igual que la última vez que había estado allí. La cama, la mesa, las cuerdas de cuero colgando del techo. Su estómago se contrajo al recordar; un segundo después sus manos se apretaron en sendos puños.

—Hola —susurró tras ella la voz de él, de Edward.

Bella se giró lentamente. Levantó la barbilla y le miró a los ojos fijamente. Ninguna sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Su boca estaba apretada en una línea tan fina que sus labios habían palidecido.

—Ya has descubierto quien soy. —No era una pregunta—. ¿Cómo lo has averiguado? ¿En qué he metido la pata?

—Un amigo tuyo me dio ayer un mensaje para Edward. Quiere saber cuándo puede traer su yegua a la cabaña para que tu semental la monte. No fue difícil atar cabos.

—Entiendo.

—No. No entiendes nada. No tienes ni la más remota idea... Me has engañado como a una idiota. Me has mentido.

—Nunca te he mentido —negó él, sin tratar de acercarse a ella.

—Te has reído de mí.

—Jamás me he reído de ti.

—¿No? ¿Cómo le llamas tú a follar con tu cuñada haciéndote pasar por un desconocido?

—Nunca quisiste saber quién era yo.

—Si hubiera sabido quién eras desde el principio, jamás me hubiera acercado a ti.

—Lo sé. Pero viniste a mí, a mi claro del bosque, a mí casa, miraste a mis caballos apareándose y permitiste que te tocara —le recordó Edward.

—Y luego te marchaste sin decir nada, sin dejarme ver tu cara. ¡Cabrón!

—Pero volviste... ¿no es cierto? —rebatió, con voz demasiado serena—. Volviste a la cabaña, entraste en ella por voluntad propia y dejaste que te hiciera el amor una y otra vez. Me aceptaste entre tus piernas, dentro de tu boca... y en algún sitio más —finalizó con una sonrisa seductora.

—¡Cállate, hijo de puta! —espetó Bella, sin moverse de su sitio. Se negaba a acercarse a él—. ¡No sabía quién eras! ¡No tenía ni puta idea! ¡Debiste decírmelo!

—Si me hubieras preguntado, te lo hubiera dicho. Si hubieras querido ver mi cara, te hubieras quitado la máscara. ¡Tú elegiste no saber quién era yo! —exclamó Edward, empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Eres un cabrón retorcido. Jamás me habrías dicho nada. ¿Verdad?

—Pensaba decírtelo.

—Claro que sí —aceptó ella—, cuando te hubieras cansado de follarme —afirmó.

—Jamás me cansaré de hacerte el amor.

—Oh, qué tierno. ¡Vete a la mierda! No puedes ni imaginar cuanto te aborrezco en estos momentos —siseó entre dientes—. No tienes ni la más remota idea de cuánto me repugna pensar que he follado contigo.

—¿De veras? Yo pensaba que disfrutabas como una loca con mi polla bien dentro de tu coño —atacó Edward, con los dientes apretados y las venas sobresaliendo en su cuello.

—No me lo recuerdes, hijo de puta —le espetó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho para que él no viera cómo le temblaban las manos.

—¿Por qué no? Recuerdo perfectamente cómo te has corrido contra mis dedos —dio un paso hacía ella—, contra mis labios —otro paso— con mi polla profundamente enterrada en todos los orificios de tu cuerpo —un paso más. Sólo con extender su brazo podría tocarla.

—Por supuesto que sí —admitió Bella con tono desafiante—. De hecho, estoy rabiosamente satisfecha, he tenido los mejores orgasmos de mi vida con un desconocido.

—Con un desconocido, no. Conmigo —la corrigió Edward.

—En absoluto. Cada vez que me he corrido lo he hecho con un desconocido.

—No —contestó él con serenidad—. Cada vez que te has corrido lo has hecho conmigo. Aunque no supieras mi nombre, era yo. Nadie más que yo. El único desconocido que te hace el amor soy yo —finalizó algo alterado.

—No seas iluso. Cada vez que me has follado me he imaginado a un hombre distinto —mintió descaradamente.

—No te creo.

—Piénsalo. ¿Por qué iba a conformarme con un solo desconocido, pudiendo tener a quién me diera la gana? Ése era el juego, admítelo. Cada vez que he follado contigo he imaginado a un hombre distinto y ninguno tenía tu rostro —asestó la puñalada mortal.

—Mientes —escupió Edward.

—Si tú lo dices —Bella se encogió de hombros y, esquivándole, se dirigió a la puerta.

—Has hecho el amor conmigo —sentenció Edward, aferrándola de los hombros—. ¡Conmigo! Me vieras o no. Lo supieras o no.

—No —replicó Bella tranquilamente—. Tú has follado conmigo, yo me he follado a todo aquél que se me pasara por la cabeza en ese momento —afirmó dando un tirón, intentando soltarse de su amarre.

Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos, en silencio, incapaz de creer lo que oía. Sus manos clavadas en los hombros de la mujer.

—Suéltame —ordenó ella.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes, cabrón hijo de puta! —gritó Bella, perdiendo por fin el control.

Uno de sus pies voló hasta estrellarse contra la espinilla de Edward. Este la soltó asombrado, Bella aprovechó su despiste y le estampó una sonora bofetada en la cara. Él no reaccionó. Volvió a abofetearle otra vez, furiosa, y otra más. Cuando levantó el brazo para abofetearle por cuarta vez, Edward sujetó su mano con su puño y la mantuvo alzada. Bella no se lo pensó dos veces, le pegó con la que tenía libre. O al menos lo intentó, ya que él paró el golpe con su antebrazo y, antes de que diera darse cuenta, la sujetaba ambas manos con una de las suyas. La que tenía libre la aferró por la cintura, levantándola en vilo, para llevarla hasta el centro de la cabaña. Bella pataleó y forcejeó, pero no sirvió de nada. Bueno, sí, sirvió para que las bailarinas que calzaban sus pies acabaran tiradas en el suelo.

Edward la soltó la cintura y, haciendo caso omiso de sus patadas, comenzó a atarle las muñecas con una las cuerdas de cuero que colgaban del techo. Cuando hubo acabado dio varios pasos atrás.

Bella se debatía con las manos a la altura de la cara, las muñecas juntas, atadas a la cuerda. Le miró, rabiosa, y comenzó a morder los nudos.

Edward fue hasta las poleas que tensaban las cuerdas y las giró. Cuando terminó, Bella estaba atada con los brazos alzados, las piernas extendidas y ligeramente abiertas, apoyándose sobre las puntas de sus pies desnudos en el suelo. Era la imagen más erótica y sensual que había visto en su vida. Su polla saltó dentro de sus pantalones y él supo, exactamente, lo que iba a hacer.

—Abre bien los ojos —ordenó—. Te voy a hacer el amor hasta que mi cara quede grabada en tu retina.

—Atrévete. Vamos. No tienes los cojones que hacen falta para lograrlo —le incitó sin dejar de lanzar patadas al aire—. Por mucho que me folles cerraré los ojos y me imaginaré con otro.

—¡No me desafíes!

—Adelante... vamos... hazlo —gritó ella, mirándole a los ojos, asustada por su propia reacción. No tenía miedo de Edward. No podía tenerlo. Al contrarío, estaba excitada. Muy excitada. Notaba las bragas empapadas y los pezones endurecidos.

Edward se acercó furioso, dispuesto a hacerla el amor hasta que gritara su nombre, pero Bella lo recibió con una patada, y otra, y otra más. Edward se alejó pensativo y sonrió.

—¿Quieres jugar? Bien. Jugaremos.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al aparador. Abrió las puertas y sacó la bolsa de deportes que contenía trozos de cuero. Descartó varios hasta encontrar el que sería perfecto para sus planes. Luego se acercó a Bella sin desviar la mirada de sus agresivos pies. Cuando ella le soltó la enésima patada, la paró con el antebrazo y, antes de que pudiera retirarla, aferró con fuerza el tobillo y giró hasta quedar a espaldas de la mujer.

Bella gritó de impotencia al ver que no podía atacarle en esa postura, con la pierna sujeta entre sus manos. Gruño cuando sintió el tibio cuero rodear su tobillo y comenzó a debatirse cuando él intentó capturar el pie que aún estaba libre. Por supuesto no le sirvió de nada. Edward ató la cinta de cuero a ambos tobillos, dejando varios centímetros de separación entre ellos, y luego la soltó y se colocó frente a ella. Satisfecho. Seguro de sí mismo. Confiado.

Bella forcejeó con las cuerdas que ataban sus tobillos y al final acabó por intentar darle una patada con ambos pies a la vez. Edward alzó una ceja, desafiante, y dio un paso adelante. Bella volvió a atacarle, Edward la sujetó ambas piernas con un brazo y dio un último paso. El paso que lo dejó pegado a ella.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Piensas sujetarme a la vez que me follas? —le desafió de nuevo—. Lo veo un poco complicado.

—¿Tú crees? Yo no lo veo tan difícil... De todas formas, no hará falta sujetarte. En cuanto te acaricie dejarás de luchar.

—Adelante —siseó ella—. En cuanto me sueltes, te patearé los huevos.

—Inténtalo.

La soltó las piernas de repente, haciendo que cayeran hasta tocar el suelo con las puntas de los dedos. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, uno de los pies de Edward pisaba las tiras de cuero que había entre los tobillos atados, inmovilizándola. Bella le miró asombrada... y muy excitada. Edward sonrió engreído y, muy lentamente, levantó con su mano izquierda la camiseta que cubría los pechos dulces y tentadores. Cuando los tuvo ante su vista, sonrió y metió los dedos por debajo del sujetador.

—¿Ves cómo no era tan complicado? —preguntó suavemente junto al oído de la mujer.

Bella echó hacia atrás la cabeza y, antes de que él pudiera ni imaginar lo que pensaba hacer, le dio un tremendo cabezazo. Edward dio un paso atrás y se llevó la mano a la sien.

—Vuelve a intentarlo si tienes huevos —le desafió, pateando con ambos pies el aire.

El hombre observó a la salvaje mujer que tenía frente a él. Altiva, Sensual. Enfadada... Excitada. O al menos eso parecían decir los pezones, duros como piedras, que se marcaban orgullosos contra la tela de la camiseta que había vuelto a caer sobre sus pechos. Quitó la mano de la sien dolorida y miró indiferente las gotas de sangre que decoraban las yemas de sus dedos.

—No imaginaba que fueras tan salvaje —dijo con sonrisa felina—. Me gusta.

Bella observó el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de la ceja de Edward y se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que había hecho.

—¡Mierda! No lo he hecho a propósito...

—¿No? Pues para no haberlo hecho aposta, has tenido una puntería letal.

—No era mi intención... Lo siento —afirmó, compungida.

—¿Cuál era entonces tú intención al golpearme? ¿Hacerme una caricia? —se burló él, a pesar de que sabía que estaba verdaderamente arrepentida.

—Desátame, te lo curaré.

—¿Tengo pinta de idiota? —Se desplazó lentamente por la estancia hasta quedar situado a su espalda—. ¿Crees que te voy a soltar por un poco de sangre? No tienes ni idea de lo hermosa que eres. La mera visión de tu cuerpo, aunque esté cubierto de ropa inútil, está haciendo estragos en mi cerebro. Y eso por no hablar de mi polla —afirmó pegando la ingle a las nalgas de Bella. Ésta se intentó alejar dando un bandazo, pero Edward volvió a pisar la cuerda que unía sus tobillos, inmovilizándola de nuevo—. Estoy seguro de que si pudiera ver y tocar tus encantos, me pondría todavía más duro.

Bella cerró los ojos excitada ante sus palabras. Él volvió a desplazarse hasta quedar situado frente a ella. Pisó de nuevo la cuerda que unía sus tobillos y la agarró de la coleta, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Golpéame ahora —desafió.

—¡Que te follen! —espetó Bella, sintiendo como su sexo volvía a humedecerse, empapando aún más sus bragas.

—Cuando quieras. Estoy a tu entera disposición —replicó él.

—Lo siento, no puedo follarte. Estoy atada...

—Entonces seré yo quien te haga el amor —afirmó Edward.

Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su mujer, retiró la mano que la sujetaba por el pelo y esperó unos segundos. Bella se mantuvo inmóvil, sin intención aparente de volver a golpearlo, tal y como él intuía que haría. Deslizó lentamente la mano por la clavícula, los pechos y el abdomen hasta tocar el dobladillo de la camiseta. Con los ojos fijos en Bella, sujetó la tela con ambas manos y... tiró. La camiseta se rasgó en dos mitades desiguales. Bella jadeó sobresaltada. ¿Por miedo? No. La excitación era evidente en su rostro, en su espalda arqueada, en sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos, en las manos que sujetaban con fuerza el cuero que la tenía presa. Edward sonrió. Deslizó los dedos por debajo de las copas del sujetador. Bella cerró los ojos, sus pechos temblaron, impacientes por oír el sonido de la tela al rasgarse.

Edward arqueó una ceja y retiró suavemente el encaje, no tenía ninguna intención de romperlo. Colocó con cuidado los pechos sobre el borde del sujetador. Estos quedaron levantados y expuestos, justo como había imaginado mil veces. Sus dedos se posaron sobre la trémula piel y la acariciaron con delicadeza sin llegar a tocar ningún punto demasiado sensible. Bella bufó irritada. La sonrisa de Edward se extendió a sus ojos. Tentó los pechos, los acogió en las palmas de sus manos, sopesó su tamaño, los amasó entre los dedos... pero no tocó los pezones.

Devoró con la mirada a la tentadora mujer que estaba ante él; tan hermosa que dolía mirarla.

—Sigo pensando que llevas demasiada ropa encima —declaró.

Sus manos se movieron veloces. Aferró la cinturilla de la falda y, sin pensárselo dos veces, arrancó el botón y de un tirón reventó la cremallera. La prenda cayó arremolinada sobre la bota que pisaba la cuerda de cuero.

—Mucho mejor —afirmó, dando una parada a la arruinada falda.

Dio un paso atrás y se recreó en la erótica imagen que aparecía como un espejismo ante sus ojos. La respiración agitada de Bella hacía oscilar sus seductores y expuestos pechos, los brazos levantados sobre la cabeza hacían que se alzaran sobre las copas del sujetador de encaje rosa. Su vientre, feo y estirado por la postura en que estaba, mostraba un ombligo pequeño y tentador. Un poco más abajo, unas braguitas de un azul más intenso en la entrepierna le mostraron todo lo que quería saber. Ella estaba mojada. Por él.

—Parece que hoy no te has molestado mucho en vestirte —comentó burlón.

—¿Perdona? —Bella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Estaba atada, excitada, impaciente y más caliente que una estufa en pleno invierno ¿Y él le hablaba de ropa?

—Bragas azueles... sujetador rosa... tsc tsc. Es una mala combinación de colores. No me gusta.

—Te jodes.

—En absoluto.

Antes de que Bella pudiera parpadear, él había pisado otra vez la cuerda que unía sus tobillos, introducido su poderoso muslo entre sus piernas y metido los dedos por debajo del elástico de las bragas.

—Prefiero librarme de lo que me molesta —afirmó, rompiendo sin miramientos la prenda.

Antes de que las bragas llegaran a tocar el suelo, sus dedos se habían colado dentro de su vagina y el pulgar pulsaba sobre el clítoris mientras la otra mano se aferraba a uno de sus deliciosos pechos a la vez que sus labios mordían y succionaban el otro.

Ella era incapaz de moverse, no porque estuviera atada, que también, sino porque todo su cuerpo estaba siendo asediado por sensaciones imposibles e incontenibles. Unos dedos entraban y salían de ella sin compasión, presionando contra las paredes de su vagina; la palma de esa misma mano presionaba una y otra vez contra su vulva mientras el pulgar trazaba círculos sobre su clítoris. Los dedos de la otra mano pellizcaban y tiraban de sus pezones, haciéndolos arder de placer, alterando todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, convirtiendo su piel en metal incandescente que, con cada caricia, casi explotaba.

Casi.

Edward presionó más su boca contra los labios cerrados y firmes de la mujer, muy alejados de la habitual suavidad con la que solían recibir sus besos. Gruñó contra ellos. Deseaba penetrarlos, saborearlos, rozar los níveos dientes, acariciar el interior de las mejillas, frotar el cielo del paladar y, por encima de todo, deseaba que ella respondiera con su propia lengua, que le lamiera y succionara, que le mordiera hasta hacerlo sangrar si era preciso. Lo que fuera con tal de que abriera la maldita boca y lo dejara entrar.

Bella abrió los labios, inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire y; junto a ella, se coló la esencia única de Edward; a bosque, a tierra mojada, a sudor. Su sabor penetró en ella a la vez que su lengua y no pudo evitar responder a sus acometidas. Sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una violenta lucha, se frotaron y saborearon, se juntaron y separaron con fuerza, imitando los movimientos de dos amantes en pleno éxtasis.

Edward se separó bruscamente de ella, dejando que el aire se interpusiera entre sus cuerpos sudorosos.

—Ahora di que no soy yo el que te ha besado —siseó, sujetándola de la coleta para que no pudiera girar la cabeza y evitar su mirada.

—¿Te conformas con un solo beso? —resolló burlona— Bien. Tú me has besado— ahora. Pero nunca me has follado —Edward tiró con fuerza de la coleta y ella sonrió satisfecha— No ha sido tu rostro el que he imaginado cada vez que me he corrido.

Todo resto de contención se esfumó de las facciones del hombre. Asedió feroz a sus labios, los mordió y succionó hasta que quedaron hinchados. Dos dedos se introdujeron con más fuerza y profundidad en la vagina, entrando y saliendo con violencia de ella. El pulgar pulsó con ímpetu contra el clítoris, presionando y soltando, frotando la vulva, humedeciéndose y volviendo a presionar contra el hinchado y terso botón. Los tirones en sus perones se hicieron más intensos, más largos, los pellizcos más contundentes. Y Bella no pudo apenas respirar. Todo su cuerpo era un volcán a punto de explotar.

A punto.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó las facciones del hombre al que había temido amar tantos años atrás, del desconocido al que había empezado a amar hacía tan sólo unos días. Estaba tenso, las venas se le marcaban en el cuello, las aletas de la nariz se hinchaban con cada respiración, los parpados entrecerrados mostraban un deseo candente, imposible de contener. Pero que contenía.

—No lo intentes mas —jadeó—. Con tu rostro frente a mi cara soy incapaz de correrme —atacó Bella con crueldad.

La mano que torturaba sus pechos la sujetó veloz por la nuca, un tercer dedo se unió a los que penetraban su vagina, su boca se deslizó contra su cuello y mordió con fuerza sobre la vena que palpitaba en él. Bella gritó, todo su cuerpo se tensó para a continuación convulsionarse mientras el desgarrador sonido se convertía en un quedo jadeo que luchaba por llevar aire a sus pulmones.

—Al final parece que he conseguido hacer que te corras —gimió Edward, alejándose tambaleante de ella.

Su cuerpo vibraba impaciente y frustrado; las yemas de los dedos hormigueaban por volver a sentir su piel contra ellos, el pene latía furioso contra la tela de los vaqueros, su torso subía y bajaba con fuerza, intentando llenar de aire los pulmones, todo su ser moría por estar dentro de ella, por tocarla, por saborearla. Dio un paso atrás, y luego otro, y otro más. Separándose de ella, de la tentación. Intentando dominarse más allá de lo que le permitía su fuerza de voluntad. Si se acercara un solo centímetro, si diera un solo paso hacia ella, la follaría tan ferozmente como salvaje era la bestia que en ese momento rugía en su interior.

Bella lo observó retroceder, girarse y dirigirse hacia el aparador y apoyar las manos sobre él, apretando los dedos contra la madera como si quisiera hundirlos en ella. Pasó un minuto, tal vez dos, y él se irguió, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una pequeña navaja automática. La misma con la que el día anterior le había cortado las tiras del tanga.

Bella no apartó la mirada. Comprobó enfadada que él había conseguido dominar su deseo. Lo vio acercarse a ella, indolente, los brazos caídos a los costados, la mano sujetando firmemente la navaja y esperó. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer... y ella no lo iba a consentir. Sí, ella había caído, pero él caería con ella, y su caída sería más dura, más fuerte, más dolorosa.

Edward se agachó frente a ella, sujetó uno de sus tobillos y cortó la cuerda que lo unía al otro, liberando sus piernas. Se irguió ante ella, sus ojos eran dos pozos de agua clara, turbulentos y a la vez contenidos. Alzó la mano para cortar la cuerda que unía sus muñecas.

—No eres lo suficiente hombre para follarme sin taparme la cara. Te conformas con sobarme porque sabes que eres incapaz de follarme si te miro a los ojos —siseó furiosa, intentando hacer que él perdiera la cabeza de la misma manera que la había perdido ella.

—Cállate —gruñó él con la navaja inmóvil en el aire, al lado de la cuerda de cuero.

—Esta noche me masturbaré pensando en todos los hombres que imaginé follándome, serán sus caras las que veré.

—¡Mientes! —gritó él. Su mano se abrió dejando caer la navaja. Las cuerdas continuaron intactas.

—No. No miento. No puedo mentir, de la misma manera que no puedo imaginar tu cara follándome, porque jamás te he visto cuando lo has hecho.

Los labios del hombre se abrieron dejando escapar un rugido sobrehumano, sus manos se cernieron sobre los muslos de la mujer, aferrándolos, abriéndolos con fuerza; obligándola a abrazar con las piernas sus caderas, a pegar el pubis empapado de pasión contra la erección que palpitaba bajo los vaqueros.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que me estás haciendo —gruñó Edward, deslizando las manos por la espalda femenina. Las piernas de la mujer siguieron fuertemente ancladas a sus caderas, aunque nada ni nadie las obligaba a ello—. No sabes cuánto te he deseado.

—Por supuesto que no lo sé, nunca he podido ver tu rostro cuando me has deseado —afirmó Bella entre dientes.

No necesitó escuchar más, se desabrochó los botones de la bragueta con una sola mano, la misma mano con la que asió con fuerza su propio pene y lo guió hasta la humedad cálida e impaciente de Bella.

La penetró de un solo empellón, anclando las manos en los sedosos muslos femeninos; incapaz de contenerse, de tratarla con suavidad, de posponer su deseo. Bella jadeó, su coño ciñó la polla con ímpetu a la vez que sus piernas envolvieron con más fuerza al hombre que se sumergía en ella. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ser delicado o contenido. La espalda de Bella se arqueó, sus pezones se frotaron contra el pecho duro y velludo, sus labios se abrieron en un gemido ahogado a la vez que su vagina se tensó y vibró contra el pene, que entraba y salía de ella salvaje e impetuoso. Pesado y contundente. La verga se hinchó al sentirse comprimida hasta el límite, palpitó a punto de vaciarse.

—Di mi nombre —ordenó Edward, aferrando la coleta medio desecha, obligándola a alzar la cara y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ni lo sueñes —espetó ella, con la respiración entrecortada.

Una de las poderosas manos masculinas se deslizó por detrás del muslo de Bella hasta tocar el empapado perineo, lo acarició humedeciendo los dedos, y ascendió por la grieta entre las nalgas hasta llegar al fruncido orificio.

—Dilo —volvió a ordenar, penetrando con un dedo el ano.

Bella ahogó un gemido y negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar.

Las caderas del hombre se alzaron violentamente, pujando contra el coño con más fuerza, introduciendo más la polla a la vez que el dedo que penetraba el ano presionaba sin pausa contra las paredes del recto.

Bella aferró con desesperación la cuerda que sujetaba sus muñecas, sus piernas se apretaron contra la cintura del hombre, los talones de sus pies se clavaron en sus muslos. Todo su cuerpo se agitaba incapaz de contener el placer que la atravesaba de pies a cabeza para acabar estallando en su mismo centro. Un grito comenzó a formarse en su garganta y entonces, él paró. Se quedó inmóvil dentro de ella. La mano anclada al trasero hundió los dedos en las nalgas gemelas, impidiéndola moverse. La que sujetaba su cintura la pegó a su estómago, inmovilizándola por completo.

—Di mi nombre —ordenó él, saliendo lentamente de ella.

—No —gritó Bella, intentando introducirlo de nuevo. No lo consiguió.

—Hazlo —gruñó él, apretando con fuerza los labios, aunque le costase la misma vida, aunque muriera en ese mismo instante, ella iba a decir su nombre.

Bella cerró los ojos y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Él volvió a introducirse en ella, tan lentamente que estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración. La mano que sujetaba su trasero se abrió suavemente en abanico, el anular presionó contra él sin penetrarlo. Sus cálidos labios lamieron las gotas de sudor que caían por la clavícula y se perdían entre sus pechos. Todo el cuerpo de Bella se tensó al borde del orgasmo.

Sus labios se separaron de la piel, el dedo se alejó de su ano y el pene comenzó a escapar de su vagina.

—Di mi nombre —susurró, mirándola a los ojos.

—Edward.

Entró en ella con fuerza, el dedo se hundió en su recto. Su mirada siguió clavada en Bella.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Edward.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, más bruscos, más fuertes. Sus ojos claros quemaron los de Bella.

—Otra.

—Edward. Edward. Edward —gritó, con el rostro del hombre grabado en su retina en el mismo momento en que ambos caían en el abismo del placer. Permanecieron uno junto a otro, unidos en cuerpo y alma durante una eternidad. Una eternidad que se vio interrumpida cuando las piernas de la mujer soltaron la cintura del hombre, cuando él se separó de ella y se arrodilló, cuando se irguió con la navaja en la mano y con dedos temblorosos cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban las muñecas de su mujer.

Se observaron durante un momento que duró una eternidad. Una eternidad que terminó cuando la mujer se ató las dos mitades desiguales de su camiseta en un nudo apresurado, cuando se agachó para recoger su falda y ponérsela, cuando recorrió la estancia buscando las bailarinas que habían caído de sus pies.

Una eternidad que se rompió en mil pedazos cuando la mujer alzó la barbilla y miró al hombre a los ojos.

—Te estaré eternamente agradecida por este polvo. Ahora que he visto tu cara mientras me follas, no me será difícil olvidarte.

* * *

**Aaahhhh! Bella ya se enfrento a Edward, ahora como lo tomara Edward cuando la vuelva a ver? Carlisle y Alec se enteraran? Ya veremos en la próxima actualización!**

**GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS Y LOS REVIEWS!**

**Mini adelanto:**

_Cuando subió de nuevo en el coche su actitud había cambiado radicalmente, la rabia había quedado olvidada y, en su lugar, la determinación y la seguridad se agitaban en sus rasgos. _

_Arrancó y aceleró, echando un último vistazo al pueblo; pensando en la lucha de Edward para conseguir que Mombeltrán siguiera siendo lo que era: un sitio maravilloso donde vivir. Aunque no para ella. Nunca para ella. _

_A las afueras de El Casar del Ciego, un cartel indicaba dos posibles caminos. _

_«Madrid, 125 km» _

_«Mombeltrán, 41 km»_

**Lucerito!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes son ****de ****Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Edward permaneció inmóvil cuando Bella pasó a su lado y salió de la cabaña. Continuó paralizado cuando oyó sus suaves pisadas crujir sobre las tablas del porche. Escuchó impotente el ruido del motor al arrancar y luego, con dedos temblorosos, se abrochó los botones del pantalón y abandonó la cabaña. No saludó a Negro al pasar junto al cercado ni utilizó la bomba para extraer agua y lavarse, caminó con paso firme y los puños cernidos hasta el establo, cogió la esponja que reposaba en el cubo de agua jabonosa, abrió la puerta del 4 × 4 y continuó limpiando el coche como si la íntima, salvaje y esclarecedora eternidad que acababa de pasar con Bella no hubiera existido nunca.

Frotó la tapicería durante un minuto, dos, quizá tres y arrojó con fuerza la esponja empapada contra las ventanas del coche. Salió dando un gran portazo y tiró el cubo lleno de agua de una tremenda patada, golpeó las paredes del establo, arrancó las bridas y arneses que colgaban de las paredes, pateó las puertas de los dos compartimentos para caballos y, por último, la emprendió a puñetazos contra una inocente bala de paja que aguardaba al invierno en un rincón. Cuando consiguió templar su carácter, abandonó el destrozado establo, impulsó la bomba y sumergió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, ante la mirada indiferente de un semental negro como el ébano que mordisqueaba la hierba.

Con la cabeza empapada y el torso brillante por miles de gotitas, se agarró con una mano a la valla y de un solo impulso saltó la barrera del cercado. Se aproximó al caballo, aferró con un puño sus crines y montó sobre él de un salto.

Negro, quizá intuyendo las tumultuosas emociones que surcaban la mente de su dueño, se encabritó, pataleó el aire poniéndose de manos y tomó impulso. Un segundo después, hombre y corcel volaban sobre la valla y se perdían entre los árboles.

Edward no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo cabalgando hasta que al fin se detuvieron junto a la vera del río. El caballo resopló y hundió el morro en las aguas cristalinas. Edward le dio una palmada en el lomo y desmontó sin importarle que sus botas se mojaran al hundirse entre las piedras blancas y pulidas. Abandonó la orilla con un par de zancadas, dejando que Negro refrescara sus potentes patas; sabía que su equino amigo no lo abandonaría. Alzó la mirada al infinito, el sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo. Calculó su posición. No podían ser más de las cinco de la tarde.

—Suficiente —musitó antes de internarse de nuevo en el río, montar sobre Negro y dirigirse trotando a la cabaña.

Hacía más de dos horas que Bella se había marchado.

Hacía dentó veinte minutos había estado tentado de perseguirla e impedir que se fuera, pero en el mismo momento que se le pasó por la cabeza supo que no podía hacer eso. No se comportaría como un cabrón arrogante y autoritario. Ni como un animal salvaje dispuesto a todo por conservar a su hembra, aunque eso estaba muy cerca de lo que había pasado esa mañana en la cabaña. No. Había reflexionado largo y tendido durante el paseo a caballo.

Le daría tiempo suficiente de recomponerse, de tranquilizarse, de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos durante ese mes. De recordar cada una de sus caricias, de sus besos.

Suficiente.

Esas dos horas eran tiempo suficiente.

Ahora le tocaba a él. Iría a por ella. La convencería con palabras y actos de que la única manera de ser feliz pasaba por compartir su vida con él. No había otra opción. No le dejaría otra opción. Y eso no era ser un cabrón arrogante y dominante, no. Sólo era ser un hombre enamorado.

El motor del 4 × 4 rugió al subirse sobre la acera.

Edward entró decidido en la casa de su padre. Tenía algo que hacer y estaba resuelto a hacerlo. El tenue frescor de la estancia atemperó el calor de sus mejillas, enrojecidas por la cabalgata al aire libre.

—Bella no está. —Le llegó la voz de Carlisle desde un extremo de la habitación. Estaba sentado sobre una silla, observándole atentamente con esos viejos ojos que, pese a la edad, lo tal vez debido a ella, veían demasiado.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Iría a buscarla al bosque. Ahora que lo pensaba racionalmente, estaba seguro de que Bella no se atrevería a aparecer en el pueblo vestida como iba. O más bien desvestida. La buscaría, la llevaría a la cabaña, le haría el amor y la vestiría con una de sus camisetas. Sonrió orgulloso al pensar en ella ataviada con su ropa.

—Ha vuelto a Madrid —declaró Carlisle, volviendo del revés el mundo de su hijo.

—Imposible —negó Edward. Ella no huiría otra vez—. ¿Cuándo?

—Hace más de dos horas.

—No... —musitó. Se tambaleó, dio un paso atrás, extendió su mano hasta tocar la pared, apoyó la espalda y se deslizó hasta acabar sentado en el suelo con las piernas dobladas, los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza caída.

Carlisle se levanto al instante y se acercó a su hijo, pero antes de hacer nada, miró hacia la escalera.

—¡Alec! —gritó. Su nieto se asomó en el descansillo al instante. Carlisle no había sido el único en esperar impaciente el regreso de Edward—. Vete a casa de tío Sam.

—Pero abuelo...

—Ahora —ordenó.

El muchacho miró irritado a los dos adultos y, sin molestarse en despedirse, salió al abrasador calor dando un fuerte portazo.

—Cuéntamelo todo —exigió Carlisle, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

Edward alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que contar. Me voy —dijo levantándose del suelo, dispuesto a ir por ella al fin del mundo sí era preciso.

—Bella ha entrado como una exhalación en casa, nos ha dicho que había surgido un problema en su trabajo y que tenía que regresar a Madrid. Luego ha metido en una maleta todo lo que había en su cuarto y se ha marchado.

—Me parece muy bien —gruñó Edward dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¿Te parece bien? Bella se ha ido y te parece bien.

—Tendrá sus motivos, es mayorcita y puede hacer lo que le dé la real gana —afirmó entre dientes, asiendo el tirador.

—Sus motivos... ¿Sabes cuáles son?

—Ni idea. Papá, tengo que irme, luego hablamos.

Unas manos, increíblemente fuertes a pesar de lo viejas y arrugadas que eran, lo cogieron por el cuello de la camiseta y lo lanzaron de espaldas contra la pared.

—Explícame por qué mi nuera lo primero que ha hecho al despertarse esta mañana, con la cara manchada de lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos, ha sido preguntar por la cabaña en La Luz—exclamó aferrando con más fuerza la camiseta—. Explícame cómo es posible que sepa que la mecedora de tu porche es idéntica a la que hay en mi habitación.

—No lo sé —mintió Edward, cerrando los ojos y dando un cabezazo contra la pared.

—¡No me mientas! ¡Por lo más sagrado, no se te ocurra mentirme! Explícame por qué ha afirmando que iba a ir a tu cabaña una última vez, cinco minutos antes de salir de casa esta mañana.

—¡No lo sé!

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó Carlisle, soltándole y dando un paso atrás.

Edward negó y se giró de nuevo en dirección a la puerta de la casa.

—Explícame por qué mi nuera, la madre de mi nieto, la mujer que amas, ha regresado de tu cabaña con la ropa destrozada, contando mentiras y decidida a irse del pueblo para no volver nunca más —pidió Carlisle en voz baja, con la mirada fija en su hijo.

—Volverá.

—No lo creo. Cuando se fue hace cinco años estaba dolida y confundida. Hoy, no. Hoy sólo había rabia en su mirada... Le ha dicho a Alec que le llamaría para ver qué tal iban las cosas y que en septiembre mandaría a alguien a por él. No tiene intención de volver.

—Dios... —musitó Edward, apoyando las palmas de la mano en la puerta y hundiendo la cabeza entre ellas.

—Cuéntamelo, hijo —solicitó con voz suave Carlisle, posando sus arrugadas manos en los hombros del hombre que gemía desesperado contra la puerta—. Cuéntale a este viejo lo que ha pasado.

Horas más tarde, padre e hijo estaban en la cocina con una jarra de café entre ellos. Carlisle, sentado muy erguido, mientras negaba con la cabeza y tamborileaba con sus nudosos dedos. Edward, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza hundida entre los brazos mientras se frotaba la nuca. Por supuesto no le había contado todo, ni remotamente; hay cosas que ningún hijo puede contar a su padre. Pero, como todos los padres, Carlisle había adivinado con total y asombrosa precisión lo que se ocultaba tras los silencios de su hijo.

—No es propio de ti esconderte —afirmó—. O quizá sí —reflexionó—. Siempre has ido con la verdad por delante. Todos respetan tus opiniones porque jamás dices nada que no creas sinceramente; pero con Bella callas, te ocultas. Te da miedo.

—No digas tonterías —replicó Edward, irguiéndose en la silla.

—Te daba miedo lo que sentías por ella, lo pude ver en tu mirada el primer día que tu hermano la trajo al pueblo. La quisiste para ti en ese mismo momento.

—Me pareció una niña de papá —refutó Edward.

—Sí —sonrió Carlisle recordando—. Una niña de papá con una hermosa sonrisa que te desafiaba con cada palabra que decía. —Edward hizo una mueca. Su padre, como siempre, tenía razón—. Y en ese preciso instante comenzaste a ocultarte. Alejándote de ellos, observándoles desde lejos. ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta? Mi hijo menor, tan serio y responsable, se había enamorado de la novia de su hermano, tan imprudente y desenfadado. Recuerdo que ese verano pensé que en cuanto Bella y Jasper regresaran a Madrid terminarían su relación, no tenían nada en común excepto las ganas de divertirse de cualquier jovenzuelo. También pensé que cuando eso sucediera, tú irías a la capital y la cortejarías —asintió para sí, divertido— Sueños de viejo. Me gustaba la chica, me gustaba mucho... para ti. Jamás para tu hermano, sabía que no serían felices juntos. ¡Ah, qué gran jugarreta os hizo el destino! —exclamó negando con la cabeza—. Siempre me he preguntado qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera quedado embarazada.

—Que sería mi mujer y Alec mi hijo —afirmó Edward sin dudar.

—Pero no ha sido así. Desde aquella primera vez que la viste te has mantenido oculto; cuidándola entre las sombras cuando estaba aquí, adorándola cuando no te miraba, esperando impaciente que llegara el verano —negó con la cabeza—; sufriendo en silencio los cinco años que ha durado su huida. Y cuando por fin regresa siendo una mujer libre, en vez de mostrarte ante ella y decirle lo que sientes, vuelves a ocultarte y, de la forma más vil, la enamoras sin permitirle saber que eras tú. Engañándola. Qué error. ¡Qué gran error!

—¡Yo no he hecho eso! —gritó Edward, barriendo con el brazo todo lo que había sobre la mesa—. Era... un juego. Un puto juego. No iba a durar tanto, no iba a llegar tan lejos.

—Pero llegó. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Ir por ella —respondió, levantándose con tal fuerza de la silla que ésta cayó al suelo.

—Espera unos días —aconsejó el anciano— Déjala espacio para pensar, para recapacitar, para asumir quién eres.

—Sabe quién soy.

—Sabe quién eres tú y también sabe que eres el desconocido, pero ahora tiene que aceptar que los dos sois la misma persona.

Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo y luego levantó la silla caída. Miró a su alrededor pensativo y asintió.

—Voy a la cabaña. Estaré allí un par de días, necesito pensar —dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Desierto. Solitario. Vacío.

Bella dio un puntapié a una piedra que interrumpía su paseo y siguió caminando. A lo lejos se oían los motores de miles de coches circulando a gran velocidad por la autopista. Pero ella estaba allí, sola. Caminando por la vacía calle de un pueblo casi desierto.

Levantó la vista del suelo y miró a su alrededor. Una desvencijada carretera con viviendas a ambos lados, nada más. Un grupo de ancianas sentadas en sillas a la puerta de una casa. Unos pocos hombres jugando al tute en el bar. Doscientos habitantes. Ni más ni menos.

—Antes el pueblo era más grande, pero los jóvenes emigraron y sólo quedamos los más viejos —había dicho el camarero—, Si caminas un poco, podrás ver la atalaya árabe del siglo X. No has visto nada igual en tu vida, te lo aseguro —aconsejó al servirla un café—. El cartel de la carretera dice que esta es «El Casar de Talavera», pero es mentira. Este pueblo se fundó en el siglo XVI y desde entonces es «El Casar del Ciego» —afirmó rotundo.

Bella continúo caminando. Dejó atrás El Casar. Sus pies se hundieron en el mullido suelo y sus ojos vagaron por los verdes prados buscando esa atalaya; se mordió los labios al recordar las palabras del hombre. Vislumbró con claridad en todas y cada una de ellas el carácter abierto y hospitalario, sincero y sobrio de los verdaderos serranos abulenses. Hombres curtidos, rodeados de montañas y valles, duros y amables como la misma tierra que los rodeaba. Hombres valientes y prestos a aceptar cualquier desafío, a mirar al frente y dar el siguiente paso sin permitirse dudar.

No como ella.

Una sombra alargada y de bordes irregulares le dio la bienvenida. La atalaya. Tendría unos diez metros de altura y estaba semiderruida, pero aun así se mostraba imponente sobre el cerro que coronaba, indiferente al paso de los años y al olvido. Firme ante los embates del viento, las nevadas y las heladas del invierno.

No como ella.

Al primer soplo de viento había vuelto a huir. Había cogido sus cosas, montado en su coche y escapado.

Como siempre. Como la cobarde que era.

Giró sobre sus pasos, avanzando decidida sin importarle que la hierba acariciara sus tobillos; que el enebro y la retama se enlazaran cariñosas en la tela de su falda; que el roble y el olivo cabecearan satisfechos ante sus pisadas firmes. Había tomado una decisión.

Cuando subió de nuevo en el coche su actitud había cambiado radicalmente, la rabia había quedado olvidada y, en su lugar, la determinación y la seguridad se agitaban en sus rasgos.

Arrancó y aceleró, echando un último vistazo al pueblo; pensando en la lucha de Edward para conseguir que Mombeltrán siguiera siendo lo que era: un sitio maravilloso donde vivir. Aunque no para ella. Nunca para ella.

A las afueras de El Casar del Ciego, un cartel indicaba dos posibles caminos.

«Madrid, 125 km»

«Mombeltrán, 41 km»

* * *

**Hola! Acepto tomatasos….De verdad lo siento por la demora, sé que no es excusa, pero el trabajo me tenia ocupadísima hasta tarde y solo llegaba a mi casa para dormir y levantarme en un par de horas para seguir. **** Pero prometi que el fin actualizaba y aquí lo tengo y por partida doble, espero lo disfruten!**

**Lu!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Los personajes son ****de ****Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Si había algo que Edward adoraba por encima de todas las cosas era el sonido del bosque al atardecer. Tenderse desnudo en la cama de la cabaña, abrir la ventana y escuchar. Solamente escuchar. Se sentía identificado con cada uno de los sonidos que arrullaban la montaña en esos momentos en que el día apenas es día y la noche aún no es noche.

El ulular del búho arropaba sus más oscuros pensamientos; lúgubres visiones de soledad, de habitaciones vacías, casas solitarias y días sin ella.

El chirrido del grillo, frenético y agresivo, se asemejaba a las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Inesperados sobresaltos que se enganchaban a su estómago cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que no debería haber hecho; agresivos impulsos de levantarse e ir por ella y secuestrarla si era preciso.

Pero luego llegaba a sus oídos la algarabía extrovertida y divertida de las ardillas, recordándole su sonrisa cristalina, sus manos moviéndose arriba y abajo cuando hablaba, la manera en que se reía cuando le hacia alguna jugarreta. No podía perder eso, y lo perderá si le imponía su presencia, si la acosaba, si la acorralaba.

Las pesadas y erráticas pisadas del jabalí husmeando entre las hojas secas del suelo le recordaban a él mismo. Su deambular dando tumbos por el sendero sinuoso que había recorrido ese verano al seducirla, oculto entre las sombras de una mentira.

Y por encima de todos, el chillido del águila. El dolor atroz que sentía en sus entrañas al pensar que podía perderla; que de hecho, quizá la había perdido ya. Para siempre.

Todos y cada uno de esos sonidos conformaban en ese momento la banda sonora de sus pesadillas.

Y a todos esos sonidos se sumó uno más. Uno que no pertenecía al bosque. El ruido de un coche.

Bajó de un salto de la cama, dispuesto a echar a patadas al indeseable que se había atrevido a perturbar su dolor. Abrió la puerta sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez. El cielo anaranjado casi rojizo, brilló sobre su piel tornándola dorada. Atravesó con pasos violentos el porche y se precipitó hacia el escalón que lo separaba del claro del bosque. Pero no llegó a bajarlo.

Un monovolumen gris apagaba el motor en el mismo momento en que Edward se quedaba petrificado. De su interior salió una mujer decidida, firme... Distinta.

—No pienso volver a huir —afirmó, mirándole fijamente.

Bella cerró la puerta del coche y caminó con paso resuelto hasta la cabaña, esquivó al hombre que la observaba inmóvil en el porche y atravesó la puerta sin molestarse en volverse para ver si él la seguía.

—Bella...

—No digas ni una sola palabra más.

Edward calló. La vio dirigirse con pasos firmes a la mesa y empujarla hasta dejarla pegada a un rincón. Luego se dirigió al aparador y buscó en su interior hasta dar con lo que quería: la lámpara que habían usado aquella vez. La colocó sobre la mesa y la encendió. Una potente luz iluminó cada rincón de la estancia y, entonces, Bella le miró.

Él la observó en silencio. Esperó nervioso, impaciente y asustado, cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de la mujer. Ella miró hacia arriba y detuvo sus ojos en las cuerdas que colgaban, como serpientes, del techo.

—Las quitaré ahora —susurró Edward.

—No. Colócate debajo de ellas.

Edward obedeció. Se mantuvo inmóvil mientras la mujer ataba una cuerda en cada una de sus muñecas. Cerró los ojos cuando su aroma impregnó cada uno de los poros de su propia piel. Sintió que todo su cuerpo respondía a esa fragancia, tensándose, anticipándose al placer de tocarla, de ser tocado.

Bella dio un tirón a las cuerdas para comprobar la fuerza de los nudos que había hecho. Aquel movimiento le devolvió a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y la imagen de su mujer —serena, decidida, dura—, se quedó grabada en su retina.

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás y arqueó una ceja al ver que él ya estaba excitado.

—¿Cómo consigues que las cuerdas se tensen?

—Las manivelas que hay en esa pared... Tras las cortinas —señaló con la cabeza.

Bella se dirigió hacia donde indicaba y descorrió las cortinas, vio las manivelas y comenzó a girarlas. El cuero se estiró rápidamente. Los brazos del hombre se alzaron abiertos sobre su cabeza hasta que quedó de puntillas, con todo en cuerpo tenso como un arco. Bella se llevó los dedos a los labios y tamborileó sobre ellos. No le gustaba esa imagen, prefería que estuviera relajado, al menos al principio. Volvió a manipular las poleas hasta que las ligaduras cedieron, permitiendo que él posara la planta de los pies en el suelo. Pero seguía faltando algo para que la imagen fuera perfecta.

—Abre las piernas —ordenó. Edward obedeció al momento—. Las mantendrás abiertas. —No era esa pregunta. Él aceptó inclinando la cabeza.

Bella giró en torno a él, admirando la perfección de su cuerpo. De pronto, unas caricias como plumas cayeron sobre su trasero, las piernas, el pecho y le rozaron las axilas. Y luego... Nada.

Estaba atado en el centro de la estancia, frente a la cama, y Bella estaba detrás de él. ¿Observándolo?

Escuchó el chirriar de la tapa del arcón al abrirse y giró la cabeza. Ella estaba hurgando en su interior; buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró, su estómago se convirtió en un amasijo de nervios. Bella se dirigió hacia él con pasos felinos, como una pantera acosando a su presa; una sonrisa peligrosa y el antifaz en una de sus manos. Apenas le dio tiempo de percatarse del brillo audaz de sus ojos antes de que la luz se convirtiera en oscuridad.

Minutos después volvía a revolver en el arcón, la oía pero no podía ver lo que buscaba o si lo había encontrado. Tembló de anticipación, de deseo, de lujuria.

Silencio. Total. Absoluto.

Un roce suave le indicó dónde estaba situada: tras él. Algo se deslizó por su espalda, se detuvo en las axilas y descendió por los costados hasta las caderas, rodeándole hasta tocar su estómago para dibujar cada uno los huecos que marcaban los tensos abdominales.

Tan suave, tan etéreo... Lo estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba saber con qué lo estaba tocando. No eran sus dedos, ni su lengua... Eso presionó sus tetillas y Edward no pudo reprimir un gemido. Un rápido e intenso golpe cayó sobre ellas. Abrió los ojos bajo el antifaz, plenamente consciente de qué era lo que le estaba acariciando: la fusta.

Agarró con fuerza las cuerdas que rodeaban sus muñecas y ascendían por las palmas de sus manos. Volvió a sentir su caricia. Estaba cerca de la ingle. Un contacto sutil. Excitante. Un jadeo ascendió por su garganta, de nuevo un golpe. Esta vez sobre su estómago.

Un segundo, dos, tres...

La suave fricción regresó. Volvió a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente, trazó sinuosos senderos sobre los muslos, rodeándolos despacio hasta que su roce picante se deslizó de nuevo por las caderas y de ahí sobre la espalda. Dibujó con precisión la columna vertebral, acariciándole la nuca y volviendo a bajar para detenerse hasta llegar a las nalgas. Jugueteó con ellas, zigzagueó de una a otra y descendió de nuevo hasta tocarle las curvas para luego ascender hacia su sexo. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Otro golpe, esta vez en el trasero, más fuerte que los anteriores.

Él entendió el juego de inmediato. No podía emitir ningún sonido.

La punta de cuero volvió a caer sobre él, se posó bajo los testículos y comenzó a frotarlos con decadente dulzura. Apretó los dientes para no jadear de placer. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, las rodillas se le doblaron sin que pudiera impedirlo y sólo las cuerdas de las muñecas le mantuvieron erguido. Aquel tormento continuó, ahora sobre el escroto y luego en la hendidura entre los glúteos, presionando contra ellos. Gruñó frustrado.

Otro castigo, esta vez sobre la parte trasera de sus muslos, le hizo arquear la espalda.

Escuchó a Bella moverse por la cabaña y sintió su presencia trente a él. Derramó algo sobre su estómago, que resbaló hasta gotear sobre los rizos de su ingle. Apretó las ataduras que tenía sujetas con los dedos. No gemiría. No lo haría.

Más pasos. Envolviéndole. Y de nuevo estaba tras él dejando caer el mismo líquido en la parte baja de la espalda.

La fusta se deslizó por el perineo, para a continuación reptar tortuosamente por el valle prohibido entre sus nalgas, recogiendo el líquido depositado en él. Resbaló con rapidez hasta el fruncido orificio, lo tentó sólo un segundo y siguió su recorrido, impasible ante los temblores que provocaba en su andadura.

Él tragó saliva, había identificado el líquido: aceite. La varilla de cuero se desplazó con desesperante lentitud por la cadera, llegó a la ingle y le acarició sin llegar a tocarle el pene, firme y grueso, que palpitaba impaciente. Descendió hasta detenerse en las rodillas al mismo tiempo que, por fin, él pudo sentir el anhelado roce de piel contra piel. Un toque ligero e inesperado justo sobre el glande. Empujó el vientre hacia la caricia y un jadeo abandonó su boca.

Un nuevo golpe. Sobre el pene. Con la punta de los dedos; un veloz azote que le excitó en vez de molestarle.

Volvió a gemir con fuerza. Otra leve palmada.

Sus caderas volaron hacia la mano, exhalando otra exclamación. Voluntaria en esta ocasión. Otro toque. Otro gemido. Una risa cristalina... El sonido del cuero al caer al suelo. No hubo más roces. Bella había descubierto la trampa.

Esperó turbado la siguiente caricia. Escuchó atento el silencio. No sabía en dónde estaba ni intuía qué pensaba hacer. Se movió impaciente, enfadado por la oscuridad obligada, y giró la cabeza para olfatear el aire buscando su aroma. Nada. No la encontraba. De repente unos labios se posaron sobre sus tetillas haciéndole jadear. Se alejó de nuevo.

Un segundo, dos, tres...

Una húmeda caricia le recorrió la espalda. Él se mantuvo inmóvil recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Bella saboreó cada centímetro de su piel, le mordisqueó en la cintura, descendió por las caderas, jugueteó con las curvas, ascendió por el interior de los muslos... Él se tensó esperando el húmedo roce contra sus testículos; pero éste nunca llegó. Un pellizco inesperado sobre las nalgas hizo que se aferrara a las cuerdas, mientras un dedo inquisidor irrumpía entre los montes gemelos y se posaba sobre el fruncido ano sin penetrarlo. Se apartó estupefacto. Ella volvió a reír.

Se colocó de nuevo frente a él. Sus manos le rodearon posándose en su trasero, amasándolo. Le succionó las tetillas y jugó con ellas. Una descarga eléctrica se extendió por su estómago mientras una caricia tan delicada como el rocío le bajaba por el torso hasta impactar contra el ombligo. La lengua dibujó el contorno y se introdujo profundamente en él. Una nueva textura le acarició el glande: las puntas del cabello de Bella.

Un jadeo involuntario abandonó sus pulmones. Un mordisco en la cadera y, luego... la espera.

Bella frotó la mejilla contra su polla, sus manos volaron hasta la entrepierna para introducirse entre los muslos abiertos y acoger en las palmas el escroto. Un quejido suplicante le subió por la garganta amenazando con escapar, pero logró silenciarlo. Ella le besó las caderas sin dejar de acariciarle, lamió con deleite la piel. La súplica contenida escapó entre sus mandíbulas apretadas.

Le mordió en la ingle a la vez que presionó un dedo contra el orificio prohibido. Su vientre se disparó hacia adelante rechazando la inquietante invasión... Ella se alejó.

Un segundo, dos, tres...

Le acarició el cuello con la nariz y posó las manos sobre el musculoso abdomen para descender por el sendero que conducía hasta su sexo, deteniéndose antes de llegar a tocarle en donde más la necesitaba. Torturándole, haciéndole arquear la espalda y obligándole a sostenerse sobre las puntas de los pies...

La pecaminosa lengua recorrió lentamente el torso, jugó en los huecos entre las costillas, descendió sin prisa hasta lamer los confines de su ingle y, por fin, se posó sobre el pene. Él suspiró agradecido hasta que...

Unos dedos se introdujeron inclementes entre los montes gemelos y tentaron el ilícito agujero al tiempo que aquella cruel boca resbalaba veloz por el tallo de la polla y se detenía sobre los testículos. Sopló sobre ellos, haciendo vibrar cada músculo de su cuerpo y a continuación los albergó entre los labios.

Un grito de placer rasgó el silencio y, acto seguido, sintió la invasión del índice en el ano. Se retiró de un empujón y negó con la cabeza, frustrado. Empezaba a entender que el juego había cambiado de normas.

Emitió un jadeo voluntario.

La boca de Bella aleteó sobre su polla a la vez que el dedo profundizaba apenas en su recto. Él apretó los dientes con fuerza, pero esta vez no se apartó. Ella le premió lamiéndole el tronco del pene; se detuvo a saborear cada vena, mordisqueó y succionó... Le hizo llorar lágrimas de semen que fueron vilmente ignoradas.

Dejó escapar un quejido.

Sintió su boca juguetear en el frenillo, besar la piel tensa, saborear el esperma que emanaba desde la abertura del glande... Y entonces, la mano que se había mantenido alejada le aferró con firmeza y le masturbó. Él bombeó con las caderas, sin emitir sonido alguno. El sudor le perlaba la frente. Los tendones de su cuello, brazos y muñecas se marcaban como si fueran a reventar y, aún así, sus labios permanecieron sellados.

Bella por fin pareció apiadarse de su sufrimiento e introdujo el glande en el abrasador calor de su boca para degustarlo como si se tratara de un caramelo, tentando la uretra. Pero cuando él empujó el vientre, intentando penetrar más profundamente, ella le castigó apartándose.

Un segundo, dos, tres...

El índice invadió por completo su ano y él rugió. Ella frotó su mejilla contra el pene y un gemido suplicante se escuchó en la quietud de la cabaña. Bella sonrió complacida contra su piel y, por fin, le permitió entrar mientras le acariciaba con la lengua, instándole a presionar contra el paladar... Sus dientes arañaban con cuidado el tallo haciéndole temblar violentamente.

Se mantuvo en silencio.

La boca de Bella, cálida, acogedora, sensual, excitante siguió trabajando la verga; deteniéndose cuando la sentía engrosarse y latir; impidiéndole alcanzar el orgasmo.

Ya no pudo soportarlo más. Su respiración se aceleró, su garganta explotó y todos los jadeos que había estado conteniendo arrasaron el silencio como un vendaval.

El dedo que ahondaba en su interior bombeó con cada sonido mientras la boca que le retenía preso permitió que se hundiera en ella hasta rozar los límites y más allá. Bella tragó, presionando sobre el glande hinchado y furioso.

Sus piernas se tensaron, su vientre se contrajo y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un bramido ensordecedor.

Y mientras, el dedo invasor encontró un pequeño punto en las profundidades del recto que le hizo gemir con más fuerza. Ella lo oyó y, sin dudar, friccionó y acarició sobre él al tiempo que continuaba succionando, lamiendo y absorbiendo el pene. El calor estalló en su ingle y recorrió cada centímetro de piel provocando que todos sus músculos vibraran ante el impactante placer.

Bombeó con fuerza contra la boca que lo tomaba, se convulsionó cuando ella frotó con más fuerza dentro de su ano y, por fin, explotó con un tremendo chorro de ardiente semen que Bella saboreó con fruición hasta que cesaron los temblores y él cayó desmadejado, sujeto únicamente por las ataduras de sus muñecas.

Un segundo, dos, tres...

El silencio se rompió con un gemido.

Alzó la cabeza, no era él quien lo había emitido. Inspiró en un intento por tranquilizar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, por conseguir que la sangre que corría veloz por sus venas relajara su ímpetu y le permitiera volver а la realidad para escuchar con claridad los sonidos de su alrededor e intentar identificarlos.

Un nuevo gemido. Más intenso. Más largo.

Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando el origen. Delante de él. Cerca. Recordó la posición en la que estaba atado: frente a la cama.

Un jadeo. Un golpe amortiguado. ¿Bella cayendo sobre la cama? Un quejido gutural...

—¿Bella?

Escuchó el susurro de la piel contra las sabanas.

—¿Dónde estás?

No contestó.

—Déjame verte —exigió.

Una risa cristalina. Otro gemido.

Se movió inquieto. No podía verla, pero sentía su respiración acelerada, los jadeos que escapaban de su garganta. Loco de curiosidad, de impaciencia y de rabia por no estar con ella, comenzó a frotar sus mejillas contra los bíceps, moviendo el antifaz y llevándolo poco a poco hasta su frente, luchando por conseguir subirlo los pocos centímetros que necesitaba para poder verla. Los jadeos de Bella se tornaron más intensos, más erráticos, se mezclaban con gruñidos y suspiros en una sinfonía de placer de la que él no era partícipe.

El antifaz se deslizó hasta sus sienes y pudo vislumbrarla.

Estaba desnuda sobre la cama, frente a él. Los talones clavados en el colchón, las rodillas dobladas, los muslos muy abiertos. El vibrador morado que no habían utilizado jamás entraba y salía de su vagina impulsado por una de sus manos, mientras con la otra se acariciaba con rapidez el clítoris.

—Desátame —gruñó quejumbroso.

—No.

—Desátame. Ahora —ordenó.

—No.

—Déjame darte placer —rogó.

—No es necesario.

—No puedes correrte —afirmó.

—¿Seguro?

—Tú cuerpo sólo responde a mis caricias —sentenció.

Bella levantó la cabeza y le observó sin dejar de masturbarse. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de que los parpados bajaran, ocultando el iris de sus ojos.

Edward la observó contonearse y levantar las caderas. Sus dedos se movían más rápidos sobre el clítoris mientras su mano no dejaba de empujar el vibrador, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Incapaz de sostener el falo de látex, lo dejó caer y un largo jadeo escapó de sus labios en el mismo momento en que su espalda se tensó hasta límites imposibles mientras las yemas con las que se acariciaba se detenían y presionaban con fuerza el clítoris. Quedó paralizada durante unos instantes y luego se derrumbó, desmadejada, sobre la cama.

Edward gritó de frustración. De rabia. De impotencia.

Los ojos de Bella volvieron a abrirse, su cuerpo ya no temblaba. Edward seguía atado, pero ya no colgaba sujeto por las cuerdas. Estaba erguido frente a ella, las plantas de Los pies posadas en el suelo, las piernas ligeramente abiertas, firmes. Los abdominales marcados, las venas de los brazos tirantes, la cabeza levantada, sus ojos fijos en ella. Todo en él indicaba que estaba dispuesto para la lucha. O quizá no todo. Su pene semierecto reposaba sobre los rizos de su pubis.

Bella sonrió.

Edward la observó levantarse de la cama, perezosa, y dirigirse al arcón para sacar una de las toallas y limpiarse con calma el sudor que le brillaba en la cara, los pechos, entre los muslos... Luego caminó felina hasta una de las sillas y la colocó del revés frente a él. Se sentó en ella con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados, apoyados sobre el respaldo.

Edward gruñó, tiró de las cuerdas y apretó la mandíbula.

Bella rió con esa risa cristalina y satisfecha. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciéndole. A través de los travesaños de la silla Edward podía vislumbrar su pubis depilado, los pliegues sonrosados, hinchados y húmedos de su vagina; sus preciosos pechos, sus pezones endurecidos.

Él volvió a gruñir y tirar de las cuerdas.

—Yo lo veo así —comenzó a decir Bella. Edward se quedó inmóvil, escuchándola—. Me quedan cinco días de vacaciones y quiero pasarlos aquí. Pero no me apetece jugar al gato y al ratón contigo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él entre dientes.

—Sinceramente, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

—¿Cómo antes?

—Antes de saber quién eras. Antes de que intentaras... tener una relación conmigo. Antes de que me besaras como Edward en el jardín del castillo y de que empezaras a abrazarme y darme besos en la cocina delante de tu padre y de Alec.

—Eso es imposible, no puedes dar marcha atrás a lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

—Oh, oh, «Houston, tenemos un problema.»

—¿Por qué tenemos un problema? —preguntó él, confuso, a la vez que daba un tirón a las cuerdas—. Desátame.

—Ni lo sueñes. Estás bien así. Y volviendo a tu pregunta... Verás, es muy sencillo, no quiero tener que mirar antes de entrar en cada habitación de la casa de Carlisle, temerosa de que estés tú y desees demostrar o tu padre o a mi hijo que tenemos algo parecido a un noviazgo. No quiero pasear contigo por la calle y que todo el mundo piense que somos algo porque tú me has tirado a esa jodida fuente. No quiero que te acerques a mí en mitad de la Soledad y me abraces como si tuviéramos una relación; no la tenemos.

—Te he besado, te he acariciado, hemos hecho el amor, eso en mi pueblo es tener una relación.

—No. Hemos follado, hemos hablado y nos hemos reído. Eso en Madrid se llama «amigos con derecho a roce» y es, exactamente lo que quiero.

—¿Qué?

—Tú en tu casa y yo en la mía, que en este caso es la de tu padre, y de vez en cuando nos juntamos en la cabaña para darnos un revolcón ocasional.

Edward negó con la cabeza incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Esa no era Bella, no podía serlo. Él quería pasear de su mano por la Soledad, abrazarla en la cocina, reírse con ella mientras charlaban sentados en el sillón de su casa, hacerle el amor cada noche en su propia cama. Lo que ella exigía era imposible. Sería vivir a medias.

—Piénsatelo, Edward. Me quedan cinco días de estar aquí; luego volveré a Madrid, a mi vida, a mi casa, a mi trabajo...

—No tienes por qué irte —su voz sonó como una súplica.

—Claro que no. No tengo por qué hacerlo, pero lo haré: Y, ¿sabes por qué? —Él negó con la cabeza, aunque en realidad debería haber asentido; sabía perfectamente por qué no quería quedarse—. Porque hace cinco años juré que jamás volvería a depender de nadie. He construido mi existencia en base a esa promesa. No es una vida perfecta, pero es la que tengo y estoy razonablemente contenta con ella. No voy a cambiar mi trabajo por... nada.

—Puedes trabajar aquí... —afirmó él, debatiéndose contra las cuerdas, intentando soltarse. Estaba seguro de que si la abrazaba y besaba, conseguiría hacer desaparecer la apariencia fría y racional que Bella usaba como escudo contra él; contra su amor.

—Por supuesto que sí, y vivir aquí, en casa de tu padre. —Edward abrió la boca para hablar, pero Bella levanto una mano, pidiéndole silencio—. Sí, lo sé, podría vivir en tu casa y tú me tratarías como a una reina. Pero, ahora mismo no es eso lo que quiero. Quiero mi autonomía, mi independencia. Quiero vivir en Madrid y venir aquí algún fin de semana a divertirme con mis amigos y dormir contigo en esta cabaña.

—Desátame —solicitó él por toda respuesta.

—No.

—Por favor... Desátame y hablemos como personas civilizadas.

La risa emergió desde las profundidades del corazón de Bella. Una risa amarga, áspera, intransigente...

—Eso es imposible, Edward, tú no eres civilizado. ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Que no lo imagino? En el momento en que te suelte te abalanzarás sobre mí, me besarás, me acariciarás, me harás olvidarme hasta de mi propio nombre; no soy tan idiota. Si quiero hablar sin tambalearme u olvidarme de lo que exijo, ésta es la manera. Lo siento —finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward rugió, empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante tirando con fuerza de las cuerdas atadas a las muñecas, intentando arrancarlas del techo. Las poleas temblaron, pero no cedieron; no en vano había sido el mejor manitas del pueblo el que las había instalado. Él mismo.

—Si te vas a mostrar así de intratable, me levanto y me voy —advirtió Bella muy seria, observando cómo sus muñecas se enrojecían por el roce constante y tirante de las ligaduras. No quería que se hiciera daño a sí mismo, pero tampoco podía echarse atrás en la decisión que había tomado.

—Ah, sí. Me dejarás aquí atado sin poder soltarme durante... ¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó él con sarcasmo.

—Oh, no mucho. Lo que tarde en regresar al pueblo y decirle a tu padre que suba a rescatarte.

—No serías capaz —gruñó entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que no. O al menos no en circunstancias normales. Pero ésta no es una circunstancia normal —dijo levantándose de la silla y recogiendo su ropa para comenzar a vestirse—. No lo entiendes, estoy intentando seguir con la vida que tanto he luchado por conseguir y tú estás empeñado en volverla del revés.

—¡Te quiero! No puedes exigirme que me conforme con hacerte el amor y simular que no somos más que amigos, cuando lo que deseo es gritar ante todo el mundo que eres mi mujer.

—¡Y tú no puedes pedirme que tire por la borda lo que me ha costado cinco años conseguir!.

—No puedes pretender que vivamos una vida a medias, separados entre semana, juntos los sábados y domingos. Necesito tenerte a mi lado cada día. Igual que tú me necesitas a mí —susurró Edward.

—No puedes proponer que deje todo lo que tengo por ti. Que abandone mi casa, mis amigos, mi trabajo, mi ciudad por venir aquí y probar suerte; a ver si en esta ocasión, no se me da tan mal como la vez anterior —afirmó Bella con los ojos repentinamente húmedos. Se limpió los parpados con el dorso de la mano, no iba a llorar.

Ese no era su sueño, era el de Edward. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que quería y no iba a permitir que nadie le convenciera de lo contrario, aunque ese nadie fuera el hombre con el que, a lo mejor, podría ser feliz el resto de su vida. Pero sólo «a lo mejor» y eso pesaba tremendamente en su corazón. No quería más expectativas, más ilusiones estériles.

Se observaron en silencio, ninguno se atrevió a hablar. Los dos creían firmemente en que su opción era la mejor para ambos. Los dos se sentían heridos y desesperados por la decisión del otro, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión.

—Lo quiero todo o nada —amenazó Edward.

—Nada pues —asintió Bella, conforme—. Estaré casa de tu padre estos días que me quedan de vacaciones, te ruego que no me impongas tu presencia allí. Si nos encontramos en la calle o en el parque, no es necesario que cruces de acera —sonrió irónica terminando de vestirse—, pero no pretendas de mí más que un escueto y educado «hola» —concluyó acercándose a él y cortando una de las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas. Luego dejó caer la navaja y se fue.

Edward intentó con desesperación deshacer los nudos que mantenían atado el otro brazo. Luchó contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas, pero el sonido del motor del coche al arrancar le advirtió de que, por mucha prisa que se diera, ya sería demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Haaa! Nuestra Dominatrix Bella XD y ahora Edward dijo todo o nada y bella escogió nada, que hará Edward?**

**Gracias por las alertas y los reviews!**

**Lucerito! **


	19. Chapter 19

_**Los personajes son ****de ****Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Bella intentó disfrutar de sus últimos días de vacaciones, Lo intentó de veras.

Acudió cada día a la Soledad, bailó la Conga y los Pajaritos en las fiestas, se montó en la Olla e incluso acudió a un par de meriendas campestres; se bañó en el río, jugó al tute con los abuelos, ganó al póquer a los más jóvenes e incluso se sentó en el círculo de abuelas y fingió sorprenderse cuando el cotilleo así lo requirió. Pero no disfrutó.

En absoluto.

Con la temporada de la breva terminada, no hizo falta que Edward pasara a buscar a Alec a la casa del abuelo ni que ella lo siguiera en el coche hasta la cooperativa. Su cuñado tampoco se molestó en acudir a las meriendas ni a las fiestas ni mucho menos a tomar una cerveza al kiosco. Simplemente desapareció del mapa.

Todo o nada.

Bella había elegido «nada» y él lo había llevado a sus más extremas consecuencias.

Le echaba tremendamente de menos. A los dos...

Le faltaba el ingenio, las réplicas y las burlas de su cuñado; su risa rápida y las miradas de refilón. Le faltaba su presencia. A todas horas. Cada segundo del día.

Echaba de menos los brazos del desconocido, la sensación de sentirse segura y protegida, sus caricias inocentes y no tan inocentes, la manera en que susurraba al oído, el cosquilleo en el estómago; el deseo de verle, tocarle, sentirle... Le echaba tanto de menos que le dolía pensar en él.

En ellos.

Bella acabó por convencerse de que Edward era como una gripe. La había atacado sin previo aviso y sin compasión haciéndola enfermar, aturdiéndola, llenándola de escalofríos y sudores. Y cuando se alejó y ella comenzó a curarse, la debilidad, la tristeza, y la soledad llenaron el vacío que ésta había dejado. Por tanto, sólo necesitaba descansar, tomarse las cosas con calma y volver a la rutina. Sólo eso. Nada más.

El sábado se levantó perezosa, holgazaneó durante toda la mañana, dejó la ropa olvidada durante horas sobre la cama y, por fin, hizo la maleta. Recogió el cuarto, más pendiente de si la puerta se abría y le oía subir las escaleras que de cerciorarse de no olvidar nada. A las nueve de la tarde decidió que si esperaba un minuto más se le haría de noche en la carretera. Bajó la maleta dando traspiés, se despidió cariñosamente de su hijo y su suegro y salió a la calle. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a izquierda y derecha. No vio a quien quería ver. Arrancó el coche y regresó a su vida en Madrid.

Si hubiera mirado hacia la terraza de una casa situada unos metros por encima de la de su suegro, hubiera visto a un hombre, de mirada triste y furiosa a la vez, observándola atentamente; grabando en sus retinas cada uno de sus gestos. Un hombre que había pasado cada segundo de ese día asomado a aquella terraza, temiendo que hiciera lo que acababa de hacer en ese instante: irse sin mirar atrás.

—Ya se ha ido. Entra y tomate un poco de mi orujo, te vendrá bien —le aconsejó su tío.

Carlisle observó cómo el coche de Bella desparecía tras una curva. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado. Bella no había abierto la boca sobre el tema y Edward ni siquiera había aparecido por el pueblo hasta esa misma mañana, pero le daba la ligera impresión de que las cosas no andaban muy bien.

No podían marchar bien cuando, cinco días atrás, su nuera había aparecido a las tantas de la noche, con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas, asegurando con una sonrisa forzada en los labios que al final lo del trabajo no era tan importante y que pensaba quedarse en el pueblo para pasar los «mejores cinco días de vacaciones de su vida...»

No, cuando esa misma noche, menos de media hora después, su hijo había subido el 4 × 4 a la acera y, sin molestarse en apagar el motor, se había bajado del coche, desvestido con una camisa a medio abrochar, los pies descalzos y el pelo revuelto, y había corrido hasta el Corralillo de los Leones, el lugar donde Bella aparcaba normalmente su monovolumen. Acto seguido, tras comprobar que éste estaba allí, había vuelto a su todoterreno y se había largado del pueblo como alma que lleva el diablo.

No. Las cosas no eran tan felices como Bella estaba empeñada en hacerle creer.

No, cuando ella había pasado los «mejores cinco días de de su vida» cabizbaja, silenciosa y encerrada en su cuarto, del que, por mucho que Carlisle intentara hacer oídos sordos, salían apesadumbrados sollozos.

Ni cuando Edward había permanecido esos cinco días oculto en su cabaña, sin bajar al pueblo ni acercarse a casa para ver a Alec y Bella.

Carlisle era viejo, sí, pero de tonto no tenía ni un pelo. Por eso, cuando el coche de su nuera desapareció tras la curva, se acercó tranquilamente a la casa de su cuñado Sam a tomarse un trago de orujo. Porque no era tonto y sabía que su hijo no podría evitar intentar verla una última vez antes de que se marchara, porque las ventanas de la casa de su cuñado daban a la suya propia y la terraza daba al Corralillo de los Leones y porque para qué engañarse, de todos era conocido los efectos relajantes y calmantes del orujo que el señor alcalde destilaba en su propia casa.

Esa misma noche, uno de los efectos secundarios del inestimable orujo made in casa hizo aparición. Y no se trataba de la temible resaca —ésa llegaría al día siguiente—, ni de la imperiosa necesidad de reír a carcajadas por una mano tramposa de tute. —Eso se quedaba para las partidas de los sábados de invierno—. No. El efecto secundario que hizo aparición fue el más terrible de todos y el que a la vez rezaban por conseguir Carlisle y Sam: la inevitable necesidad de hablar, de confesar; en definitiva, lo que se suele llamar «soltar la lengua».

Y Edward la soltó. Vaya si la soltó. Entre divagaciones, sorbos al vaso, exabruptos, imprecaciones, más sorbos al vaso y algún que otro puñetazo a la mesa, narró con más o menos precisión el motivo por el cual ni él ni Bella habían vuelto a verse. Empezó con una elección...

—Le he dado a elegir todo o nada y se ha quedado con «nada» —afirmó Edward cuando llevaba más de media de botella de orujo y sus parientes comenzaban a desesperar.

Y a partir de ahí ya no pudo parar. Ayudó en su hablar dicharachero y divagante el que no estuviera acostumbrado a la virtudes del orujo especial de Sam, el que dos viejos resabiados le llenaran el vaso una y otra vez mientras los suyos permanecían sin tocar y, ayudó por supuesto, el que necesitara a alguien con quien desahogarse.

Así era como Carlisle había descubierto el «no-acuerdo» entre su hijo y Bella y, de paso, también había averiguado —al día siguiente—, que su hijo tenía un despertar terrible cuando estaba resacoso, que le molestaba cualquier ruido y que sólo había perdonado la vida a dos viejos cotillas entrometidos como él y Sam, porque eran de la familia...

Quince días después la casa de Carlisle rezumaba tranquilidad y serenidad.

Demasiada tranquilidad y una odiosa serenidad. Él quería ver a su hijo discutir con su nuera: a su nuera moviéndose como un pajarillo por las habitaciones, siempre con algo entre las manos, entrando y saliendo de los cuartos mientras Edward espiaba simuladamente sus paseos; oír la risa cristalina de Bella estrellarse contra las carcajadas profundas y sinceras de Edward; escuchar a Alec gritarles nervioso que se dieran prisa, que no perdieran el tiempo... Quería, en definitiva, que su casa volviera a ser una jaula de grillos alborotada, divertida y ruidosa.

Y eso no parecía probable tal cual iban las cosas.

Sentado en la cocina, con un café cargado en la mano, Carlisle meditaba sobre la estupidez supina de los jóvenes y buscaba, por qué no decirlo, una solución al problema. Al fin y al cabo, para eso estaban los padres, ¿no?

Esa misma noche, cuando Edward recibió la llamada de su padre pidiéndole ayuda con Alec, no le extrañó. El muchacho estaba preocupado, las conversaciones telefónicas con su madre le dejaban un regusto amargo. Bella intentaba aparentar, sino felicidad, al menos cierto bienestar, pero según Alec estaba triste y esa tristeza pesaba al muchacho en el corazón. A eso había que sumarle que, a finales de agosto, en poco más de dos semanas, Alec tendría que regresar a Madrid, abandonar a sus amigos del pueblo hasta el próximo puente, y lo que era más importante todavía, despedirse de Jane...

No, el muchacho no estaba pasando los mejores momentos de su vida. Por tanto, que Carlisle le pidiera que fuera a buscar a su sobrino al día siguiente y lo llevara de pesca, le pareció lo más natural del mundo. A Alec le encantaba pescar y Edward necesitaba entretenerse con algo que no fueran sus propios y lúgubres pensamientos.

Él tampoco estaba atravesando una etapa muy feliz. De hecho, pasaba todas las horas que podía recorriendo sus tierras, revisando sus cultivos y dando patadas a las piedras. Lo único que le despejaba un poco —aparte de destrozarse los pies golpeando los pedruscos—, era centrarse en el «proyecto de guardería» que tenía entre manos. Cuando regresaba a su casa, bien entrada la noche, agotado y magullado, no conseguía dormir. El sueño se le escapaba. Aunque mejor sería decir que los sueños acudían a él despiadados, crueles, vengativos recordándole los momentos que pasaron «juntos» mostrándole lo hermosa, completa y placentera que hubiera sido la vida con Bella a su lado. Algo que, tal y como estaban las cosas, no iba a suceder.

Cuando al día siguiente, alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, Edward entró en la cocina de su padre y vio que Carlisle estaba allí solo, tampoco se extrañó; simplemente imaginó que a su sobrino se le habrían pegado las sábanas. Saludó con la cabeza, se sirvió una taza del fortísimo café de puchero y se sentó a la mesa.

—¿Le ha costado despertarse? —preguntó, por decir algo.

—No se ha despertado.

—¿No? Será mejor que vaya a levantarle o se nos hará tarde.

—No vas a ir de pesca.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó Edward, comenzando a recelar. Cuando su padre se ponía en modo «críptico», era porque tramaba algo.

—Simplemente no sabe nada. No se lo he dicho.

—Ah... entonces... ¿Por qué cojones me has hecho venir hasta aquí con la de cosas que tengo que hacer?

—Porque llevo una semana sin verte y te echo de memos.

—¡Papá! No digas chorradas... No me chupo el dedo, ¿sabes?

—Tienes razón —asintió Carlisle. Miró a su hijo a los ojos, con una de esas miradas categóricas y resueltas que hacían temblar cielo y tierra y ponían en pie de guerra a Edward—. Quiero que lo soluciones. ¡Ya!

—¿Que lo solucione?

—Sí. Llevas quince días lamiéndote las heridas. Ya es hora de que hagas algo.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Te refieres a...

—Sí, a Bella. Quiero que vuelva a casa.

—Pues llámala y pídele que venga —aconsejó irónico Edward, levantándose de la silla.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? —susurró su padre. Edward volvió a sentarse.

—Papá, ¿qué has hecho? —siseó—. ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Qué la echamos de menos y que viniera el fin de semana a vernos.

—¡Papá, te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos!

—Y no me he metido. Soy yo quien la echa de menos, por tanto he sido yo quien la ha llamado.

—Y qué te ha dicho. ¿Vendrá? —Había tal esperanza en la voz de su hijo, que a Carlisle le costó responder a su pregunta.

—No. Está muy ocupada con su trabajo. No puede venir. Me ha dicho que ha hablado con los padres de uno de los amigos de Alec que también pasan las vacaciones en el pueblo y que no tienen inconveniente en que regrese con ellos a Madrid. No piensa volver.

—No esperaba otra cosa. A Bella nunca le ha gustado esto —comentó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndose a levantar de la silla.

—Sí le gustaba —susurró Carlisle—. Este verano era feliz aquí. Estaba radiante, toda ella brillaba de emoción, de felicidad, de... ¿Alguna vez la has visto más feliz que este verano?

—No —musitó sentándose de nuevo, apoyando los codos en la mesa y trocándose la nuca—. Pero ella lo ha decidido así. No se puede hacer nada.

—Puedes cambiar el «acuerdo»» —escupió Carlisle la palabra.

—Claro, por supuesto. Puedo aceptar sus términos, ya sabes cuáles son, ¿no? Me los sacasteis tú y el tío a base de orujos —contestó indignado. Aún recordaba la jugarreta... y la resaca—. Echar un polvo a escondidas en la cabaña de vez en cuando y el resto del tiempo aparentar que sólo somos amigos.

—Edward, no permito ese lenguaje en mi mesa.

—Oh, disculpa —se burló—. Ella nos visitará algún que otro fin de semana, vivirá en tu casa y, por las noches, cuando nadie la vea, se escapara a la cabaña. Pasaremos la noche juntos y antes de que amanezca volverá a tu casa como una buena nuera. No podré cogerla la mano en público, ni abrazarla en tu cocina, ni mucho menos darle un beso más atrevido del que se dan dos cuñados en la mejilla. Vivirá en su casa de Madrid durante la mayor parte de su vida, y a mí me querrá como a un amigo con derecho a roce. Esas fueron sus condiciones. No podré tenerla a mi lado, en mi casa, en mi cama ni en mi vida cada día. ¿Es eso lo qué quieres? ¿Que esconda lo que siento? ¿Que viva una mentira? ¿Una vida a medias? No. Gracias. No estoy dispuesto a ceder.

—No me parece que ahora te sientas muy feliz ni que tu vida sea completa.

—¿Propones que deje de sentir lo que siento y que acceda a ser solamente un «amigo con derecho a roce»? —Escuchar aquella frase le había roto el corazón.

—No...

—Ahí lo tienes. Fin de la conversación —afirmó Edward, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Todo o nada —susurró Carlisle—. Eso me contaste. O lo tenías todo o no tenías nada... Pero entre el blanco y el negro hay mil matices de gris, entre todo y nada también hay un punto intermedio.

—¿Alguna sugerencia? —preguntó burlón, agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

—Sí. —Los dedos de Edward resbalaron del pomo al girarse para mirar a su padre. Arqueó las cejas, apoyó la espalda y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Bella no quiere dejar de vivir en Madrid, pero eso no implica que no quiera verte o que no quiera vivir en el pueblo; los fines de semana, podrías...

—¡No viviré una vida a medias! Sin saber si ella vendrá al siguiente fin de semana o si se olvidará de mí en invierno, cuando el frío y la pereza la hagan quedarse en su casa —exclamó Edward separándose de la puerta.

—¡Ya cruzarás ese puente cuando se presente! ¡Ahora calla y escucha! —gritó su padre, harto de oír quejas—. No tiene por qué venir ella a ti... «Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña». Hay muchas opciones. Se pescan más peces con paciencia y mucho hilo, que metiendo las manos en el rio y tratando de atraparlos —Edward se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en una silla—. No le exijas que deje su vida en Madrid —Edward apretó los dientes—. Al menos, no aún. Espera a que pique el anzuelo y comienza a enrollarlo poco a poco. Ve a Madrid y, si quiere, la traes al pueblo el fin de semana; que no quiere, te quedas con ella un par de días. La cuestión es estar juntos. —Edward entornó los ojos, pensativo—. Habla con ella de las cosas que quieres hacer; de sus planes, de tus expectativas para cuando seas alcalde —Edward bufó— No parecía indiferente al tema las veces que hemos hablado de ello. Incluso ha aportado alguna idea. —Eso era totalmente cierto, habían tocado el tema durante las comidas y Bella siempre se había mostrado interesada—. Utiliza todas las armas a tu alcance para enrollar el sedal. Tira poco a poco. Empieza a cortejarla; una caricia aquí, un roce allá... —Edward volvió a bufar—. Vamos, hijo, no soy idiota. Sé, o al menos imagino lo que habéis hecho, pero siempre ha sido en la oscuridad de tu cabaña —«y en otros sitios», pensó Edward para sí—, Comienza por llevarla poco a poco a tu terreno. No puedes pretender pescar todos los peces del rio el mismo día, pero sí puedes ir atrapándolos uno por uno. —Edward miró a su padre pensativo—. No seas obtuso. Ve a buscarla a Madrid.

—No pienso aparecer como un suplicante ante su puerta. Me niego a darle el poder de elegir si me deja entrar o no —afirmó Edward, rotundo.

—¿A quién vas a suplicar? —preguntó en ese momento Alec atravesando la puerta. Tío y abuelo lo miraron sobresaltados. El chaval reculó ante sus miradas—. Eh... He oído voces, pero si molesto me voy.

—No, Alec, no te vayas —pidió el abuelo—. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Edward, no debes ir a casa de Bella como un suplicante. —Alec miró a su abuelo con los ojos como platos. Estaban hablando de su madre.

—¡Papá!

—Pero —continuó Carlisle ignorando a su hijo—. ¿Y sí no tuvieras siquiera que llamar a su puerta? Y si tuvieras la solución al alcance de tu mano —dijo mirando a su nieto—. En una guerra siempre hacen falta aliados.

—Yo... tengo mucho sueño. Creo que mejor me voy a la cama —retrocedió Alec ante la mirada que su tío dirigió a su abuelo y que luego desvió hacia él.

—Tómate un café con nosotros, verás cómo te despiertas —animó Carlisle a su nieto. Este no necesitó más para sentarse a la mesa y mirar atentamente a los dos adultos que se habían vuelto locos—. Es una pena que el verano esté llegando su fin. Dentro de dos semanas tendrás que regresar a casa.

—Sí —afirmó Alec, compungido.

—No volverás a ver a tus primos hasta el puente de los Santos...

—Ya.

—Ni a Jane.

—Lo sé —afirmó el chaval, hundiendo los hombros.

—¿Te gustaría poder venir todos los fines de semana?

—Mi madre no me deja. Ya se lo he preguntado.

—Claro, hijo, claro. Tu madre te adora, no puedes pedirle que esté separada de ti todos los fines de semana pero, podrías intentar convencerla para que vinierais los dos juntos.

—¿Los dos juntos?

—Claro. Igual que en julio.

—No creo que le parezca buena idea —receló Alec de inmediato.

—Ya. En eso tienes razón. No me hagas caso, son tonterías de un pobre viejo. ¿Por qué crees que no quiere venir?

—No le gusta el pueblo.

—Hum, este verano parecía que sí le estaba gustando.

—Creo que está enfadada con el tío —se sinceró Alec, mirando a Edward.

—Bah, riñas de enamorados —sentenció Carlisle. Edward casi saltó de la silla al oír a su padre.

—¡¿De enamorados?! Mi madre no está enamorada de nadie —replicó Alec.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —dijo Edward, gruñendo.

—Pues es una pena —murmuró el abuelo.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron tío y sobrino a la vez.

—Nada, nada... Tonterías que se me ocurren, no os sulfuréis. Pero mira tú por dónde, que se me había ocurrido que si Bella se sintiera mínimamente a gusto con Edward, tal y como estaba este verano, vendríais más al pueblo: al menos un fin de semana sí y otro no.

—¿Uno sí y otro no? —preguntó interesado Alec.

—Como poco. Bueno, son cosas que se me ocurren, locuras de viejos. Pero cambiemos de tema. ¿Te han contado tus amigos a que instituto van?

—Al de Arenas, con Jane.

—Uf—suspiró el abuelo. Edward no podía dejar de mirar alucinado a su padre.

—Uf ¿Qué? —preguntó Alec suspicaz ante la expresión del anciano.

—Uf, nada.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Nada, tonterías de viejos. Ya ves tú que me ha dado por pensar que, con lo jóvenes que sois, viviendo tú en Madrid y ella en el pueblo; con lo guapa que es, todo el día en el instituto con los chicos de la panda y viéndoos, solo y con un poco de suerte, en los puentes... Uf.

Alec se derrumbó en la silla pensando en todas y cada una de las palabras de su abuelo.

—¿Por qué os habéis enfadado tú y mamá? —preguntó al final a su tío.

—Por nada —bufó Edward.

—Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Tu madre y tu tío están enamorados —Edward abrió los ojos como platos y se dispuso a replicar tal afirmación, pero la mirada que le lanzó su padre, lo dejó clavado en seco—. Pero no son capaces de ponerse de acuerdo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó el muchacho, aceptando que posiblemente su madre y su tío se tuvieran cierto cariño.

—Sobre dónde vivir —afirmó rotundo Carlisle.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Tu tío quiere casarse con tu madre y vivir en el pueblo y tu madre prefiere vivir en Madrid y conservar su independencia —resumió en una frase todos los inconvenientes de la relación. Edward se quedó alucinado, jamás pensó que su padre fuera tan... estratega—. Así que han discutido. Pero yo estoy intentando convencer al zopenco de tu tío de que no sería mala idea ir a visitarla a Madrid y cortejarla poco a poco. Ya sabes, cogerle de la manita, abrazarla sin avisar, darle algún que otro beso en la mejilla sin venir a cuento... Todas esas cosas que hacen las parejas cuando empiezan a salir. Sabes de lo que te hablo, ¿verdad? —Miró fijamente a su nieto y éste se sonrojó vivamente.

Sí, sabía... Sólo que los besos en la mejilla le parecían cosas de niños. Él se los daba a Jane en la boca. Jane... Uf. Abrió los ojos como platos al pensar en su tío y su madre besándose de esa manera y después frunció el ceño enfadado. Eso no estaba bien. Esos besos sólo se los daban los jóvenes, no los viejos. Además, a su madre no le hacía falta ningún novio. Eran muy felices tal y como estaban.

—Chorradas —declaró levantándose de la silla, dispuesto a salir de allí antes de que le enredaran en algo que no le parecía bien.

—Sí, chorradas. Bueno, estoy seguro que hay muchas chicas en tu barrio con las que puedes tontear —aseveró Carlisle ante la mirada estupefacta de Edward.

—¡No pienso tontear con nadie! —exclamó Alec, alucinado.

—Uf... —suspiró Carlisle de nuevo.

—Uf ¿Qué?

—Va a ser un invierno muy, pero que muy largo. Espero que Jane piense igual que tú. —Alec abrió los ojos como platos, miró a su abuelo, miró a su tío y volvió a sentarse.

—¿De verdad habéis discutido por vivir aquí o en Madrid? —preguntó directamente a Edward.

—Básicamente, sí —contestó Edward, diciendo una verdad a medias.

—La verdad es que este verano parecía estar contenta contigo. Me refiero a que apenas habéis discutido y, al fin y al cabo, mamá es joven; antes o después conocerá a un tipo y se echará novio —sugirió Alec como quien no quiere la cosa, sus pensamientos volando muy lejos de esa cocina. Edward se irguió en la silla como si lo hubieran golpeado—. Y para que se eche un novio en Madrid que a lo mejor ni me gusta, casi prefiero que esté contigo. Eres buena gente y vives aquí —finalizó Alec asintiendo para sí.

Si lo pensaba fríamente, lo mejor para todos era que su madre se hiciera novia de su tío y que vinieran a menudo al pueblo. Y lo mismo, con un poco de suerte, hasta la convencía de quedarse a vivir allí. Por todo lo que sus amigos le habían contado, y amparándolo con su vida en Madrid, le había quedado claro que en el pueblo los chicos tenían mucha más libertad. Iban solos al instituto en autobús sin tener que coger ninguna ruta escolar, durante los fines de semana les permitían regresar a casa más tarde que a él... Y Edward tampoco era una mala opción: sabía pescar, le enseñaba las cosas del campo, le dejaba montar a Negro, no le agobiaba con órdenes y, sobre todo, le trataba como a un adulto; hablaba con él, le contaba cosas, le hacía caso... De hecho, antes que su tío era su amigo. Además, también estaba el abuelo, no podía dejar que el pobre pasara todo el invierno solo. Incluso —pensó cada vez mas excitado—, como en cuanto llegaba el frío el abuelo se largaba a vivir con el tío, podría convencerle de que le dejara usar su casa vacía... Toda la panda en casa de Carlisle, solos, sin adultos que los vigilaran. O podía ir a solas con Jane, sin amigos... Seguro que no sería difícil convencer al abuelo. Pero, para todo eso, lo principal era vivir en el pueblo. Y antes de eso, convencer a su madre de que Edward era un tío cojonudo —que lo era—, y sobre todo, solucionar la discusión y que volvieran a ser amigos. El resto, como decía el abuelo, poco a poco.

Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que pueden pasar por la cabeza de un adolescente en aperas un minuto; porque ese fue el tiempo que tardó Alec en planificar todo el invierno en el pueblo. Miró a su tío y a su abuelo y sonrió.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudaros?

Tres horas, seis cafés y tres Coca-Cola´s después, Alec abandonaba la cocina en el «bando de los hombres», como había dado en llamarlo su abuelo. Estaba decidido а hacer lo que fuera necesario para convencer a su madre de que Edward era su mejor opción. El que hubieran hablado de cómo pasaban las Navidades en el pueblo; de la cantidad de trabajos que había que hacer en las tierras y en los que era imprescindible la ayuda de más manos, manos de hombre; del potrillo que Roja tendría el año siguiente y al que podría ayudar a domar; de que Jane estaría feliz de verlo cada fin de semana, mejor aún, cada día de la semana y, por supuesto, que le hubieran comentado, así como de pasada, que los chicos cuando acababan el instituto se iban а Ávila о а Salamanca a la Universidad y vivían en un piso compartido entre semana, solos, sin padres... Bueno, todo eso no había influido en absoluto en la decisión y el énfasis que ponía Alec en ayudarles.

Minutos después, padre e hijo escucharon las pisadas del muchacho subiendo las escaleras.

—Joder, papá, eres peor que Maquiavelo —afirmó Edward.

—En el amor y en la guerra, todo vale.

* * *

**Yo se que me quieren matar! Pero aquí está el capitulo…..**

**Gracias por los reviews, no he tenido tiempo de contestarles esta semana, pero les agradezco el tiempo que se toman de leer la historia y dejarme algo que me haga saber sus opiniones sobre ella.**

**Lucerito!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Los personajes son_ **_**de ****Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

No es difícil sentirte diminuto cuando caminas bajo la sombra de cuatro gigantes de acero, hormigón y cristal de doscientos cincuenta metros de altura.

No es difícil sentirte desamparado cuando la ciudad del oso y el madroño está desierta.

No es difícil sentirte melancólico cuando todo lo que te rodea es silencio, calor y soledad.

Así se sentía Bella ese viernes de mediados de agosto a las cuatro y media de la tarde: insignificante, solitaria y triste.

El paseo de la Castellana, en el que normalmente se congregaban tantas personas que apenas si se podía caminar, era en esos momentos un espacio despoblado de todo rastro humano. El trafico que a diario se colapsaba bajo las Cuatro Torres, el rugido de los motores, la indignación del claxon, no existían. Apenas había coches, apenas había gente.

Madrid, la ciudad del oso y el madroño, donde no había osos y apenas quedaban madroños, la capital llena de gente, humo y coches estaba desierta.

Bella alzó la vista e hizo visera con la mano. La Torre de Cristal destellaba bajo el manto celeste, tocando las nubes mientras ella permanecía anclada al suelo. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, de nada le servía mirar al cielo cuando no podía tocarlo. Había estado a punto de acariciar las estrellas con las yemas de los dedos, había volado hasta casi llegar al sol e, igual que Ícaro, había acabado chamuscada. Negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba pensar esas cosas. Ella estaba bien tal y como estaba. O estaría bien. Cuando llegara septiembre. Cuando Madrid volviera a llenarse de vida, de atascos, de empujones y carreras. Cuando su hijo regresara a casa. Entonces y sólo entonces, dejaría de sentir esa horrible soledad arañándole las entrañas; dejaría de sentirse insignificante y desamparada.

Dos semanas. En dos semanas dejaría de estar sola.

¡Era de locos!

Jamás se había sentido tan desvalida, ni siquiera cuando se separó de Jasper y su cómoda y rutinaria vida reventó en mil pedazos. Ahora era peor, mucho peor. Su mundo estaba intacto, nada había cambiado; su casa, su trabajo... todo seguía en el mismo lugar, era ella la que estaba hecha trizas.

Caminó y caminó, dejó atrás las Cuatro Torres, paseó bajo las Torres Kio, deambuló hasta que los pies comenzaron a dolerle. Vagó sin rumbo bajo el tórrido sol de agosto con la mirada fija en las puntas de los zapatos. Se detuvo por fin en una parada de autobús y cuando paró el circular, montó. La llevaría a casa pero, ¿cuál era realmente su casa? Apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana y pensó. Pensó en aquello que no se le iba de la cabeza desde que había abandonado el pueblo: que quizá se había equivocado.

El sábado, cuando llegó a Madrid, se sintió aliviada; alejada de todo peligro, segura, relajada... Pero ahora, casi tres semanas después, se daba cuenta de que esa primera noche sólo había sido una ilusión; cuando despertó el domingo se le vino el mundo encima. Las cosas más tontas le hacían llorar. Había bajado a la calle a comprar y se había sentido perdida. No conocía el nombre del dependiente que le vendía el pan, ni el del chico del kiosco de prensa, ni el de la mujer que vendía los ciegos un poco más allá. No tenía ni idea de si quien le sellaba la lotería tenía hijos o si el camarero del bar estaba casado. Eran sólo sombras, igual que ella. Gente con la que se cruzaba cada día, a la que saludaba amablemente, más por educación que por reconocimiento, y de la que se despedía por inercia. No conocía a nadie y nadie la conocía a ella. Sólo eran figuras anónimas en su vida.

Ella misma había sido una sombra hasta que llegó el _Verano Ardiente_, el pueblo, él.

Allí llamaba a la panadera por su nombre, sabía quiénes eran su marido y sus hijos, de hecho la consideraba una amiga; había jugado a las cartas con su suegro y vivido como si fueran propias las historias que le había contado; conocía a muchas personas, las conocía de verdad, desde el muchacho con acné que atendía el kiosco, hasta al alcalde que destilaba orujo. Allí no había sombras, sino luces.

El pueblo significaba todo aquello de lo que tanto había huido desde que se separó de Jasper, todo aquello que en ese _verano ardiente_ había entrado como un soplo de aire fresco en su cómoda, vacía y estructurada vida.

Separó la cabeza del cristal, el autobús llegaba a su parada. Se bajó y miró a su alrededor. Su barrio estaba igual de vacío que el paseo de la Castellana y dudaba que, cuando llegara septiembre y con él la gente, lo sintiera más lleno. Seguiría desierto, porque no era a la gente de Madrid a quien echaba de menos. Echaba de menos a la gente del pueblo. Añoraba esa clase de vida donde todos se conocían, se apreciaban y confraternizaban. Y sobre todo, más allá de cualquier sueño, quimera o fantasía, echaba de menos a Edward. Su sonrisa, sus susurros, su manera de ver la vida, su aplomo, su seguridad, su cariño, su amor...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, apresuró el paso y subió corriendo las escaleras.

No quería llorar más. Estaba harta. Le gustaba su vida actual, la adoraba.

Quizá si se lo repetía suficientes veces lo acabaría creyendo.

Le temblaron los dedos al meter la llave en la cerradura. Entró en su piso a tientas, una cortina de humedad le nublaba los ojos. Atravesó el comedor casi corriendo y se encerró en el baño. Se quitó los zapatos de una patada, giró el mando del agua fría y se metió bajo la ducha. Cuando las primeras gotas le tocaron la cara, se mezclaron con sus lágrimas. El agua salía templada. En el caluroso y solitario Madrid ni siquiera el agua refrescaba como en el pueblo. Se apoyó contra los azulejos y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo de la ducha, totalmente vestida, con la cara alzada, rezando para que el tibio líquido se llevara para siempre las lágrimas.

Edward la vio pasar como una exhalación, tropezando con los muebles y cerrando con un tremendo portazo la puerta del baño. Parpadeó aturdido.

Cuando llegó al piso de Bella había calculado exactamente cuál sería el lugar indicado para esperarla: el sillón que había en un extremo del comedor, justo enfrente de la puerta del recibidor. Y llevaba allí sentado dos horas esperando, impaciente y nervioso, a que ella apareciera. En esos ciento veinte minutos había imaginado todas y cada una de sus posibles reacciones. Enfadada al verle en su casa, repantigado en su sillón; confundida, irritada, molesta, furiosa... Incluso había ido más lejos y fantaseado con que se mostrara contenta, amable, cariñosa... y arrepentida por la decisión que había tomado sobre su relación. Dos horas era mucho tiempo para pensar y él lo había hecho con mucho ahínco. Pero lo que nunca, jamás, pudo llegar a imaginar era que, simplemente, no se percatara de su presencia.

Un sollozo desgarrado lo sacó del aturdimiento. Se levantó del sillón de un salto y corrió hacia el pasillo por el que ella había desaparecido. La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba cerrada, la abrió sin hacer ruido y asomó la cabeza con cuidado, preocupado por lo que pudiera encontrar.

Bella estaba sentada en el plato de la ducha, con la cara alzada hacia el chorro de agua, la espalda apoyada en la pared, las piernas recogidas bajo su trasero y los brazos caídos sobre su regazo; totalmente vestida. El agua caía sobre ella pegando lacios mechones de pelo a su cara, volviendo transparente su sencilla blusa blanca, adhiriendo la falda a sus muslos. De sus ojos cerrados escapaban lágrimas que se mezclaban con las gotas de agua que le corrían por las mejillas. Sus labios volvieron a emitir otro sollozo y se llevó una de sus manos, cerrada en un puño, hasta su boca. observó estupefacto como se mordía con fuerza los nudillos, intentado evitar que algún sonido escapara de sus labios.

Antes de poder pensar qué estaba haciendo entró en el baño, se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella y le acarició la mano, apartándosela de la boca.

—Shh, tranquila, estoy aquí —dijo preocupado—. Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

Bella abrió los ojos desconcertada. Parpadeó un par de veces y al final optó por frotárselos. No, no estaba soñando ni veía visiones, Edward estaba frente a ella, visiblemente alarmado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —hipó.

—He venido a verte. ¿Qué ha pasado? —reiteró metiéndose en la ducha y abrazándola.

—Nada... Déjame... —contestó vacilante, empujándole el pecho para alejarle. Jamás, ni siquiera en sus más horribles pesadillas, había imaginado que él pudiera verla en ese estado; herida, humillada, perdida, angustiada—. Déjame, tengo que... ducharme.

—Dime qué ha pasado —ordenó él abrazándola más fuerte.

—No ha pasado nada.

—Claro que no —aceptó Edward entre dientes—, pero si hubiera pasado algo... Si alguien te hubiera hecho daño... Sabes que me lo puedes decir. Estoy aquí, soy yo, Edward, tu amigo... Estoy contigo —continuó diciendo sin dejar de abrazarla y acariciarla—. Cuéntamelo y lo solucionaremos juntos —afirmó.

Bella levantó la mirada confundida. En los ojos Edward se leía una tremenda preocupación, una absoluta impotencia por no ser capaz de averiguar qué había pasado y ayudarla.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó indecisa.

—¿Alguien te ha hecho algo? —respondió él posando sus enormes y ásperas manos sobre las mejillas femeninas, acariciándole los pómulos con los pulgares sin dejar de observar sus ojos atentamente—. Confía en mí, cuéntamelo. Si alguien te ha hecho algo, te juro que lo mato —aseveró con rabia.

—Algo cómo ¿qué? —Bella ya no estaba confundida, ahora estaba realmente perpleja. ¿Qué pensaba Edward que había pasado?

—No lo sé —siseó entre dientes, enfadado con quien fuera que había dejado a su mujer en ese estado; no queriendo pensar demasiado en qué podría haberle hecho aquel maldito hijo de puta—. ¿Te han asaltado? —Bella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Robado? —Volvió a negar—. ¿Has discutido con alguien? —Otra negativa asombrada. Edward se mordió los labios, obligándose a permanecer tranquilo. Encontrar a Bella de esa manera, duchándose con agua fría, como si no hubiera podido esperar a que ésta se calentara, sin quitarse la ropa, llorando desesperada... No quería preguntar lo que tenía atascado en la garganta—. Bella, ¿te han... te han obligado a hacer algo que no querías? —preguntó sin dejar de acariciarla el rostro, apretando los dientes. Las venas de sus sienes y su cuello hinchándose bajo la piel. Bella comprendió de golpe lo que él la estaba preguntando.

—¡No! —gritó—. No me ha pasado nada, nadie me ha hecho nada —exclamó posando sus manos sobre las de él, acariciándole los nudillos con sus dedos y girando la cara para depositar un beso en el interior de una de sus muñecas. El hombre la observó atentamente, no había señales de agresión y su ropa, aunque mojada, estaba en perfecto estado; sopesó sus palabras, se perdió en sus ojos y la creyó. No había pasado nada.

Suspiró y tembló como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima. Dejó caer los hombros que hasta ese momento habían estado en tensión y apoyó su frente contra la de Bella.

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella. Por poco me muero de preocupación. No vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto nunca más —suplicó.

—No te he hecho nada —respondió ella frotándose contra su frente, levantando la cabeza y dándole un ligero beso los labios—. Tú has pensado lo peor sin tener motivos para ello.

—¡Sin motivos! —exclamó él, herido, apartándose—. Has entrado en la casa como una exhalación, ni siquiera me has visto y estaba sentado frente a la puerta —apuntó—. Luego te he oído llorar y al entrar aquí te he visto desmadejada bajo la ducha, vestida y sollozando... ¿Qué querías que pensara?

—¿Estabas sentado en mi sillón? —preguntó Bella, ordenando sus ideas. Le había parecido tan absolutamente maravilloso verlo arrodillado en su ducha, abrazándola, que no había pensado en cómo había llegado hasta ella—. ¿Cómo has entrado en casa?

—Y eso qué más da —bufó él, preocupado aún—. Dime por qué llorabas de esa manera.

—¡A mí no me da igual! ¿Cómo has entrado en mi casa?

—Por la puerta. Ahora dime qué ha sucedido —ordenó.

—No eres un fantasma, por tanto no has podido atravesar la puerta —afirmó Bella obviando su orden—. ¿Cómo-has-entrado?

Edward se irguió, entornó los ojos y miró fijamente a la mujer que había conseguido acojonarlo hacía escasos minutos y que ahora estaba sentada tan tranquilamente en el plato de la ducha. Ya no parecía vulnerable, ni frágil, sino ligeramente enfadada. Bien, porque él estaba muy cabreado.

—He abierto la puerta con la llave —afirmó él—. Cuéntame por qué llorabas.

—¿De dónde has sacado una llave de mi casa? —preguntó, pero Edward se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Bella se mordió los labios, él había respondido a su pregunta, más o menos, ahora le tocaba a ella contestar—. Está bien. Lloraba porque... me sentía melancólica.

—¿Melancólica? Nadie llora así por un poco de melancolía —replicó alucinado.

—Yo sí —repuso Bella—. ¿De dónde has sacado las llaves? —reiteró, levantándose y estirándose la blusa y la falda en un vano intento por obtener una ligera apariencia de normalidad.

—Me las dio Alec.

—¡¿Alec?! —gritó, abriendo los ojos como platos— ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso mi hijo?

—¿Por qué te sientes melancólica? —preguntó Edward, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, con la camiseta y los vaqueros empapados y el pelo cayendo en mechones sobre la frente.

Bella frunció el ceño, apoyó las manos en la cintura y lo miró de arriba a abajo, luego se miró a sí misma. Tenía una pinta horrorosa.

—Voy a terminar de ducharme, cuando salga hablaremos —advirtió empujándole fuera de la ducha y cerrando la cortina.

Edward se quedó de piedra; ¡no le había dado con la puerta en las narices porque no había puerta con qué darle! Descorrió la cortina bruscamente y entró de nuevo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó Bella, sobresaltándose.

—Ducharme —afirmó quitándose la empapada camiseta.

—¿Ahora? ¿No puedes esperar a que yo acabe?

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó entre dientes—. He conducido hasta aquí sin dejar de pensar en lo que iba a decirte. Iba a ser amable, incluso pensaba mostrarme compresivo —declaró acercándose a ella.

—¿Mostrarte comprensivo? ¿Tú? —preguntó Bella, apartándose un poco para hacerle sitio.

—Iba a exponerte las cosas con tranquilidad, sin discutir ni alterarme, aunque me costara la misma vida —continuó él, obviando su pregunta y dando un paso hacia ella.

—¿A exponerme qué cosas? —Bella intentó alejarse de él, pero su espalda chocó contra los azulejos.

—Iba a ser un perfecto caballero. Un eunuco si era preciso —se burló de sí mismo dando un paso más.

—¿Eunuco? —repitió Bella alzando una ceja. Él tenía de eunuco lo que ella de monja.

—Durante las dos horas que he estado sentado en tu sillón, esperándote, me he dicho una y otra vez que tenía que mostrarme atento, prudente, mesurado... cortés. En definitiva, iba a ser un buen tipo —declaró él, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Bella.

—¿Un buen qué? —preguntó burlona.

—Cuando te he visto llorar de esa manera, me he llevado un susto de muerte. He pensado... No puedes ni imaginar lo que he pensado. Durante un segundo se me ha parado el corazón. —Bella se mordió los labios arrepentida y llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del hombre, intentando consolarle por el daño involuntario que le había infligido—.Y todo porque estabas melancólica. Y no contenta con el rato que me has hecho pasar, vas y me cierras las cortinas en las narices —negó con la cabeza, irritado—. ¿Sabes qué?

—¿Qué? —se atrevió a preguntar Bella, a pesar de ver la tormenta que rugía tras los ojos de Edward.

—Qué no soy un buen tipo. No soy inofensivo ni comedido, ni amable, ni mucho menos prudente. Tampoco soy un eunuco —Bella asintió con ímpetu, él no era nada de eso—. Bien, me alegra que lo comprendas —afirmó—, porque ahora mismo no voy a ser nada cortés —sentenció, bajando la cabeza y besándola con toda la rabia, el miedo y la desesperación que había sentido desde el momento en que ella decidió que no iban a volver a verse.

Pegó su cuerpo al de ella, clavándose sus pezones endurecidos en el pecho. Introdujo uno de sus muslos entre las piernas apenas cubiertas por la falda y acarició con sus duras y fuertes manos los suaves pómulos de Bella. Tocó el paraíso con los labios. Se separó al notar las manos femeninas golpeándole los hombros con impaciencia.

—¡No me vengas con chorradas! —exclamó Bella cuando se vio libre de sus labios—. ¿Cuándo has sido remotamente cortés? —Le dio un fuerte empujón— Eres... antipático, borde, impaciente, mandón... —describió, clavándole el dedo una y otra vez en el pecho—. Insensato... —Esta vez su dedo no se clavó sino que recorrió lentamente con la uña uno de sus pequeños pezones—. Dominante... —Bajó desde el pezón, siguiendo la estela de vello hasta rebasar el ombligo—. Temerario... —Se coló bajo la cintura del pantalón y acarició con la yema el glande suave e hinchado que proclamaba su erección. Fijó su mirada en los ojos claros y asombrados —. Eres peligroso —sentenció— Y yo no soy capaz de resistirme a ti —afirmó, vencida un segundo antes de hundir su mano en los pantalones y acoger su pene en la palma.

Edward no dudó. No tenía motivos para ello. Se abalanzó contra ella y, allí, bajo el chorro de agua fría de la ducha, la abrazó con fuerza y la levantó. Bella le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, ancló los talones a las del hombre, musculosas y fuertes, y pegó con fuerza el pubis a la ingle abultada. Las manos de Edward recorrieron sus muslos, subiendo la molesta falda hasta la cintura, para introducirse bajo las nalgas y librarse de las inoportunas bragas. Un segundo después, Bella estaba atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo ardiente de su amante, la verga cubierta por los vaqueros presionando contra su sexo desnudo. Cada vez que la rugosa tela raspaba su clítoris los escalofríos le recorrían inclementes el cuerpo, haciendo que las paredes de su vagina se contrajeran anhelantes. Pasó uno de sus brazos por la nuca del hombre y dirigió la mano libre al aborrecible pantalón que mantenía separadas sus pieles. Desabrochó con dedos trémulos los botones hasta conseguir liberar su pene, lo asió con fuerza y o dirigió hacia donde debería estar.

Edward aferró el trasero dulce y delicado de su mujer y empujó las caderas con fuerza. Entró en la vagina con desastrosa dureza, hundiéndose en ella hasta que sus testículos golpearon el perineo.

No fue un acto amable ni tierno. No hubo besos delicados ni caricias suaves. Fue el encuentro entre dos maneras de vivir, pensar y sentir. No fue desesperación, instinto ni sexo, sino el choque entre dos voluntades que, sin ser conscientes de ello, caminan en la misma dirección a la vez que están separadas por la duda y el recelo. El encuentro entre cuerpo, alma y corazón de dos vidas que se complementan para formar el río vital, caudaloso y salvaje que quiebra la coraza más dura y la convierte en un único latido, compenetrando sus cuerpos y sus sentimientos hasta fundirse.

No fue un acto lento ni cuidadoso. Fueron cuerpo, alma y corazón unidos hasta que el corazón se desbocó, el alma voló y los cuerpos se perdieron en el éxtasis. Un momento en el tiempo en el que los sentimientos, verdaderos e instintivos, libres de cautela o reflexión tomaron las riendas. Hasta que la mente se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando y el miedo, la duda y el recelo hicieron su inesperada e indeseada aparición.

Abrieron los ojos que habían mantenido cerrados, apretaron los labios que habían permanecido entre abiertos y en las retinas de ambos se grabaron los rasgos del contrarío.

Bella miró a Edward e inspiró profundamente, incrédula por lo que había pasado, por lo que había sentido; asustada de su propia reacción. Dejó caer sus pies hasta que se posaron de nuevo sobre el suelo y el pene abandonó su interior dejándola extrañamente vacía. Un hilo de semen resbaló por la parte interna de sus muslos. Cabeceó, intentando quitarse de encima la sensación de que estaba cometiendo un terrible error al separarse de él, deslizó sus manos hasta apoyarlas en el pecho velloso de su amado y empujó.

Edward se alejó de la suave piel de su mujer y dio un paso atrás, estremecido. La sangre corría desmedida por sus venas, el pene descansaba flácido entre los muslos, el torso le temblaba con cada inspiración y cerraba y abría las manos a ambos lados de las caderas. Fijó la mirada en ella. Una mirada dura, inflexible, decidida.

—No permitiré que me alejes de ti —afirmó, implacable, inclinándose sobre ella y colocando las manos en la pared, una a cada lado del rostro de la mujer. Bella apoyó las suyas contra el duro torso y empujó de nuevo. Edward sonrió. No fue una sonrisa agradable ni amistosa. Fue la sonrisa de un depredador dispuesto a cazar a su presa... y comérsela. Bajó la cabeza y le lamió suavemente los labios. Ella los entreabrió aceptando sus caricias. La sonrisa de él se hizo agresiva, despiadada. Dio un paso atrás y se separó de ella, de la suavidad de su piel, de la tentación de su boca—. Puedes pelear contra mí, pero no volverás a alejarte. Acéptalo —sentenció dando media vuelta, aferrando las cortinas con una mano y saliendo del reducido cubículo de la ducha—. Cuando termines de ducharte, hablaremos —aseguró, cerrando con tanta fuerza las cortinas que éstas se desgarraron de las anillas que las sujetaban.

Aún bajo la lluvia de agua templada, Bella observó cómo se colocaba los vaqueros que habían permanecido anclados a sus caderas mientras con una mano se acomodaba el pene que asomaba por la abertura de la bragueta. Un pene que ella misma se había ocupado de liberar escasos minutos antes.

«Desde luego, cada vez tengo las ideas más claras» pensó con ironía mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa. No tenía intención de ducharse con la ropa puesta. Una ligera corriente de aire le hizo levantar la mirada de los ojales que tan ocupada le tenían, Edward había entrado de nuevo y estaba frente a ella con algo en la mano.

—Usa esto —ordenó, tendiéndoselo. Bella lo tomó y se le quedó mirando, patidifusa—. Me gusta como huele —dijo él, a modo de explicación, antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Estaba en un cajón de tu mesilla —explicó indiferente, abriendo la puerta.

—¿Has husmeado en mis cosas? —preguntó, incapaz de creérselo. Por toda respuesta Edward giró la cabeza y lanzó una sonrisa sesgada—. ¡Serás...! —exclamó incapaz de finalizar la frase.

Miró el bote que tenía en la mano y estuvo tentada de tirárselo a la cabeza, pero se contuvo en el último segundo. Era un pequeño frasco de gel de ducha J'Adore, había sido su capricho de las últimas Navidades y le había costado un ojo de la cara; ni loca lo iba a malgastar estrellándoselo contra su dura y terca cabeza. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia la puerta, él ya se había ido. Dejó el gel en una repisa, decidida a no darle el gusto, y se desvistió con rapidez.

Edward estaba cómodamente repantigado en el sillón en el que había estado sentado hasta que Bella regresó a casa. Era un buen sillón, con un respaldo recto y mullido, buenos cofines, un asiento compacto y dos enormes reposa brazos sobre los que sus dedos distraídos dibujaban círculos y espirales. No le costaba nada imaginársela sentada ahí, mirando la tele, hablando con Alec o leyendo un libro. Sus pensamientos fueron un poco más allá: la vio sentada con las manos en el regazo, acariciándose la tripa y contempló su barriga crecer, su cuerpo cambiar... Vio al hijo de ambos mamar ávido de sus pechos llenos de leche mientras lo sostenía amorosa.

Cuando Bella entró en el salón se encontró frente a una imagen que ni en mil años habría imaginado.

Edward estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, desnudo, con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, la mirada perdida, una sonrisa soñadora en los labios y las manos acariciando con inmensa ternura los reposabrazos. Su rostro reflejaba felicidad y dicha, era como si estuviera inmerso en su más ansiada fantasía.

Él despertó de su ensoñación al sentir la presencia de Bella. Alzó la vista y sonrió al verla vestida con un diminuto camisón de raso color fucsia que le llegaba muy por encima de las rodillas. Había apoyado las manos en las caderas, consiguiendo que se le pegara a las deliciosas curvas de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos e inhaló, en el aire flotaba el aroma exótico y sensual del gel que él le había sugerido usar. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia... más depredadora.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño haces en bolas en mitad de mi salón?

—Mi ropa está mojada —dijo por toda respuesta.

—¡Estupendo! ¡No me había dado cuenta! —exclamó regresando al cuarto de baño—. Tápate —ordenó al volver, tirándole una toalla.

—¿Para qué? —repuso, librándose de la toalla que había caído en su regazo—. Así estoy más cómodo —afirmó apoltronándose de nuevo en el sillón.

—¡Eres imposible!

—Si tú lo dices —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros e ignorándola.

Bella bufó y se dirigió al sofá que estaba al otro extremo del salón, dejando la mesa de café entre ellos. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada contra el respaldo en relajada sensualidad, apoyó las manos en el regazo y comenzó a juguetear con el camisón, deslizando la tela por sus muslos.

—Adelante —indicó.

Edward la observó irritado. Entendía perfectamente el juego que se traía entre manos. Recorrió su cuerpo con los ojos y acabó fijando la mirada en el pie descalzo que se balanceaba en el aire. No se había dado cuenta de que fuera tan elegante y estilizado ni de que sus tobillos fueran tan finos y blancos. Deseó, con una fuerza que le sorprendió a él mismo, arrodillarse ante ella, asir con ambas manos aquella delicada extremidad y mordisquear cada uno de sus dedos, introducirlos en su boca y succionarlos con fuerza; recorrer cada una de las venas que se delineaban en el empeine, besarlas una y otra vez, ascender lentamente por su pantorrilla y no detenerse hasta llegar a lo que apenas ocultaba el camisón. Parpadeó rápidamente para salir de la ensoñación. Bella sonreía satisfecha.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó divertida.

—Y bien, ¿qué? —replicó, confundido.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

Edward dio un respingo enfadado consigo mismo. Bella había conseguido lo que pretendía, desconcertarle y despistarle. No había sido buena idea insinuarle que usara ese gel, olía demasiado bien. Claro que jamás se imaginó que iba, a acompañarlo con ese mini camisón que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación, aunque justo lo que no se veía era lo que más le excitaba: sus pezones rozándose contra el raso y su pubis depilado y suave, oculto por la erótica tela. Sacudió la cabeza, irritado por haberse dejado llevar de nuevo, y descruzó las piernas buscando un poco de amplitud. Los testículos le ardían el pene le latía pesado entre los muslos. Ése era un juego al que podian jugar dos... Sólo que él no quería jugar, pensó cada vez más indignado consigo mismo al ver que su determinación se evaporaba en fútiles juegos que nada iban a solucionar. No quería que nada lo apartase del propósito de su visita, ni siquiera el cuerpo de Bella.

—Quiero que vuelvas conmigo a Mombeltrán —soltó de sopetón con voz seria.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió alucinada. Esperaba una reacción muy diferente de él.

—Alec te echa de menos, Carlisle está preocupado por ti, tus amigos se preguntan cuándo volverás... No puedes desaparecer así como así e ignorarlos a todos, sólo porque tú y yo tengamos diferentes opiniones sobre nuestra relación.

—No te equivoques —advirtió—. No he ido porque tengo mucho trabajo, pero en cuanto la cosa se calme volveré. Tú no tienes nada que ver con mi ausencia.

—¿No tengo nada que ver?

—Exactamente —confirmó, rotunda.

—Bien —asintió complacido—. Esta casa es muy pequeña —comentó cambiando radicalmente de tema—, no me extraña que Alec prefiera el pueblo. Aquí hace un calor espantoso, no corre el aire y huele mal —declaró arrugando la nariz.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó ofendida. «¿A qué coño viene esto ahora?»

—Esta ciudad huele a humo, a contaminación, a gente apiñada... No me gusta. Pero sí no hay otro remedio... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a cruzar los tobillos. Su erección se había aliviado un poco—. ¿Tienes mucho trabajado acumulado?

—¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? —protestó, metiendo los pies desnudos bajo el trasero, olvidándose de seducirle y dejarle postrado a sus pies. Estaba realmente confundida por la dirección que había tomado la conversación.

—No es que me importe demasiado, pero me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme aquí, más o menos.

—¿Quedarte aquí? —preguntó asombrada, irguiéndose en el sofa.

—¿Sabes cuál es una de las frases favoritas de papá?

—Eh... no —respondió con los ojos abiertos como platos. «¿A qué está jugando?»

—«Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña» —recitó, mirándola fijamente—. Si tú no puedes ir, seré yo el que venga.

—No lo dirás en serio.

—Voy a ser completamente franco —declaró—. Las condiciones que impusiste son la mayor gilipollez que he oído nunca. —Bella abrió la boca para quejarse, pero él no le permitió hablar—. No quieres vivir en el pueblo, lo acepto; no quieres dejar tu piso ni tu trabajo, lo entiendo. He pensado mucho en ello y he llegado a una conclusión. —Ella arqueó las cejas ante su tono firme y decidido—. No viviremos juntos entre semana. En cuanto a los fines de semana, tienes dos opciones: o vas a mi casa, o vengo yo a la tuya.

—¿Y si no me gusta ninguna de las dos opciones?

—Ese es tu problema, no el mío —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Serás...!

—Mandón, dominante, engreído, manipulador, arrogante... —apuntó Edward sin inmutarse—. Sí, soy todo eso y más. Pero, ¿sabes qué? —dijo levantándose del sillón y yendo hacia ella. Bella negó con la cabeza asombrada por sus palabras— Te vuelvo loca —afirmó besándola apasionadamente—. Así que vamos a dejarnos de chorradas y hacer lo que tenemos que hacer.

—¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? —preguntó, rodeándole la nuca con las manos y acariciándole el pelo.

Edward sonrió ante su pregunta. Bella no estaba indignada por su afirmación ni tampoco parecía enfadada. Muy al contrario, si sus sentidos no le engañaban, estaba comenzando a excitarse.

—Plantearnos cabalmente nuestra situación —soltó, separándose de ella y sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

No se molestó en cruzar las piernas ni tampoco en intentar disimular su desafiante erección. Simplemente se sentó, la miro y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

**Hola! Tarde muchoooo en actualizar, lo siento, he tenido problemas personales que no me dejaban el tiempo para hacerlo, pero la conciencia no me dejaba dormir y siendo exactamente las 2:16 de la madrugada, me he levantado a editar el capitulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado como Va avanzando la relación de estos dos, porque ya me tenían al borde de la histeria! XD**

**Gracias por las alertas y reviews.**

**Lucerito!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Los personajes son ****de ****Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando tomaron la última curva de la carretera y el pueblo apareció ante ellos. Bella observó indolente el paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos; el castillo en lo alto de la loma, el parque de La Soledad justo por debajo, el campanario de la iglesia casi tocando el cielo, las casas de paredes encaladas y tejados a dos aguas, las calles estrechas de aceras casi inexistentes. Desvió la mirada a su izquierda, Edward aferraba el volante del 4 × 4 con una mano mientras mantenía la otra apoyada en el hueco de la ventanilla, dando golpes en la chapa del coche al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en la radio; o al menos intentándolo, entre sus muchas virtudes no se encontraba el sentido del ritmo. De vez en cuando giraba la cabeza y la miraba con una sonrisa que iluminaba su semblante. Era en esos momentos cuando Bella sentía que no estaba loca. Al menos no del todo. Inspiró profundamente y volvió a dirigir la mirada al frente.

Durante horas Edward se había dedicado a refutar todas y cada una de sus «condiciones», como él daba en llamarlas. Había argumentado, soslayado, exigido y ordenado y, al final se había salido con la suya. Visto en perspectiva, Bella no podía creerse que hubiera cedido con tanta facilidad, pero se le hizo imposible resistirse.

En la mayoría de las novelas que leía, cada vez que el protagonista masculino quería algo y la protagonista femenina se negaba al tiro, bastaba con que el «príncipe azul» le hiciera un par caricias, le diera unos cuantos besos, algo de sexo y, listo, la potra cedía, arrobada por la pasión. Lo cual demostraba que Edward no era, en absoluto, un príncipe azul.

El se había mantenido sentado a su lado, sin tocarla a pesar de la palpitante erección que al principio decoraba su regazo, y Bella quedó tan asombrada que no pudo menos que escucharle.

No había ido a negociar ni a intentar llevarla a su terreno. En absoluto. Había ido a ofrecerle dos alternativas: o iba ella al pueblo, o iba él a Madrid. Y le daba absolutamente igual si estaba conforme o no, si le parecía bien o mal, o si eso entraba dentro de sus planes. Sí o sí. Y de nada habían servido las amenazas. El mismo se había encargado de demostrar que podía conseguir las llaves de la casa sin el más mínimo problema; al fin y al cabo Alec estaba de su parte y, contra eso, aparte de desheredar a su hijo, poco podía hacer.

Discutió hasta quedar afónica, gritó, le increpó y se enfadó y la respuesta de Edward siempre fue la misma. Ella podía hacer lo que le diera la real gana, que él haría lo mismo. Y lo que le daba la real gana a él, era pasar su tiempo libre con ella. Lo quisiera Bella o no. Y al fin y al cabo, sí quería. Y cuando Edward obtuvo su conformidad, no se lo pensó dos veces; no hubo besos, caricias o arrumacos, sólo una simple pregunta:

—¿Quieres que nos acerquemos a ver a Alec?

Y qué narices... sí quería. Así que se levantó, se vistió, metió un poco de ropa en una bolsa de deportes y marcharon en dirección al pueblo.

Y ahí estaba ahora, a punto de llegar a la casa de Carlisle, acompañada por Edward y con las cosas nada, pero que nada claras.

Dejaron atrás el mirador de la Cruz del Rollo, bajaron por la calle principal y dejaron a un lado El Corralillo de los Leones y la casa de Carlisle.

—Ey, te has pasado el Corralillo —avisó, mirando hacia atrás.

—Ya lo sé —contestó él con suficiencia. Llevaba viviendo allí toda su vida, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba cada lugar.

—Vale. ¿Vamos directos a la Soledad? —pregunto al ver que dejaban atrás el portal de Carlisle.

—No.

—¿Adónde vamos? —Las casas del pueblo se fueron espaciando al desviarse de la calle principal y tomar uno de los caminos que llevaban a las afueras.

—A mi casa.

—¿Para qué? —interpeló extrañada.

—Para qué, ¿qué?

—¡Para qué vamos a tu casa!

—Para que dejes la mochila. Luego nos pasaremos por la Soledad a ver a Alec —comentó Edward mirando la hora en el reloj—, aunque lo mismo se ha ido a cenar. Cuando lleguemos a casa le llamo al móvil para ver por dónde anda.

—Para —ordenó Bella. Edward la miró arqueando las cejas sin dejar de conducir—. ¡He dicho que pares!

Desvió el 4 × 4 a la derecha y unos metros después, frenó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Puedes explicarme, de manera que lo entienda, para qué narices vamos a tu casa.

Edward sonrió, metió primera y aceleró abandonando el arcén en el que se había detenido.

—¡Para el coche ahora mismo!

—No.

—¡Dios, no sabes cuánto odio que hables con monosílabos! —afirmó irritada.

Edward dejó de sonreír y giró la cabeza. Parecía ligeramente enfadada. Miró al frente, no quedaba mucho para llegar a su casa. Una vez allí, si Bella quería discutir, discutirían.

—Quieres que deje la ropa en tu casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Me voy a quedar a dormir allí?

—Sí —asintió él, girando a la derecha.

—¡Eso no es lo acordado! —gritó Bella.

—¿Ah, no?

—¡No! Dije que vendría al pueblo y que aceptara que fueras a Madrid.

—No hacía falta que aceptaras, tengo las llaves de tu casa —aclaró, metiendo la segunda. Estaban subiendo una cuesta especialmente inclinada y llena de baches.

—Preferiría que no volvieras a recordarme la traición de mi hijo.

—Cómo desees —respondió sin pensar, a la vez que esquivaba el enésimo agujero en el camino. «Tendría que proponer en algún pleno que asfaltaran esa última calle del pueblo, la carretera era impracticable...»

—¡En qué coño estás pensando! —El grito de Bella rebotó en sus tímpanos, alejándole de los pensamientos sobre carreteras—. En ningún momento he dicho que iba a vivir contigo. ¡En tu casa!

—¿Donde pretendías vivir? —preguntó tranquilamente, a la vez que paraba el 4 × 4 frente a la entrada de su finca.

—En casa de Carlisle. ¿Dónde sino? —contestó ella, abriendo la puerta.

—¡En casa de mi padre! —exclamó asombrado Edward, saliendo del todoterreno y dando un tremendo portazo—. Sobre mi cadáver.

—Como desees —le devolvió sus palabras—. Dame una pistola y te mataré con mucho gusto. ¿En qué narices estás pensando? —preguntó dando también un portazo. No iba a ser él el único en hacer ruido y dar golpes—. No dormiría en tu casa ni aunque me fuera la vida ello —afirmó, mirándole sin parpadear con el coche entre ambos.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¿Qué pasa, los «amigos con derecho a roce» no duermen unos en casa de otros? —se burló furioso, dando un golpe en el techo del coche—. ¿Sólo follan en cabañas ocultas en mitad del bosque, alejados de todo el mundo para que no les pillen con las manos en la... polla?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Bella, alucinada. No entendía a qué venía eso ahora.

—Acéptalo de una vez, no soy un «amigo con derecho a roce» —escupió con rabia—. No voy a esconderme ni permitiré que tú lo hagas. Eres mía, te guste o no. Y mientras estés aquí, dormirás en mi casa —sentenció.

—¡Serás mulo! —exclamó rodeando el vehículo, dirigiéndose hacia él—. Eres la persona más... irritable, cabezota y obtusa que conozco. ¡No pertenezco a nadie! y... ¡¿Quién ha dicho que tú seas mi «amigo con derecho a roce»?! Eres demasiado mandón para serlo —aseveró cruzándose de brazos.

—Y tú tienes muy mal genio. Por lo visto somos tal para cual. Entra en casa —ordenó, agarrándola del codo y tirando de ella hacia la entrada.

—Tú sueñas —dijo, intentando zafarse.

—Esto no es un sueño, es una pesadilla —declaró frotándose la frente—. ¿Por qué no entras en casa y lo discutimos como personas civilizadas?

—No hace falta discutirlo, no voy a dormir en tu casa mientras mi hijo duerme en casa de tu padre. No estaría bien.

—¡Y yo no voy a acostarme contigo bajo el techo de mi padre! —replicó, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡No me lo puedo creer, estamos de acuerdo en algo! —exclamó irónico, alzando las manos hacia el cielo—. ¡Milagro!

—¿Estáis discutiendo?

Edward y Bella se giraron sobresaltados. Alec estaba apoyado en el alféizar de una ventana, con medio cuerpo fuera y cara de no entender nada.

—Habéis llegado justo a tiempo —afirmó Carlisle, asomándose junto a su nieto—. La cena está casi preparada.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —atinó Bella a preguntar a su hijo.

—Es que desde que comenzó agosto hay mogollón de coches. Ya sabes que la casa del abuelo da a la calle principal y allí no hay quien duerma con tanto tráfico —desgranó Alec entornando los ojos, como si fuera recordando un guión aprendido de antemano—. Así que hemos pensado que mejor nos veníamos aquí a dormir, porque está alejado de la vía principal y todo ese rollo —finalizó, encogiéndose de hombros y entrando en la casa ante la atónita mirada de su madre y su tío.

—Serás manipulador... —siseó Bella, girándose hacia Edward con la intención de ponerle los puntos sobre las «íes», pero se contuvo al ver su expresión desconcertada y estupefacta—. No tenías ni idea. —No era una pregunta.

—Esta mañana, cuando he salido de casa, aún vivía solo —comentó, masajeándose la nuca y comenzando a sonreír—. Jesús, ¡mí padre es peor que Maquiavelo! —dijo apoyando las nanos en las rodillas a la vez que una carcajada estentórea emergía con fuerza de su garganta.

—¿Te parece divertido? Tu padre y mi hijo nos han tendido una trampa y tú te ríes —declaró alucinada. Ese no era Edward, él jamás permitiría que nadie se la jugara de esa manera. A no ser que sirviera a sus propósitos, claro.

—¡Abuelo, ahora el tío se está partiendo el culo! —oyeron gritar a Alec. Bella dirigió la mirada hacia la casa, sólo para encontrarse de nuevo con la «pareja diabólica» asomada a la ventana de la cocina.

—No les hagas caso Alec, son cosas de novios —explicó Carlisle, sonriendo.

—No somos «novios» —contradijo ella, haciendo una mueca por cómo sonaba eso...

—Sí lo somos —rebanó Edward, asiéndola por los hombros, girándola hacia él y besándola apasionadamente en mitad del camino, frente a los satisfechos ojos de Carlisle y la mirada incrédula y atónita de Alec.

—Puag, ¡qué asco! ¡El tío está besando a mamá con lengua!

—No me puedo creer que me hayas besado en mitad del camino —siseó enfadada al entrar en el espacioso recibidor— ¡Delante de todo el mundo!

—Todo el mundo está cenando o viendo la tele —desestimó Edward, dirigiéndose a las escaleras—. Lo que yo no puedo creer es que esto pese como si llevaras piedras dentro. —Señaló la bolsa de deportes que colgaba de una de sus manos—, ¿Qué coño has metido? Sólo vas a estar un par de días.

—No intentes cambiar de tema —musitó ella, entre dientes.

—¡Bella! Cuánto me alegro de que hayas podido venir, te hemos echado muchísimo de menos —saludó su suegro, saliendo de la cocina y envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso.

—Al final pude librarme del trabajo —declaró Bella. Edward bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Mamá! no te lo vas a creer, Jane quiere que vaya a una barbacoa con su familia. Uf... Y me acojona de lo lindo, sus padres quieren conocerme —dijo Alec, dándole un par de besos en las mejillas sin dejar de hablar—, pero va a invitar a los demás de la panda, así que no iré solo, pero aún así me parece que se está pasando un pelo. Es decir... no somos novios, bueno si lo somos, pero... ¡Conocer a sus padres! Yo no te he presentado a Jane y a ti no te importa, no sé por qué tengo que conocer a su familia —siguió hablando casi sin respirar a la vez que cogía a su madre de la mano—. El abuelo está acabando de hacer la cena y no le hacemos falta... —afirmó, llevándola hacia el amplio salón y obligándola a sentarse—. ¿Sabes que Jane va al instituto de Arenas? Dice que es un sitio estupendo... —Y continuó hablando sin pausa ante la mirada alucinada de su madre, que hacía tiempo que no le escuchaba decir tantas frases juntas.

Edward alzó las cejas y miró a su padre, este se encogió de hombros, metió el paño de cocina que tenía entre las manos en el cinturón del delantal y entró en la cocina para terminar la cena. Edward se asomó a la puerta del salón y observó a Bella escuchar arrobada el monólogo entusiasta de Alec, Desde la cocina le llegaba el tarareo descompasado de su padre, el ruido de las cacerolas cambiando de lugar y el blup-blup oloroso de alguna clase de guiso cociéndose lentamente en la vitrocerámica.

Sonrió. Le gustaba.

Le gustaba mucho.

La casa, normalmente silenciosa y vacía, se había llenado de sonidos y aromas; las paredes rebosaban vida y el silencio había desaparecido. Cierto que Carlisle pasaba el invierno allí, pero no era lo mismo. Por las mañanas Edward se dedicaba a sus tierras, luego comían pintos y acto seguido su padre se iba al Robert (su bar favorito), donde pasaba la mayor parte de la tarde jugando al mus con los amigos mientras que él se dedicaba a bregar con los concejales y plantear proyectos al Ayuntamiento. Cuando ambos regresaban a casa ya era bien entrada la noche, y en el silencio del monte hacían alguna cena poco elaborada, comentaban calmadamente los asuntos del día y se iban pronto a la cama. A no ser que fuera sábado, día de timba en casa de tío Sam, entonces su padre desaparecía hasta el domingo. El único cambio en su rutina se daba cuando Alec iba a pasar con ellos el puente de los Santos, la Constitución o la Semana Santa. Esos días daban luz y color a todo un invierno de silencio y tranquilidad.

Le encantaba el alboroto que se respiraba entre las paredes otrora silenciosas de su casa. E iba a hacer lo imposible para que ese bullicio no despareciera nunca.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez y, sin pensarlo dos veces, entró en su cuarto y dejó la bolsa llena de piedras al pie de la cama. Bella se quejaría, se indignaría, incluso se enfadaría; no tenía ninguna duda de ello, pero al final acabaría claudicando, de eso ya se encargaría él.

Se aseó un poco en el cuarto de baño contiguo a su habitación y bajó justo a tiempo de oír la sonora voz de su padre llamándoles a la mesa.

La cena estaba servida.

Bella escuchaba aturdida a su hijo ¿Cómo podían haber pasado tantas cosas en tan pocos días? No sólo iba —supuestamente— en serio con la tal Jane, sino que además no dejaba de tirar indirectas sobre lo bueno que era el instituto de Arenas, las altas calificaciones que los chicos obtenían allí y la estupenda educación que recibían. Incluso afirmó, que casi todos los que estudiaban allí acababan entrando con notas altísimas en las universidades donde, ¡Madre del Amor Hermoso!, vivían solos en pisos para estudiantes. ¡Ni que fueran adultos! También le aseguró que no debía preocuparse de nada, ya que él iría a visitarla todos los fines de semana ¿Qué iría a visitarla? ¿Cuándo? ¡Acaso pensaba que iba a dejarle ir a alguna de esas universidades? De hecho... ¿Acaso pensaba que le iba a dejar matricularse en el instituto de Arenas? ¡Ni loca! Él ya tenía plaza en Madrid»

Cuando su suegro gritó que ya estaba la cena lista, se sintió salvada por la campana. Sonrió como pudo a su hijo, intentando mostrarse alegre ante todas las barbaridades que le había contado y cortó la interminable diatriba ordenándole que fuera a lavarse las manos para cenar,

—No soy un niño para que me des órdenes —afirmó levantándose enfadado—. A ver si te das cuenta de que ya me he hecho adulto.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Edward, que en ese momento pasaba por el pasillo.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué le he dicho yo? ¡Qué le habéis dicho vosotros! ¿Qué clase de ideas le habéis metido en la cabeza?

—¿Ideas?

—Acaba de cantarme alabanzas sobre el instituto de Arenas y sobre ir a la universidad ¡Él solo!

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—No pienses que soy idiota, lleva con vosotros dos, tres semanas: le habéis lavado el cerebro contándole mentiras sobre... sobre todo.

—En primer lugar, aquí nadie lava el cerebro a nadie —afirmó Edward enfadado, entrando en el salón—. En segundo lugar, Alec ya es mayorcito para pensar por sí mismo, aunque tú no lo quieras ver —informó deteniéndose frente a ella—. Y en tercer lugar, no son mentiras. Arenas cuenta con un instituto estupendo y los chicos salen de él totalmente preparados para la universidad, de hecho sus calificaciones en selectividad son altísimas y, si van a la universidad que eligen y lo hacen solitos, sin mamá gallina arropándoles.

—¿Me acabas de llamar mamá gallina?

—Eso parece.

—Te voy a...

—Edward acabó la carrera con una de las notas más altas de su universidad —interrumpió su suegro, observándoles desde la puerta— Y ben tampoco se quedó atrás. No deberías desechar la idea, a Alec le hace mucha ilusión ir a estudiar con sus amigos.

—Oh, sí claro, cómo no se me había ocurrido. Le matriculo aquí y le veo los fines de semana, porque... por si no os acordáis, ¡yo vivo en Madrid! —exclamó, saliendo del salón, entrando en el baño y dando un tremendo portazo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Alec asomado en la puerta de la cocina al oír el golpe.

—Disparidad de opiniones entre el bando de «los hombres» y tu madre —comentó Carlisle, encogiéndose de hombros— Quizá no deberías mencionar el instituto y la universidad por ahora. Sí —asintió para sí mismo—, mejor esperamos un tiempo a que se vaya habituando a estar por aquí en invierno.

—Pero las clases empiezan en septiembre —explico el joven, abatido.

—Mejor que entres a mediados de curso a que no entres nunca —sentenció Carlisle—. Mira Alec, esto hay que planificarlo muy cuidadosamente. A veces es mejor perder una batalla que perder la guerra.

—¿Qué coño habéis tramado en mi ausencia? —inquirió Edward, atónito por la mirada de entendimiento que intercambiaron su padre y su sobrino.

—Mejor no preguntes, hijo. Cuanto menos sepas, de menos te podrán acusar —le aconsejó, dándole una palmadita conciliadora.

—Joder, sólo he estado fuera un día —aseveró, realmente preocupado. Los misterios de esos dos bien podrían tirar por la borda todos sus planes.

Cuando Bella entró en la amplia cocina se hizo el silencio. Los hombres la contemplaron calculadores, sentados frente a la mesa. Carlisle se levantó, carraspeó y le sujetó la silla para acercarla cuando se sentara. Bella le miró extrañada. ¿A santo de qué venía tanta caballerosidad? Todas sus alarmas mentales comenzaron a iluminarse y a sonar como locas, su suegro tramaba algo. Estaba segura.

Carlisle esperó hasta que estuvo cómodamente sentada y luego procedió a ejercer de maître: sirvió en cada plato una olorosa crema de calabacín, colocó en el centro de la mesa una tabla con fiambre y queso y, por último, sacó de la nevera una magnifica ensalada de tomate, rúcula, huevo duro, espárragos y maíz. La colocó con precisión absoluta en el centro de la mesa y se sentó a esperar la aclamación de su reducido público.

La reacción no fue la esperada.

Bella se levantó ipso facto, tirando la silla en su prisa por alejarse mientras se tapaba la nariz y la boca con ambas manos. Corrió desorientada hasta la puerta de la cocina y de allí al baño, donde apenas llegó a tiempo de doblarse por la mitad sobre la taza del inodoro. Los hombres se quedaron aturdidos un segundo y fueron tras ella.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué te pasa?

Intentó responder entre arcada y arcada, pero fue inútil.

—Apártate —ordenó Edward empujando a su sobrino—, déjale espacio para respirar —advirtió arrodillándose exactamente en el mismo lugar que antes había ocupado Alec.

Le separó el pelo de la cara con una mano y con la otra le sujetó la frente.

—Tranquila, ya se pasa. Tranquila —susurró sin separarse de ella.

—Sí... —respondió con voz enronquecida apartándose del váter y tirando de la cadena.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó á sin dejar de acariciarla el pelo.

—Sí, sólo... —miró aturdida a los tres hombres que no le quitaban ojo de encima—. Necesito lavarme...

—Claro. En el armario hay cepillos sin estrenar —dijo Edward sin apartarse de ella.

—Sola... Me gustaría lavarme los dientes, sólita...

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, mamá?

—El maíz.

—¿El maíz? —se extraño Carlisle. Había abierto la lata esa misma noche, no estaba malo ni nada por el estilo.

—Sí, el maíz. Huele fatal. No sé, me ha dado mucho asco. Por favor, necesito lavarme la boca.

—Pero si a ti nunca te ha dado asco el maíz —replicó su hijo, alucinando.

—Vamos Alec, esperaremos a tu madre en la cocina —tiró de él Edward.

—Sí, pero... si a mamá siempre le ha gustado el maíz, no sé qué mosca le ha picado —comentó incrédulo, saliendo del cuarto de baño. Edward dirigió una mirada especulativa a Bella, asintió y cerró la puerta para permitirle un poco de intimidad.

Cuando Bella regresó a la cocina todo seguía igual, excepto la ensalada, que había desaparecido como por arte magia. No así su hedor. Arrugó la cara y miró hacia la ventana. Estaba abierta y las cortinas descorridas, una brisa de aire fresco se colaba por ella, pero no conseguía llevarse el apestoso olor, aunque al menos había disminuido un poco.

—Siento lo qué ha sucedido antes —se disculpó, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

—He tirado la ensalada a la basura —afirmó Edward.

Bella dirigió automáticamente su mirada al mueble en el que se ocultaba el cubo y entornó los ojos a la vez que olfateaba disimuladamente

—La he sacado al contenedor que hay fuera de la finca. Mas lejos no la puedo llevar —informó él al notar su frente fruncida.

—Lo siento, es que... aún huele —dijo arrugando la nariz de nuevo.

—¡Qué va! Yo no huelo a nada, mamá.

—Tienes una nariz muy sensible, hija.

—No pasa nada, verás como enseguida se va el olor. No te preocupes, no volverá a entrar maíz en esta casa —declaró Edward, guiñándola un ojo y apretándola cariñosamente una mano por encima de la mesa. Bella lo miró sorprendida, pero no retiró la mano.

A partir de ese momento la comida se desarrolló con normalidad. Bella volvió a escuchar las excelencias de Jane y el temor de Alec por conocer a sus padres, aunque gracias a Dios no tuvo que volver a oír un sermón sobre las virtudes del instituto de Arenas. De ahí pasaron, cómo no, a las tierras y la próxima recogida del higo.

—¿Has pasado por las fincas esta mañana antes de irte? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Ya te dije que lo haría.

—Bueno... podías haberlo olvidado, tenías otras cosas en la cabeza —defendió Alec a su abuelo, observando con escaso disimulo a su madre.

Edward dirigió a su sobrino su mirada de «te estás pasando, nene» y Alec se calló.

Bella miró a los tres hombres con los ojos entornados. Estaba empezando a pensar que Edward no era más que otra marioneta en los misterios que se traían entre manos su hijo y su suegro.

—¿Cómo lo ves? Este año los higos se están adelantando un poco —interrumpió Carlisle el intercambio de miradas.

—Los del cerro del Bas están aún muy verdes, los demás estarán a punto en un día, dos a lo sumo. Mañana volveré а comprobarlo.

—¿Voy avisando a los chicos?

—Sí, las mismas condiciones que el año pasado. Y otra cosa, no quiero a Jared en el grupo.

—¿No?

—Este año ya le he visto borracho más de una vez. Aléjate de él —advirtió.

—Ya lo he hecho. Bueno, más bien se ha ido él. Dice que somos unos nenazas.

—Unos nenazas con dinero en el bolsillo a partir del domingo —le guiñó un ojo Carlisle.

—Sí —asintió Alec con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía perfectamente en qué se iba a gastar el dinero. Lo pensaba ahorrar para montar fiestas en la casa de Carlisle en invierno, aunque eso su abuelo todavía no lo sabía.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —preguntó Bella confundida. ¿Qué era eso de que su hijo iba a tener dinero?

—Ha comenzado la temporada del higo —explicó Edward—, y es una fruta muy delicada. Hay que recogerla con rapidez porque madura rápido y se echa а perder enseguida. Es mucho trabajo para mí solo, así que Alec y sus amigos me ayudarán a cambio de un sueldo diario.

—¿Tienes muchas tierras?

—Algunas...

—¡Tiene mogollón de tierras! —exclamó Alec—. Las higueras, las vides y los olivos están en el valle, y en Villarejo tiene los castaños y los bancales de donde sacamos los pimientos y los tomates. Y no te creas que es moco de pavo, hay que visitarlos casi a diario para comprobar que estén en orden, debemos madrugar mucho para que nos dé tiempo a todo —remarcó mirando con determinación a su tío y asintiendo don la cabeza—. Me voy a la cama, que mañana tenemos muchas corsas que hacer y además he quedado con la panda para ir luego de pesca.

—Yo también me voy —coincidió Carlisle —. Buenas noches, hijos.

Bella acompañó a su hijo hasta la habitación y pasó un rato arropándole como la mamá gallina que realmente era, hasta que Alec comenzó a quejarse; entonces le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando salió del cuarto, toda la casa estaba a oscuras excepto las escaleras. Frunció el ceño y subió. El pasillo de la primera planta estaba iluminado por la luz que salía del cuarto de Edward. Sin pensarlo dos veces enfiló hacia allí, decidida.

Toda su resolución la abandonó cuando vio a su cuñado recostado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y los pies cruzados, leyendo un libro... en bolas.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan bueno el condenado?

—Hola —saludó él, dejando el libro sobre la mesilla y quitándose unas gafas que Bella no sabía que usaba—. Ponte cómoda —dijo dando unas palmaditas sobre la cama.

—¿Cuál es mi cuarto? —preguntó ella, buscando con la mirada la bolsa de deportes.

—Este —respondió, llevando las manos a su nuca, relajado como si la tuviera justo donde quería.

—¿Hay alguna habitación vacía en esta casa? —preguntó localizando la bolsa a los pies de la cama y cogiéndola.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde? —bufó, de verdad que odiaba cuando usaba monosílabos.

—Las dos puertas de al lado —señaló con la cabeza—, pero están vacías.

—Genial, es justo lo que busco —replicó saliendo de la estancia.

Edward se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentado contra el cabecero y comenzó a contar...

—Uno... Dos... Tres...

Antes de llegar a cuatro, Bella entró como una tromba en el cuarto.

—¡Están vacías!

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—No. Me refiero a que están ¡vacías! No tienen ningún mueble, ni camas ni nada.

—Te lo advertí —reiteró él, sonriente.

—Lo has hecho a propósito.

—¿El qué?

—Tener dos habitaciones enormes con nada dentro.

—Sí —respondió irónico.

La mirada que le dedicó Bella podría romper las paredes. Edward sonrió. Ella asió la bolsa de deportes y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el hombre que estaba tranquilamente tumbado en la cama. Edward apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla. La bolsa chocó contra el lugar donde un segundo antes estaba su cabeza. El único efecto colateral fue que, al rebotar, le cayó sobre el hombro,

—¡Joder! —exclamó furiosos levantándose como si tuviera un resorte en el culo.

—Odio-que-me-hables-con-monosílabos —afirmó ella, moviendo los hombros y estirando el cuello como si acabara de quitarse un tremendo peso de encima. Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

—¡Bella! —rugió al verse ignorado—. Te has pasado tres pueblos —clamó, saliendo tras ella, pero ya no estaba.

Miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo y optó por dirigirse a las habitaciones vacías cuando oyó el inconfundible sonido del agua corriendo. Giró en redondo y embistió contra la puerta del baño. Esta no se dignó a abrirse. Agarró el pomo enfadado e intentó girarlo. El seguro estaba echado, y no era una cerradura cutre como la de la casa de Carlisle, no; él había puesto una de la hostia en su cuarto de baño y si quería quitarla tendría que desatornillar todo el picaporte. Se lo pensó un segundo y al final optó por no perder el tiempo. Bajó a la cocina, abrió la trampilla del sótano —por poco se cayó por las escaleras antes de encontrar el interruptor de la luz—, fue hacia la caldera y cerró la llave del gas. Cabeceó satisfecho y subió corriendo con la intención de estar en primera fila cuando Bella gritara. En el pueblo el agua fría estaba muy, pero que muy fría.

Al llegar al pasillo encontró la puerta del baño abierta y la luz apagada. Sonrió lastimero por haberse perdido el espectáculo. Oteó el pasillo intentando imaginar dónde se había escondido su condenada mujer y se fijó en que la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada y que por debajo se colaba un hilillo de luz. Arqueó las cejas y empujó la puerta deseando que Bella, si es que estaba dentro, no hubiera echado el cerrojo.

No lo había hecho.

La encontró tumbada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, la cabeza apoyada en el cabecero y unas gafas que tenían un parecido asombroso con las suyas sujetando su melena como si de una diadema se tratara; estaba leyendo el mismo libro que él había dejado sobre la mesilla minutos antes... y estaba desnuda.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo, al parecer los deseos de Edward se están cumpliendo y Bella esta accediendo :D Por ahí vendrá una sorpresita.**

**Gracias por los favoritos y los follows, igual los reviews, leo cada uno y me rio con sus ocurrencias, las quiero a cada una.**

**Iku Cullen gracias por tus mensajes de apoyo!**

**Lucerito!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Los personajes son de **__**Stephenie Meyer y la Historia Pertenece a Noelia Amarillo**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Bella levantó la vista del libro que supuestamente estaba leyendo y observó satisfecha al hombre paralizado en la entrada del cuarto.

«Donde las dan, las toman, muchachote», pensó con fija sonrisa maligna en los labios al ver la perplejidad reflejada en su rostro.

Hacía menos de media hora que, al ver las habitaciones vacías, había pensado en matarle —lenta, muy lentamente—, pero segundos después, cuando él contestó a sus reproches con monosílabos, pensó en estamparle la bolsa —llena de piedr... ropas— en la cabeza. Y lo había hecho y se había quedado en la bendita gloria. Luego había abandonado la habitación absolutamente convencida de que pasaría la noche durmiendo en el salón —o al menos intentándolo—, pero al pasar delante del cuarto de baño en su cerebro se encendió un potente halógeno de cien vatios (llamarlo bombillita sería quedarse corto). Entró y mientras se aseaba decidió su futuro —por decirlo de alguna ramera—. De nada valía luchar contra corriente.

Por lo tanto ahora, siguiendo los dictados de su (in)consciencia, bajó perezosamente el libro que le ocultaba la cara y lo dejó colocado, sin premeditación alguna, sobre su regazo, ocultando sin querer la piel suave y lisa de su pubis. Sonrió lánguida, con una sonrisa pensada para volver loco a un hombre. Y vaya si lo consiguió.

Edward observó sus movimientos sin parpadear, dio un poso atrás, tentó con las manos hasta encontrar el picaporte y empujó hasta cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Un suave clic indicó a quien quisiera oírlo que también había girado el pasador del cerrojo.

Bella arqueó las cejas y sonrió aún más maléficamente.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó.

—En la cocina —mintió él sin parpadear. Quizá porque no estaba dispuesto a perderse el espectáculo o, tal vez, porque aún esperaba algún ataque por parte de Bella.

—¿Has recorrido toda la casa desnudo? —inquirió ella mirándole de arriba abajo.

—Es mi casa.

—Está llena de gente.

—Mi padre y mi sobrino.

—También estoy yo —comentó, peinándose el pelo con las manos en una pose que era de todo menos inocente.

—Ya me has viso desnudo —«y erecto», terminó Edward la frase en su cabeza al notar su pene erguirse en busca de atención.

—Podría pensar que quieres hacerme... algo —insinuó doblando una rodilla, lo que hizo que el libro de su regazo cambiara de posición y quedara apoyado en precario equilibrio sobre el valle entre sus piernas.

—No pareces asustada.

—¿Debería de estarlo?

—Sí —Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar a los pies de la cama.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me estás volviendo loco.

—¿Tú crees? No estoy haciendo absolutamente nada —afirmó inocentemente, a La vez que se recogía el pelo por encima de la cabeza y lo dejaba caer, arqueando la espalda.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —inquirió entornando los ojos.

—Nada.

—Nada bueno —la corrigió a la vez que se arrodillaba sobre el extremo del colchón.

—Pudiera ser.

—Estás maquinando algo —afirmó, cogiendo uno de sus preciosos y finos pies y colocándolo sobre su pecho. El libro cayó por fin del regazo femenino, permitiéndole ver el pubis sedoso y brillante. Estaba excitada.

—En absoluto —contestó ella con un destello de picardía en los ojos.

—Hace unos minutos has estado a punto de aplastarme los sesos con una jodida bolsa de deportes. No te ofendas si no me fio de tus buenas intenciones —explicó, acariciándole el empeine. Bella sonrió. El vello ensortijado del pecho del hombre le hacía cosquillas en la planta del pie, era una sensación... excitante.

—Eso fue hace mucho. Ahora ya no me apetece matarte —respondió, curvando los dedos sobre la tetilla del hombre.

—¿Qué es lo que te apetece exactamente? —preguntó, bajando la cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron la suave piel de la pantorrilla femenina y se deslizaron por ella.

—¿Sabes esa frase que dice siempre tu padre? —jadeó al sentir cómo comenzaba a lamerle el dorso del pie.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó mordisqueándole el hueso del tobillo a la vez que sus dedos recorrían la piel sedosa hasta la corva de la rodilla.

—Mmm —gimió con los ojos cerrados. Un mordisco en uno de los dedos la hizo abrir los ojos. Tosió para aclararse la garganta y moduló con el tono de voz de Abel: «Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él.»

—Y yo soy el enemigo —sentenció él, absorbiendo el dedo que acababa de morder y succionándolo con fuerza.

Bella gimió sin poder evitarlo.

Aún de rodillas sobre el colchón, Edward agarró ambos tobillos y tiró con fuerza de ellos arrastrándola sobre las sábanas hacia él. Situó el trasero sobre sus muslos, colocando el pubis depilado junto a su impaciente pene. Apoyó los delicados pies sobre sus hombros y acto seguido deslizó su barbilla rasposa por la suave piel de una de las pantorrillas.

Observó satisfecho que Bella cerraba los ojos contra su voluntad cuando deslizó la mano por el interior de sus muslos mientras movía la lengua haciendo estragos entre los dedos de sus pies, sobre el empeine, alrededor del hueso de su tobillo...

Se estaba dando un verdadero banquete y no pensaba parar hasta quedar ahíto. Llevaba semierecto desde esa misma tarde cuando, en el cómodo sillón del piso madrileño, observara hipnotizado el pie oscilar en el aire. Desde entonces apenas pasaban unos segundos sin que la imagen volviera una y otra vez a su cabeza, sin que su paladar imaginara el sabor de esa pequeña y excitante parte del cuerpo de su mujer. ¡Dios! Era pura ambrosía, mas no tanto como el dulce néctar que se escondía entre sus piernas.

Acarició con los dedos los pliegues vaginales sin decidirse todavía a abandonar el exquisito manjar que saboreaba. Al sentir el húmedo rocío en las yemas de los dedos, esa calidez preciada y única que emanaba del interior de Bella, acabó por decidirse. Abandonó casi con pesar la dulce suavidad del empeine y ascendió hacía la esencia oculta que susurraba cantos de sirena sobre sus dedos. Lo hizo lentamente, adorando con los labios cada centímetro de piel que recorría mientras la acariciaba, untándose las yemas con el delicioso jugo que se originaba en la palpitante vagina.

Bella jadeó e intentó incorporarse para acariciarle. Él se lo impidió.

Puso sus manos en el interior de los muslos femeninos y la obligó a abrirse para él. Ella inspiró aguadamente cuando él bajó la cabeza y hundió la lengua en su interior.

Edward cerró los ojos cuando el sabor íntimo de su mujer tocó sus papilas gustativas y arrasó el cielo de la boca. Todo su cuerpo se electrizó, el pene saltó impaciente, los testículos se tensaron, dispuestos. Envistió con la lengua la vagina, libó ansioso de ella, saboreó su interior y, cuando ella comenzó a temblar, deslizó los labios al clítoris y succionó hasta que lo sintió endurecerse y palpitar. Entonces la penetró con dos dedos y comenzó a bombear. Las caderas femeninas se alzaran, la respiración de Bella se agitó y de sus cuerdas vocales surgieron suplicas ininteligibles que él ignoró.

Apartó los labios con una última succión y ascendió lánguidamente por el estómago. Se perdió soñador en él. Posó las palmas de las manos formando un abanico a ambos lados del ombligo y, formando figuras sinuosas con las yemas de los dedos, acarició la adorable piel de su vientre una y otra vez.

Bella se removió inquieta ante las caricias. Eran sensuales, sí, y algo más que no pudo reconocer en ese instante, perdida como estaba entre las brumas del deseo.

Edward despertó de su ensoñación y continuó ascendiendo hasta llegar a los pechos. Una vez allí los sopesó en las palmas de las manos, los tentó buscando alguna diferencia, estudió los pezones, su color, su tamaño, su sabor... Y fue al posar la lengua sobre ellos, cuando éstos se fruncieron e irguieron, cuando olvidó aquello que estaba intentando averiguar y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a hacer gritar a su mujer.

Los lamió, succionó y arañó con los dientes hasta oírla jadear, los encerró entre sus labios y tiró. Sus dedos bajaron presurosos hasta el pubis y una vez ahí el anular y el corazón penetraron con fuerza en la vagina a la vez que el pulgar rotaba sobre el clítoris y el menique y el índice presionaban sobre la vulva.

Bella abrió más las piernas y su espalda se separó del colchón a la vez que un grito de éxtasis abandonaba su garganta. Se llevó el puño a la boca, intentando no despertar a toda la casa, pero él redobló sus esfuerzos. Los dedos entraron y salieron más rápido, el pulgar trazó círculos de fuego y sus labios se cerraron con fuerza sobre uno de los sonrosados y enhiestos pezones.

Bella jadeó con fuerza e intentó rodear con sus piernas las caderas de Edward.

—Pon las manos en el cabecero —exigió él. Bella obedeció.

Colocó los pies femeninos con la planta firmemente apoyada contra su poderoso torso .Bella se mostró abierta, su sexo totalmente expuesto a su mirada y él no dudó en deleitarse con la visión. Sujetó ambos tobillos con una de sus manos, se inclinó sobre ella apoyándose en el brazo libre y tentó la entrada de la vagina con el glande.

—Empuja —ordenó.

Bella no entendió la orden. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, sin separar el puño de sus labios entreabiertos.

—Empuja —reiteró él con voz firme, a la vez que apretaba los dedos sobre los tobillos.

Bella presionó con cuidado contra el pecho masculino. Edward se inclinó más sobre ella.

—Más fuerte. No me dejes entrar —ordenó con voz firme.

Ella obedeció.

Edward se impulsó veloz contra su cuerpo intentado penetrarla, sin conseguirlo. Unos segundos después se rindió. Bella relajó los músculos de sus piernas, incitándolo a entrar, pero en cuanto él volvió intentarlo, le repelió con fuerza.

Él sonrió y se lanzó de nuevo contra ella.

El juego había comenzado.

Bella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago se removió y siguió dormida. Un segundo después el cosquilleo se había convertido en una leve presión. Giró sobre su cabeza y volvió a dormirse. Una mano se posó sobre su cadera y tiró hasta que la colocó de nuevo de lado. Escuchó un suspiro. Un minuto después regresó el cosquilleo en el estómago.

Abrió los ojos, estaba en la habitación de Edward. Durmiendo en su cama, entre sus brazos, con su mano acariciándola el abdomen. Mmm. Recordaba, o al menos eso creía, que no era la primera vez durante esa noche que él se mostraba ligeramente obsesionado por esa parte de su anatomía. Pasó su mano sobre la del hombre, sujetándola para que dejara de moverse y en cuanto lo logró, sus parpados se cerraron por completo, sumiéndola en un profundo sueño.

Un cosquilleo en su vientre, como si fueran los pasos que hacen los niños con los dedos cuando juegan. Se removió, la mano de Edward siguió el movimiento de su cuerpo y volvió a posarse sobre su tripa. Bella resopló molesta y; todavía medio dormida, le dio un ligero manotazo para que se estuviera quieto. Lo consiguió... durante un par de minutos; luego las yemas del hombre volvieron a recorrer lentamente su estómago, indagaran en su ombligo y se posaron —por fin— abiertas en abanico, como si quisiera abarcar toda su barriga. Bella suspiró e intentó volver a dormirse. Casi lo había logrado cuando él comenzó de nuevo a explorar el territorio ya explorado.

Abrió los ojos, totalmente despierta.

Todavía era noche cerrada y la puñetera caricia no la dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Edward estaba pegado a su espalda en la típica: posición de la cuchara. Y estaba dormido, o al menos eso indicaba su respiración regular y profunda. Bella cerró su mano sobre la de él y cerró los ojos. Un segundo después volvió a abrirlos. El muy capullo estaba moviendo los dedos de nuevo, intentando escapar de su sujeción. Apretó la muñeca del hombre dispuesta a todo, incluso a clavarle las uñas si seguía molestándola. ¡Eran horas de dormir, no de andar tocando la tripa a nadie! Aunque él parecía ignorarlo porque comenzó a manosearla de nuevo. Apretó los dientes y se dispuso a darle una buena patada en las espinillas, pero se lo pensó mejor. Era un roce agradable, lánguido y a la vez sensual, sólo que estaba prodigándolo en el sitio equivocado. Le agarró la mano y sin pensárselo dos veces, la subió hasta que estuvo sobre sus pechos.

Bien.

Edward reaccionó como debía. Pasó el pulgar por los pezones, friccionándolos y tentándolos, los pellizcó con cuidado entre los dedos y, cuando a ella se le escapó un jadeo, él abarcó con la palma uno de sus pechos. Lo sopesó, lo acarició y por último lo amasó delicadamente. Ella gimió, y en ese preciso momento él deslizó la caricia hacia el estómago y comenzó recorrer la lisa piel de alrededor del ombligo ¡otra vez!

—¿Pero qué manía te ha entrado con mi tripa? —siseó, cogiéndole la muñeca de nuevo y obligándole a bajar hasta el monte de Venus.

Sus dedos se hundieron indolentes entre los labios vaginales y comenzaron a deslizarse sobre ellos en una caricia resbaladiza. Uno de los dedos presionó sobre el clítoris, arrancándole un jadeo. Eso pareció despertar por fin al hombre, o al menos a la parte de él que hasta ese instante había estado dormitando.

El pene despertó dispuesto a todo, se alzó imponente sobre el nido de rizos entre los que había descansado y buscó insaciable una abertura por la que colarse. La encontró, era estrecha, mucho, pero le daba lo mismo. Los testículos, totalmente espabilados, alerta y expectantes le instaban a meterse donde fuera con tal de vaciar su preciada carga.

Bella sintió a Edward jadear en su nuca y apretarse contra su espalda, excitado. Sintió su enorme y morado pene presionar sobre sus nalgas e intentar hacerse un hueco en ellas. Ah, no, eso sí que no. Al menos no así, a palo seco. Le dio una fuerte palmada en el muslo.

—¿Qué? —despertó sobresaltado.

—Te estás equivocando de agujero, vaquero.

—¿Eh?

Bella movió el trasero y Edward fue por fin consciente de lo que estaba pasando. No era un sueño erótico, era «El Sueño». Guió con la mano a su pene impaciente y la penetró en el agujero adecuado. Al menos el adecuado en esos momentos...

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos de nuevo, el sol comenzaba a colarse entre las rendijas de las persianas. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, con la mitad del cuerpo encima de Edward. Él jugaba con las yemas de los dedos sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Estás despierta?

—¿Qué hora es?

—Pronto.

—Bien, durmamos murmuró, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Un beso en la sien, otro en la mejilla medio oculta por el pelo, un cosquilleo en la nariz. Su muslo alzándose contra su pubis, separándole las piernas; sus dedos adentrándose en la unión entre sus nalgas.

—Así no hay quien duerma —gimió Bella.

—¿Quién quiere dormir?

—Yo.

—¿Segura?

Un giro brusco. Ella de espaldas sobre la cama, él sobre ella, sobre cada centímetro de su piel; los labios masculinos sobre sus pechos, su estómago, sus caderas; los dedos recorriendo su vientre, colándose entre sus muslos, tentando la vagina, presionando el clítoris.

¿Quién quería dormir? Ella no, desde luego.

—¡Tío, son más de las siete! —Les llegó el grito de Alec desde las escaleras.

Bella se incorporó de golpe. Lanzó con fuerza sobrehumana a Edward al otro extremo de la cama, agarró la sábana olvidada a los pies y se tapó con ella hasta la barbilla.

—¡Alec! ¡Deja en paz a tu tío! —Eso era el siseo estruendoso de Carlisle.

—Pero si son más de las siete. —Aquella era la voz llorosa de Alec. Parecía hablar desde el final de la escalera justo en la misma planta que la habitación en la que su madre se encontraba.

Gimió asustada y se encogió contra el cabecero. Edward hundió la cabeza en la cama con fuerza; si hubiera sido una pared en vez del colchón, se habría escalabrado.

—¿Y qué? Estarán dormidos, déjales en paz.

—Se va ha hacer tarde. ¡Tío, despierta!

—¡Alec! —siseó el abuelo.

—¡Ya voy! Dame unos minutos para acabar lo que estoy haciendo y bajo —gritó Edward a la puerta cerrada.

—¡Date prisa! —Oyeron la voz de Alec, alejándose escaleras abajo.

—Oh, Dios mío —jadeó Bella.

—Joder —increpó Edward.

—¿Qué hace Alec despierto a estas horas de la mañana un sábado?

—Dar por culo —gruñó Edward, girándose hacia Bella y arrancándole la sábana de las manos—. Sigamos con lo nuestro.

Su reacción no fue la esperada, o al menos no la esperada por Edward. Le dio un manotazo, agarró más fuerte la sábana y se levantó presurosa de la cama.

—¿Crees que estará todavía en la escalera? —preguntó, pegando el oído a la puerta.

—Si está, lo mato —bufó—. Ven.

—Oh, Edward, ahora no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque se me han quitado las ganas —afirmó, abriendo la puerta un par de centímetros y asomándose por la rendija.

—¡A mí, no! —clamó el hombre.

Bella se giró para mirarlo. Estaba plantado de pie en el suelo, las piernas abiertas, las manos en las caderas y el pene muy, pero que muy erecto.

—¿Crees que estará enfadado? —preguntó mirándolo de arriba abajo y volviendo la vista a la rendija de la puerta.

—¿Alec? No. Soy yo el que está enfadado.

—Pues desenfádate —desestimó con un movimiento de muñeca sin girarse a mirarle—. Si no está enfadado, ¿por qué crees que ha subido a llamarte? —preguntó, preocupada.

—Porque hemos quedado para ir a ver las tierras —contestó, sentándose en la cama y pasándose las manos por el pelo.

—¡Es sábado, por el amor de Dios! ¿No podéis ir un poco más tarde?

—No, un poco más tarde va a ir con sus amigos de pesca.

—¡Pues que no vaya a las tierras esas de las narices! —exclamó nerviosa. ¡Su hijo la había pillado in fraganti!

—Todas las mañanas me acompaña —explicó Edward divertido al ver que Bella no estaba, lo que se dice, muy calmada.

—¿Y no puede dejar de ir por un día?

—Ayer no vino —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que hoy querrá cerciorarse de que todo está bien —comentó sonriendo. Le encantaba ver que Alec se tomaba el campo tan en serio como él. Sería estupendo tenerlo siempre a su lado. Pero para eso tenía que conseguir que Bella se quedase en el pueblo. «Lo lograré», afirmó para sus adentros.

—Ah.

—Ven con nosotros.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Bella, recelosa.

—A ver cómo van los higos. Vamos, será divertido.

—¿Tú crees?

—Seguro.

No lo fue. No fue divertido. Pero nada.

Tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para caminar —por decirlo de alguna manera— sobre hoyos, arañarse con las zarzas y atravesar arbustos salvajes. Y no fue sólo eso, se vio obligada a esquivar aterrorizada batallones de abejas asesinas, escarabajos repugnantes, grillos inesperados, saltamontes que aparecían como por arte de magia sobre sus zapatos, lagartijas amenazantes mirándola burlonas desde el suelo y hasta —¡Oh, Dios!— una culebra que le hizo burla con su asquerosa lengua bífida.

No señor. No era nada divertido.

En su honor había que decir que sólo chilló cuando vio la culebra y que incluso fue capaz de visitar dos de las fincas; en las demás optó por quedarse en el coche. Era más seguro.

Poco después de las once de la mañana, y tras decidir que empezarían la recogida el lunes, regresaron a casa. Alec entró corriendo y salió menos de un minuto después con su bici y la mochila al hombro. Tenía tanta prisa que ni siquiera se despidió. Ella y Edward decidieron pasar el resto de la mañana en la Soledad y así fue como acabaron sentados en el muro del kiosco, junto a todos los amigos que había hecho en el pueblo. Y entonces sí que se divirtió.

La habían echado mucho de menos, o al menos esa fue la impresión que le trasmitieron sus abrazos, palmadas en la espalda y besos en la mejilla. Enseguida la pusieron al día de todo lo que se había perdido en su ausencia. Y fue mucho, pero mucho...

Durante las horas que duró la conversación, Edward fue haciendo poco a poco avances indiscretos. En primer lugar, se posicionó a su lado en el banco de piedra. Un minuto más tarde pasó el brazo sobre su hombro. Ella frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Un rato después, la mano que colgaba de ese hombro comenzó a acariciarle la clavícula, ella se removió, él la ignoró y por ello recibió un discreto codazo en las costillas, él se quejó, se giro, y le dio un buen beso con lengua delante de toda la gente del kiosco. Ella abrió los ojos como platos ante su atrevimiento y esperó enfadada escuchar comentarios o risitas tontas por parte de la «audiencia», pero no paso nada; cada cual seguía a lo suyo.

A las dos de la tarde, tras una charla amena, tres o cuatro codazos a las costillas de Edward, unos cuantos besos con lengua y muchos, pero muchos arrumacos —incluyendo caricias disimuladas en la barriguita—, abandonaron el kiosco y se dirigieron a casa... cogidos de la mano.

Al llegar les recibió el aroma de carne asándose a la brasa. Carlisle había encendido la barbacoa y estaba preparando unos deliciosos chuletones. Alec llegó poco después y devoró dos de ellos ante la mirada estupefacta de Bella, que no había sido capaz de acabarse el suyo. Cuando acabaron de comer, Carlisle avisó que era sábado, «noche de tute» y que pasaría la velada en casa de Sam. Alec por su parte solicitó permiso para dormir en casa del Manguera, uno de sus amigos. A ella no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, pero Edward se mostró encantado. Tras hablar por teléfono con la madre del muchacho y convencerse de que iban a estar vigilados, accedió.

Estaban acabando de recoger la cocina cuando Edward propuso que lo acompañara, al ayuntamiento y, Bella, pese a que había soñado durante toda la mañana con una buena siesta aderezada con caricias y algo de sexo, aceptó. Así fue como se enteró de que Edward estaba a un solo paso de convertirse en alcalde y que tenía en marcha, entre otros proyectos, las obras de una ludoteca infantil.

—Al final lo has conseguido —comentó sonriente cuando salieron, ya tarde, de la sala de juntas.

—Eso parece —contestó él, dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

Desde que habían salido de casa esa mañana, Edward parecía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para besarla; como si no pudiera creer en su suerte y necesitara confirmar que ella estaba allí, con él, a su lado; como si quisiera contar a los cuatro vientos que eran pareja.

—Va a ser un trabajo tremendo —comentó Bella lamiéndose los labios, saboreando el sabor de Edward en ellos.

—No tanto como parece. La casa está en muy buenas condiciones. Con una mano de pintura y algunos muebles, estará lista.

—¿Sólo eso? Ay, que ingenuo eres —rió Bella—. Harán falta muchas más cosas: material escolar, libros, alfombras, pizarras... Y además tienes que conseguir los permisos y cumplir todas las normativas.

—No es tan complicado. La casa cumple todas las reglas y, en cuanto a los permisos... Yo seré el Ayuntamiento. —Sonrió guiñándola un ojo—. Lo más complicado será conseguir maestros —comentó fijando la mirada en ella—. El Ayuntamiento se hará cargo de los gastos de luz, agua, calefacción... pero del resto, incluyendo su sueldo, tendrá que hacerse cargo la persona que dirija la ludoteca.

—¿Cómo?

—Si quieres que te sea sincero, no tengo ni la más remota idea. Había pensado sacar a concurso el puesto pero, francamente, no creo que haya nadie interesado. Al principio creo que una sola persona podría llevarlo todo, porque no habrá muchos niños a los que cuidar. Lo malo es que eso hará que su sueldo sea muy reducido porque la cuota a pagar por niño no puede ser alta o nadie irá a la ludoteca.

—En resumidas cuentas, que quien sea que coja el puesto, durante el primer año como mínimo, trabajará por amor al arte.

—Más o menos. Pero todo se andará —sentenció dándole una palmada en el trasero.

—¿Todo se andará? ¿No crees que es dejarlo un poco en el aire?

—¡Eh, Vivo! —gritó en ese momento un hombre a su espalda. Edward se volvió y lo saludó con un gesto—. ¿Estás mañana libre?

—Sí —contestó el aludido.

El hombre apresuró el paso y se colocó a la altura de la pareja.

—Vaya cosa bonita que llevas al lado, ¿no me la vas a presentar?

—Bella, éste es El Moles, un buen amigo Moles, esta es Bella, mi chica —no pareció una presentación, sino una advertencia.

—Encantado, señorita. Ya puede estar contenta, menudo pájaro listo se lleva —comentó el hombrecillo dándole un par de besos en las mejillas.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —preguntó Edward a su amigo.

—Bien, tengo algunas molestias aquí —dijo tocándose el estomago—. Ya lo tengo todo —informó misterioso—, pásate mañana por Cuevas y te lo enseño. Por cierto, buena cosa hiciste tirándola al pilón, tu Bella es bien guapa —afirmó dándole una sonora palmada a Edward antes de enfilar calle arriba.

—¿Por qué lo llamas Mole? Es muy... chiquito —preguntó tan extrañada por el mote del hombrecillo que ni se dio cuenta de su última frase.

—Mole, no. El Moles... —susurró Edward—. Hace años le operaron de apendicitis y desde entonces, cada vez que le preguntamos qué tal esta, se toca el estómago y contesta que tiene alguna molestia. De ahí el mote. El Molestias.

—Ah... ¿Y por qué te llaman a ti Vivo? ¿te pasó algo?

—No. Me llaman así porque de pequeño era muy espabilado... Muy vivo.

—Ah... ¿Y al Manguera? —preguntó risueña por el mote del amigo de Alec—, ¿Se enredó con alguna manguera o algo así?

—Mmm, no. Eso ha sido cosa de los chicos. Eh... dicen que la tiene tan larga como una manguera, ya sabes —dijo Edward señalándose disimuladamente la ingle.

—Madre mía, —Bella frunció el ceño, de repente se le había ocurrido algo— ¿Alec tiene algún mote?

—El Quema —Y antes de que Bella preguntara el porqué, se apresuró a explicarlo—. No, no se ha quemado ni nada por el estilo. Hace cuatro años fuimos de barbacoa con el tío Sam y en un descuido, Alec cogió una de sus botellas de orujo y pegó un trago. En vez de toser o atragantarse, nos miró muy serio y dijo: «quema»

—¡Oh, Dios!

—Mujer, no es para tanto, sólo fue un trago y no le pasó nada.

—Mi hijo tiene mote... Oh, Dios mío.

—¿Eh? No es nada malo tener mote.

—Sí, sí lo es. Todo el que es de aquí tiene un mote. Tú, tu padre, el Moles, el Raqueta —explicó pasándose las manos por el pelo—. Jasper no tenía mote. —Edward negó con la cabeza—. Porque no pertenecía al pueblo, había nacido aquí, pero no era del pueblo. Mi hijo no puede tener mote porque Alec no pertenece a este lugar, es mío у vive conmigo en Madrid —afirmó.

—Bella, Alec es uno de nosotros —dijo Edward abrazándola y mirándola a los ojos—. Lo único que le impide vivir aquí como él desea, eres tú.

Bella no rebatió la afirmación del hombre, no lo hizo porque poco a poco se había ido dando cuenta de que era totalmente cierta. Alec en el pueblo era más... risueño, más maduro, más feliz. Igual que ella. Despreció ese último pensamiento con una sacudida de cabeza. No iba a pensar en eso ahora, para nada. Tenía su vida hecha en Madrid y no podía arriesgarse a dejarla atrás. Al menos no tan pronto.

Cuando regresaron a la casa comenzaba a anochecer. Habían estado un buen rato en la Soledad, con Alec y su panda y con los amigos de Edward. Había disfrutado más ese sábado que en las tres semanas que había pasado en Madrid, y aún le quedaba un día allí.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó situándose a su espalda y acariciándole la tripa con una de sus enormes manos.

—En lo bien que lo he pasado hoy —se sinceró Bella.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro —afirmó besándole la nuca a la vez que jugueteaba con los dedos en su ombligo.

—Te ha dado fuerte con mi tripa. ¿Qué pasa? ¿He engordado o algo por el estilo?

—Aún no.

—¿Aún no? ¿Eso es una indirecta para que no coma tanto? —preguntó Bella risueña.

—Podrías estar embarazada —afirmó él abriendo en abanico ambas manos sobre el estómago. Ella dio un respingo y giró.

—Imposible —negó. Algo parecido a la tristeza se asomó un instante a sus ojos.

—Hemos sido bastante descuidados últimamente —declaró, acercándose a ella y besándola en la frente— ¿Tomas algo para impedirlo?

—No me hace falta —aseveró, apartándose de él, sus ojos reflejando la amarga aceptación de algo que no podía cambiar.

—¿No?

—Haría falta un milagro para que me quedara embarazada de nuevo —dijo, advirtiéndole con la mirada de que si deseaba tener hijos, ella no se los iba a dar. Edward no preguntó por qué, su mirada pesarosa era todo lo que necesitaba saber. La abrazó con fuerza y volvió a besarla.

—Mejor, así no tendremos que preocuparnos por los condones —musitó él con un nudo en la garganta, esperando que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que le dolían esas palabras.

—Bien. Ahora mismo no me apetece nada preocuparme de ellos —afirmó bajando la mano hacia la ingle de Edward. Necesitaba olvidar lo que él le había hecho recordar, olvidar que no podía tener lo que más anhelaba, y qué mejor manera que de la mano del hombre que más deseaba.

La reacción de Edward fue instantánea, a él también le había dolido el descubrimiento, también quería olvidar. La cogió en brazos y la llevó, entre besos cada vez más ardientes, hasta la habitación. Una vez allí la depositó con cuidado sobre la cama y sin dejar de besarla la acarició, desnudándola lentamente. Cuando la tuvo temblando por la necesidad de tenerlo en su interior, saltó de la cama. Todavía vestido, caminó tranquilo hasta el armario, lo abrió y rebuscó en él. Cuando se giró, tenía en las manos cuatro largos pañuelos de seda negra y un estuche de tela, idéntico al que había lleno de «juguetes» en la cabaña. Bella le miró interrogante.

—Los vi el otro día y no pude resistirme —comentó él, arrodillándose sobre la cama—. Voy a probar algo un poco distinto. —Frunció el ceño durante un segundo—. Si no te gusta, o te resulta incómodo, dime que pare y lo haré. ¿De acuerdo? —Bella asintió con la cabeza, estaba demasiado expectante y excitada como para hablar.

Edward cogió una de sus muñecas y la ató a uno de los postes de la cama con un pañuelo. Hizo lo mismo con la otra. Luego miró a Bella, sus ojos ávidos le indicaron que continuara. Asió los tobillos y anudó en cada uno un pañuelo. Ella esperaba que la atara abierta de pies y manos en la cama, pero no eran ésas sus intenciones. Dejó las piernas sueltas y abrió el estuche, de él sacó unos pequeños soles de metal con un agujero circular en el centro. Colocó uno en cada pezón y apretó hasta que la oyó jadear. Comprobó que no fuera doloroso y depositó un beso en cada uno.

La observó atento, preguntándose hasta donde le admitiría Bella llegar. No parecía asustada, sino todo lo contrario; su respiración agitada, el sudor que comenzaba a bañar su cuerpo y la humedad que mostraba su sexo le indicaron que estaba ansiosa por empezar el juego. La vio apretar los muslos y eso le hizo decidirse.

Asió uno de los tobillos y lo alzó, llevándolo hacia el mismo poste al que estaba atada una de las manos, enrolló el pañuelo a su alrededor y comenzó a tensarlo. Bella jadeó cuando los músculos de la pierna se estiraron hasta el límite, en ese momento Edward paró. Repitió la misma operación con el otro tobillo, hasta que el sexo de la mujer quedó totalmente expuesto y el interior de sus muslos tirante, mostrando los pliegues brillantes y rosados de la vagina contrayéndose con cada inspiración y el clítoris terso y erecto escapando del capuchón que lo cubría.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—No. —Jadeó.

—Perfecto —asintió Edward con una sonrisa que hizo que todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo de Bella comenzaran a arder.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por encima de los adornados y presionados pezones. El cuerpo femenino se tensó en un involuntario espasmo de placer. Él volvió a sonreír. Bajó por el abdomen, recorriendo lentamente con las yemas cada centímetro de piel, subió por el interior de los muslos abiertos sin acercarse siquiera a la vagina expuesta, se detuvo al llegar a la curva de las rodillas, trazó un pequeño círculo en ellas y volvió a bajar muy, muy despacio.

Bella alzó todo lo que pudo el trasero, buscando un poco de atención en las zonas que realmente lo requerían. Su ladina sonrisa se hizo todavía más amplia. Los dedos que recorrían sus piernas resbalaron hasta las nalgas y comentaron a amasarlas, hasta que la escuchó gemir de frustración. Entonces, y sólo entonces, el índice se coló en la grieta entre ellas y tentó el ano.

Bella inhaló bruscamente. El dedo trazó una pequeña espiral alrededor del fruncido orificio que le fue llevando poco a poco hasta el perineo y de allí hasta la vagina. Bella alzó un poco la cabeza, quería ver qué iba a hacer él ahora. No le hizo falta. Sintió como jugaba con ella, presionando y alejándose, impregnándose de los fluidos que manaban de su sexo pero sin entrar en él ni tocar el clítoris. Gruñó con fuerza en un intento por demostrar que necesitaba más. Bastante más. Edward hundió el índice en su vagina y comenzó a moverlo, al principio muy lentamente, luego incrementando el ritmo. Se le unió otro. Ambos bombeaban a la vez en su interior, entrando con fuerza y curvándose durante unos segundos antes de salir. Cuando comenzó a jadear, el pulgar acarició el perineo y se desplazó lentamente hasta tentar el ano. Bella gimió desesperada, estaba al borde del orgasmo, pero necesitaba algo más y, Edward, maldito fuera, lo sabía y la dejaba en el límite a propósito.

—Tócame —ordenó casi sin fuerzas, entre gemido y gemido.

—Ya lo hago.

—No... Tócame el clítoris.

—¿Es una orden?

—Sí, joder.

Edward retiró los dedos y se arrodilló erguido frente a ella.

—No me gusta que me den órdenes —advirtió antes de aferrarla del pelo y besarla casi con dureza en los labios. Bella estuvo a punto de correrse sólo con su beso. Alzó aún más las caderas, intentando pegarlas a la ingle del hombre, buscando la dureza del vaquero para conseguir el roce que le hacía falta para llegar al orgasmo.

—No hagas trampas —susurró, alejándose de ella y dándole una palmada en el trasero.

Aún de rodillas, introdujo los dedos en la vagina, los movió en círculos y los sacó llevándoselos a los labios; los saboreó cerrando los ojos con deleite. Volvió a penetrarla de nuevo y después los llevó hasta la boca de Bella, ésta la abrió ansiosa y saboreó su propio sabor. Dejó que los lamiera durante unos segundos y luego recorrió con ellos las mejillas de la mujer, los labios, bajó por su clavícula y los posó sobre los pezones. Comenzó a jugar con ellos, tirando de los soles que los encarcelaban, presionando el pulgar sobre las cumbres que asomaban entre el pulido metal. Bella pensó que si esa tortura continuaba un poco más, acabaría suplicando. Así fue.

—Porfavorporfavorporfavor —Apenas era capaz de articular las palabras. Tampoco sabía qué quería exactamente, pero quería algo más. Su cabeza se movía de izquierda a derecha, sus pechos subían y bajaban con cada insuficiente respiración.

Edward abandonó los pezones, alejándose de su piel. Bella abrió los ojos sobresaltada, necesitaba las caricias para respirar. Su boca se abrió en un grito inarticulado.

Él estaba de rodillas trente a ella, con el estuche en las manos, buscando algo. Sonrió sacando un bote de lubricante. Lo balanceó ante los ojos de Bella.

—Sabes lo que viene ahora —no era una pregunta. Bella asintió con fuerza.

Edward bajó de la cama, se desnudó rápidamente y volvió a arrodillarse frente a ella. El pene rígido e hinchado cortando el aire, alzándose imponente, el glande húmedo por las gotas de semen que escapaban impacientes, las venas marcadas, los testículos tensos. Se echó un poco de lubricante en la mano, envolvió con ella la furiosa verga y comenzó a masturbarse ante los incrédulos ojos de la mujer, balanceando las caderas adelante y atrás y frotándose el glande con la palma de la otra mano.

Bella gruñó, excitada por lo que veía, e irritada porque él no se dedicaba a ella. No sabía qué la excitaba más, si verle darse placer o esperar ansiosa a que centrara de nuevo su atención en ella. Le observó luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos, apretar con fuerza los labios, mover con más rapidez las manos sobre la polla... y parar de golpe. El pene palpitó en el aire, de los labios del hombre escapó un gruñido, sus manos temblaron. Inspiró profundamente intentando relajar sus músculos y la miró.

—Estoy tan cerca como tu —afirmó.

Luego asió las nalgas femeninas, las abrió y regó la unión entre ambas de lubricante, lo esparció con el índice y lentamente fue hundiéndolo en el ano. Bella jadeó, sobresaltada cuando entró la primera falange, respiró hondo cuando él siguió presionando hasta introducir la segunda, gimió cuando su recto se acostumbró a la presencia del dedo y se ciñó a él con fuerza. Edward comenzó entonces a entrar y salir de él con cuidado, lentamente, ahondando cada vez un poco más, trazando círculos con la yema cuando estaba en su interior, presionando los laterales cuando lo sacaba.

Bella, atada de pies y manos, totalmente expuesta a él, sólo podía rendirse a las sensaciones, relajarse ante ellas y jadear en busca de aire cuando éste comenzó a faltarle. Sintió dos dedos entrar en su vagina, a la vez que el pulgar sustituía al índice en el ano. Alzó la cabeza y miró.

Edward estaba frente a ella, dándose placer a sí mismo mientras la masturbaba. Su pene brillaba resbaladizo por el lubricante, la corona estaba cada vez más hinchada y tensa. De repente paró. La miró a los ojos y retiró los dedos que la penetraban. Se inclinó sobre ella, su mano guiando el pene hacia la entrada trasera de su cuerpo. Sintió como el glande presionaba intentando introducirse, pero era demasiado grueso, demasiado grande.

—Empuja —ordenó él.

Bella obedeció. Empujó con los músculos del recto, abriéndolo, él avanzó unos milímetros.

—Relájate y empuja otra vez —exigió Edward.

Bella inspiró profundamente y volvió a empujar. El glande penetró por completo el ano. Edward comenzó a moverse lentamente, presionando un poco más cada vez. El dolor se hizo más intenso durante unos segundos, se mezcló con el placer y remitió. Sólo quedaba la increíble sensación de tenerlo dentro, colmándola, presionando puntos erógenos que no sabía que existían, haciéndole jadear de placer.

Cuando la base del pene tocó el trasero de Bella, Edward volvió a respirar. Observó atentamente a la mujer en busca de cualquier signo que le revelara que eso no era lo que ella quería, pero sólo vio placer en sus rasgos. Los labios húmedos y entreabiertos, las manos aferradas con fuerza a los pañuelos de seda, los pechos subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. Él apoyó una mano en el colchón y con la otra desató los nudos de los tobillos. En cuanto Bella tuvo las piernas libres, le envolvió con ellas las caderas, presionando los talones contra sus duros glúteos. Se dispuso a soltarle también las muñecas, pero Bella tiró de ellas bruscamente.

—¡No! —exclamó.

Edward sonrió, se apartó unos centímetros, dejó que su pene casi saliera de la oscura entrada en la que estaba acomodado y, cuando ella abrió los labios para quejarse, entró de golpe. Bella arqueó el cuerpo. Él comenzó a danzar, entrando y saliendo, a veces sólo unos milímetros, otras veces casi por completo. Ella movía la cabeza sobre la almohada y gemía con fuerza sin poder contenerse, aferrándose a los pañuelos de seda como si le fuera la vida en ello. Él deslizó una mano entre los cuerpos y por fin acarició el clítoris. El estallido de placer fue absoluto.

Bella elevó las caderas, arqueó aún más la espalda y gritó. Gritó hasta que los pulmones se quedaron sin aire y su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Entró en ella una vez más y rugió su placer igualando en potencia a los gritos de su mujer.

El domingo llegó demasiado pronto.

Pasaron la mañana en Cuevas del Valle, con Alec y el Moles. Lo que éste quería enseñarles era, entre otras muchas cosas, unas cuantas sillas y mesas de tamaño diminuto, absolutamente adecuadas para niños de tres años. Había desmantelado hacía poco una ludoteca en Candeleda y, si Edward estaba interesado, se las vendería a buen precio.

Edward miró a Bella arqueando las cejas, preguntándole en silencio qué hacer. Ella observó cada pequeña mesa, tanteó cada silla, hojeó todos y cada uno de los cuentos llenos de divertidas y coloridas ilustraciones y repasó cada centímetro de alfombra que El Moles le enseñó. Dio el visto bueno al mobiliario y los libros, pero rechazó las alfombras; no eran bastante mullidas, prefería que fueran tatamis especiales para guardería, más fáciles de limpiar y desinfectar y mucho más cómodos para revolcarse por el suelo.

Salieron de allí casi a medio día, con la promesa que todo lo comprado se entregaría en la futura guardería la semana entrante.

—Ya tenemos con qué empezar —afirmo Edward.

—Uf... ¡anda que no te queda todavía! —contestó Bella risueña, pero en sus ojos brillaba algo.

Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, pero Edward lo supo interpretar a la perfección: emoción, interés, fascinación. Y supo, de la misma manera que sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida, que antes o después Bella acabaría implicándose en la guardería. Sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón, y ya se encargaría él de dárselo.

La tarde pasó aún más rápido que la mañana, los preparativos para recoger la cosecha al día siguiente los mantuvieron ocupados. Cuando el reloj del salón dio las ocho, Bella se despidió entre lágrimas y besos de Alec y Carlisle. Edward la esperaba en la puerta con la bolsa de deportes en la mano y una mirada irreconocible. Odiaba tener que llevarla de regreso a Madrid. Odiaba pensar siquiera que iban a pasar cinco días hasta que volvieran a verse. Lo odiaba de verás, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Ella tenía que decidir quedarse por su propia voluntad; si la obligaba la acabaría perdiendo, por tanto se armó de paciencia y condujo hasta Madrid.

El viaje fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos se sentía tentado a hablar. Bella, porque se arrepentía más y más con cada kilómetro que la separaba de su hijo, Edward, porque luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la necesidad de dar media vuelta, volver al pueblo y mantenerla allí, aun en contra de su femenina y testaruda voluntad. Cuando aparcó en la estrecha calle que daba al pequeño portal de Bella, apenas pudo mirarla sin fruncir el ceño. Ella sonrió pesarosa y le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de la boca. Él la asió de la nuca y le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión y necesidad que habitaba en su interior. Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían los labios hinchados y la respiración entrecortada. Se miraron fijamente un minuto, quizá dos, y luego ella movió la cabeza a modo de despedida y se giró para abrir la puerta. Edward aferró su muñeca y tiró para volver a besarla. Antes de dejarla salir, una sola palabra brotó de sus labios a modo de despedida.

—Volverás.

Bella asintió en silencio y bajó del coche. Esperó junto a la puerta del portal hasta que vio al 4X4 girar la esquina y desaparecer. Luego entró y subió como en sueños a su casa. Una vez en la seguridad insonora de su hogar, comenzó a llorar.

* * *

**Siiii estoy viva, pero no andaba de parrandaaa ehh…**

**He tenido algunos problemitas y he caído un poco en depresión ****, por eso la demora, la verdad no tenia las ganas de sentarme y editar un capitulo, pero ustedes no tienen la culpa, por eso les traigo actualización hoy…. No me maten!**

**Solo nos quedan tres capítulos para estos dos locos... que creen que piensa Bella a la posibilidad de estar embarazada?**

**Gracias por los reviews y las alertas.**

**Lucerito! **


End file.
